El Trato
by Katrinna Le Fay
Summary: Slash-Para poder obtener lo que tanto desea en la vida tendrá que hacer un Trato con la persona que menos se imagina, esto llevará a ambos a descubrir lo que es la vida, la madurez y el amor.
1. Deseo

**TITULO:** **El Trato**

**Capítulo:** Deseo

**Libro****:** Harry Potter

**Pairing****:** H/D B/R T/N

**Category:** Tiene algo de Fluffy, Angs, Romance y quizá algo más.

**Raiting****/Warning:** PG por el momento. M-Preg. Algunos Spoilers del último libro (sin llegar a ser todos y cambiando, obviamente, mucho).

**Disclaimer:** Yo no poseo a los personajes de Harry Potter, pertenecen a su Creadora J. K. Rowling y a sus respectivos socios comerciales. Ésta solo es una historia escrita de fan para fans, sin fines lucrativos.

Lo único mío son la historia, las ideas y OCC (Personajes originales).

De todas maneras si te gusta la historia y quieres publicarla, te pediría que antes lo consultes conmigo.

_**CAMPAÑA LE FAY **__: __**No permitamos que el **__**PLAGIO**__** se lleve nuestro trabajo, así que si conoces una historia **__**Robada,**__** por favor denúnciala a sus respectivos dueños. No es justo que nuestras horas de dedicación se vayan a la basura y se vean inmiscuidas en una total falta de respeto para el Autor y los lectores. Entre más luchemos, más saldremos adelante. ALZA LA VOZ, NO TE QUEDES CALLADO ANTE EL PLAGIO.**_

**Tiempo:** **Posterior a la "saga" de libros. **

**En calidad de Universo Alterno.**

**FEEDBACK:** katrinna_le_fay arroba yahoo punto com punto mx **ó **katrinna_le_fay arroba hotmail punto com

**MSN:**shania_xs arroba hotmail punto com

**FACEBOOK:** katrinna_le_fay arroba hotmail punto com

**Nota****:**_Esta historia, por ser lo que es contiene algo de OCC en los personajes (creo que eso está claro desde el momento en que se llama: FanFiction) y _

_M-Preg. Hago hincapié en esto._

_¿Qué es M-Preg? Es la contracción para referirse a un: Masculine Pregnant (embarazo Masculino). Si no te agrada esta temática, entonces no lo leas. De esa manera te ahorrarías algún sentimiento de contrariedad. Pero si te da curiosidad, entonces adelante. Recuerda que yo __**no**__ me hago responsable de nada, tú decides si lees o no._

**El Potter Mundo me llamó nuevamente después de unos años.**

**No se si me quedaré, no se si me iré, el punto es que traigo esta historia que ha rondado mi cabeza durante bastante tiempo y lo menos que puedo hacer por ella es llevarla a la luz. Debo confesar que por un momento creí que no lo lograría, pero heme aquí, esperando que les agrade.**

**No pensé hacer alguna dedicatoria especial pero debo hacerlo: **

**Para Heva, quien leyó esto primero y dijo, con ese poder de convencimiento que tiene sobre mí: ¡Debes terminarlo! (Gracias por soportarme a toda mi, a la "capataz" y a las quejas constantes del departamento, jamás tendré manera de pagarte todo el apoyo) y sobre todo por fundar el: "Fans Club México de Blaise Zabini (ya después sabrán la razón de esta nota).**

**A mi adorada "Kanojo" que se ha ido a San Francisco a conseguirnos un buen futuro para criar a nuestros hijos (es broma), pero si se fue y espero que este año sea el mejor para ella: "¡Good Lock my Darling!" y por supuesto (y jamás minimizado) para todos ustedes, quienes continúan leyendo lo que esta humilde loca realiza.**

**Y antes de pasar a la lectura, debo hacer unas últimas advertencias:**

**Como lo mencioné anteriormente, esta historia es Post-Guerra (después del séptimo libro aparentemente) por lo que hago mención de algunas cosas.**

**Se toparán también con que la descripción de Blaise Zabini no "concuerda" en nada a la que su creadora realizó y no es que sea racista (¡por todos los cielos!, tengo un crush del tamaño de la luna con Derek Morgan y Denzel Washington) lo que sucede es que cuando concebí esta historia (si, así de vieja es la idea) Rowling aun no había dado una descripción del personaje y tomando un pedacito de varios Fics, es como **_**armé**_** a este Blaise. Espero de corazón lo amen tanto como yo lo hago.**

**Y la última cosa, si esperas encontrar por aquí a James Sirius, Albus Severus, Lily Luna, Hugo, Rose, Scorpius, Ted Lupin, los hijos de Bill y a todos los de la "Next Generation", entonces te informo que has llegado a la historia incorrecta; pero si te apetece viajar conmigo en una especie de AU, entonces bienvenido seas viajero. **

**Gracias por seguir eligiendo como acompañantes a las historias de su servidora: Katrinna Le Fay ^^**

Hay quien dice que a pesar de todo lo que puedas tener o hayas conseguido, aun hay algo que te mantiene de pié.

Sea algo grande o cualquier pequeñez, eso siempre te acompaña en las buenas y en las malas. En la salud y en la enfermedad. Todas las horas y días de tú vida.

Es algo que te ayuda a no flaquear y que te mueve a pesar de lo demás.

Es algo que siempre está a tú lado y que jamás te dejará hasta no ser realizado.

Eso mismo es lo que le impedía a él descansar en paz.

Era eso mismo lo que le hacía permanecer despierto por las noches y ausente varios minutos en el día.

Ese _anhelar_ algo y no poderlo obtener por más esfuerzos que se hicieran.

Es así que un día cualquiera quizá, tomó la decisión y por eso se encontraba frente a la pared de _"Melanie's Hall"._ Una de las tantas puertas a ese mundo mágico y de ensueño que no había pisado en mucho tiempo.

Respiró varias veces mirando atrás, por si alguna señal divina le indicaba no entrar.

Pero ya había esperado y hecho suficiente, ahora era momento de que ese mundo mágico le retribuyera un poco de lo mucho que había hecho por él.

Así pues extrajo de su gabardina una torcida y vieja varita de madera, con la que golpeó ciertos ladrillos de la pared y en el acto una puerta se abrió ante él.

No sonrió ni se maravilló como aquella ya lejana primera vez, dónde Diagon Alley había sido su destino.

Esta vez no era así, esta vez había decidido entrar por el centro del Londres Mágico y comprobar si los años habían sido benévolos para el lugar.

En cuanto dio un paso al frente, la puerta a su espalda se cerró, dejándolo totalmente solo y a merced de lo que fuera que encontrara del otro lado.

Pero, esa vez al menos, no podía flaquear.

Si retornaba al _nido_ era específicamente por motivos que rebasaban su pensamiento y decisiones anteriores.

"Nunca digas nunca", le habían dicho una vez y lamentablemente tuvo que sonreír porque era verdad.

A pesar de la magia, de la prestidigitación, el futuro es tan incierto como lo es la vida.

Por eso volvió a guardar su varita y sin importarle realmente sus ropajes muggles, se aventuró una vez más por el mundo de la magia.

Él sabía, tan bien como conocía su nombre, que probablemente esa vez ya no se iría. Y aunque hacía mucho tiempo la idea le hubiera causado risa, en ese momento no pudo definir sus emociones.

Solo sabía que debía estar ahí y que debía llevar a cabo su mayor anhelo.

No le tomó demasiado tiempo saber que nadie lo reconocía.

Había cambiado para bien. Del muchachito escuálido y de músculos vagos, producto del arduo trabajo vacacional, quedaba un hombre muy diferente.

Su estructura ósea jamás sería ni muy musculosa ni muy llamativa. Pero podía presumir que el correr diariamente tres o cuatro kilómetros, comer balanceadamente y alejarse de las adicciones le habían obsequiado una salud envidiable, y también cierto atractivo que siempre se afanaría en negar.

Su cabello ya no era tan corto, pero tampoco tan largo.

Se había rendido a la atracción de llevarlo como su padrino y de averiguar, pocos meses después, que de por vida seguiría igual de indomable como el primer día en que vio la luz.

Eso era tal vez el mayor de sus problemas. Cosa que ni el mejor estilista había podido solucionar.

"_Harry, cariño. Sería mejor que te afeitaras la cabeza. Está de moda, ¿sabes?"_

Eso solía decirle su estilista, y también, alguna que otra persona que había podido compartir su vida.

Pero nunca lo haría, era parte de su personalidad y así se quedaría.

Por otro lado estaba lo de su nombre. Aunque nunca creyó que viviría para contarlo, y pese a que terminó odiando a todo el mundo, no lo cambió.

Seguía siendo Harry J. Potter, pésasele a quien le pesase y también, recordase quien le recordase.

Y ahí otro puntito del porqué había decidido marcharse.

No era que hubiera siquiera pensado en sobrevivir, pero ya que lo había hecho…

-Información. Buen día.

La voz dulce de una dama lo sacó de concentración. Había caminado casi sin notarlo al interior de un edificio.

-Perdón.-Se excusó, sonriéndole a la muchacha.-Estoy buscando a una persona.

La chica, muy joven a su parecer, continuó sonriéndole como si de un niño se tratara.

-Si, eso puedo saberlo. ¿Pero qué persona busca?

Y ahí es dónde pensó que probablemente debió de haber hecho más investigación.

-¿Sabes una cosa? En realidad no se si se encuentra aquí. Hace ya muchos años que le perdí la pista.

La chica tuvo la gracia de reírse, y él, de apenarse.

-Lo lamento.-Sonrió él con cierto bochorno.-Debí informarme más antes de venir.

-Bueno, como le dije en un principio, esta es información.

Y la muchacha casi le señala un enorme cartel flotante que efectivamente tenía la leyenda: _Información_, resaltada con azul.

Harry tuvo la vaga sospecha de que se estaba sonrojando y antes de que cometiera alguna tontería, la amable muchacha frente a él fue llamada por una mujer robusta y de no muy buen carácter.

-Vicky, te necesito ahora mismo en recepción.

-Pero estoy…

-¡Ahora!-Gritó la mujer, estremeciendo no solo a la chica, sino también a él.

-Lo lamento, tal vez alguien más pueda ayudarle.-Se excusó, visiblemente apenada.

-No te preocupes, solo ve.

La chica agradeció su comprensión y de inmediato corrió hacia dónde la mujer se encontraba.

Dos segundos después habían desaparecido y él no tuvo que preguntar por _aquel maravilloso suceso_.

Miró en rededor y no vio a nadie que pudiera ayudarlo, por eso y valiéndose una vez más de su varita, es cómo se puso en acción.

-Veamos, ¿cómo es que era?... ¡Ah, si! ¡Axio, libro de registros!

Y de inmediato un grueso libro verde flotó hasta él.

Sonrió agradado, al menos no había olvidado los hechizos básicos.

Con sumo cuidado y volteando de vez en cuando hacia los lados, es cómo se dedicó a buscar a la persona que necesitaba.

Por suerte no tuvo que indagar demasiado, pues la cuarta hoja le enseñó que _él_ se encontraba en ese lugar.

Asegurándose de que nadie lo había visto, y de que no olvidaría el piso al que se dirigía, devolvió el libro a su lugar alejándose casi de inmediato.

Un poco más confiado se acercó a los ascensores y dio gracias de que al menos existieran. No estaba seguro de poder aparecerse en el séptimo piso.

Es más, no estaba seguro de que aun recordara cómo demonios se hacía eso.

Rápidamente y con ciertas _turbulencias_, como era costumbre en los ascensores mágicos, llegó al piso deseado, sintiendo una leve sacudida cuando salió del cubo metálico.

-Magia. Debí imaginar que jamás usarían poleas.-Murmuró, tratando de recuperar el equilibrio.

Sin siquiera acercarse a la recepción del piso, se dirigió directamente hacia el pasillo, dónde claramente se podían identificar las placas flotantes de los que laboraban tras cada una de las puertas.

Miró la penúltima y sintió por un momento que debía detenerse.

Echó un vistazo a un lado y nadie pareció prestarle especial atención. En realidad nadie lo miraba, y a pesar de que no le importaba, pensó que una intervención en ese momento le haría bien.

-Tienes que hacerlo-Se animó así mismo, recordándose sus motivos.

Ni siquiera sintió cuando su brazo se movió y tocó a la puerta.

Ya estaba hecho, ahora, solo era cuestión de esperar.

Unos pasos del otro lado y con ellos el corazón en la garganta.

La persona que abrió la puerta no era quien esperaba.

Un par de ojos azules lo observaban con curiosidad.

-Ham…hola.-Saludó Harry sin saber que hacer.

-Hola.-Respondió un niño de unos cinco años.- ¿Qué buscas?

El pelinegro sonrió, inclinándose para quedar a la altura del pequeño.

-Estoy buscando a un medimago. Tal vez tú puedas ayudarme.

El niño pareció pensarlo mientras se rascaba la nuca.

-No conozco a muchos. Pero si puedo, lo haré.

Por un momento las pecas que el niño resaltó con su sonrisa le hicieron recordar a alguien.

-¿Qué?-Indagó el infante frunciendo el entrecejo.- ¿Tengo algo en el rostro?

"_Actitud Slytherin"_.- Pensó de inmediato, por la volubilidad del pequeño.

Pero era imposible, por eso volvió a sonreírle.

-No te enfades, es solo que…

-¿Derek?- Llamó una voz al fondo. Una voz que a pesar de ser suave, exaltó al niño.

-Huy, mi papi.-Sonrió el infante, revelando cierto susto en sus palabras.

Lo curioso para Harry era que exactamente aquella actitud la mostraba cierto amigo suyo del pasado cada vez que su madre lo llamaba.

Y aunque ese día no había recibido sorpresas, lo que a continuación miró, si que lo sorprendió en grande.

-Derek, ¡¿cuántas veces te he dicho que no le abras la puerta a desconocidos?-Riñó el que por ende resultaba el padre del niño. Un hombre alto y…pelirrojo.

-Lo lamento, papi.-Musitó el infante con un puchero enorme que daba a entender que en cualquier momento se echaría a llorar.

El adulto pareció pensárselo mejor y con una sonrisa consoladora se inclinó hacia su hijo.

-Está bien, está bien, no hagas eso. Solo…no lo vuelvas a hacer, ¿de acuerdo?

El niño asintió y de inmediato se echó a los brazos de su padre, quien pese a su actitud enfada de un principio tuvo que modificarla.

-No puedo creerlo. ¡Tienes un hijo!

La entusiasmada oración provocó que el pelirrojo mirara hacia arriba y se encontrara con una figura que hacía varios años no miraba.

-¿Harry?-Indagó con la voz temblorosa, apartándose del niño que hizo un gesto de disgusto por dejar tan rápido los brazos de su padre.

-Él mismo, compañero.-Sonrió el de ojos verdes, provocando un grito emocionado de parte del pelirrojo quien se lanzó rápidamente a los brazos del de anteojos.

-¡Oh, por Dios! ¡Oh, por Dios! ¡No puedo creer que…mírate, estas casi igualito!- Exclamó el pelirrojo al aturdido trigueño quien solo pudo efectuar un gesto conmocionado.

-Pues…tú si que has cambiado bastante, Ron.

Era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que pronunciaba el nombre de su mejor amigo en voz alta. Lo principal de todo fue que se sintió genial.

El aludido se encogió de hombros y dejó respirar a su amigo.

-Ciertamente uno no pasa más de diez años en vano, ¿o si?

Harry negó. Él mismo había cambiado un poco, era verdad, pero ya que veía a Ron y sobre todo el abultado vientre casi oculto bajo la túnica, comprendió de dónde había venido el niño que le abrió la puerta.

-Wow.-Es todo lo que Harry pudo decir al tocar, sin autorización, el vientre de su amigo.-Esto es…wow.

Ron giró los ojos pero se dedicó un momento a sonrojarse.

-Cinco meses y medio, y sigo creciendo. Otro poco más y ya no cabré por ninguna puerta.-Rió el pelirrojo con cierto bochorno.

-No digas tonterías, te ves más que bien.

El aludido lo tomó como un cumplido y sonrió. Sin embargo lo que fuera que iba a decir murió con la intervención del pequeño pelirrojo que empujó a Harry fuera del alcance de su padre.

-¡No es tuyo!-Enfatizó el chico con el seño fruncido y voz enfadada.- ¡Es mío y de papá!-Agregó y desde ese momento no hubo poder humano o mágico que lo separara de su padre.

-Derek.-Riñó Ron con cierta pena, pero Harry negó con la cabeza.

-Déjalo, él tiene toda la razón.-Guiñó en confidencia, indicándole al otro que ya después tendrían tiempo de ponerse al corriente de todo, en especial sobre _papá_.

El pelirrojo suspiró y trató de contener la emoción de abrazar nuevamente a su amigo. Tanto que preguntar, tanto que decir, pero con Derek de por medio sabía que no podría volver a abrazar a Harry, por demasiados deseos que tuviera. Así que lo único que pudo hacer mientras su hijo se abrazaba a él y miraba al pelinegro fijamente como advirtiéndole: _no te acerques o ya verás_, fue indagar un poco sobre la duda que acaparaba a las demás.

-¿Y qué haces aquí?

Harry, quien continuaba mirando a Derek y el enorme parecido con Ron, se exaltó un poco al escuchar la cuestión.

-¿Quieres decir aquí, aquí después de desaparecer por tantos años?

Ron negó, aunque habría deseado asentir.

-No. Me refiero ha aquí, aquí en San Mungo. Más específicamente en este consultorio.

-¡Oh!-Exclamó el muchacho, olvidándose por un momento de todo.-Pues creo que es obvio, ¿no?

Pasarían los años, las semanas y los meses. Los elefantes volarían y el mundo cambiaría, pero Ronald Weasley continuaría siendo el mismo chico medio atolondrado que no captaba las cosas a la primera.

-He venido a ver a Neville, Ron.

El aludido frunció el entrecejo pero casi en el acto abrió los ojos muy grandes, y todo lo que pudo decir fue:

-¡Oh!

**oOoOoO**

Neville Longbottom era un nombre que a pesar de su gran historial de desastres, pero de gran valentía cuando se requería de ella, había llegado a ser grande.

Tal vez de niño no había sido la mejor opción a la cual acudir por algún consejo personal ni mucho menos escolar, pero a años del desastre particular que había sido Neville, en la actualidad era un hombre respetado por todo el mundo mágico de Inglaterra y más allá.

Era la clase de persona invitada a todas las fiestas del ministerio y a aquellas reuniones privadas que la alta sociedad del mundo mágico organizaba.

Ser amigo del Medimago Neville Longbottom era ser lo mejor del mundo y nadie, ni siquiera aquellos que no concordaban con él del todo, se atrevían a insultarle de alguna manera.

Si alguien hubiera dicho en el viejo Hogwarts que el atolondrado de Neville llegaría a convertirse en lo que era en la actualidad, seguramente se habría ganado el año entero en detención y habría pasado las tardes escribiendo: _No debo decir incoherencias._

Pero había sucedido, y de ese chico solo quedaba el recuerdo y tal vez, solo tal vez, uno que otro accidentito en el área de pócimas.

-La verdad es que sigue sin gustarme pociones. Que Snape me perdone desde dónde quiera que se encuentre pero ¡ODIO POCIONES!

Harry rió tan fuerte que por poco y expulsa el té por la nariz.

-Neville tiene un equipo de expertos en pociones, Harry.-Argumentó Ron quien también había lanzado una carcajada.-Porqué si él se mete en el laboratorio es capaz de desaparecerlo con las explosiones.

El hombre delgado y de cabello alborotado en el que se había convertido Neville, simplemente se sonrojó pero asintió a lo que el pelirrojo había dicho.

-San Mungo me los proporcionó porque…bueno…será mejor que cambiemos de tema.-Murmuró un poco abochornado.

Pero Ron no le daría tregua tan fácilmente.

-¡Ah, no! Tú tienes que contarle a Harry como casi el hospital te echa a patadas cuando le incendiaste el laboratorio de investigación y…

Pero Harry no tuvo que escucharlo porque dado el rojo fosforescente que Neville había adquirido en el rostro, dedujo que había sido verdad.

-¡Salió en el Profeta!-Exclamó Ron mostrando toda su dentadura.-Así que imagínate lo que pudo haber ocurrido.

-Si.-Sonrió el pelinegro.- ¿Y no tuviste problemas legales?

Neville asintió, pero fue Ron quien se encargó de responder lo demás.

-¡Claro que los tuvo! Un montón. Pero da gracias a que su _maridito_ es abogado, si no…

Harry brincó sobre su asiento.

-¿Abogado?-Indagó mirando a Neville con mucha atención.

-Si, y uno muy bueno.-Señaló el muchacho con una nota de orgullo que difícilmente podía pasar desapercibida.

Lo que a Harry no le sorprendió fue el hecho de que el esposo de Neville fuera abogado, sino el hecho en si de que fuera un _él_ y no una _ella_ como lo había supuesto.

-¿Y Luna?-Indagó el ojiverde, un poco perdido en todo ese asunto.

El aludido miró a Ron quien solo se encogió de hombros.

-Eso de desaparecer mucho tiempo tiene sus consecuencias.-Murmuró Ron, no con afán de culpar a su amigo, sino para indicarle que muchas cosas, evidentemente, habían cambiado.

-¿Qué hay con Luna, Harry?-Preguntó Neville, depositando su taza vacía de té en la mesita frente a él.

-Es que yo…pensé que tú y ella…

-Luna y yo nunca tuvimos nada, Harry.-Sonrió el medimago con mucha amabilidad.-Es una buena amiga pero nada más. Ella se casó… ¿el año pasado, Ron?

El pelirrojo asintió mientras trataba de que Derek no comiera más galletas.

-Fue una fiesta loca. Invitó a todos los amigos y a medio profesorado de Hogwarts, pero yo solo pude asistir a la ceremonia. Como verás, estoy plagado de trabajo.-Indicó el medimago, sin perder el toque cordial que siempre lo había caracterizado.

-No te perdiste de mucho, compañero.-Informó Ron al de anteojos.-Ya sabes lo chiflada que está la chica. Aun así creo que eligió buen marido. Es cazador de… ¿qué?-Preguntó al medimago que alzó los hombros.

-No tengo ni idea, pero debe cazar animales raros, de esos que vuelven loca a Luna.

Harry se lo podía imaginar. Al parecer Luna continuaba tan loca como siempre. Aun así le dio gusto saber que era feliz.

-¿Bueno, y a todo esto con quien te casaste?-Cuestionó el pelinegro al de ojos azules, quien sonrió un poco abochornado.

-No…ham…no creo que lo recuerdes.-Respondió.

-¿Entonces lo conozco?

-¡Claro que lo conoces!-Intervino Ron nuevamente.-Pero lo que dice Neville es verdad, Theo parecía invisible en Hogwarts.

-¿Theo?-Pronunció el de anteojos sin comprender.

-Si, Theo, Theodore Nott.-Sonrió el medimago al darle respuesta a la cuestión de su amigo.

Harry tardó un momento en procesar el nombre y cuando lo hizo solo pudo mirar al sonriente Neville que aguardaba su veredicto.

-¡¿Te casaste con un Slytherin?

El aludido sonrió y asintió.

-¡No lo puedo creer! Y yo que pensé que las serpientes y los leones estarían enemistados siempre.

-Las cosas cambian.-Aseguro el medimago estirándose un poco sobre la silla.-No debería de sorprenderte. Tú hiciste capaz eso.

Hasta ese momento los tres habían evitado hablar sobre la guerra, sus consecuencias y la huída de Harry del mundo Mágico. Pero era uno de esos temas que no pueden olvidarse para siempre. Por más que se quiera.

-Yo…preferiría no recordar.-Murmuró el pelinegro y se dedicó a medio sonreírle a Derek, quien de vez en cuando lo miraba fijamente.

Ron miró a Neville y negó con la cabeza.

En todos esos años su amistad se había mantenido, por lo que con una sola mirada el medimago entendió más que mil palabras. Por eso asintió y trató de llevar el tema por otro lado.

-Hogwarts se reconstruyó hace unos años y me ofrecieron el puesto que tenía la profesora Sprout.-Comunicó Neville, invocando otra caja de galletas que Derek agradeció, pero no su padre.

-¿Herbología? ¿Y porqué no lo tomaste?

-Me di cuenta de que por más que ame las plantas, nunca se comparará con la medimagia. Por ello en la academia logré mucho combinando la herbología con las viejas técnicas. McGonagall lo entendió en su tiempo y el actual director también.

-¿Quién se quedó con la dirección?-Indagó el de anteojos con curiosidad.

-Percy.- Apuntó Ron con un mohín gracioso.-Y el sub director es Seamus Finnigan.

Harry casi escupe el té.

-Hacen buen equipo y se han dedicado a retirar poco a poco las rencillas entre las casa. Todos somos seres humanos y eso hay que entenderlo.-Señaló Neville y Harry asintió. Las peleas de años y el racismo habían originado la olímpica guerra de la cual no deseaba acordarse.

Era una sorpresa escuchar lo de Hogwarts, pero no podía sentirse mejor por ello.

-De vez en cuando doy charlas a los alumnos de sexto y séptimo sobre medimagia. Ya sabes, como lo que los muggles hacen con sus estudiantes.

El ojiverde asintió. Le alegraba saber que su amada escuela estaba mejor que nunca, por lo que intuía.

El resto de la charla se volvió irrelevante, por lo que llegó el momento de la verdad.

-Y dime Harry, ¿qué te trae por aquí?

Ron, quien reñía a Derek por la descomunal carga de adrenalina que tendría el resto del día por culpa de las galletas, miró a Harry un segundo antes de incorporarse de su asiento con su hijo.

-Será mejor que los deje solos.-Comunicó avanzando a la puerta.

-No hace falta, Ron.-Sugirió el de anteojos pero su amigo negó.

-Aguardaré afuera. ¿De acuerdo?

Harry se lo pensó un momento y asintió. La prudencia de Ron evidentemente había crecido.

Cuando la puerta se cerró tras el pelirrojo, Neville miró atentamente a Harry y aguardó a que comenzara a hablar.

El de anteojos respiró un par de veces. Ya había agotado todas las posibilidades y ya estaba todo decidido, solo faltaba que su amigo pudiera ayudarlo. Así pues solo restaba comunicarle lo que había ido a buscar con él, y sobre todo, a ese mundo que no podía fallarle. Era su última esperanza.

-Vine aquí esperando que tú puedas ayudarme.-Dijo con bastante seriedad, por lo que el rostro de Neville también se enserió.

-¿Y cómo puedo hacerlo?-Expresó el medimago, intuyendo ya la respuesta.

Harry ni siquiera lo meditó antes de responder.

-Quiero tener un bebé.

Continuará…

Muchas gracias por volver a leerme ^^

Espero les haya gustado.

Actualizaré tan pronto pueda, de todas formas déjenme saber sus opiniones acerca de esta nueva y especial historia.

Un saludo muy grande para todos, su amiga:

**Katrinna Le Fay**


	2. Candidato

**TITULO:** **El Trato**

**Capítulo:** Candidato

**Libro:** Harry Potter

**Pairing:** H/D B/R T/N

**Category:** Tiene algo de Fluffy, Angs, Romance y quizá algo más.

**Raiting/Warning:** PG-13 por el momento. M-Preg. Algunos Spoilers del último libro (sin llegar a ser todos y cambiando, obviamente, mucho).

**Disclaimer:** Yo no poseo a los personajes de Harry Potter, pertenecen a su Creadora J. K. Rowling y a sus respectivos socios comerciales. Ésta solo es una historia escrita de fan para fans, sin fines lucrativos.

Lo único mío son la historia, las ideas y OCC (Personajes originales).

De todas maneras si te gusta la historia y quieres publicarla, te pediría que antes lo consultes conmigo.

_**CAMPAÑA LE FAY **__: __**No permitamos que el **__**PLAGIO**__** se lleve nuestro trabajo, así que si conoces una historia **__**Robada,**__** por favor denúnciala a sus respectivos dueños. No es justo que nuestras horas de dedicación se vayan a la basura y se vean inmiscuidas en una total falta de respeto para el Autor y los lectores. Entre más luchemos, más saldremos adelante. ALZA LA VOZ, NO TE QUEDES CALLADO ANTE EL PLAGIO.**_

**Tiempo:** **Posterior a la "saga" de libros. **

**En calidad de Universo Alterno.**

**FEEDBACK:** katrinna_le_.mx **ó **katrinna_le_

**MSN:**shania_

**Facebook:**katrinna_le_

**Nota****:**_Esta historia, por ser lo que es contiene OCC en los personajes (creo que eso está claro desde el momento en que se llama: FanFiction) y M-Preg. Hago hincapié en esto._

_¿Qué es M-Preg? Es la contracción para referirse a un: Masculine Pregnant (embarazo Masculino)._

_Si no te agrada esta temática, entonces no lo leas. De esa manera te ahorrarías algún sentimiento de contrariedad. Pero si te da curiosidad, entonces adelante. Recuerda que yo __**no**__ me hago responsable de nada, ya que son tus decisiones. Gracias._

Neville tardó un buen rato en responder, se dedicó simplemente a observar a su viejo compañero de dormitorio.

En sus años de medimago lo habían visitado innumerables personas, pero jamás se imagino que Harry Potter pudiera ser una de ellas.

Verdaderamente la vida daba muchas vueltas y si el salvador del mundo mágico, aquel que había decidido irse por motivos desconocidos, retornaba a casa buscando ayuda, lo menos que podía hacer era prestársela.

Harry significaba mucho para él. No solo era un buen amigo, sino una persona a la cual admiraba y quien le había enseñado a encontrar el valor que jamás habría podido obtener solo.

-De acuerdo.-Murmuró Neville ante la angustiosa espera de Harry.-Te daremos un bebé entonces.

Harry habría podido besarlo, pero con su sonrisa supuso que le había expresado todo.

-Pero es un poco complicado.-Aportó Neville.

-Me lo puedo imaginar.-Asintió el ojiverde.- Neville, he pasado por tanto. He visitado tantos lugares, clínicas muggles y demás, pero en todas partes he conseguido negativas. Tú eres mi última esperanza. De verdad quiero un bebé.

Neville podía imaginárselo. Ciertamente Harry no era el primero que acudía a él con esa petición, pero por todo lo sagrado, Harry Potter tenía que tener más deseos que nadie sobre el planeta de poder ser padre. Por ello le sonrió y sin esperar nada lo abrazó.

-Yo entiendo perfectamente lo que es querer una familia, Harry.-Susurró en su oído, a lo que el aludido solo pudo asentir en silencio y esperar a que el nudo en su garganta se disipara.

Parte de su vida había sido solamente sufrimiento. De niño había anhelado tanto una familia que el deseo no había menguado, sino que se había fortalecido con el paso de los años. Por ello y cuando tuvo la edad suficiente para aceptar que era tiempo de cumplir su más grande deseo, se topó con varias trabas que nunca imaginó.

Al acudir a médicos muggles y a muchas soluciones más, se había dado cuenta de que solo en el mundo mágico encontraría su respuesta, por ello se había dedicado a investigar muy cuidadosamente, encontrándose con la sorpresa de que su antiguo compañero de colegio Neville Longbottom era un prestigiado médico mago, cuya especialidad era obstetra-magia. Una rama que su amigo se había encargado de proponer ante el ministerio y que había resultado todo un éxito, no solo porque Neville en verdad era bueno en ello, sino por las cosas que él hacía y nadie más podía igualar.

Cuando Neville se separó de él, lo miró con algo parecido a la alegría y sin esperar nada lo invitó a que pasaran a su despacho.

Ahí, Neville le señaló un montón de libros y le habló de cosas que no entendió en su totalidad. El medimago se miraba, si era posible, mucho más emocionado que él, y fue entonces que Harry comprendió que probablemente podía hacer realidad su deseo.

-Bien.-Sonrió Neville quien se había sentado tras un largo escritorio.-¿Cuándo quieres que comencemos las pruebas?

Harry se desconcertó un poco.

-¿Pruebas?

-Si, las pruebas de compatibilidad.-Asintió el medimago.

-Pues yo…

Neville se percató de que su amigo se encontraba confundido, por ello se tomó un momento para ordenar sus propias ideas.

Tal vez Harry solo había investigado que él era un obstetra-mago, pero no se había inmiscuido en el laborioso protocolo que el concebir requería.

-Neville, yo…

-Descuida, Harry.-Se apresuró el muchacho a decir.-Yo te explicaré todo lo que necesites saber.

El aludido suspiró audiblemente por lo que se dispuso a escuchar atentamente lo que Neville tenía que decirle. Seguramente todo eso resultaría bastante pesado de realizar.

-Bien, cómo habrás investigado, yo me encargo de esa parte delicada de la medimagia que es la obstetricia.

Harry asintió. Estaba prestando mucha atención.

-Pero no solo me encargo de vigilar el embarazo y del seguimiento de los bebés, sino también de la fecundación.

Eso se escuchaba tan interesante que a Harry le pareció que nada en la vida valía tanto la pena como lo que Neville le estaba exponiendo tan claramente.

-Cómo sabrás, Harry, no todos los seres humanos somos propensos a fecundar o ser fecundados. Es por eso que me di a la tarea de investigar un poco del tema y llegué a la conclusión de que para ello necesitamos de un Candidato.

-¿Qué es un Candidato?-Indagó el de anteojos, bastante interesado en ese concepto.

-Un Candidato es la persona que puede fecundar a otra.

Harry no comprendió, por lo que Neville invocó con la varita una manzana, una pera y un durazno.

El ojiverde miró un poco aturdido a su ex compañero de clases, el cual sonrió de manera aniñada.

-Lo sé, parece fuera de lugar pero me ha funcionado al momento de explicar.

-De acuerdo. Entonces dime.-Aprobó el pelinegro.

-Bien. Hagamos de cuenta que la manzana está casada con la pera y ninguno de los dos puede fecundar al otro.

Harry asintió.

-Bien, la manzana y la pera entonces deben buscar un Candidato para que este pueda fecundar, ya sea a la manzana o a la pera. ¿Me sigues?

El de anteojos movió afirmativamente la cabeza por lo que Neville continuó.

-En este caso el durazno será el Candidato que fecundará a alguno de los dos.

-¿Entonces es como un sustituto?-Indagó Harry intrigado.

-Algo así.-Asintió Neville.-A lo largo de mis estudios fui descubriendo cosas que en estos casos ayuda mucho. Como que a veces necesitamos de la ayuda de alguien para hacer realidad nuestros sueños, o de que…a veces solo cierta cantidad de personas en todo el mundo puede ayudarnos.

-¿Cómo es eso?-Preguntó sin entender demasiado.

-Lo que sucede es que los Candidatos se eligen por medio de un ADN mágico y de ahí se hacen diversas investigaciones para encontrar la compatibilidad con la persona que quiere embarazarse, ya sea hombre o mujer.

Lo que trato de decirte, Harry, es que gracias al ADN mágico podemos saber con cual persona en todo el mundo podemos fecundar y con cuales no. Este descubrimiento vino a erradicar un poco el problema de infertilidad, pero también se han abierto infinidad de debates sobre el amor y esas cosas.

Harry comenzaba a comprender un poco más sobre todo eso. Tal vez lo que Neville intentaba decirle era que comprendía por qué con todas sus parejas, ya fuera chica o chico, no había podido ser padre. Ese ADN mágico ayudaba a las personas a encontrar un Candidato que podía hacer realidad sus sueños. Un Candidato que estaba limitado a unas cuantas personas solamente.

-Si pides mi opinión, es cosa del destino que la mayoría de las personas puedan fecundar con la pareja de la que se han enamorado, por eso no le veo el caso a las quejas que muchos activistas hacen en el ministerio. Si yo quise dedicarme a esto, fue precisamente para poder hacer felices a quienes no tienen la suerte de encontrar a la persona adecuada con la cual formar una familia. Es todo.

Harry concordaba con su amigo. Enamorarte era una cosa, tener un bebé otra muy diferente, y si alguna persona compatible podía ayudarlo sin necesidad de involucrarse emocionalmente con ella, entonces estaba bien.

Eso del Candidato era lo mejor en lo que nadie hubiera pensado jamás.

-En ocasiones resulta ciertamente difícil tener que convencer al Candidato de aportar lo necesario para la fecundación.-Continuó hablando el medimago.-Pero me he topado con personas muy comprensivas que simplemente lo aportan todo de buena manera.

-Lo novedoso asusta.-Musitó el ojiverde, a lo que su amigo asintió.

-Es verdad, pero como sea el ADN mágico nos ha restado mucho trabajo, así que lo verdaderamente complicado es convencer al Candidato. Lo demás es sencillo.-Finalizó el muchacho, aguardando cualquier duda o comentario que Harry pudiera tener.

Sin embargo el pelinegro entendió lo suficiente como para convencerse aun más de que había hecho lo correcto en buscar a Neville.

Así pues le sonrió con verdadero entusiasmo.

-¿Podemos empezar ya?

Neville no se sorprendió sino que sonrió. Harry le había dado una nueva oportunidad al mundo de vivir, así pues él le retribuiría de la única forma que podía.

-Claro que si. Solo es cuestión de tomar una muestra de tú ADN mágico y compararlo con la base de datos. Esto puede tardar algunos días pero créeme, es cien por ciento acertado.

El ojiverde asintió. Su corazón bombeaba con tanta fuerza que estaba seguro que hasta Neville lo escuchaba.

Por fin todo aquello por lo que siempre había esperado estaba a punto de convertirse en realidad.

-¿Y cómo tomas la muestra?-Indagó, al mirar que Neville se acercaba a él.

-Oh, es la cosa más sencilla del mundo. El ADN mágico se encuentra en la magia de cada mago y solo es cuestión de hacer un par de hechizos para extraerla. No duele.-Señaló, mirando el gesto de horror de su amigo.-Es cómo sacar recuerdos y verterlos en un pensadero.

El pelinegro asintió, por lo que aguardó a que Neville tomará un frasquito, murmurara un par de conjuros que jamás había escuchado en su vida y mirara salir de su sien izquierda un hilillo plateado que fue recolectado en el acto por su amigo.

-Y esto, mi querido compañero, es el ADN mágico.

Neville era un genio, o al menos eso pensó Harry cuando miró más de cerca la sustancia. A simple vista parecía sangre de unicornio, pero los destellos dorados lo diferenciaban.

-Ahora solo es cuestión de mandarlo con mi equipo de laboratorio y en unos días tendremos a los Candidatos. De ahí a elegir y después la ardua tarea de intentar convencerlos de ayudarte. Aunque si me lo preguntas, ¿quién en su sano juicio no ayudaría a Harry Potter?

El chico sonrió con bochorno. A él seguía sin importarle su nombre, solo que lo ayudaran a crear la familia que siempre había anhelado.

-Si te preguntas sobre el resto de los ADN mágicos, es simple.-Comunicó Neville tras desaparecer su frasco.-Cuando descubrí todo esto, el ministerio realizó una campaña de recolección de ADN, por lo que se creó el departamento de recolección, dónde se encuentran registrados todos y cada uno de los ADN mágicos de Inglaterra. Y eso solo aquí, en otras partes del mundo es lo mismo.

-Vaya, Neville, siempre fuiste un genio bien escondido, ¿verdad?

El aludido se encogió de hombros.

-No lo sé amigo, pero si me preguntas yo creo que tanta explosión en los calderos afectó mi cerebro de alguna forma.

Harry lanzó una estruendosa carcajada que fue imitada por Neville. Ambos se veían felices por lo que no hubo razón de agregar nada.

Ahora más que nunca el ojiverde estaba convencido de que había hecho bien en acudir al mundo mágico nuevamente. Pronto, muy pronto tendría lo que más anhelaba. Ahora solo era cuestión de esperar el veredicto.

**oOoOoOo**

La verdad era que había pensado en la casa de su amigo como algo parecido a la Madriguera. No sabía porqué, pero la imagen mental del hogar que en antaño lo había acogido, simplemente se instaló en su mente para no dejarla ir; por eso cuando miró la enorme y elegante construcción de dos pisos, tuvo que reconocer que no tenía ni idea de lo que era la vida de Ron.

-Pero pasa, no te quedes ahí.-Invitó el pelirrojo tras abrir y permitir que Derek empujara la puerta por él.

Harry entonces se miró entrando en un recibidor demasiado llamativo y refinado. El espejo al lado del perchero le regresó su reflejo quien le guiñó y pareció adularlo, cosa a la que no hizo demasiado caso.

-Está encantado para que tengamos un buen día.-Comunicó Ron, quien se estaba sacando la capa de viaje y descubría un poco su vientre.-De verdad compañero, un día de estos voy a reventar.

Harry sonrió y siguió a su amigo quien lo guió hasta la cocina. Un lugar agradable y acogedor que contrastaba con el resto de la opulenta morada.

El pelinegro aun no se había atrevido a cuestionarle nada a su amigo, simplemente habían caminado de San Mungo hasta ahí charlando de trivialidades, mientras él se afanaba en hacerle alguna gracia a Derek, a quien parecía no simpatizarle.

Pero al parecer el momento de las revelaciones había llegado, por lo que después de sentarse frente a una pequeña mesa de cocina, aguardó algún indicio de charla.

-¿Prefieres té o café? Si, ya se que no se escucha muy inglés, pero aquí entre nos, el café me encanta.

Harry votó por lo mismo. Estaba acostumbrado a tres tazas de café diarias y ese día solo había ingerido una por la mañana, así que estaba deseoso de un poco de cafeína en el sistema.

Ron efectuó un pequeño movimiento de varita y la cafetera comenzó a llenarse para posteriormente situarse sobre el fogón encendido.

-Mi madre lo hace mucho menos complicado, pero nunca quiere revelarme sus secretos, dice que esos los va adquiriendo cada persona con la experiencia.-Reveló el pelirrojo tras sentarse frente a su amigo.-Yo le creo y la verdad he tenido que ingeniármelas yo solo para hacer funcionar todo por aquí.

-Me lo imagino.-Sonrió el ojiverde.-Al parecer Derek se ha cansado de seguirte.

Ron rió.

-No, que va. En cualquier momento regresará y no te quitará el ojo de encima nuevamente. Es muy celoso conmigo, igual que su padre.

Y ahí estaba, el punto clave para la pregunta inevitable.

-Pensé.-Murmuró Harry no muy seguro de continuar.-Qué tú y Hermione…es decir, cuando me fui tú y ella…

Pero el atisbo de melancolía que los ojos azules de su amigo mostraron, fue prueba suficiente para que Harry comprendiera que esa historia no había terminado del todo bien.

-¿Le sucedió algo a Hermione?-Indagó un poco preocupado.

Ron negó y con la varita apareció dos tazas que fueron llenadas con el líquido negro.

-Ella está bien. Muy bien, o al menos eso supongo.-Dijo, ofreciéndole azúcar al pelinegro.

-¿Ya no la vez?-Preguntó nuevamente Harry.

-No, ya no. Por eso supongo que está bien.

-¿Qué sucedió, Ron?

El pelirrojo sabía que tarde o temprano eso tendría que llegar, por eso se alegró de que Derek no estuviera ahí. No le gustaba memorar en presencia de los suyos porque eso significaba nostalgia.

-Es verdad que cuando te fuiste nosotros dos estábamos bien. Al fin y después de una eternidad pude confesarle lo que sentía por ella.-Medio sonrió.

Harry asintió. Él había tenido que sufrir por la indecisión de sus amigos, por eso cuando por fin se decidieron se alegró por ellos. Sin embargo ni en sus más locos pensamientos se habría imaginado que habían terminado. Él los pensaba juntos, incluso con familia. Jamás se detuvo a pensar en un final.

-Pero todo acaba tarde o temprano, compañero. Es la ley de la vida.

-¿Pero qué ocurrió para tomar esa decisión, Ron? ¿A caso ya no la amabas?

Ron regó, bebiendo un poco de café.

-Yo la amaba, la amaba mucho, pero al parecer…a ella se le agotó el amor.

Eso fue difícil de asimilar y supuso que había sido mucho más duro para su amigo enterarse de ello.

-Íbamos a casarnos.-Reveló Ron, mirando la taza blanca que hacía girar entre sus manos.-Le compré el anillo e hice circo, maroma y teatro para pedirle matrimonio. Ella aceptó, por supuesto, pero después…

-¿Después?-Interrogó Harry como infundiéndole ánimo a su amigo.

-Después simplemente canceló todo. Ella necesitaba más espacio para su vida y para ejercer su profesión. Ella dijo que sencillamente éramos demasiado jóvenes y que no podíamos unirnos simplemente así y dejar lo demás botado. Fue difícil de entender. Yo la amaba.

Harry lo sabía, no tenían porqué decírselo. Él había sido el testigo silencioso de ese amor que lamentablemente se había esfumado.

-Mi madre la adoraba, pero cuando se enteró de la disolución del compromiso quiso estrangularla.

-Me lo imagino. Molly siempre ha sido de defender a sus hijos ante todo y todos.-Sonrió el ojiverde recordando la fiereza que la mujer pelirroja poseía.

-Bill, Charlie y George lograron impedir que fuera a buscarla o le enviara alguna maldición, mientras que mi padre y Ginny trataban de consolarme.

-¿Y te rendiste así nada más?

-No podía hacer otra cosa.-Se defendió el muchacho.-La conoces, es…es…demasiado obstinada y cuando algo se le mete en la cabeza no hay nada que la haga cambiar de opinión. Pero si te refieres a si seguí intentando acercarme a ella, lo hice.

En un principio pensé que debía darle espacio y que tal vez con el paso del tiempo ella podría aceptarme de nuevo, pero entre más insistía yo en acercarme, más ella se alejaba. Fue un muy difícil tiempo.

-Me lo imagino.

Harry sabía lo testaruda que Hermione podía llegar a ser, pero de eso a disolver por completo el compromiso con Ron, era llegar a la locura.

La chica debía tener un motivo exageradamente grande como para haber despreciado el amor de su amigo de esa forma.

-Por si te lo estás preguntando, ella trabaja en el departamento de la aplicación de la ley mágica. Tú sabes, lucha para proponer y erradicar algunas leyes como la pro-sangre pura. Ha ido escalando, o al menos eso es lo que ciertas personas me han dicho. Cómo podrás imaginarte, después de su rechazo no quise seguir averiguando sobre ella. Aun ahora me es difícil hablar de ella.

El pelinegro lo comprendía perfectamente. Una persona no se olvida tan sencillamente de un día para el otro.

-¿Entonces decidiste lanzarte a la búsqueda de un chico?-Medio bromeó el ojiverde, esperando disipar un poco la atmósfera triste que se había creado.

-La verdad es que no. Yo tenía pensado quedarme soltero por el resto de mis días pero…a veces las cosas suceden por algo, ¿no?

En eso Harry estaba completamente de acuerdo.

-¿Y…vas a decirme ya el nombre de tú esposo o tendré que adivinarlo?

Ron sonrió ampliamente, mostrando ese destello animado que lo caracterizaba.

Pero cuando se disponía a revelar el nombre del susodicho que había hecho a su corazón creer de nuevo en el amor, un pequeño pelirrojo regresó a escena.

-¿De que hablan?-Indagó, entrecerrando los ojos para tratar de captar cualquier mentira en el rostro de Harry.

-De cosas.-Dijo Ron, recibiendo un pequeño gruñido por respuesta.-Ha sacado el carácter excéntrico de su padre. Su volubilidad a veces me vuelve loco.

-Si.-Asintió el pelinegro, sintiéndose un poco cohibido ante la mirada del pequeño.-Es como si dentro de él viviera un Gryffindor y un…-Harry miró muy bien a Derek antes de mirar a su padre y pronunciar ataviado.- ¡Tú también te casaste con un Slytherin!

Ron lanzó una larga carcajada antes de asentir al rostro estupefacto de su amigo.

-Así es.

-Pero tú…tú…los odiabas. No entiendo.-Indicó el ojiverde.

-Bueno. Uno crece, las cosas se modifican, el corazón vuelve a latir, esas cosas pasan.-Bromeó el chico, acariciando la cabecita roja de su hijo.

Y entonces Harry trató de descubrir cual de todas las serpientes había ganado el corazón de su amigo, algo por lo que no tuvo que esperar demasiado pues el "plop" de la chimenea de la sala le dio a entender que posiblemente ese misterioso Slytherin había llegado.

No se equivocó, pues Derek bajó a toda prisa de los brazos de su padre y corrió hacia la sala.

-Han llegado.-Sonrió el pelirrojo, incorporándose con algo de dificultad e indicándole a Harry que lo siguiera.

El ojiverde lo siguió con presteza, encontrándose frente a la chimenea con un pequeño grupo de cabezas rojas y una figura alta de larga cabellera castaña al que Ron se dirigió con una ancha sonrisa en los labios.

-Llegaron temprano.-Anunció el pelirrojo tras besar levemente los labios del hombre pelicastaño.-Pensé que se entretendrían un poco más con mi madre.

-Aunque lo hubiéramos querido, estos niños necesitaban ver a su papi.-Añadió el de cabellera larga, señalando las cuatro cabecitas rojas mientras depositaba en el piso a un muy sonriente Derek.

Fue entonces que Harry Potter se percató de que las sorpresas no pararían. Su amigo Ron no tenía solo un hijo y uno en camino, sino que en realidad había dado a luz a cinco e iba por el sexto. La impresión casi lo tiró de espaldas, sobre todo cuando pudo reconocer al hombre con el que se había casado.

-Blaise Zabini.-Murmuró, esperando que al menos la alfombra amortiguara un poco el golpe, por si caía.

A Harry, la relación entre Blaise y Ron le resultaba demasiado graciosa.

Según el pelirrojo, todo había transcurrido tras año y medio de su separación con Hermione. El corazón de Ron se encontraba en el limbo y sin intención de retornar a la vida.

Una noche y a invitación de Seamus, el pelirrojo había sido llevado a un bar mágico. No a una fiesta, solo a una pequeña reunión con unos cuantos amigos del colegio, y sobre todo con la intención de que el muchacho saliera de su depresión.

Ron había aceptado más por compromiso que por desearlo, pues toda su familia lo había exhortado a salir adelante sin tener indicios de que el muchacho deseara hacerlo.

Por ello esa noche se topó frente a frente con el ex Slytherin.

El muchacho siempre había sido apuesto, descendía de un largo historial de "sangre pura" italiana. Los Zabini habían sido ricos siempre y tras morir en la guerra, toda su fortuna fue a parar a manos del muchacho quien sacaba partido de ella divirtiéndose con amigos y amantes.

En Hogwarts se le caracterizó por ser íntimo amigo de Draco Malfoy, y por ende una piedra en el hígado, como el pelirrojo lo había catalogado alguna vez.

Pero esa noche y a pesar de que Ron fingía que se divertía, sus miradas azules se cruzaron y ciertamente no resultó un flechazo de cuento de hadas, sino todo lo contrario.

Blaise, quien iba acompañado de un par de chicos lindos, se acercó a la barra del Pub y con sonrisa burlona, aquella que tal vez Malfoy le había enseñado, se mofó de Ron y de su desgracia.

No era secreto para nadie, mucho menos en el Ministerio, que Hermione había roto con él. Los chismes corrían rápido y el entretenimiento se basaba en aumentarle al problema cosas inexistentes.

Ron, maravillosamente dirían Dean Thomas y Neville, había soportado estoicamente las burlas de Zabini y sus acompañantes, mirándolo como quien mira un mosquito molesto a su alrededor.

Lo más gracioso para Harry fue enterarse de lo que su mejor amigo le había dicho a Blaise sin siquiera una pizca de agresión en la voz.

"_Me da mucha pena por ti, Zabini"_

Fue la oración que le valió el aturdimiento del chico apuesto y la retirada pacífica por parte del pelirrojo.

Ron se olvidó del asunto inmediatamente pero no sucedió lo mismo con Blaise, quien según Neville, se le miraba pensativo y ataviado recorriendo las fiestas y los lugares más concurridos del mundo mágico.

Para el pelirrojo fue una gran sorpresa mirarlo un día en la puerta de la Madriguera, lugar dónde había optado por permanecer mientras su corazón sanaba.

"_No me iré sin una respuesta"_

Había sido la exigente oración del pelicastaño, una que aturdió al penúltimo de los Weasley.

Ron cambió tanto después de Hermione que a Harry ya no le sorprendió enterarse de que había conversado con Blaise de manera pacífica y educada.

El pelirrojo le había resuelto la "duda existencial" al Italiano, que consistió en una simple frase.

"_Me da pena por ti porque solo buscas la banalidad y jamás podrás acompañar a tú corazón"._

Si la primera oración fue un calvario para el pelicastaño, esta significó el doble de tortura, una que fue acompañada de visitas constantes a la madriguera y hasta de invitaciones corteses por parte de la aturdida serpiente.

Ni para la familia o amigos del pelirrojo fue una sorpresa enterarse que poco a poco fue naciendo una relación entre esos dos.

Blaise Zabini transformó radicalmente su carácter y comportamiento con Ron, y este volvió a creer en el amor.

El día de la boda fue la mejor de todas las fiestas Weasley, excluyendo la boda de Bill y Fleur.

Todo era sonrisas y miles de agradecimientos por haberle llevado el bienestar de nueva cuenta al muchacho que lucía una descomunal sonrisa, pero también un leve redondeo en el vientre.

Molly había sido la más feliz. Tener otro nieto era para ella tan grato como tener otro hijo, y para Arthur, el hecho de tener a Zabini en la familia, había sido tan espléndido como su afición por los objetos muggles.

Harry no dudaba que el hecho de que Blaise fuera Slytherin y continuara fiel a ciertos pensamientos de serpiente había pasado a segundo plano para la familia cuando hubieron visto que su Ron volvía a ser inmensamente dichoso.

Cuando Ron terminó el relato, eran ya pasadas las nueve de la noche. Los niños, quienes habían sido llevados por Zabini a la cama, lo habían mirado como Hagrid lo hacía con las criaturas extrañas que cuidaba.

Harry se sintió de nueva cuenta en el expreso de Hogwarts, dónde todo el mundo lo escudriñaba. Pero le restó importancia cuando Hara, una de las gemelas, le obsequió un dulce que resultó ser en realidad uno de esos que expulsaban humo por las orejas.

"_Debes disculparla. Salió igualita que mis hermanos"_

Y el pelirrojo tenía toda la razón, pues la niña era un demonio, igual que Fred y George lo fueron en su tiempo.

Eso le recordaba a Harry la linda y cuantiosa familia que su amigo poseía.

En primer lugar se encontraba Derek. El hijo mayor de los Zabini-Weasley que tenía seis años de edad. Después le seguían Hara y su gemela Kara de cuatro, los siguientes gemelos Ander y Aidan de dos, y por último el que venía en camino, del cual no deseaban saber el sexo.

La cadena reproductiva de los Weasley dictaba una larga fila, por lo que no fue de sorprender que Ron continuara con esa línea, como al parecer sus hermanos lo estaban haciendo.

Ginny se había casado con Dean Thomas y hacia año y medio que había dado a luz a su tercer hijo.

George tenía dos niños con Angelina Jonson, su antigua colega de Quidditch.

Percy aun no se decidía por el matrimonio, pero estaba encantado con sus dos hijas. Y finalmente Bill, quien junto a Fleur estaban al parecer compitiendo con Ron para ver quien podía sobrepasar el record de los Weasley en concepción.

La vida era grata para su familia adoptiva y no pudo sentirse más feliz por ellos.

-Me alegra que Zabini te haga feliz, amigo.

El pelirrojo sonrió. Feliz no era la palabra que describía su relación con Blaise. Él más bien diría: Fenomenal.

Aun no comprendía muy bien el como terminó con el Slytherin, pero ciertamente en esos años uno había aprendido del otro y eso había sido el secreto de su matrimonio.

-¿Y que hay de ti? ¿No hay nadie especial en tú vida?

El pelinegro negó, reclinándose en el cómodo sofá.

-He tenido varias relaciones desde que me fui. Hombres y mujeres, pero lo que yo buscaba era amor y una familia.

Aunque lamentablemente ninguna de esas personas fueron las correctas y por eso estoy aquí, para tener mi familia sin importar nada.

Ron no tenía que cuestionar demasiado para saber a lo que su amigo había ido con Neville, por ello asintió y le palmeó la mano.

-Lo conseguirás y tal vez después, también el amor.

Harry dejó de creer en ello desde hacía un tiempo, pero simplemente sonrió. No iba a amargarse la vida con pensamientos negativos, mucho menos cuando su oportunidad estaba tan cerca.

-Ya es tarde, será mejor que me retire.

-Nada de eso, aquí hay habitaciones de sobra. Toma una y quédate.-Ofreció Ron en el acto.

Pero el ojiverde negó.

-Tengo un piso en Londres, solo sería cuestión de aparecerme y…

-¿Recuerdas como hacerlo?

Harry sonrió con embarazo. Le había confesado a su amigo que ese día había sido el primero, desde que se fuera, en utilizar un poco de magia. Supuso que si intentaba aparecer solo lograría un feo desprendimiento.

-Entonces no se hable más. Te quedas y no acepto negativas al respecto.-Señaló el pelirrojo en un peligroso tono _Molly Weasley_.

El ojiverde no replicó y en el acto fue acomodado en una lujosa habitación.

-Prepararé algo rico de desayuno.-Sonrió Ron antes de despedirse y cerrar la puerta.

Cuando se sintió solo, el chico respiró y se dejó caer sobre la cama.

Aun no podía creer que pronto sería padre y tendría lo que siempre había deseado. Solo restaba saber quién podía ayudarlo para después convencerlo.

Sabía que no sería tarea sencilla, pero si había logrado lo imposible para todos los magos del mundo, bien podría con aquello.

-Tengo que poder, tengo que hacerlo.-Repitió, mientras observaba el cielo estrellado del Londres Mágico.

**oOoOoO**

Lo primero que Harry miró al despertar fue un par de ojos azules observándolo con mucha minuciosidad.

-Buenos…días, Derek.-Sonrió bostezando.

Pero el chico no respondió, sino que subió con dificultad a la cama y continuó mirándolo.

Harry pudo ver que de todos los hijos de su amigo, Derek era el que había sacado más rasgos de su otro padre. La manera que tenía de escudriñarlo delataba a un Slytherin.

-Tú…

-Responde.-Exigió el niño en tono autoritario.- ¿Qué intenciones tienes con mi papi?

El pelinegro se sorprendió.

-¿Intenciones?

-¡Si!-Exclamó el pelirrojo, acercándose más al adulto.-Dime, ¿cuáles son tus intenciones con mi papi Ron? Porque sean cuales sean no podrás. Él ama a mi papá Blaise y él es mío y de papá.-Recalcó con potencia y Harry estuvo seguro que de haber tenido más edad y fuerza, lo habría estampado contra el colchón de un zarpazo.

El ojiverde se sentó y trató de sonreír.

-Te aseguro que no tengo ninguna intensión con tú papi. Él y yo somos amigos, solo eso.

-¿Si son amigos, entonces porqué nunca te había visto? Los amigos de mis papis vienen a visitarlos y tú nunca habías venido.-Inquirió el niño, mirándolo con ojos acusadores.

Harry deseo reír pero solo acarició la cabecita roja.

-Porque estaba de viaje y hasta hoy pude visitarlos. Créeme, si deseara algo más con tú papi ya lo sabrías. Eres muy observador, ¿verdad?

Derek pareció pensarlo un tiempo considerable, por lo que cuando estuvo seguro de que Harry decía la verdad, bajó de la cama y se encaminó a la puerta.

-Papi dice que el desayuno está listo.

Y salió de la habitación, dejando al pelinegro con una enorme sonrisa en los labios.

-De verdad que es voluble. Cielos, no quiero ver cuando crezca.-Expresó el muchacho saliendo de la cama.

Diez minutos después se encontraba en la cocina, conversando con su amigo mientras miraba el show que era para él tratar de alimentar a sus hijos.

Se percató de que las gemelas en verdad eran demonios y que su arsenal de bromas, provisto por su tío George, no tenía fin.

Por su parte, Ander y Aidan eran pacíficos, lo observaban todo desde su sillita pero levitaban de vez en cuando el plato de cereal para hacer gruñir a su padre.

Y Derek simplemente observaba, riendo y riñendo con alguna de sus hermanas, quienes insistían en obtener la atención de su hermano mayor.

-¡Esto es una guerra!-Gritó Harry por sobre el barullo de los niños.

-Y esto es toooodos los días.-Respondió el pelirrojo, peleando con Kara para tratar de quitarle una rana de chocolate que _apareció_ de la nada.

El ojiverde rió pero cuando Blaise hizo su entrada triunfal, el caos que era la cocina de pronto silenció.

-¡PAPÁ!-Gritaron cinco voces a coro, con descomunales sonrisas en los rostros y los brazos levantados hacia el pelicastaño.

Para Harry era extraño invadir esa intimidad, pero lo era aun más mirar a Blaise Zabini, el ex play boy mágico y ex defensor de las ideas racistas de Voldemort, abrazar a sus hijos con todo el amor que un padre podía expresar por ellos.

No quedaba ni pizca de lo que fue en antaño y cuando llegó a donde Ron, lo besó largamente en los labios para después acariciar su vientre con sumo cuidado.

-Buenos días, hija.-Saludó, con un tono de alegría en la voz.

-Será niño.-Repeló Ron en el acto.

-Niña.

-Niño.

-Será niña. Ya te lo he dicho.-Insistió el pelicastaño con cierta autosuficiencia.

-¿Y tú cómo lo sabes?-Indagó el pelirrojo en tono enfurruñado.

-Porqué yo lo sé todo.-Guiñó Zabini, haciendo gruñir a su consorte.

El ojiverde sonrió y cuando le llegó a él el turno de ser saludado por el patriarca de la familia, lo hizo de manera cordial como lo había hecho la noche anterior.

-Buenos Días, Harry. ¿Todo bien?

-Buen día, Blaise. Si, todo bien. Gracias por hospedarme.

-Ni lo menciones.-Negó el muchacho y de inmediato le hizo compañía a sus hijos en la mesa.

Todo era tan nuevo y al mismo tiempo un deja vu de una vida pasada y llena de recuerdos preciados como lo era su anhelo.

Las cosas marchaban bien, así que solo pudo sonreír por ello y acostumbrarse a la idea de que todo había cambiado.

Tres días después, los que Harry pasó en casa de su amigo, Neville se comunicó con él por red flu.

Los resultados estaban listos.

Sin tardanza entonces el pelinegro se dirigió al consultorio del medimago, quien lo esperaba con no muy buena cara.

-¿Sucede algo malo?-Indagó Harry, quien había llegado con Ron mientras Molly cuidaba a los niños.

-No…bueno, no se como puedas tomarlo tú.-Respondió el medimago, tratando de hacer digerible lo que tenía que comunicarle.

-Vamos, Neville, no puede ser tan malo.-Animó Ron, pero el aludido lo miró de esa forma que decía: ya lo sabrás.

Por ello y sin tardanza le pasó un pergamino a Harry quien lo leyó con rapidez.

El nombre de dos personas estaba resaltado casi al final de la misiva, nombres que lo hicieron palidecer y soltar el pergamino que fue recogido por Ron.

En el acto, el pelirrojo leyó el contenido y después miró simultáneamente a Neville y al pelinegro, quien se miraba estupefacto.

-Esto tiene que ser una broma.-Pronunció el pelirrojo con cierta esperanza.

-No lo es. Sabes que el procedimiento es cien por ciento correcto.

-Pero no hubo forma de que ustedes pudieran recolectar el ADN de…

-Lo hubo. Alguien lo hizo. No me preguntes como rayos pero lo hicieron y…esos son los resultados. Solo dos Candidatos y uno está muerto, lo que nos deja como única alternativa a…

-Draco Malfoy.-Susurró Harry con una falta de esperanza terrible, como si acabaran de sentenciarlo a muerte.

Continuará…

Woaaa, estoy realmente emocionada y agradecida por la aceptación que esta historia ha tenido. En verdad, en verdad, en verdad el departamento creativo y yo les damos las gracias por ello ^^

Gracias por elegirnos como acompañantes y por dejarnos sus comentarios, los apreciamos mucho.

Nos vemos pronto y…recuerden que no es la típica trama. Lo que pretendo es darle un toque diferente y maduro a las reacciones y pensamientos de los personajes, ojalá se esté logrando.

See you soon everybody n.n

**Katrinna Le Fay**

_Septiembre 2010_


	3. Frente a Frente

**TITULO:** **El Trato**

**Capítulo:** Frente a Frente

**Libro****:** Harry Potter

**Pairing:** H/D B/R T/N

**Category:** Tiene algo de Fluffy, Angs, Romance y quizá algo más.

**Raiting/Warning:** PG-13 por el momento. M-Preg. Algunos Spoilers del último libro (sin llegar a ser todos y cambiando, obviamente, mucho).

**Disclaimer:** Yo no poseo a los personajes de Harry Potter, pertenecen a su Creadora J. K. Rowling y a sus respectivos socios comerciales. Ésta solo es una historia escrita de fan para fans, sin fines lucrativos.

Lo único mío son la historia, las ideas y OCC (Personajes originales).

De todas maneras si te gusta la historia y quieres publicarla, te pediría que antes lo consultes conmigo.

_**CAMPAÑA LE FAY **__: __**No permitamos que el **__**PLAGIO**__** se lleve nuestro trabajo, así que si conoces una historia **__**Robada,**__** por favor denúnciala a sus respectivos dueños. No es justo que nuestras horas de dedicación se vayan a la basura y se vean inmiscuidas en una total falta de respeto para el Autor y los lectores. Entre más luchemos, más saldremos adelante. ALZA LA VOZ, NO TE QUEDES CALLADO ANTE EL PLAGIO.**_

**Tiempo:** **Posterior a la "saga" de libros. **

**En calidad de Universo Alterno.**

**FEEDBACK:** katrinna_le_fay arroba yahoo punto com punto mx **ó **katrinna_le_fay arroba hotmail punto com

**MSN:**shania_xs arroba hotmail punto com

**Facebook:**katrinna_le_fay arroba hotmail punto com

**Nota****:**_Esta historia, por ser lo que es contiene OCC en los personajes (creo que eso está claro desde el momento en que se llama: FanFiction) y M-Preg. Hago hincapié en esto._

_¿Qué es M-Preg? Es la contracción para referirse a un: Masculine Pregnant (embarazo Masculino)._

_Si no te agrada esta temática, entonces no lo leas. De esa manera te ahorrarías algún sentimiento de contrariedad. Pero si te da curiosidad, entonces adelante. Recuerda que yo __**no**__ me hago responsable de nada pues son tus decisiones. Gracias_

Draco Malfoy vivía en el número 25 de Spell Street, un suburbio refinado y ubicado, por supuesto, en el Londres Mágico.

El paso de los años había favorecido su reputación, convirtiéndolo en un hombre exitoso de negocios que de vez en cuando se paseaba por el ministerio de magia como un día lo había hecho su padre.

Ciertamente no llevaba buena relación con Kingsley Shacklebolt, el actual ministro de magia, pero había logrado limpiar su apellido poco a poco y más que nunca estaba orgulloso de ser un Malfoy.

No era secreto para nadie que recordara, que el apellido del hombre se había ido a pique después de la guerra.

Que Lucius fuera un Death Eater y hubiera cometido delitos imperdonables, era algo difícil de olvidar, por ello el lodo, los murmullos y las falsas sonrisas de condolencia habían manchado el apellido por mucho tiempo, cosa que Draco había erradicado de a poco.

En la actualidad, la fortuna gastada casi en su totalidad para reconstruir un poco de dignidad, había sido restaurada y hasta duplicada por el rubio, quien si bien no era invitado a todas las fiestas y celebraciones importantes, ocupaba un buen espacio en la agenda de varias familias ricas y personalidades de la alta alcurnia ministerial.

Su principal fuente de ingresos radicaba en la distribución y fabricación de varias pociones supervisadas y autorizadas por el ministerio; pero también se había convertido en un buen administrador de varias franquicias de tiendas mágicas adquiridas a lo largo de los años, y por supuesto, en uno que otro negocio que involucraba a personas extranjeras y con muchos galeones por gastar.

Draco poseía el toque de midas, como el Profeta lo había catalogado una vez, pues todo lo que tocaba se convertía en oro por lo que no existía negocio o persona que al tocar, no se volviera importante y fructífero.

Su vida personal se encontraba apartada, casi en el anonimato. A eso había deseado él que se redujera la atención que en la pre y post guerra había tenido.

Solo decir y hacer lo suficiente ante la prensa y sociedad, lo demás quedaba resguardado entre las cuatro paredes de su espléndida casa.

Con el tiempo se había vuelto prudente pero no por ello menos presuntuoso, defecto que probablemente lo acompañaría hasta el día de su muerte.

Se había casado dos veces. La primera vez por compromiso, de esos que la sociedad suele realizar para preservar el linaje.

Astoria Greengrass fue la primera. El matrimonio se disolvió un par de años después alegando diferencias irreconciliables y al gusto no público de Draco por acostarse con el asistente de su ex esposa.

Su segunda y actual consorte era Pansy Parkinson, su compañera de colegio. La chica latosa que lo seguía a todas partes y que más parecía chicle en el zapato que lo que verdaderamente deseaba mostrar.

La mujer de cabellera negra y pose retadora no había sido la mejor opción para el rubio, pero tenía que mantener cierta imagen respetable y el divorcio no se la daba, por ello comenzó a cortejar a la muchacha quien rápidamente cayó a sus pies, casándose tres meses después de comenzado el noviazgo.

Pansy resultaba ser una mujer celosa y posesiva, engreída pero orgullosa del hombre que tenía por marido. Muchos viejos conocidos murmuraban sobre el triunfo de Parkinson al haber conseguido por fin al amor de toda su vida, pero muchos otros se compadecían de ella pues si bien era cierto que Draco había logrado mucho para tan pocos años de post guerra, ella solo era una herramienta más de sus planes.

Lógico era el hecho de que no tuvieran hijos, pero eso no le restaba méritos al llamativo matrimonio, que se la pasaba asegurando que pronto engendraría un heredero. Cosa más falsa que la luna de queso.

Si bien era verdad que Malfoy necesitaba un heredero, no estaba en sus planes procrearlo tan pronto, mucho menos con una mujer como Parkinson, la cual trataba de mil y un formas de ser la madre del primogénito de Draco.

Una cosa era la apariencia del matrimonio, y otra muy distinta, la intimidad. Probable secreto a voces, algo que nunca se sabría en realidad.

En síntesis, Draco Malfoy vivía cual rey. Había sabido salir adelante y lo demás no interesaba, o al menos eso había dicho Harry cuando la información sobre el rubio le había llovido de distintas maneras.

Ciertamente no había esperado encontrarse con tanto sobre el rubio, pero definitivamente jamás había estado en su sangre rendirse y no lo haría.

Por ello le pidió a Neville que le consiguiera la dirección del hombre y tan rápido como lo creyó pertinente, se paró frente a la puerta con el número veinticinco y aguardó a que todo el valor del mundo lo acompañara de nuevo.

Se requería de toda la valía del universo para tomar una decisión, y otra cantidad considerable para llevarla a cabo.

"_El otro candidato es, o era, Voldemort. Pero obviamente está muerto y sino lo estuviera no creo que lo aceptarías"_

Reveló Neville aquel día en su consultorio, esperando menguar un poco la ansiedad del ojiverde.

Pero ni todas las buenas intenciones del mundo habían bastado para que leyera una y otra vez el nombre de los dos únicos candidatos en todo el _bendito _mundo que eran compatibles con él.

"_Podemos hacer otra prueba"_-Sugirió el medimago, pero Harry se negó a ello. El mismo Longbottom lo había dicho la primera vez: _la prueba era cien por ciento certera_.

Así pues, ante el espanto de Ron y la condolencia de Neville, Harry se vio en la necesidad de decidir: Pedir ayuda a Malfoy u olvidarse de concebir.

Indudablemente aun existía la opción de la adopción, pero incluso en el mundo mágico los trámites eran excesivamente largos y un hombre soltero no era muy fiable para quedar a cargo de un niño.

El pelinegro suponía que para cuando lograra cubrir todos los requisitos que se necesitaban, ya estaría lo suficientemente viejo para lo que fuera. En esos casos ni ser _el famoso_ Harry Potter lo ayudaría.

Por ello no hizo falta que lo pensara con mucho detenimiento, tenía que procrear y si solo una persona en todo el ancho mundo podía ayudarlo, entonces lo convencería. Aunque eso significara rebajarse ante Draco Malfoy.

Un elfo doméstico, con la cara un poco aplastada y de ojos saltones de color azul, le abrió la puerta.

Por un momento recordó a los elfos domésticos que habían convivido con él en antaño. Había pasado mucho desde que miró a una de esas criaturitas peludas y de largas orejas, por ello le sonrió y tan educadamente como pudo le habló.

-Buenas tardes. Me dijeron que esta es la casa del señor Malfoy.

El elfo lo miró detenidamente unos minutos antes de asentir.

-Si señor, señor. Esta es la casa de mi amo Draco Malfoy, señor.

A Harry siempre le había hecho gracia la manera en que los elfos domésticos hablaban, por ello trató de reprimir su sonrisa y se dedicó a avanzar de una vez por todas.

-Bien, yo…quisiera entrevistarme con él.-Musitó y esperó que la criatura lo hubiera escuchado.

-Mi amo, señor, no se encuentra en casa.-Anunció el elfo doméstico entrecerrando la puerta como si con ello Harry fuera a retirarse por fin.

-¿Tardará mucho en regresar?-Indagó, esperando una pronta respuesta que la criatura tardó en dar.

Sus grandes ojos azules lo escudriñaron tan a fondo que el ojiverde pensó que lo traspasaría de un momento a otro.

-No lo se, señor. Los amos de Crushed no le dan esa información a él, señor. Crushed solo se encarga de los deberes de la casa y de abrir la puerta cuando su ama se lo ordena, señor.

Harry movió la cabeza y antes de que Crushed le estampara la puerta en la cara, preguntó.

-¿Puedo ver entonces a tú ama?

El elfo doméstico no esperó encontrarse con esa pregunta, por lo que Harry pudo ver de inmediato la batalla interna que la criatura estaba sosteniendo.

Seguramente le habían ordenar abrir y despedir a quien fuera de manera rápida.

-Crushed tendrá que preguntar a su ama, señor. ¿Quién busca a la ama de Crushed, señor?

-Harry Potter.-Pronunció el pelinegro fuerte y claro.

El elfo movió la cabeza y azotó la puerta, Harry aguardó lo que le parecieron horas.

Por fin y después de un rato el elfo doméstico de nombre Crushed volvió a abrir la puerta.

-Mi ama lo espera, señor Harry Potter, señor.

La criatura le dio paso libre y él avanzó con un poco de aprehensión.

La casa en verdad era linda. El mobiliario era lujoso y de las paredes colgaban varios cuadros de paisajes en movimiento, así como también de rostros que lo observaban fijamente al pasar.

-Mi ama bajará enseguida. ¿El señor Harry Potter desea le sirva algo, señor?

Harry negó, se encontraba demasiado ansioso como para tomar o comer algo, por ello agradeció que el elfo desapareciera con un chasquido.

Trató de tomar asiento pero se incorporó rápidamente. Su perturbado estado le impedía permanecer quieto, por lo que se dedicó a echar un vistazo a su alrededor.

Más obras de arte y cosas bonitas, que si bien se imaginó que el rubio poseía, no se comparaba con admirarlas en vivo.

El busto de un hombre de apariencia temible llamó su atención.

-El tatarabuelo de mi esposo. Él lo tiene en suma estima, por ello está aquí.-Anunció una voz apenas acercarse a leer la placa que pendía de la estatua.

Harry se encontró frente a frente con una elegante mujer de larga cabellera negra y ojos azules, quien con todo el porte que había adquirido a lo largo de los años, o tal vez de su suegra, lo miraba inquisidoramente.

-Buenas tardes.-Saludó el ojiverde sin saber cual sería la frase correcta para dirigirle a una de sus ex compañeras de casa rival.

La mujer enarcó una ceja y se sentó con sutileza en un sofá. Después le señaló otro a su inesperado invitado, el cual aceptó por compromiso.

-¿Té?-Invitó Parkinson, sin olvidar los modales que probablemente le habían inculcado en su hogar.

-No, gracias.-Negó Harry pero aun así la mujer sirvió dos tazas del té que Crushed había llevado.-Yo…

-No puedo creerlo.-Murmuró Pansy después de probar el líquido ambarino y mirar a Harry.-Aun no puedo creer que estés aquí, en mi casa.

El aludido asintió, tratando de pensar qué sería lo más apropiado conversar con una mujer con la que no tenía nada en común.

En el colegio apenas si le había hablado, y el haberlo hecho cuando su ahora esposo lo insultaba, no habría resultado muy conveniente. Además no tenían nada que decirse, como aparentemente Harry lo notó en esos momentos.

-Pensé que Crushed había vuelto a aplastarse la cara con la puerta de la cocina, pero ahora que te veo…no sé que creer.-Expresó ella y el ojiverde pensó que probablemente era lo más coherente que jamás diría.

-Yo solo…he venido a ver a Malfoy. Es decir, a tú esposo.

A Harry le parecía extraño pronunciar esa frase, pero dado que la mujer frente a él siempre pensó que se casaría con el rubio, solo era una oración más como tantas otras.

-Me lo dijeron.-Asintió ella sin dejar de mirarle.-Pero no sé que cosa tendría que tratar el famoso Harry Potter con mi marido. O más bien.-Se corrigió sonriendo con un poco de ironía.-Qué es lo que desea tratar el desaparecido Harry Potter con él.

El aludido memoró a la misma chiquilla impertinente que en más de una ocasión lo había sacado de quicio en el colegio.

Por ello respiró un par de veces. No deseaba expresarle a la mujer el desagrado que sentía por ella.

-Asuntos que solo él puede resolverme.-Señaló, tratando de parecer cortés ante la inevitable atmósfera cortante.

-Puede ser, Potter. Pero yo soy su esposa y tengo todo el derecho de saber lo que has venido a tratar con él después de tantos años. Solo te lo informo, por si no sabías.-Indicó, tan orgullosa por su estatus que era difícil no mirarlo.

-Lo sabía, Parkinson. Como también sé que no eres la primera mujer de Malfoy, así como sé que tú apellido no ha dejado el paterno.

Las palabras salieron sin apenas pensarlo, percatándose de ello cuando el rostro sonrojado y enfadado de la mujer lo miró con el infinito odio que quizá siempre le profesaría.

-Lo lamento.-Se excusó el ojiverde. Lo que menos quería era hacer enfadar a la esposa del único hombre en todo el planeta que podía ayudarlo. Pero quizá ya era demasiado tarde para ello.

-Lárgate de mi casa.-Exigió la mujer tras incorporarse velozmente del sofá.-Quise ser diplomática pero al parecer contigo jamás se podrá, Potter. Ahora, lárgate.-Volvió a decir, señalando la puerta de la sala con el dedo.

-Yo…

-¡HAZLO!-Ordenó la mujer, con un enfado tan palpable que Harry temió que en cualquier momento explotaría.

Por ello el ojiverde hizo lo que la mujer le indicaba. Esa visita no había salido como lo deseó, solo esperaba que no lo afectara para futuros intentos. Cosa que veía imposible.

Sin embargo, cuando cruzaba la puerta principal, Crushed lo detuvo.

-Señor Harry Potter, señor. Mi amo ha pedido que permanezca en casa, señor.

El aludido miró al elfo doméstico con algo parecido a la incredulidad.

-El amo Malfoy se lo ha dicho a Crushed, señor Harry Potter.-Dijo la criatura, abriendo la puerta de par en par para que el ojiverde regresara.

No lo pensó demasiado, por lo que Harry retornó sobre sus pasos, esperando no encontrarse con la furiosa Pansy, quien tal vez estaba ideando la manera más rápida de asesinarlo.

-El amo Malfoy llegará en cualquier momento, señor. Espere ahí.-Indicó el elfo la sala.

El ojiverde miró antes de entrar. Al parecer la esposa de Malfoy había decidido retirarse y Harry lo agradeció. No sabía si podría aguardar pacíficamente mientras el rubio llegaba.

Esta vez se dejó caer en un sofá y se cubrió el rostro con las manos.

Estaba a un palmo de entrevistarse con el hombre que podía hacer realidad su deseo, pero sabía que sería muy difícil convencerlo.

Si Parkinson aun le guardaba rencor, por lo que fuera, suponía que Malfoy era del mismo pensamiento, por lo que se temía alguna especie de rencilla o represalia. Probablemente por ello aun permanecía en esa casa. Pero era, lamentablemente, un precio que pagar por un regalo tan grande como lo era engendrar.

Por eso decidió que trataría de ser lo más prudente posible para solucionar todo eso en el acto.

**oOoOoO**

Ron dejó la habitación de los gemelos para dirigirse a dónde su esposo, quien lo aguardaba con un pedazo de tarta de chocolate.

-¿Esto es para mi?-Indagó el pelirrojo con una enorme sonrisa en los labios.

-Claro, ¿o ves por aquí a alguien más con antojos tontos?

Ron gruñó pero le arrebató el plato de inmediato.

Lo que odiaba eran los antojos porque algunos podían ser muy sencillos, pero otros rayaban en la locura. Al menos se alegraba de que la tarta fuera cosa simple de conseguir.

-¿Cómo están los gemelos?-Preguntó Blaise antes de sentarse.

-Se han quedado dormidos casi de inmediato. ¿Qué tal Derek y las gemelas?

Zabini suspiró y cerró los ojos un momento.

Cuando el pelicastaño no tenía que atender nada urgente en el ministerio, se quedaba en casa para ayudar a su ataviado esposo con los niños.

No era tarea sencilla, mucho menos cuando las gemelas alborotaban a sus tres hermanos y hacían una revolución en casa.

-¡Por las barbas de merlín!-Expulsó Blaise.-Pareciera que jamás se cansan. ¿Cómo rayos hacen ellas para meter a Derek en sus travesuras? Es…es…como si tuvieran un poder maligno en ellas o algo así.-Refunfuñó el hombre, quien solo pudo escuchar la carcajada de su consorte.

-Lo que pasa es que eres un amateur. Eso es todo.

-¡Oye!-Defendió Zabini.-No soy amateur pero esas niñas son el mismo Voldemort reencarnado.

-¡Cállate!-Riñó Ron con enfado.-Ni se te ocurra volver a decir eso, nunca más.

Blaise se dirigió a donde su esposo se había sentado y lo envolvió en un abrazo.

-Lo lamento, rojo. Te juro que nunca más volveré a decir eso. ¿Me perdonas?-Preguntó, llenando de besos el rostro enfadado de Ron.

Por obvias razones Ron siempre odiaría ese nombre, pero que fuera invocado en su casa era algo que no toleraría, por ello después de mirar a su esposo de manera enfada, suspiró. No podía enojarse con ese hombre, no después de que sanara su alma. Lo amaba demasiado, pero era bueno recordarle ciertas cosas de vez en cuando.

Así pues le devolvió un par de besos y asintió.

-Bien. Te perdono solo porque te amo.-Murmuró el pelirrojo, comiendo más tarta.

Blaise sonrió tanto que volvió a llenar a su esposo de besos.

Podía ser que fuera el más afortunado del mundo por tener a la familia que poseía, pero sobre todo por tener a ese pelirrojo que podía cabrearlo con sus necedades, pero a quien amaba más de lo que jamás haría.

Lo estrechó aun más contra él y besó su cabello de fuego.

Cuánto le gustaba.

-Fred y George eran como demonios. Mi madre sufrió mucho con ellos, la familia entera lo hizo pero eran muy buenos chicos. Ya verás que Hara y Kara serán igual que ellos. Lo llevan en la sangre.-Expresó Ron, haciéndole entender a su esposo que estaba acostumbrado a las bromas y berrinches que sus hijas pudieran hacer, pero sin importar qué, se sentía tremendamente orgulloso de ellas.

Blaise no era la excepción, el hombre adoraba a sus hijas y a su ingenio, pero lo que no concebía era cómo Ron lo soportaba todo sin gritar.

De verdad que lo admiraba.

-Si Ander y Aidan no fueran tan tranquilos, no se lo que haría. Dos revoltosas y un niño con carácter Slytherin es difícil de sobrellevar.-Sonrió el pelirrojo, depositando el plato vacío en una mesita.-Ahora solo esperemos que este retoño sea un poquitín más apacible aun.-Dijo, señalando su abultado vientre.

-Será una bella niñita, ya lo verás.-Indicó Blaise, besando la frente de su consorte y acariciándole la barriga.

Sin saber el sexo del bebé Ron sospechaba que su esposo no erraba en que sería niña. Fuera como fuera y se enfadara quien se enfadara, él pondría el nombre a su próximo bebé y sería lindo.

-Estoy preocupado.-Reveló Zabini tras un momento de mimos para su esposo.

-¿Por qué? ¿Ocurre algo en el ministerio?

Blaise negó, acariciando la cabeza del pelirrojo.

-No de eso, sino por Potter.

Al pelicastaño aun le costaba trabajo llamar al ojiverde por su nombre, por ello Ron no le riñó. Su consorte se había portado muy bien con su amigo esos días y eso le satisfizo.

Blaise y Harry nunca habían tenido una conversación en sus vidas, por ello le agradó saber que hablaban del quidditch, el ministerio, los aurores y las viejas épocas de Hogwarts como dos conocidos.

Si Ron temía que su amigo no aceptara a su esposo, todo quedó olvidado con la buena interacción entre los dos.

Si él y Blaise habían podido superar el pasado, Harry también podía. El pelinegro siempre había sido el más prudente de los dos y le alegraba que así siguiera siendo.

-¿Qué ocurre con Harry?-Interrogó Ron, mirando los ojos azules de su esposo.

-No tengo un buen presentimiento.-Expresó el otro.-No que vaya a ocurrirle nada, es solo que…Draco.-Indicó, esperando que su consorte entendiera lo que trataba de expresar.

Ron besó su mejilla y asintió. Harry le había pedido hacer todo el "tramite" él solo y lo había respetado.

Lo había mirado pensativo varios días y aunque aun no terminaba de gustarle que "el hurón" fuera la única persona que podía ayudar a su amigo, tenía que respetar la decisión de Harry.

Madurar no solo conllevaba convertirse en padre y esposo, sino en buen amigo, y tras desearle la mejor de las suertes, lo miró partir hacia la casa de Malfoy.

-No saldrá bien a la primera, cielo.-Reveló Blaise quien continuaba acariciando el vientre de su esposo.-Estamos hablando de Draco.

-Lo sé, y aunque no me guste.-Gruñó, efectuando un mohín gracioso.-Debo aceptarlo. Por Harry, más que nada. Será bastante difícil hacer recapacitar al hurón.

Blaise continuaba frecuentando a Malfoy, cosa que Ron no le impediría pues independientemente de todo eran amigos.

Sin embargo que él accediera a verlo era muy diferente. Algo que ni toda la evolución del universo podría obligarle a hacer. No al menos que mirara que el rubio podía cambiar. Cosa imposible con Draco Malfoy.

-Es divertido escuchar cómo lo llamas.-Medio rió Zabini.-Pero tienes razón, Draco sigue siendo un niño grande y probablemente no le hará gracia ver a Potter, ni mucho menos la razón de su visita.

-¿Crees que vaya a hacer algo contra Harry?-Inquirió el pelirrojo, esperando la respuesta del amigo de Malfoy, no de su esposo.

-Probablemente, amor, probablemente. Como tú lo dijiste, estamos hablando de Malfoy y aunque el mundo cambie, muchas cosas con él no lo harán.

Si Ron previó un calvario para su amigo, eso no remediaba mucho las cosas. Suspiró, recargándose aun más en el pecho de su consorte.

-Solo quiero que Harry sea feliz.-Expresó, esperando que se hiciera el milagro.

-Esperemos que pueda serlo.-Murmuró Blaise, besando la cabellera roja de su esposo.

Solo restaba esperar y ver quien contactaba primero a quien.

Si Harry a Ron, o Draco a Blaise. De cualquier forma se enterarían del resultado de la entrevista.

**oOoOoO**

Draco Malfoy arribó a su hogar a las siete menos quince. El "plof" de la chimenea del recibidor así lo indicó.

De inmediato y como era costumbre, Crushed le dio la bienvenida, reverenciando hasta que sus orejas tocaron el piso y esperando cualquier orden que su amo pudiera darle.

-¿Pansy?-Indagó, enarcando una ceja con cierta hostilidad.

-En su habitación, amo, señor.-Respondió el elfo doméstico, mirando atentamente el rostro del rubio por si este ordenaba algo.

Pero Malfoy no lo hizo, sino que se desató la túnica y la colocó con sumo cuidado en un perchero.

Miró su reflejo en el espejo del recibidor y se sonrió, acomodando su larga melena rubia-platina.

Muchas personas solían confundirlo con su padre, y aunque eso no le molestaba en lo más mínimo, debía admitir que los rasgos que había adquirido con el tiempo eran muy similares a los de su progenitor, por ello con arrogancia lucía su cabellera. Uno de los atractivos del hombre.

-¿Y él?-Preguntó por fin y cuando se sintió a gusto con su cabello.

-En la sala, señor, amo. Como usted lo ordenó.

-Excelente.-Sonrió con cierto desdén y sin nada más se alejó del elfo doméstico quien no desapareció sino hasta que perdió de vista a su amo.

Draco caminó pausadamente, no tenía prisa.

Había tenido tiempo de sobra para pensar exactamente en las palabras que le dirigiría a su inesperada visita.

Cuando Crushed, por órdenes explícitas de él, le comunicó que un visitante había llegado a su casa, jamás imaginó que fuera precisamente _él_.

En primera instancia pensó que el elfo doméstico se había vuelto a aplastar la cabeza contra la puerta de la cocina, pero cuando la criatura esperó sus órdenes, confirmó que era verdad. Harry Potter se encontraba en su casa y al parecer su _amable esposa_ lo había echado.

Pudo haberle dado la razón a Pansy, pero tras un momento de meditación le ordenó a Crushed que dejara al invitado en dónde se encontraba.

Al paso de las horas pensó claramente en ese inesperado encuentro. No se encontraba ansioso, sino todo lo contrario. Tan tranquilo como siempre aguardó cada minuto que seguramente para Potter fue un infierno.

No tenía ni pizca de idea sobre lo que Potter estaba haciendo en su casa, pero tenerlo ahí sería lo más ventajoso del universo. Por ello sonrió y antes de entrar a la sala lo meditó todo con sumo cuidado para no olvidar nada.

Sin embargo cuando abrió la puerta y lo miró, después de tantos años, un pequeño pinchazo en el corazón le recordó cosas que había tratado de olvidar.

-Potter.-Habló, exaltando al pelinegro.

Harry, quien había aguardado largas horas con un nudo en el estómago, brincó sobre el sofá cuando la voz fría de Malfoy lo llamó.

Se incorporó y quedó de frente con la copia casi exacta de Lucius Malfoy. El detalle diferencial eran los rasgos de aquel pálido chiquillo que encontró alguna vez en Diagon Alley.

-Malfoy.-Repitió, tratando de modular su voz. Aunque esas horas le habían servido para tranquilizarse un poco, no se comparaba con el momento cumbre que estaba por llegar.

El rubio lo miró un momento.

El cabello negro seguía igual de revuelto. Quizá un poco más largo, quizá un poco más esponjado. La cosa era que la legendaria cicatriz seguía en su lugar al igual que los anteojos, los ojos verdes y las facciones que eran casi las mismas de aquel niño de once años que lo había humillado públicamente al rechazar su amistad.

Pero aun no era momento de lanzarse en su contra, por ello y con toda la educación que poseía tomó asiento, invitando a la fuerza a su visitante, quien aceptó el detalle.

Harry aguardó unos minutos. Sabía que Malfoy no hablaría, por ello reunió todo su valor y pudo juntar varias letras sin flaquear.

-Yo…tengo bastante esperando.

-No me disculparé por ello.-Señaló el rubio, llamando a Crushed quien llevaba dos tazas de té.

-Lo sé.-Asintió Harry, mirando al elfo doméstico desaparecer.-Es solo que…no sabía si vendrías.

-Es mi casa, ¿no? Además, si vengo o dejo de hacerlo no es asunto tuyo, Potter.

Malfoy le dio a su apellido una connotación de enfado y burla que solo el rubio había podido efectuar siempre.

Harry suspiró. Aunque deseaba enfrentarse al hombre y reñirle por su tardanza, que seguramente había sido adrede, se repitió varias veces que debía soportar. No podía rendirse antes de la batalla, y aunque al parecer el rubio no había cambiado ni un poco, él si lo había hecho.

Muestra de ello era que se encontrara en casa del hombre.

Así pues miró los ojos grises del rubio e ignorando la mofa que le dirigía, simplemente lo soltó.

-Te preguntarás qué hago aquí, ¿no?

Malfoy enarcó una ceja. Había estado planteándose el cómo comenzar a insultar a Potter pero al parecer el cara rajada tenía prisa. Así pues escuchó. No perdía nada.

-Si los muertos hablaran.-Dijo el rubio sonriendo de lado, aguardando cualquier muestra de enfado por parte de Potter. Algo que sorpresivamente no llegó.

-Han sido muchos los años desde que nos vimos por última vez, Malfoy y aun así es como si continuara viendo al mismo niño caprichoso del colegio. No has cambiado.-Pronunció el ojiverde, retando al rubio con la mirada. Paciencia o no iba a externar lo que sentía

-¿Y tú si?-Interrogó Draco con cierto aire de mofa.-A mi me parece que continuo viendo a San Potter. Eso es lo que yo veo. ¿Te fuiste a caso porqué la fama era excesiva para ti? ¿O solo para darle un toque de dramatismo al asunto? Siempre te lucirás, ¿verdad?

Harry contuvo el deseo de abofetear al muchacho. ¿Cómo era posible que continuara hablando igual?

Pero se recordó, casi a la fuerza, que Draco Malfoy siempre sería orgulloso y que tal vez si había cambiado, pero con él siempre expresaría altivez.

-No lo entenderías.-Murmuró, no queriendo ahondar en el asunto.

-Claro que no.-Sonrió el rubio, reclinándose en el sofá.-Nadie podrá hacerlo jamás porque tú siempre eres el centro de atención, ¿no?

-¿Qué es lo que tienes contra mi?-Indagó Harry al fin. Estaba claro que ya no tenían ni once ni diecisiete, por lo que esa pregunta era perfecta.

-Tú debes saberlo.-Siseó el rubio, entrecerrando los ojos con bastante enfado.

El de anteojos trató de buscar la respuesta.

La guerra no podía ser. Los Malfoy habían sido torturados lo suficiente por Voldemort. Draco había sido obligado a matar y solo el cielo sabía a cuantas cosas más. Eso quedaba en el pasado, tras la guerra. Él no tenía nada que ver con ello, mucho menos que el rubio siempre lo hubiera molestado con calificativos horribles e insultos hacia sus amigos. Él solo había reaccionado como cualquier adolescente lo hubiera hecho con un bicho molesto, pero que Malfoy continuara guardándole rencor era absurdo. Mucho más porque no tenía ni idea del por qué.

¡Vamos, que hasta lo había salvado de morir quemado!

-Eso es.-Murmuró, mirando los ojos grises del muchacho.-Estas enfadado por la deuda mágica, ¿no es así?

Malfoy frunció el entrecejo.

Ni siquiera recordaba la absurda deuda mágica, pero ahora que lo hacía…

-No por eso, idiota. De cualquier forma nunca la pagaré.-Señaló, depositando la taza de té en la mesita de centro.-Es por lo que le hiciste a mi familia y que estoy seguro disfrutaste. Maldito seas.-Insultó, mirándolo con mucho más odio, si era posible.-Si aun estas en esta casa es solo porque me pienso cobrar eso. Seas o no seas el _Maravilloso Harry Potter_, me lo cobraré.

El ojiverde no comprendía, pero al parecer el rubio estaba por volver realidad sus palabras, así que antes de que Malfoy se abalanzara hacia él, reveló lo que había ido a buscar.

-Necesito algo de ti, por eso estoy aquí.-Dejó salir, incorporándose cuando el rubio lo hizo.

-¿De mi? ¿Y qué querría San Potter de mí?-Expresó burlón Draco, avanzando hacia el pelinegro quien a su vez retrocedió.

-Necesito…necesito…que me hagas un bebé.

Harry se golpeó con la pared a su espalda pero Malfoy simplemente se detuvo a una distancia prudente y lo miró.

El ojiverde no podía explicar la mirada, pero era algo entre asustada y choqueada.

-Mal…

-¿Qué dijiste?-Cuestionó el rubio, abriendo los ojos de forma horrorizada.

-Que necesito, más bien quiero que me hagas un bebé. Por eso he venido a buscarte.-Respondió Harry, no sorprendiéndole la mano que lo tomó por la solapa de su ropa.

-¡¿PERO ES QUE TE VOLVISTE LOCO?-Indagó la voz alterada de Draco, quien miraba al muchacho intentando encontrarle la broma a todo eso.

-No me he vuelto loco.-Negó el ojiverde, tratando de soltarse del fuerte agarre.-Es simplemente el examen de compatibilidad que…

-Longbottom.-Murmuró el rubio alejándose un poco de su presa.-Tenía que haberlo sabido.

-Si, acudí a él y…

-¿Y no se les ocurrió a alguien más a quien molestar? ¡Malditos sean todos los Gryffindors!-Exclamó, mirando al pelinegro de manera amenazante.

-Malfoy.-Enfatizó Harry empezando a perder la paciencia.-Créeme que no eres mi mejor opción, dado el pasado que nos atañe, pero el caso es que solo tú eres la única persona que…

-Espera, aguarda un momento.-Detuvo el rubio. Estaba sintiendo que se asfixiaba con todo eso, pero al parecer un rayito de esperanza existía aun tras toda esa locura estúpida.- ¿Quieres decir, que solo YO soy compatible contigo?-Indagó, volviendo a sonreír con la malicia de siempre. El color había regresado nuevamente a su rostro.

Harry tragó con fuerza y asintió. Por lo que intuía no se avecinaba nada bueno.

-Es decir, no solo tú pero…

-¿Quién otro?-Preguntó el rubio cada vez más repuesto.

-No tiene caso mencionarlo.-Repeló Harry quien era el que estaba perdiendo el color.

-Oh sí, me lo dirás. ¿Quién es el otro Candidato? ¡Responde!-Exigió el rubio, arrinconando al pelinegro como lo había deseado en un principio.

Harry se dio cuenta de que no tenía alternativa. No deseaba pelear, mucho menos con magia pues aun le costaba volver a dominarla. Por ello y ante la inminente burla solo lo dijo.

-Voldemort.

Draco retrocedió un poco. Verde y gris se encontraron. Harry aguardaba la mofa mientras que Draco trataba de asimilar todo eso.

-¿Entonces si soy el único que puede ayudarte?

El otro asintió, no muy seguro de ello.

Fue entonces que Malfoy sonrió con autosuficiencia, con esa mueca que tanto le disgustaba a Harry pero que demostraba cuan inteligente era.

-Bien, bien.-Dijo Draco, mostrando una pequeña sonrisa en la comisura de sus labios.- ¿Así que soy YO el que tiene el poder, San Potter? Soy yo tú única ayuda.-Aseguró, sonriendo más si era posible.

Harry se sintió entonces tan humillado como jamás en su vida.

Deseaba estamparle un golpe al rubio, deseaba maldecirlo, quería hacer muchas cosas pero lamentablemente Malfoy había acertado en una cosa: Él era su única ayuda.

-Créeme que serías la última persona a quien desearía.-Explicó el ojiverde, tratando de tener un poco de dignidad ante todo eso.

-Lo sé.-Aseguró el rubio.-Pero lamentablemente para ti, lo soy. Solo yo, porqué tú otra _maravillosa_ opción ya está muerto.

-No te vanaglories, Malfoy. No he venido aquí a pedirte limosna.-Gruñó Harry a punto de explotar.

-¿Ah, no? Pues eso me parece a mí. Has venido a pedir mi ayuda porque no tienes a nadie más.-Se mofó el rubio, tratando de sacar de quicio al ojiverde.

-¡Nunca he dicho eso!-Casi gritó el otro.-Voy a pagarte por ello.

-Oh, vaya. ¿Pagarás por que te haga un hijo? Eso si es gracioso. ¿Y de cuanto estamos hablando? ¿Diez? ¿Treinta galeones?-Rió, burlándose del rostro enfadado de su contrincante. Si en un principio pensó que todo aquello se le salía de control, en esos momentos estaba recuperándose y con creces.

-Lo que pidas.-Respondió el pelinegro sin tardanza.-Mi fortuna en el mundo mágico es grande y no he gastado nada en estos años, por lo que puedo pagarte muy bien por tus espermatozoides.

-¡Auchh!, me ofendes, Potter.-Sonrió el rubio tras sentarse en el sofá.- ¿Crees que soy de los hombres que van por ahí donando lo más sagrado que tienen?

Harry friccionó las manos y estaba a punto de mandarlo todo al caño cuando el rubio agregó.

-Lo pensaré, Potter. No es algo fácil de aceptar.

-Pero…

-He dicho que lo pensaré.-Indicó, esta vez en un peligroso tono que asemejó mucho al de Lucius cuando se molestaba. -Crushed, acompaña a Potter a la salida.-Ordenó al elfo doméstico que apareció en el acto.

-Si amo, señor.-Aceptó la criatura y empujó a Harry fuera de la sala.

-¡Malfoy!-Gruñó el pelinegro tratando de zafarse del elfo.

-Espera mi respuesta, Potter. Y mejor que sea sentado.-Sonrió, sabiendo que esa vez la victoria era suya.

Cuando Crushed le cerró la puerta en la cara, sintió un calor enorme cruzándole el cuerpo.

Sentía enfado, odio, vergüenza y todo lo que un ser humano pudiera sentir a lo largo de su vida.

Malfoy se había mofado en su cara como nunca, y él no había hecho nada porque el maldito era su única esperanza.

Golpeó una pared con el pie y el dolor solo le hizo maldecir mil veces.

Estuvo consciente de que la entrevista con el rubio no saldría del todo bien, pero jamás se imaginó que el hombre continuara siendo un insoportable chiquillo.

-¡Maldita sea!-Casi gritó, encaminándose hacia la casa de su amigo pelirrojo.

Tal vez entre los dos podrían lograr maldecir tanto hasta dejar su alma en paz para volver a pensar en frío nuevamente.

Por otro lado Draco Malfoy seguía sonriendo.

-¿Ya se ha ido?-Indagó la mujer altiva que era su esposa.-No sé porqué tuviste que dejarlo aquí cuando me ha…

-Deja de cacarear, Pansy. Yo tuve mis motivos para ordenar que se quedara, ¿o a caso vas a cuestionar mi autoridad?-Indagó el rubio, mirando a la mujer que simplemente negó y se sentó frente a él.

-Sabes que nunca lo he hecho ni lo haría.-Murmuró ella.

-Eso está mucho mejor.-Sonrió él.-Además, nada en este momento puede enturbiar mi felicidad.-Reveló, sirviéndose una copa de Brandy.

-¿Qué es lo que sucede? ¿Para que ha venido Potter después de tantos años?-Era la cuestión que Parkinson había mantenido durante toda la tarde.

Pero Draco no respondió. Del odio que había mantenido hacia el ojiverde durante todo ese tiempo, al fin podía verle un buen fruto.

Si esa tarde se había planteado humillar a su viejo rival con todo el bombo y platillo que requería la situación, tras saber las intenciones del muchacho, todo se había reducido a una palabra: Poder.

Porque él tenía ahora el poder que ni Voldemort, ni nadie jamás tendría. Porque él era el único que podía _ayudar_ al salvador del mundo mágico a cumplir su más ferviente anhelo. Él tenía ahora el poder absoluto sobre Harry Potter, y eso era lo más maravilloso que podría pasarle jamás.

-Soy su dueño.-Murmuró sonriendo como en muchos años no lo había hecho: con autosuficiencia y deseos de venganza.

El camino para Harry no sería tan sencillo.

Continuará…

Sigo agradeciendo sus comentarios (que son respondidos de inmediato) y la aceptación que esta historia ha tenido.

Muchísimas gracias por ello, en verdad.

Ahora, solo para despejar una duda que quizá varios pudieran tener: Han transcurrido más de diez años desde que Harry se fue del mundo mágico pero para redondear digo exactamente diez, por lo que el protagonista y compañía tienen entre 27 y 30 años.

Solo para aclarar un poco las cosas y por si se lo estaban cuestionando como alguien amablemente me lo preguntó.

Gracias nuevamente por sus comentarios y espero verles muy pronto.

**Katrinna Le Fay**

_Septiembre 2010_


	4. El Trato

**TITULO:** **El Trato**

**Capítulo:** El Trato

**Libro****:** Harry Potter

**Pairing:** H/D B/R T/N

**Category:** Tiene algo de Fluffy, Angs, Romance y quizá algo más.

**Raiting/Warning:** PG-13 por el momento. M-Preg. Algunos Spoilers del último libro (sin llegar a ser todos y cambiando, obviamente, mucho).

**Disclaimer:** Yo no poseo a los personajes de Harry Potter, pertenecen a su Creadora J. K. Rowling y a sus respectivos socios comerciales. Ésta solo es una historia escrita de fan para fans, sin fines lucrativos.

Lo único mío son la historia, las ideas y OCC (Personajes originales).

De todas maneras si te gusta la historia y quieres publicarla, te pediría que antes lo consultes conmigo.

_**CAMPAÑA LE FAY **__: __**No permitamos que el **__**PLAGIO**__** se lleve nuestro trabajo, así que si conoces una historia **__**Robada,**__** por favor denúnciala a sus respectivos dueños. No es justo que nuestras horas de dedicación se vayan a la basura y se vean inmiscuidas en una total falta de respeto para el Autor y los lectores. Entre más luchemos, más saldremos adelante. ALZA LA VOZ, NO TE QUEDES CALLADO ANTE EL PLAGIO.**_

**Tiempo:** **Posterior a la "saga" de libros. **

**En calidad de Universo Alterno.**

**FEEDBACK:** katrinna_le_fay arroba yahoo punto com punto mx **ó **katrinna_le_fay arroba hotmail punto com

**MSN:**shania_xs arroba hotmail punto com

**Facebook: **katrinna_le_fay arroba hotmail punto com

**Nota****:**_Esta historia, por ser lo que es contiene OCC en los personajes (creo que eso está claro desde el momento en que se llama: FanFiction) y M-Preg. Hago hincapié en esto._

_¿Qué es M-Preg? Es la contracción para referirse a un: Masculine Pregnant (embarazo Masculino)._

_Si no te agrada esta temática, entonces no lo leas. De esa manera te ahorrarías algún sentimiento de contrariedad. Pero si te da curiosidad, entonces adelante. No me hago responsable por nada porque es tú decisión. Gracias._

Ron había maldecido más veces que en toda su vida junta, por lo que Blaise tuvo que esconder a sus hijos por miedo a que estos aprendieran palabrotas no dignas de infantes _inocentes_ como ellos.

Harry lo secundó y entre insultos e improperios pasaron buena parte de la noche discutiendo.

Lo que Malfoy le había hecho a Harry no tenía perdón y el ojiverde concordaba con ello. ¿A caso el rubio no podía portarse diplomáticamente por una vez en su vida?

Siempre con humillaciones y sarcasmos.

Lo que más molestaba a Harry era el hecho de no haberse defendido y a Ron que el hurón fuera tan idiota.

Amigo o no de su marido siempre lo diría: Draco Malfoy, a parte de hurón, era un estúpido engreído sin sentimientos.

Cuando ambos se sintieron satisfechos de lanzar improperios al rubio, acordaron que al día siguiente visitarían a Molly. Los niños amaban estar con su abuela y Harry deseaba verla.

Aunque en un principio se había mostrado reacio a ver a alguien, decidió que los Weasley podían pasar por alto esa reserva. Después de todo eran su familia.

La mañana llegó demasiado rápido para el gusto de Harry, por lo que tardando más de lo acostumbrado se reunió con su amigo y sus pelirrojos hijos quienes se encontraban mucho más hiperactivos que de costumbre.

-Buenos días.-Anunció el ojiverde tras un bostezo.

-¡Días!-Corearon los niños como pudieron y las gemelas corrieron hacia él para halarlo cada una de un brazo.

- ¡Suéltalo Kara! ¡Tío Harry es mío!

- ¡Déjalo, Hara! ¡Tío Harry me quiere a mí!

Al aludido le hacía gracia que las pequeñas se disputaran su atención. En un principio ambas se habían mostrado esquivas con él, pero después de convivir con ellas y de relatarles un par de anécdotas graciosas, ambas habían resuelto que el _Tío Harry_ debía pertenecer a una de las dos. ¿La razón? Era obvia: El tío Harry era simplemente genial.

Por ello la pasaban discutiendo y atormentando aun más a su padre pelirrojo.

-Basta, niñas. Dejen de fastidiar a Harry.-Señaló su padre, quien acomodaba a Ander y Aidan en el carrito mágico.

-No te preocupes, Ron. Yo estoy bien.

El aludido enarcó una ceja. Visiblemente el pelinegro estaba comenzando a tener dificultades con los gritos de las niñas.

-Entonces llévalas a las dos. Será un recorrido corto.-Indicó el hombre, ofreciéndole la mano a Derek quien corrió inmediatamente hasta él.- ¿No quieres ir con el tío Harry?-Cuestionó Ron pero el niño negó. A pesar de haber tratado más a fondo al amigo de su padre, aun no se sentía del todo convencido con él. Por ello continuaba con ciertas resistencias a permanecer con el "tío".

El pelirrojo colocó el carrito de los bebés dentro de la enorme chimenea. Los gemelos sonreían juguetonamente mientras Derek charlaba con ellos.

-¿Estás seguro que recuerdas el mecanismo?-Inquirió el pelirrojo, recibiendo un gruñido por respuesta.-Solo preguntaba.-Rió Ron y de inmediato una llama verde se tragó a los cuatro ocupantes de la chimenea.

-¡Ahora nosotros!-Corearon las niñas, arrastrando prácticamente a Harry dentro de la chimenea.

El pelinegro se sintió nervioso. Nunca le había gustado viajar por red flu, mucho menos por traslador. Era mejor aparecerse, pero dado que podía sufrir un accidente, decidió que esa vez se sacrificaría.

-¿Listas?-Sonrió a las gemelas que asintieron y se asieron fuertemente a las manos de Harry.

-¡Si!-Sonrió Hara con emoción.

-¡Yo tiro los polvos flu!-Gritó Kara, tomando un puño de una bolsa y aguardando la indicación del adulto.

Cuando el pelinegro se sintió un poco preparado dio la señal a Kara quien rápidamente, y como sus padres le habían enseñado, tiró el polvillo café y aguardó las palabras de Harry.

-Madriguera.-Anunció el mayor y de inmediato sintió la característica succión en el estómago.

Sintió que todo daba vueltas y que de un momento a otro caería en el vacío.

Cuando se dio cuenta estaba ya dentro de otra chimenea. Aferraba fuertemente las manos de las gemelas quienes luchaban por zafarse, o en su defecto, jalarlo fuera de ahí. Harry optó por soltarlas y cuando lo hizo se sostuvo fuertemente del alfeizar de la chimenea. Había olvidado las náuseas del viaje.

Sin embargo no tuvo tiempo de reponerse porque un par de brazos se enredaron en su cuello y lo demás fue una maraña de sollozos.

-¡Harry! ¡Harry! ¡Bienvenido a casa, cariño!

Molly Weasley no había cambiado en nada. Quizá un par de arrugar por aquí y por allá. Tal vez un peinado distinto o un par de canas en su cabello rojo, pero en lo que incumbía al amor que le profesaba a Harry, jamás habría cambios.

Por ello el pelinegro le devolvió el abrazo y se sintió seguro, cálido, como en antaño. Molly era su madre adoptiva y en ningún lugar sobre la tierra pudo sentir jamás ese cariño desinteresado que la mujer le profesaba.

-¡Pero mírate!-Señaló ella tras separarse del muchacho.- ¡Estás enorme!

-Mamá, Harry ya no puede crecer más.-Expresó Ron, quien estaba sacando a los gemelos del carrito.

-Lo digo en sentido figurado.-Riñó ella, volviendo su azulina mirada al visitante.-Pero pasa, pasa, no te quedes ahí.- Molly guió al muchacho hasta la cocina y este se percató de que permanecía igual que siempre. Eso le hizo memorar tiempos buenos en esa casa.

-¿Quieres un té? ¿Dulces?

-Harry no ha desayunado, Mamá.-Informó Ron, sentándose junto a su amigo.

-Entonces te haré un rico desayuno, ya lo verás.-Y en el acto Molly se dispuso a preparar un gran banquete, de esos que forzosamente cabían en una persona.

-No se moleste, señora Weasley. No tengo mucha hambre que digamos.-Excusó el ojiverde.

-Nada de eso. ¡Mírate! Estas muy delgado.

Harry pensó que aunque luciera como un luchador de sumo a Molly siempre le daría la impresión de que estaba demasiado delgado y mal alimentado. Así pues no mencionó nada y aguardó el suculento platillo.

-Oh, ya verás cuando regrese Arthur, se pondrá loco de alegría al verte.-Comunicó la mujer con mucha emoción.

-¿En dónde está?-Interrogó Harry escuchando que las gemelas y Derek corrían en la sala.

-En el ministerio, por supuesto. ¿A caso Ron no te lo dijo?

El aludido, quien estaba obsequiándoles a Ander y Aidan un par de galletas, se sobresaltó.

-Aun no, mamá. Quise que tú se lo dijeras.-Excusó, mirándose como el Ron adolescente avergonzado ante la mirada de su madre.

-Bueno, que va.-Sonrió Molly pasando por alto la falta.-Harry, Arthur es ahora la mano derecha del ministro.

-Wow.-Murmuró el de anteojos. Realmente estaba sorprendido.- ¿Cómo ocurrió eso?

-Sencillo.-Explicó la mujer con mucho orgullo.- Kingsley Shacklebolt necesitaba a alguien de confianza para sus asuntos más delicados y de inmediato pensó en Arthur.

-En un principio papá se rehusó a tomar el puesto.-Reveló Ron interrumpiendo a su madre.-Ya sabes, su amor por los objetos muggles a veces raya en la locura.

-Pero gracias al cielo recapacitó y aceptó la oferta. Ahora se le ve mucho más activo y contento.-Sonrió la mujer, quien a pesar del tiempo transcurrido parecía nunca correr por su rostro.

-Eso es maravilloso.-Corroboró Harry con alegría.-Me da mucho gusto saber que el señor Weasley es feliz con su trabajo.

-Oh, cielo. Vamos, nos sigues llamando con tanto respeto. Solo Arthur y Molly. -Invitó la pelirroja, pero Harry negó.

-No podría jamás tutearlos. Ustedes son demasiado valiosos para mí.

A Molly se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas por lo que corrió nuevamente hacia el ojiverde y lo abrazó.

-Cuanta falta nos hiciste, Harry cariño.

-Ya déjalo mamá, vas a asfixiarlo.-Rió Ron, recargando los brazos en la mesa.

-Oh, bah. Lo que pasa es que estás celoso, Ronnie.

-¿Yo?

-Si, por la atención de Harry. Pero hoy es toda suya, ¿de acuerdo?

El aludido gruñó algo inteligible por lo que se dedicó a mirar a los gemelos jugar. Una excusa para evitar mostrar el sonrojo de su rostro.

-Cuando está embarazado se comporta así de celoso. Quiere toda la atención para él.-Murmuró Molly a modo de confidencia.

-¡Mamá!

-¿Qué? Es la verdad ¿o no?

Harry rió con deleite. Había extrañado tanto a esas personas que no podía saber cómo había sobrevivido sin ellos todos esos años.

Estaba entre familia y jamás con nadie podría sentirse de la misma forma.

Después del enorme desayuno y de obsequiar dulces a los niños, Harry y Ron charlaron con la mujer sobre lo que el ojiverde había ido a buscar al mundo mágico.

Harry concordó con su amigo la noche anterior, que sus más allegados tenían el derecho de saberlo, no solo por considerarlos importante, sino familia.

Así pues mientras los sucesos del día anterior eran memorados uno a uno, el de anteojos se preguntó en más de una ocasión si Molly no iría a enviar un vociferador a Draco Malfoy. Tal y como lo había hecho en segundo curso con Ron.

-¡¿Pero que se ha creído ese que es?-Interrogó la mujer cuando el relato del comportamiento de Malfoy le fue revelado.-Al parecer no ha dejado de ser un arrogante niño mimado. No te preocupes, cielo, ya te encontraremos un padre adecuado para tú bebé.

Harry sintió la palmada de Molly sobre una de sus manos y le dio la impresión de que la mujer estaba buscándole marido a un padre soltero.

-No se puede, mamá. Sabes que las pruebas de Neville son cien por ciento inequívocas.

-Ya lo sé.-Gruñó la mujer.-Pero eso no le da derecho a ese Malfoy de tratar a Harry como lo hizo.

-Él siempre será así, señora Weasley.-Asintió el ojiverde.-Pero lo más extraño de todo es el rencor que me tiene. Estoy seguro que no es por las viejas rencillas de la escuela, ni por la deuda mágica. Creo que es algo más.-Reveló con cierta incertidumbre. Había estado dándole vueltas al asunto hasta el cansancio, pero no podía llegar a ninguna solución.

-Es Malfoy, Harry. Está loco, chiflado, igual que su padre.-Refutó Ron, impidiendo que Hara se comiera una gragea con una cubierta sospechosa.

El pelinegro asintió dándole la razón a su amigo. Sin embargo y para su sorpresa, Molly no los secundó.

-Creo que sospecho algo sobre ese rencor que Malfoy te tiene, Harry.

-¿De verdad? ¿Qué es lo que piensa?

Pero cuando la mujer iba a hablar el reloj de la pared, que había crecido considerablemente en rostros y manecillas, indicó que el Señor Weasley estaba llegando a casa.

Molly se incorporó de la mesa y se apresuró a la chimenea.

-¡El abuelo llegó!-Gritó Derek y tras él salieron disparadas las gemelas, así como Ander y Aidan quienes a traspiés llegaron a su destino.

-Les hace mucha ilusión ver a su abuelo.-Explicó Ron.-Papá suele relatarles cuentos. Los mima demasiado, por eso no pueden vivir sin su abuelo.

Harry entendió. La familia continuaba más unida que antes y eso le agradó. A pesar de lo malo de la vida, los Weasley seguían tan animosos como siempre, algo importante sobre todas las cosas.

Arthur fue abordado con algarabías que retribuyó con una enorme sonrisa y abrazos por doquier.

-¡Qué sorpresa!-Gritó el hombre pelirrojo.- ¡Qué bonita sorpresa encontrarlos a todos aquí! ¡Que emocionante!

Los niños se abalanzaron aun más hacia su abuelo que intentaba hacer caso a las cinco vocecitas que trataban de atrapar su atención cada una a su modo.

-No vuelvan loco al abuelo.-Indicó Ron tras saludar a su padre.-Dejen que tome un respiro.

-Déjalos. Mis nietos son hermosos.-Guiñó Arthur, cargando a los gemelos que sonreían y balbuceaban unas cuantas cosas inteligibles.

Pero cuando le llegó el turno a su esposa de ser saludada, miró hacia la puerta de la cocina dónde se encontraba recargado un hombre al que no había visto en mucho tiempo.

-¡HARRY!-Gritó el hombre y de inmediato envolvió al pelinegro en un fuerte abrazo.-Cielos, cuanto tiempo ha pasado. Me da un gusto enorme verte, muchacho.

-Lo mismo digo, señor Weasley.-Sonrió el chico, recibiendo con agrado la palmadita afectuosa del pelirrojo.

-¡Pero mírate! ¡Has crecido!

-Lo mismo le he dicho, querido.-Rió Molly mirando de manera afectuosa al ojiverde.

-Y dime Harry, ¿en dónde te has metido todo este tiempo?

Mientras Arthur tomaba asiento e invitaba a su familia a hacerlo también, miraba al de anteojos.

Le parecía que había sido el día anterior cuando hubo visto a Harry por última vez. El tiempo parecía benévolo con el muchacho y le alegró que estuviera bien. Al menos físicamente.

Por su parte Harry agradeció que no cuestionara nada sobre su repentina desaparición. Sabía que tarde o temprano alguien lo mencionaría, pero mientras eso llegaba, sonrió.

-De viaje, señor.-Respondió el ojiverde, agradeciendo el vaso de jugo de calabaza que Molly y Ron estaban repartiendo a los niños.

-Interesante, muy interesante. Eso quiere decir que estuviste con los muggles, ¿verdad?

Harry asintió, intuía por el brillo en los ojos del hombre que iba a hacerle una pregunta.

-Entonces dime, Harry, ¿cómo se usan esas pequeñas cosas que los muggles utilizan para escuchar música?

Molly gruñó y con un paño de cocina golpeó el brazo de su esposo.

-No empieces, Arthur.-Riñó como lo había hecho con sus hijos alguna vez.

-¡Pero Molly!-Se quejó el hombre.-Harry ha vivido entre muggles y él puede…

La mirada de la mujer le advirtió a su esposo que lo pensara muy bien antes de volver con sus obsesivas manías muggles, por ello Arthur efectuó un mohín que le indicó a Harry que después preguntaría. Al ojiverde le hizo gracia y solo asintió.

Por un momento Harry recordó su tiempo en la Madriguera. Siempre había ansiado ir a ese lugar porque se sentía amado, sobre todo dentro de una familia. Tal vez eso había aumentado sus deseos por tener la suya propia, cosa que acrecentó su nerviosismo y lo hizo acordarse de Malfoy.

-¿Sucede algo, Harry?-Indagó el señor Weasley sobresaltando un poco al aludido.

-No, nada. Solamente he recordado un par de cosas.

-Harry quiere tener un bebé, papá.-Comunicó Ron y entre él y Molly se encargaron de poner al corriente al hombre sobre los planes del ojiverde en el mundo mágico.

-¡Vaya!-Dijo sorprendido Arthur.-Y yo que pensé que habías regresado para ocupar el puesto de Shacklebolt en el ministerio.

Harry lo miró como si le hubiera crecido otra cabeza.

-¿Nadie te lo dijo?-Indagó el hombre, mirando tanto a su esposa como a su hijo quienes negaron un poco apenados.

-¿Qué nadie me dijo qué, señor Weasley?-Preguntó el de anteojos un poco exaltado. El nombre de Kingsley Shacklebolt no sonaba del todo bien incluyéndolo a él, mucho menos con la palabra: ocupar.

-Lo que sucede, Harry cariño.-Habló Molly en su eterno tono maternal.-Es que Kingsley ha estado buscándote desde hace unos años.

-¿A mí? ¿Para qué?-Preguntó exaltado.

-Para que ocupes su lugar como ministro de magia, compañero.-Respondió Ron, quien miraba alternativamente tanto a sus hijos como a los adultos.

Harry tardó un momento en asimilarlo.

-Pero… ¿por qué yo?

Los pelirrojos adultos sonrieron con algo parecido a la obviedad.

-¿A caso no es lógico, Harry?

La sosegada voz de Arthur Weasley no le devolvió la paz al ojiverde, quien miraba atentamente a quien consideraba su familia.

-Tú más que nadie en este mundo tiene todo el derecho de ser ministro de magia. Si el ministerio ha esperado tanto, es precisamente para darte el tiempo de madurar y vivir tú vida.-Comunicó Ron sin borrar su sonrisa.

-Ahora entiendo porqué nunca me buscaron.-Murmuró el pelinegro con cierto enfado.

-Cuando desapareciste, los aurores quisieron enviar una brigada a por ti, pero Shacklebolt se los impidió, alegando que necesitabas privacidad.-Comunicó Arthur, sonriéndole a Derek quien le hacía señas graciosas.

-Pero eso cambió hace un par de años más o menos.-Intervino Molly, cargando a los gemelos que parecían adormilados.- Kingsley le comunicó a Arthur que desea tenerte de regreso para que ocupes su puesto, ya que él piensa retirarse en breve.

Harry no pudo pronunciar nada, simplemente experimentó enfado e indignación.

¿A caso pensaban que aceptaría así como así?

Se notaba, evidentemente, que los del ministerio aun no comprendían que era una persona independiente y por ende no lo manipularían tan fácilmente como en el pasado planearon hacerlo.

Si había retornado era únicamente por cosas personales y nada más. Nunca les daría el gusto de que decidieran por él.

-No voy a ser ministro ni hoy ni nunca.-Reveló, exaltándose un poco.-No estuvo ni estará nunca en mis planes serlo. Si Shacklebolt desea retirarse, entonces que lo haga, pero que no me busque a mí para reemplazarlo.

Los Weasley asintieron. Habían aprendido a respetar las decisiones de Harry y así sería siempre.

-Y por lo que respecta a mi persona, les estaría muy agradecido si no mencionaran a nadie más que estoy aquí.

-¿Ni siquiera a los muchachos?-Indagó la desesperanzada voz de Molly.

-Excluyéndolos a ellos.-Alentó el de anteojos, mirando la enorme sonrisa de la mujer.

-Descuida Harry, tanto Blaise como yo no diremos nada.-Aseguró Ron.

-Por mi parte también puedes estar seguro que seré, como los Muggles dicen, una tumba.-Y Arthur pasó su mano sobre la boca imitando un candado.

Harry se sintió conforme y respiró con tranquilidad. Podía confiar en los Weasley, eran su familia y nunca lo habían defraudado.

Así pues no tenía que preocuparse por Shacklebolt o alguien más, solo del único problema que lo mantenía con la ansiedad a flor de piel.

-Te noto un poco preocupado, Harry. ¿Es por lo de Malfoy?

Harry miró a Arthur y asintió. Su única preocupación era que Malfoy decidiera pronto, aunque no podía quitarse la molesta sensación de que el rubio saldría con un argumento espantoso que solo lo haría enfadar.

-No lo comprendo.-Murmuró, mirando a los adultos, medio sonriendo a Kara y Hara que jugaban con Derek.-Por más que lo pienso no puedo entender a Malfoy. ¿A caso desea que me hinque y le suplique? ¡Maldición, voy a pagarle!

Molly le sonrió maternalmente y Ron decidió acostar a Ander y Aidan, quienes balbuceaban cosas con los ojos entrecerrados.

-A Malfoy lo que menos le importa es el dinero.-Explicó Arthur, poniendo seriedad en el asunto.-Le ha ido bien en la vida después de la guerra y lo que menos necesita es llenar sus arcas a costa de tú herencia.

-Eso lo se.-Bufó el de anteojos, pareciendo decepcionado.-Pero me siento tan…inútil.

-Ten calma, Harry cariño.-Consoló Molly palmeándole el hombro.-Todo se solucionara. Ya verás que encontraremos una manera de darte lo que tanto deseas.

Harry agradeció la comprensión de los Weasley. Si había alguien que apreciara tanto el concepto de familia, esos eran ellos. Habían sufrido tanto pero también habían ganado demasiado y solo rogaba porque continuaran así.

-No es por desanimar, pero casi estoy seguro que Malfoy tardará una eternidad para decirte sus condiciones.-Habló Ron, regresando de la que fuera la habitación de Ginny.- Blaise y yo lo hemos discutido un poco y hemos llegado a la conclusión de que te pedirá algo casi imposible.

-Si, eso lo he pensado también.-Asintió el ojiverde, acariciando la cabeza de Kara.-Y es lo que me molesta. Ojala pudiera hacer algo desinteresado por alguien una vez en su vida.

-Los Malfoy nunca lo han hecho.-Señaló Arthur.-Son una familia tradicionalista. Se ayudan mutuamente, eso me consta, pero jamás lo harán con nadie más.

-Si.-Asintió Molly apoyando la idea de su marido.-Son muy unidos como familia, y eso, a pesar de todo, hay que reconocérselos.

Harry tuvo que aceptarlo. Él lo había visto durante la guerra, incluso en Hogwarts, aunque los Malfoy habían actuado más por conveniencia que por otra cosa. Pero debía reconocer que la familia de rubios era muy unida y eso, en términos sociales, era aceptable.

Fue entonces, mientras Arthur jugaba un poco con Derek, que externo una idea en la que no había pensado hasta ese momento.

-¿Sabes, Harry? Tal vez yo pueda tener una pequeña idea de lo que Draco Malfoy tiene contra ti.

Harry levantó la cabeza y le prestó total atención al hombre pelirrojo.

-¿Es algo referente al ministerio?-Indagó Molly, a lo que su esposo negó.

-No, incluso creo que lo sabes, querida.

El matrimonio se miró largo rato hasta que ambos concordaron silenciosamente con algo.

-Cuando hacen eso, me parece que no estoy viendo a mis padres, sino a los integrantes de la vieja Orden del Fénix.-Comunicó Ron a su amigo quien asintió.

-Esto sucedió después de la guerra, Harry.-Relató Arthur con voz pausada.-Y creo que lo recordarás bien porque fue antes de que te fueras.

Harry prestó mucha atención a las palabras del hombre. Recordaba parte de la historia como si se hubiera tratado del día anterior y cuando el pelirrojo llegó al punto que tanto él como su mujer pensaban como la hiriente deshonra a los Malfoy, el ojiverde comprendió entonces por qué Draco parecía odiarlo más que antes.

Ron aguardó un tanto perplejo a que su amigo pronunciara palabra, pero todo lo que Harry hizo fue mirar el piso y pensar. Pensar y pensar, le dio vueltas al asunto una y otra vez, y cuando se sintió seguro de lo que había decidido, se los hizo saber a los Weasley.

-Creo que tengo un plan y esta vez Malfoy aceptará darme un hijo.

**oOoOoO**

La oficina de Blaise Zabini quedaba muy cerca de la del ministro, y a pesar de ser uno de los nuevos departamentos creados post guerra, se sentía conforme con el puesto que tenía: Director del departamento de excepciones de la magia negra.

Su principal labor radicaba en controlar y regular a todas aquellas personas a las que les estaba permitido utilizar cierta magia negra a favor de la comunidad.

Después de Voldemort, el mundo mágico no podía arriesgarse a crear un nuevo monstruo. Por ende y solo cierto grupo de personas, entre ellas los aurores, tenían el permiso de utilizar ese tipo de magia si la situación lo requería.

Zabini controlaba meticulosamente a las personas con ese permiso y hasta ese día, a pesar de los opositores a la ley, realizaba muy bien su trabajo. Lo que quería decir que Blase y Draco Malfoy tenían un trato muy cercano de amistad y trabajo, pues este último tenía uno de esos permisos.

Muchas de las pociones que Malfoy fabricaba, eran derivadas de conjuros antiguos y prohibidos, pero necesarios para los nuevos descubrimientos en los laboratorios de investigación y en los hospitales mágicos.

Por ello, ese día en especial Zabini recibió la visita de su antiguo compañero de colegio y amigo, quien desde hacía mucho no sonreía tanto.

-¡Esto es perfecto, Blaise!-Dejó salir Draco por veinteava vez desde que había llegado.

-Ya me lo has dicho. Aunque aun no entiendo la razón de hacer sufrir a Potter de esa manera. ¿Por qué no simplemente le dices que no y te ahorras todo lo demás?

-¿Y perderme la oportunidad de mirarlo derrotado y suplicante? ¡NUNCA!

El de cabello castaño negó cansinamente. Desde que Malfoy había llegado, supuestamente para rendir su informe de regulación, que hablaba sobre la visita de Potter a su casa.

En momentos como ese, Blaise pensaba en el por qué tenía a ese hombre como amigo, pero cuando tenía ideas brillantes y no tan del gusto de su marido, recordaba porqué ambos tenían aun un poco o mucho de Slytherin.

Tal vez Potter jamás llegaría a ser del agrado del italiano, aunque tampoco podía decir que después de tratarlo un poco no se había hecho una idea diferente del hombre que mató a Voldemort.

Sin embargo, su todavía parte Slytherin se regocijaba un poco con las ideas malignas de su amigo, y era ahí cuando entraba en una riña interna terrible.

Por un lado deseaba alentar a Draco a que continuara con su plan, pero por otro recordaba a Ron, a sus hijos y entonces simplemente se quedaba cayado. Lo malo de _estar cortado a la mitad_ eran esos duelos interminables.

-Solo espero que estés pensando bien lo que estas haciendo, Draco.-Fue todo lo que el italiano pudo pronunciar después de su duelo mental.

-¡Claro que lo estoy pensando bien! Jamás me había sentido tan poderoso.

Y era verdad, porque los ojos grises del rubio fulguraban tanto que era evidente que algo bueno lo mantenía feliz.

-Yo solo digo que es Harry Potter. Vamos, el _Famoso Harry Potter_ quien te pagará lo que desees solo para que te la jales y le des los espermas. Los galeones nunca están de más, Draco.

El aludido enarcó una ceja y miró fijamente al pelicastaño.

-Ese Weasley te está jodiendo las neuronas. Solo a ti y a Nott se les tuvo que ocurrir la _grandiosa_ idea de enredarse con Gryffindors.

Blaise gruñó un poco. Lo que menos toleraba era que alguien hablara mal de su familia.

-A mi no me interesa su mugroso dinero.-Volvió a hablar Malfoy, esta vez un poco más serio.-Lo que a mi me importa es hacerlo pagar por lo que hizo. Pero para eso me lo tengo que pensar muy bien. La humillación, esta vez, no es suficiente.

-Draco, ¿quisieras una vez en tú vida pensar como gente adulta? No es que no apoye tú iniciativa de hacerle la vida imposible a Potter pero…

-¿Pero?-Indagó el rubio un poco cansado. Esas peleas mentales que su amigo sostenía siempre iban cargadas de dobles aportaciones: las de serpiente y las de león.

Lo sostenía y siempre lo haría: un Slytherin casado con un Gryffindor era cosa demoníaca.

-Pero estamos hablando del mago más poderoso sobre la faz de la tierra. Independientemente de todo lo malo que sientas por él, hay que darle crédito, amigo.

-Blaise, ¿qué estas sugiriendo?-Preguntó el otro entrecerrando los ojos.

-Que…los Malfoy son poderosos, de _sangre limpia_, y yo me imagino que si combinas su sangre con la más poderosa del mundo, los niños engendrados serían prácticamente de la realeza.

Por un momento, solo por un momento Blaise miró que Draco lo pensaba.

La idea no sonaba tan descabellada y si Draco le había confesado a Zabini que no pretendía tener hijos hasta encontrar la "sangre adecuada", lo que le había dicho solo encendió un poquito la parte racional del Malfoy que el rubio llevaba dentro.

Sin embargo ese casi imperceptible lapsus se desvaneció, quedando nuevamente el hombre que hablaba de venganza y humillaciones.

-Tiene que pagar, Blaise. Tiene que hacerlo.

El italiano no insistió más. Le había dado una buena opción que cualquier persona sensata habría aceptado. Sin embargo, el rey rubio no la había visto como tal y encerrado en su propio rencor decidió despedazar a un mago que a pesar de lo que Malfoy pudiera hacerle, no se dejaría abatir tan sencillamente.

Zabini sabía que aunque Harry Potter no viviera en el mundo mágico, su solo nombre abría infinidad de puertas, y si él quería podía utilizar formas para obtener lo que deseaba sin que Draco pudiera hacer nada por evitarlo.

Por eso se dedicó a escuchar las locas ideas de su amigo y pensó en hablar muy seriamente con su esposo.

De ahora en adelante no se inmiscuirían en nada. Su doble moral lo iba a matar uno de esos días.

**OoOoOoO**

Harry había citado a Malfoy tres días después de su encuentro.

El rubio intentó rechazarlo pero tras meditarlo bien llegó a la conclusión de que debía empezar su tortura hacia Potter.

El sitio no fue del total agrado del rubio, mucho menos porque se trataba de una cafetería Muggle no muy lejos del Londres Mágico.

-Espero que respetes mi anonimato, Malfoy.-Señaló Harry una vez que llegó al lugar y le indicó al rubio que lo siguiera.

-¿Por qué habría de hacerlo?-Se mofó el otro, tomando asiento con renuencia en una mesa apartada.

-Porque no te conviene que te vean con el hombre que derrotó a Voldemort. Si sabes de lo que hablo.

Malfoy sabía. Su reputación se iría al piso y la infinitesimal confianza que Shacklebolt había depositado en él se iría al caño por no haberle entregado al más buscado por el ministerio.

-¿Tengo tú palabra?-Indagó Harry a lo que el rubio asintió con renuencia. Esa vez no podía hacer nada.-Bien, pasemos entonces a lo que nos trajo aquí.

El ojiverde pidió dos americanos antes de que la mesera se acercara y miró a Draco muy atentamente como jamás en su vida.

Por un momento el rubio se sintió intimidado. ¿En dónde estaba el Harry suplicante y lleno de sufrimiento que esperaba convencer al todo poderoso señor Draco Malfoy de que le diera un bebé?

Al parecer se había esfumado y eso no era bueno porque no combinaba con sus planes.

-He estado pensando, Malfoy y llegué a la conclusión de que no voy a pagarte ni un solo Knuts por tus espermatozoides.

-¿Entonces cómo conseguirás tú anhelado bebé?-Se mofó el rubio pero la sonrisita que el otro rostro mostró no le agradó en lo más mínimo.

-Fácil. Tú me los darás.

Draco frunció el entrecejo.

-Estas jodidamente loco si piensas que voy a darte algo a ti. Nunca lo haré, ¡Jamás! La única manera en la que yo te dé algo a ti, Potter, sería llevándome a la luna.

El enfado del rubio era evidente. Si el loco del cuatro ojos pensaba que Draco iba a someterse ante él, solo porque era el favorito del mundo mágico, perdía su tiempo. Al cuerno con todo lo que había pensado, primero estaba su honor.

Sin embargo, Harry no le dio tiempo de ponerse de pie, lo que le dijo lo mantuvo pegado a la silla aun contra su voluntad.

-Entonces consíguete un traslador a la luna porqué tú me vas a dar lo que necesito y yo te daré a ti lo que quieres.

Draco abrió la boca y volvió a fruncir el entrecejo.

-¿Tú a mi? No hay nada en esta vida que puedas darme para convencerme de que te ayude.

-¿Estás seguro?

El tono de voz era el mismo que empleaba en el colegio cuando sabía que Draco perdería la pelea verbal, así que este se acercó demasiado al otro rostro y restregó un simple y certero:

-Si.

-De acuerdo, entonces no haremos el trato.

El rubio no se movió de su posición.

-¿Qué trato?

-El trato mágico que estoy dispuesto a hacer contigo para que ambos quedemos satisfechos.

Draco se alejó un poco del otro hombre y lo miró sin comprender. Tal vez la desesperación estaba haciendo desvariar al ojiverde.

-¿Qué clase de trato mágico? Yo no haría…

-La clase que dicta: lo harás todo y cumplirás tú palabra después de que el trato del otro se haya llevado a cabo.-Recitó el ojiverde con facilidad. Había estado dándole vuelta a los libros de leyes mágicas de Theodore Nott y había logrado aprenderse ese párrafo.

Malfoy se reclinó en la silla y siguió con la mirada a la chica que depositó las dos tazas de café frente a ellos.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres tratar conmigo, Potter? Para que te hayas aprendido algo de ley mágica debe ser importante, o de lo contrario no te habrías arriesgado a citarme sabiendo que iba a despedazarte.

Harry asintió, al parecer ya tenía toda la atención del rubio así que simplemente soltó lo que había pensado que sería el enganche perfecto para que Malfoy lo ayudara.

-Te ofrezco un trato mágico para liberar a tu padre de Azkaban.

Continuará…

He visto que hay bastantes dudas sobre el bebé que Harry desea, así que con muchísimo gusto se las resuelvo a continuación:

El Candidato no es un "vientre alquilado", un Candidato es aquella persona que ayuda a otra a tener un bebé.

Con más claridad, el que quiere un hijo es Harry no Draco, por ende quien tiene que facilitarle los espermatozoides (porque el único sobre la faz de la tierra que puede darle un hijo a Harry) es Draco Malfoy.

Las pruebas de compatibilidad de Neville sirven para saber quien, en todo el mundo, puede dar hijos a la persona que solicitó la prueba.

Harry Potter ha tenido varias parejas y con nadie pudo concebir (fuera él o la otra persona) lo que quiere decir que Harry no puede "hacer" hijos, pero alguien si puede hacérselos a él, en este caso el único que puede es Draco.

Ahora, sobre Ron y Blaise…Neville explicó claramente que sus pruebas de compatibilidad son específicamente para aquellos que como Harry no pueden tener un hijo con nadie, y que es cosa del destino (por llamarlo de alguna forma) que la mayoría de las parejas en el mundo puedan tener bebés. Este es el caso de Blaise y de Ron, todo en ellos es "natural".

Bien, espero que les haya quedado un poco más claro todo este asunto del Candidato, pero sobre todo de quién tendrá el bebé.

No duden en enviarme sus comentarios y cualquier duda que tengan.

Esta historia es diferente a lo que suelo hacer y por tal razón es muy especial, así que deseo que todo quede bastante claro para que puedan seguir disfrutándola tanto como yo al escribirla.

Muchas gracias por su apoyo y si las cosas del mundo real me lo permiten, nos vemos muy pronto ^^

**Katrinna Le Fay**

_Septiembre 2010_

_PD: Por Favor les pido que sigan promocionando la Campaña Anti-Plagio pues parese que a muchas personas se les olvida su existencia. Recuerden que entre MÁS ALCEMOS LA VOZ, más diferencia haremos ^^, gracias._


	5. Hermione Granger

**TITULO:** **El Trato**

**Capítulo:** Hermione Granger

**Libro****:** Harry Potter

**Pairing:** H/D B/R T/N

**Category:** Tiene algo de Fluffy, Angs, Romance y quizá algo más.

**Raiting/Warning:** PG-13 por el momento. M-Preg. Algunos Spoilers del último libro (sin llegar a ser todos y cambiando, obviamente, mucho).

**Disclaimer:** Yo no poseo a los personajes de Harry Potter, pertenecen a su Creadora J. K. Rowling y a sus respectivos socios comerciales. Ésta solo es una historia escrita de fan para fans, sin fines lucrativos.

Lo único mío son la historia, las ideas y OCC (Personajes originales).

De todas maneras si te gusta la historia y quieres publicarla, te pediría que antes lo consultes conmigo.

_**CAMPAÑA LE FAY **__: __**No permitamos que el **__**PLAGIO**__** se lleve nuestro trabajo, así que si conoces una historia **__**Robada,**__** por favor denúnciala a sus respectivos dueños. No es justo que nuestras horas de dedicación se vayan a la basura y se vean inmiscuidas en una total falta de respeto para el Autor y los lectores. Entre más luchemos, más saldremos adelante. ALZA LA VOZ, NO TE QUEDES CALLADO ANTE EL PLAGIO.**_

**Tiempo:** **Posterior a la "saga" de libros. **

**En calidad de Universo Alterno.**

**FEEDBACK:** katrinna_le_fay arroba yahoo punto  **ó **katrinna_le_fay arroba hotmail punto com

**MSN:**shania_xs arroba hotmail punto com

**Facebook:**katrinna_le_fay arroba hotmail punto com

**Nota****:**_Esta historia, por ser lo que es contiene OCC en los personajes (creo que eso está claro desde el momento en que se llama: FanFiction) y M-Preg. Hago hincapié en esto._

_¿Qué es M-Preg? Es la contracción para referirse a un: Masculine Pregnant (embarazo Masculino)._

_Si no te agrada esta temática, entonces no lo leas. De esa manera te ahorrarías algún sentimiento de contrariedad. Pero si te da curiosidad, entonces adelante. Yo no me hago responsable de nada ya que es tú decisión. Gracias_

Cuando Voldemort fue derrotado y el mundo mágico se vio librado de él, todo pareció regresar a una usual normalidad.

Pero Kingsley Shacklebolt, el nuevo y competente ministro de magia, había decretado la ley de otorgarle al ministerio cualquier información sobre los seguidores de Voldemort para la mejora de la sociedad mágica.

Así se había hecho y todo ciudadano respetable que tuviera información sobre los Death Eaters era recompensado.

Los aurores habían trabajado exhaustivamente para aprehender a sospechosos y seguros implicados en la guerra cruel que el malévolo mago que no debía volver a ser nombrado, desató.

Y como Shacklebolt participó en las dos guerras y deseaba hacer un buen trabajo reivindicando el puesto de ministro que sus dos antecesores habían manchado, se encargó entonces de encerrar a todo mago y bruja que pudiera desencadenar un nuevo episodio de maldad dentro de la historia mágica.

El Profeta, como siempre, comentó que Kingsley Shacklebolt sería el ministro más recordado pues actuaría con mano dura y no tendría misericordia con aquellos que habían hecho sufrir a tantas personas.

Azkaban, protegido anteriormente por dementores, fue renovado de pies a cabeza quedando entonces una construcción protegida de toda forma posible de ataques mágicos tanto por dentro como por fuera.

Era así que la prisión más temida del mundo mágico se convirtió en la fortaleza segura que siempre debió de ser.

Cada persona que deseó cooperar con la construcción de la nueva sociedad fue interrogada meticulosamente por el ministro, sus allegados y algunos aurores.

Y como era de esperarse, el famoso salvador del mundo, Harry Potter, también cooperó.

Él más que nadie había convivido con los servidores del mago tenebroso y conocía a la perfección a todos y a cada uno de los que se ocultaban tras la mascara. Por ello no fue de sorprender que después de su interrogatorio, una brigada de aurores sacudiera las calles de Londres durante varias semanas, teniendo como resultado la captura de varias cabezas importantes y alguno que otro sospechoso.

Harry sintió que había hecho lo correcto, incluso al mencionar el apellido de un par de familias importantes, teniendo la precaución de adjuntar a su declaración la palabra: _se arrepintió _o_ es completamente culpable._

Para el muchacho era importante que todos esos magos obscuros fueran capturados, pero también lo era cooperar como todo ciudadano y esperar un trato justo para aquellos que a su parecer merecían un poco de misericordia.

Sin embargo el ministerio no parecía concordar del todo con él, y omitiendo puntos importantes de su declaración, capturó a personas que tal vez habían hecho mal pero que tenían el derecho de empezar de nuevo.

Y precisamente eso había sucedido con Lucius Malfoy.

Lo había nombrado, había aceptado lo evidente y confesado que el cabeza de la familia Malfoy era un Death Eater, a pesar de que era algo ya sabido; pero tras todo el episodio vivido durante el último año de guerra se había asegurado de que junto a su nombre apareciera el "reivindicado".

Pero tras desaparecer del mundo mágico y desconectarse definitivamente de todo lo que implicaba magia o su nombre, olvidó que su declaración fue la más importante de todas y por consiguiente maleable a la conveniencia del ministerio. Teniendo como resultado el enjuiciamiento y reclusión en Azkaban de todos aquellos que el chico que mató a Voldemort mencionó, incluyendo los que a su parecer merecían una segunda oportunidad.

Harry jamás supo de eso, pensó que había obrado bien y recompensado a los arrepentidos. Pero al parecer el ministerio siempre jugaría a su conveniencia y cuando Arthur Weasley se lo recordó, si que se enfadó. Pero también pensó muy bien en como resolver, al menos, uno de esos errores.

Si Lucius Malfoy había sido sentenciado y recluido en una prisión, lo mínimo que podía hacer por el padre del hombre que posiblemente lo ayudaría, era darle la libertad.

Su buena intención estaba sobre la mesa, pero Draco Malfoy no sería él sino desconfiara.

Si su odio, aversión, lo que fuera que sintiera por Harry Potter desde que lo conoció, quedó un poco rezagada tras la guerra, todo retornó cuando su padre fue enjuiciado y llevado a Azkaban dónde no podía verlo.

Según el nuevo reglamento de la prisión, ningún recluso podía tener contacto con su familia en un plazo de cinco años, y aunque ese tiempo ya había transcurrido, aun era el día en que Draco no lo había visto.

A Draco le preocupaba su padre, le consternaba severamente pues los últimos reportes médicos que había logrado conseguir, de forma poco lícita, no eran muy favorables.

Había pasado varios años entre abogados mágicos, tribunales y apelaciones que eran denegadas sin siquiera ser revisadas.

El rubio se había armado de contraataques magníficos pero ninguno había visto la luz. Era en momentos como ese que deseaba emplear magia negra y acabar con los burócratas que no desaparecieron del ministerio, sino que aumentaron al por mayor.

Pero se serenaba, solo un poco, pues sabía que sino pensaba fríamente y tal como su padre se lo había enseñado, terminaría haciendo una locura y eso no beneficiaria a nadie.

Por tal razón había tratado de hacer lo impensable y cuando supo que Harry Potter, el mismísimo hombre que le había causado una gran herida a su familia, requería de su ayuda, no lo dudó ni un momento para tratar de vengarse y lanzarle un poco del veneno que se había almacenado en su interior por años.

Pero el _inteligente_ Potter le estaba dando una opción mucho mejor que todas las que había pensado, y aunque deseaba negarse con todas las fuerzas de su corazón, se lo pensó mejor.

Por primera vez pensaba como un adulto frente al hombre de cabello negro. Por vez primera veía la lógica de todo y tomaba una decisión de la que dependía una de las pocas personas que le importaba de verdad en esa vida.

Así pues cuando la brillante mirada de Harry aguardó por su respuesta, los ojos grises del rubio se la dieron.

-Aunque seas quien eres no estoy seguro de que consigas la libertad de un hombre así como así. ¿A caso te has puesto a pensar en todos aquellos que se encuentran injustamente en Azkaban y pedirán tú ayuda? Se los debes, Potter.

El enfurruñado muchacho rubio miró fijamente al otro, quien bebió un poco de café.

-Lo tengo en cuenta. Y aunque nada me gustaría más que ayudarles…

El bufido irónico que Draco lanzó no pasó desapercibido por el ojiverde, quien prefirió pasarlo por alto.

-Al menos trataré de que sus casos sean revisados uno por uno a su debido tiempo. Quien me interesa en estos momentos es tú padre.

-¿Para que yo pueda _hacerte_ a tú preciado bebé?-Indagó Malfoy con un deje de mofa.

-Precisamente para ello.-Asintió el de anteojos, sosteniéndole la retadora mirada al hombre frente a él.

Por un momento ambos se vieron sin ver. Cada uno tenía asuntos más importantes en los cuales pensar como para detenerse a mirar algo que no les interesaba en lo absoluto.

Si se encontraban ahí era explícitamente por un acuerdo y dependía del rubio tomar una decisión.

-¿Por qué debería creerte?-Fue la cuestión que Harry se esperaba.- ¿Por qué creer que podrás hacer algo cuando en todos estos años no he podido hacer nada?

-Me imagino que lo habrás hecho, es tú padre. Sin embargo, y aunque me fastidie aceptarlo, yo puedo mover cosas que otras personas jamás podrán.

-Claro, porque eres el magnífico, el único y grandioso Harry Potter, ¿verdad?

Y aunque Draco se burlara, Harry no lo hizo.

-Si Malfoy, porque soy Harry Potter y por vez primera en toda tú vida tienes razón.

Esa mañana Draco pensó que despedazaría al ojiverde, pero como todo en la vida, con el pelinegro era imprevisible.

-¿Cómo pretendes ayudar a mi padre?

Harry supo que había desvanecido, al menos, un par de las barreras del rubio, por ello medio sonrió y se dispuso a explicarle lo que tenía planeado.

-Unas personas influyentes en el ministerio van a ayudarnos. Bueno, hasta ahora solo cuento con una, pero la otra no creo que se niegue.

-¿Es decir, que tú no entrarás en acción?

Harry asintió, no sabiendo si sentirse irritado o acongojado con la mirada suspicaz que el otro le lanzó.

-No puedo arriesgarme, ¿de acuerdo? Como te dije cuando llegamos, deseo mantener mi anonimato, y si el ministerio se entera de que estoy en el mundo mágico…

-Voy a pensármelo, Potter.

El aludido sacudió la cabeza.

-¿Pensártelo?

-Si, pensármelo. ¿A caso los armazones de tus anteojos te aprietan demasiado el cerebro? Dije que voy a pensármelo. Nunca acepto nada así como así, mucho menos, si viene de ti.

-Pero Malfoy, te estoy ofreciendo…

-Dije que me lo pensaré.-Zanjó el rubio, poniéndose de pie.-Espera mi decisión.

Draco dio media vuelta y caminó hacia la salida, sin embargo antes de cruzar el umbral del lugar escuchó la voz del pelinegro.

-En cuatro días a medio día en la oficina de Theodore Nott. Si no asistes entenderé que no deseas el trato.

Draco efectuó un mohín que el ojiverde no vio. Ahora el patoso de Potter estaba utilizando a sus amigos. ¡Qué bonito!

No dijo nada y salió del lugar, desapareciéndose un par de calles más adelante.

Harry suspiró y volvió a sentarse. Draco ni siquiera había probado su café.

Lo que le había ofrecido al rubio era un trato infalible, nunca encontraría uno mejor, así que esperó con todas su fuerzas que asistiera a la cita. Era su última alternativa, sino ya podía irse olvidando de tener una familia.

**OoOoOoO**

Theodore Nott era uno de los mejores abogados mágicos. Su prominente destreza para el esclarecimiento de cada caso lo había llevado alto.

Slytherin de corazón, siempre se había caracterizado por ser el más tranquilo de las serpientes, pasando casi desapercibido en las aulas y los corredores.

Pero su mente brillante era visible para el profesorado y sus amigos, quienes no comprendían su personalidad.

Años de observación y de estudio le habían demostrado a su generación en Hogwarts el porqué de su mutismo, y aunque en la actualidad hablaba más en los juicios que con sus padres, todo eso valía la pena cuando un caso era ganado con éxito.

Solo tres veces había perdido en su vida profesional y era todo lo que estaba dispuesto a perder. Su orgullo de serpiente le prohibía fracasar, igual que sus metas y forma de trabajar. Por ello su ímpetu en cada paso que daba y la firme promesa de ser el mejor.

Theodore nunca fue rico, pero cuando su primer caso le llevó a la fama, sus arcas comenzaron a llenarse poco a poco, lo que le llevó a abrir su propia firma con gran éxito.

No solo el ministerio lo buscaba, el hombre de ojos azules y cabello negro era bastante asediado como abogado, más no a todos complacía.

Pensar en Theodore Nott como abogado era embolsarse el éxito seguro. Fuera cual fuera el caso, si este era lo suficientemente interesante para llamar la atención del hombre, significaba simplemente ganar.

Siempre había preferido la soledad. Disfrutó momentos agradables con sus amigos pero la paz que podía llegar a adquirir en la soledad era su verdadera recompensa.

Al salir del colegio y con la guerra finalizada, se enlistó inmediatamente en la escuela de leyes mágica, logrando graduarse con honores y con varias recomendaciones para el ministerio.

De ahí en adelante solo el triunfo y nada más. Pero no todo podía seguir así, cosa de la que se percató un día en especial.

Si alguien le preguntaba si recordaba a algún compañero de clase que no fuera Slytherin, su respuesta sería totalmente negativa.

Tal vez solo al "trío de héroes" y quizá, solo quizá a un chico de Ravenclaw que había ganado su atención por más de tres semanas, pero de los demás ni siquiera se acordaba.

Su observación siempre radicó en cosas más importantes que el absurdo de la vida cotidiana, aunque un día cuando el ministro lo invitó a su fiesta anual por la conmemoración de los caídos, se dio cuenta de que si recordaba a alguien más del colegio.

Un chico distraído, apartado, quien solía tener más accidentes en clase que nadie más que conociera. Que se esforzaba mucho para ni así conseguir el sobresaliente en una nota. Aquel muchacho que era excelente en Herbología pero pésimo en pociones y que siempre tuvo un intenso color a tristeza que se veía reflejado día a día mientras caminaba por los pasillos, ya fuera rezagado o acompañado de esos amigos que jamás, tal vez, pudieron comprenderle.

A él, Theodore si lo recordaba, específicamente más por la lástima que le causaba mirarlo que por otra razón.

Para él, quien perdía toda realidad cuando se inmiscuía en un caso, fue una magna sorpresa el enterarse que el muchacho desgarbado y de ojos tristes se había convertido en un medimago internacionalmente reconocido. Una persona importante y portador de novedades jamás pensadas.

En un ganador asediado cuya fama lo azoraba pero de la cual disfrutaba en pequeñas cantidades solamente.

Tal vez fue eso, tal vez fue el pequeño resplandor de confidencialidad que atisbó en sus ojos cuando se encontraron en el jardín encantado del ministro, o quizá esa enorme sonrisa sincera al mirarlo lejos de las adulaciones y de la gente que en el pasado no habría dado nada por él.

Probablemente jamás sabría lo que fue, solo reconocía que lo había seguido afuera para apartarse del bullicio de la fiesta, y después se embarcó con Neville Longbottom en una charla que no tenía nada que ver con Medimagia o Leyes. Simples curiosidades de la vida y recuerdos de profesores que ya no estaban con ellos.

Entre las serpientes casadas con leones jamás sabrían explicar con palabras lo que habían visto en sus parejas, pues casi todos concordaban en el misticismo que los de estandarte rojo poseían. Al igual que esa fortaleza de la que hacían gala cuando protegían algo que les importaba.

No era sencillo explicar como a primera instancia un león no es importante para un Slytherin, pero después se convierte en la razón de existir, en el mundo entero que una serpiente jamás conoció.

La mejor explicación que podían darse mutuamente era sin palabras, mientras observaban a distancia su más exquisita e incomparable felicidad.

Eso precisamente sucedió con Theodore Nott, que comenzó a frecuentar al renombrado Medimago Longbottom, quien lo dejó entrar a su vida sin pedir nada a cambio mas que respeto y cariño, dos cosas que no poseía pero que de apoco fue aprendiendo.

Su historia de amor con Neville era sencilla y hasta casual, pero definitivamente desde que estaba con el atolondrado hombre que aun hacía explotar uno que otro caldero, nada era igual.

Si alguien había dicho alguna vez que los Slytherin no tenían corazón, claramente jamás conocieron el poder tan enorme que un león posee sobre ellos.

Así que era de esperar que Nott se comportara, al menos, civilizadamente con los amigos de su esposo, y en estos se incluía obviamente el _magnífico _Harry Potter, quien había acudido a él con un caso verdaderamente interesante.

-Malfoy es obstinado.-Señaló el abogado tras consultar su reloj encantado de pared.-Él es…_complicado_.

Harry lo sabía, pues los tres cuartos de hora que tenía esperando en el despacho de Theodore se lo recordaban.

Gracias a Neville había logrado conocer un poco más al hombre que casi no recordaba del colegio. Pensó encontrarse con una persona frívola y hasta altanera, pero el efecto Gryffindor había obrado también en el abogado, convirtiéndolo, sino es que en una persona amigable, si tratable. Un milagro que Harry jamás llegaría a entender con exactitud.

Al menos se alegraba de que el abogado hablara amablemente con él. ¡Benditos fueran los Gryffindor!

-Ya lo se.-Respondió Harry con un largo suspiro.-Él siempre será complicado y jamás lo entenderé.

-Su orgullo a veces le impide pensar con raciocinio.-Indicó el ojiazul, conociendo de sobra al rubio. -A veces no le llega mucho oxígeno al cerebro.

Harry rió a la broma del abogado. Al menos su relación se estaba comenzando a relajar y le agradecía eso, se sentía tan tenso que probablemente en cualquier momento estallaría. Neville sin duda había elegido un buen marido.

-Eso suele decir Neville, aunque aquí entre nosotros no entiendo mucho de medimagia.

-Si, me lo puedo imaginar.

-Pero cálmate, hombre. Aunque Draco sea un obstinado, sabe lo que le conviene, es hombre de negocios. Tiene el toque de midas.

Harry frunció el entrecejo y volvió a mirar el reloj. Midas o no el minutero avanzaba y no estaba muy seguro de poder soportar más tiempo en aparente estado de serenidad.

¡Por todos los cielos! Le estaba ofreciendo un trato que nadie, ni Merlín, le daría jamás. ¿Por qué tenía Malfoy que hacerlo todo tan difícil?

-¡Demonios!-Maldijo el ojiverde, incorporándose de la silla y caminando hasta la ventana. Desde ahí podía verse parte del Londres Muggle y se preguntó por millonésima vez en su vida el cómo era posible que los mortales comunes y corrientes no supieran de la existencia de otro mundo que los vigilaba.

-A mi me gusta ir de vez en cuando.-Señaló Theodore, deteniéndose a su lado.-En Hogwarts cursé estudios muggles.

-¿En serio? Pensé que los Slytherin…

-Si, tú y muchos, pero hubimos algunos con intereses mucho más amplios que sostener rencillas estúpidas.

Harry asintió, comprendiendo entonces que Nott era muy diferente a pesar de su _estirpe_.

-Aprendí mucho en esa clase y me ha servido cuando Neville y yo paseamos por ahí.-Dijo, señalando más allá del mundo mágico.

-Eso no lo sabía.

-Claro que no.-Sonrió Theodore, apartándose de la ventana.- ¿Quién no protege su vida privada?

El ojiverde asintió, nadie más que él sabía de eso.

-Yo admiro a los Muggles. Son capaces de vivir sin magia, pero también capaces de destruir como quizá ningún mago lo haría.

-Si, es complejo ese mundo.-Asintió el ojiverde.-Es un mundo ambivalente, pero afortunadamente tiene cosas buenas.

Theodore miró al salvador del mundo mágico y entendió el porqué su esposo siempre le hablaba de él como una persona normal y no como el mago presumido que siempre había creído que era.

Aunque aceptaba que muchas de esas ideas fueron infundadas por Draco Malfoy.

-Y…qué me dices de ustedes, Theodore, ¿no piensan tener hijos?

El súbito cambio de tema exaltó al abogado quien no vio venir la cuestión.

-Yo…ham…la verdad…

-Neville no me ha dicho nada.-Medio sonrió Harry comprendiendo que había cometido una imprudencia.-Pero me imagino que trabajar con embarazos debe ser tentador.

-Pues lo es, si, a decir verdad lo es.-Admitió el ojiazul, sentándose en uno de los sofás.-Pero nosotros…

-A lo mejor no son compatibles. Eso si es una contrariedad.-Pensó el de anteojos, sentándose frente al abogado.-Porqué buscar un Candidato, y de acuerdo a mi propia experiencia, debe de ser…

-¡NO!-Gritó Theodore sin percatarse de que se incorporó del sofá. -¡Neville y yo somos compatibles!

-Oh, lo lamento, no quise…

-Es solo que…aun no decidimos quien va a llevar al bebé.

Harry desvió la mirada para evitar ver el sonrojo en el rostro de Thodore Nott. Eso que acababa de decirle era fenomenal, ambos eran receptores. Nada como ver a un totalmente cambiado Slytherin y admirar el cuadro que más de uno pagaría por ver.

-Cualquiera será un buen _canguro_.-Sonrió el ojiverde, comprendiendo el porqué su amigo hablaba con tanto orgullo sobre su esposo. No cualquier serpiente se hubiera detenido a meditar si sería el portador de un bebé.

Por su parte el abogado tuvo que hacer acopio de todo su autocontrol para no lanzarse un encantamiento enfriador. Su rostro quemaba de puro bochorno y es que jamás se imaginó hablando con Harry Potter sobre el quien fecundaría a quien: si él a Neville o este a él.

Eso era privado, además la sola insinuación de que su "Nev" pudiera tener un Candidato, lo exaltaba de sobremanera. Neville era suyo y de nadie más.

Algo que tenía en común con Blaise era la posesividad sobre su pareja, pero nadie en el mundo les dijo que casarse con un león traía por consecuencia el ser posesivos, celosos y el cambio de carácter.

¡Benditos Gryffindor!

-Bien, sea como sea es bueno esperar. Así podrán darle a su hijo el hogar que merece.

En eso Nott concordaba. Él comprendía perfectamente, y en cierta forma eso había contribuido a que tomara el caso de Harry.

Bien, eso y la insistente voz de su esposo siguiéndolo por toda la casa, el despacho, el ministerio, la red Flu y muchos otros lugares que no deseaba recordar.

Cuando Neville deseaba algo no había poder mortal o mágico que pudiera arrebatárselo.

-Eso me saco por complacerle sus caprichos.-Murmuró, sabiendo que su enfado no era del todo cierto.

-Perdón, ¿dijiste algo?

-Que Malfoy ya se tardó.-Pronunció, mirando el reloj que señalaba más de medio día.

-Debí suponer que ni entregándole la cabeza de Shacklebolt en bandeja de plata aceptaría el trato.

Theodore estaba por replicar cuando de la chimenea de la habitación continua se escuchó un sonoro "Plof"

Alguien había llegado.

Con el corazón latiendo a mil por hora, Harry aguardó a que Nott investigara. Todo su cuerpo se encontraba ansioso y sus músculos tensos solo acumulaban estrés, el cual disminuyó un poco al mirar al mago de elegante túnica negra y larga cabellera rubia que entraba en la estancia acompañado del abogado.

El oxígeno regresó a sus pulmones.

-Pensé…pensé que no vendrías.-Expresó Harry cuando Draco se detuvo frente a él.

-Te dije que lo pensaría, eso no es sinónimo de malos modales.

El rubio tomó asiento y simplemente aguardó.

Obviamente Harry no esperaba una gran explicación, que estuviera ahí era suficiente para él, por ello y más relajado aguardó que Nott tomara su lugar.

-Se lo digo a Blaise y ahora te lo digo a ti Nott: esos Gryffindor les han lavado el cerebro.

Theodore solo gruñó e invocó una tetera. Al menos se esperaba el usual mal humor del rubio.

-Bien Potter, ya estoy aquí.

-Si y yo…

-Nada de agradecimientos de la reina del drama, vine aquí por un Trato Mágico y saldré de aquí con él. Ahora, las condiciones.

Parecía que Draco estaba acostumbrado a los tratos mágicos pues Nott apareció un par de pergaminos que el rubio no analizó pero Harry si.

-No será nada sencillo sacar a tú padre de Azkaban, Draco. Al menos el papeleo inicial puede tomar tres meses como mínimo.

Harry miró a Nott y por su seguridad supo que había estado examinando el caso durante mucho tiempo.

-Eso ya lo sé, no es nada nuevo, ¿recuerdas?-Indicó con un deje de enfado en la voz.-No he pasado más de diez años tratando de sacarlo de ese lugar en dónde se está pudriendo gracias a…

-¡No fue mi culpa!, ya lo sabes.-Se defendió el ojiverde cuando el rubio lo miró.

-Pues yo no veo a nadie más por aquí con el poder de refundir en una celda a un hombre inocente.

-¿Inocente?-Replicó Harry exaltado.-Tú padre puede ser muchas cosas, Malfoy pero una blanca palomita no es.

-Tuvo sus ratos malos, si, lo reconozco.-Contraatacó Draco sin ofuscarse.-Pero eso no es sinónimo de amenaza para la sociedad.

-Pues yo diría…

-¿Vamos a elaborar un trato mágico o una orden de restricción?-Frenó el abogado antes de que la riña se saliera de control.

-Pues eso no suena nada mal.-Argumentó Malfoy sonriendo despectivamente al rostro enfurruñado del pelinegro.

-Si vamos a trabajar, o a aparentar que lo hacemos, necesitan dejarse de niñerías, ¿de acuerdo?

Tanto uno como otro miraron al abogado, después un poco entre ellos y al final asintieron.

-Bien.-Suspiró Nott un poco cansado de esas riñas sin sentido que jamás, al parecer, desaparecerían.-Ahora, enfóquense en esto que es delicado.

-Tú solo dime que hacer, Theo. Si mi padre saldrá voy a estar ahí cuando el rostro de Shacklebolt se vea derrotado.

A Harry le pareció que eso sería para Malfoy como los juegos pirotécnicos de año nuevo para los niños.

En cierta forma entendía al rubio, y muy en el fondo, independientemente del trato, se sentía un poco culpable por todo eso.

El ministerio se había valido de su declaración para condenar a personas que merecían una segunda oportunidad y eso, aunque dijeran que era por el bien de la sociedad, no era justo.

-Bien. El papeleo legal es el mismo Draco, ya lo conoces. Pero con lo que respecta a los tratos internos con el ministerio…no tengo tanto poder como la gente supone.-Reveló el abogado, esperando una respuesta por parte de alguno de sus "clientes"

-Ah, de eso creo que yo puedo encargarme.-Comunicó Harry un poco apenado.-Aun no hablo con ella, de hecho esta tarde tengo una cita para verla, pero se que nos ayudará. Ella tiene muy buenas influencias dentro del ministerio y puede mover cielo, mar y tierra si se lo propone. Y sin varita.

-Oh, ¿y esta maravillosa hada quien es?-Se mofó el rubio.

-¿Quien otra? Hermione Granger.

El entusiasmo de Harry no se contagió a sus acompañantes, todo lo contrario. Estos se miraron y fue Draco quien bufó y se cruzó de brazos.

-Vaya ayuda que conseguiste.

-Hey, sabes que puede hacerlo.-Se quejó el ojiverde.

-Lo sabemos.-Intervino Nott antes de otra riña.-Pero será complicado con Lucius de por medio. No se cuánto sabrás sobre lo que tú amiga hace en el ministerio, pero algunas de sus actividades "extracurriculares" están muy ligadas a Azkaban y lo bien que maneja su actual sistema.

-¿Qué?

-Parece que no todo lo tienes bajo control, cuatro ojos.

Harry miró a Theodore e ignoró el comentario agresivo del rubio.

-¿Cómo que está ligada con el sistema de Azkaban?

-Veo que ni Neville ni Weasley te lo dijeron, ¿verdad?

-Clásico, son Gryffin…-Draco cerró la boca y miro la mesita de té. Si algo había aprendido en esos años era que tanto Blaise como Theodore eran sus amigos, pero si deseaba conservar intacta esa amistad era mejor no hablar mal de sus respectivas familias. Los leones lavaban cerebros.

-¿Decirme qué, Nott?-Interrogó Harry un poco preocupado.

Cuando Neville le había pedido aceptar ese caso le había dicho que Harry sabía lo suficiente de todo como para llevar a cabo su plan. Sin embargo a su adorado esposo se le había olvidado mencionarle al héroe mágico que su amiga de colegio había cambiado un poquito.

Esa noche al llegar a casa, Neville lo escucharía muy detenidamente.

-Que Granger fue la que propuso modificar el sistema de Azkaban y es quien hasta ahora ha prohibido que muchos salgan de ahí.

Lo que Harry sintió en ese momento no podía explicarse con palabras. No podía, porque simplemente no comprendía.

-Hermione…

**oOoOoO**

No era nada habitual que la directora del departamento de Aplicación de la Ley Mágica cancelara sus citas vespertinas y aguardara en su despacho sin argumentar nada.

Por lo regular la mujer se la pasaba enfrascada en su trabajo, lo que le había ganado varios apodos pero también muchos admiradores.

Su trabajo duro la había convertido en una de las favoritas del ministro, y si a su selecto curriculum se le agregaban sus luchas por los derechos de los desafortunados, se tenía como resultado a una de las mejores funcionarias de todos los tiempos.

Pero no podía pedírsele más al _geniecillo_ de Hogwarts, así que simplemente se le dejó pasar.

Cuando Hermione Granger se enteró de que un amigo deseaba hablar con ella, lo primero que hizo fue cancelar sus citas y aguardar.

No era fácil para ella mantenerse tranquila ante el anonimato de ese _amigo_, sin embargo sabía que no era ninguna treta porque hacía más de diez años que nadie le enviaba una lechuza pidiéndole una cita en nombre de la amistad.

Así que aguardó, mirando el reloj más veces de las que hubiera deseado y esperando con todas sus fuerzas que las personas que cruzaban fugazmente su cabeza se encontraran bien.

A las ocho menos diez el reloj encantado de pared se movió, indicando que la red Flu había sido conectada justamente hacia su despacho.

Con un nudo angustioso en la boca del estómago aguardó a que el destello verde apareciera en la chimenea, segundos que le parecieron años.

Y entonces había que recalcar que ni todo el poder del universo, o los trabajos altruistas que de vez en cuando realizaba, la prepararon para ver el rostro que un tanto mareado, salía de la chimenea a su encuentro.

-Perdón si he llegado…

-¡HARRY!

-Tarde.

El abrazo efusivo que la mujer de cabellera castaña le dio, no se comparó al de Molly Weasley.

Quizá porque el afecto era un poco diferente, o tal vez era que Hermione de verdad no se esperaba que él, el supuesto desaparecido Potter, la buscara.

-¿En verdad eres tú?-Indagó ella mirando una y otra vez y de muchas formas posibles el rostro de su amigo.

-Si Hermione soy yo, y deja de mirarme así, me haces sentir incómodo.

La mujer solo rió y terminó por apartarse del pelinegro quien agradeció el gesto.

Nunca comprendería a las mujeres, pero dado que hacía mucho tiempo que no se veían, lo dejó pasar.

-Pero bueno, que de todos los rostros que cruzaron mi cabeza jamás pensé en ti.

-Lo tomaré como una ofensa.

-No me malinterpretes.-Sonrió la funcionaria, invitando a su amigo a sentarse. -Es solo que…entiéndeme, después de tantos años es lógico que diga todo esto.

-Tan al grano como siempre.-Si algo no había cambiado en su vieja amiga de colegio era esa forma que tenía para expresar lo que pensaba. Demasiado sincera como nadie.-Extrañaba eso de ti, Hermione.

La muchacha sonrió de buen agrado. Aun se sentía conmocionada con la aparición de Harry en su oficina. Tenerle ahí, justo enfrente y después de tantos años, le hacía sentir muy feliz. Quizá como no se había sentido en años.

Volvió a evocar su colegio, sus aventuras, todas aquellas cosas que siempre le dijo y aquellas que no. Se sintió como la chiquilla de once años siendo rescatada del Trol gigante. Se sintió tremendamente bien.

-Y dime Harry, ¿en dónde te metiste todo este tiempo? Porque déjame decirte que te agradezco las tarjetas de navidad.

El ojiverde se sonrojó. La evidente ironía de su amiga solo le daba a entender que había estado preocupada por él. Aunque le agradeció que no hubiera un reclamo, como quizá siempre se lo dio cuando más jóvenes.

-He estado viajando Hermione. Digamos que deseaba conocer el mundo.

-¿Y eso significa cero contactos y cero cartas?

Si, había hablado demasiado pronto.

-Yo…lo lamento Hermione. Se que no es una excusa pero lo necesitaba.

Los ojos castaños de la mujer escudriñaron al hombre frente a ella y quizá hasta que no se sintió satisfecha dejó de mirarlo de forma acusadora.

-De acuerdo, ya me lo dirás cuando lo creas conveniente. Quizá en algún almuerzo o reunión con el ministro. Kingsley Shacklebolt tiene tantos deseos de verte.

-No creo que yo tenga muchos deseos de verlo, Hermione.

-Oh, ya se que te han de haber llovido ideas sobre Shacklebolt, pero déjame decirte que es el mejor ministro que pudimos pedir. Siempre tan atento, tan preocupado por el bienestar de la sociedad mágica, es como si el viejo auror jamás se hubiera ido.

A Harry le pareció que Hermione idolatraba a Kingsley y por un momento fugaz recordó a Dolores Umbridge y su adoración enfermiza por los antiguos ministros de magia.

Aun podía ver las tenues cicatrices que sus crueles castigos medievales habían dejado sobre su piel. Rogaba que en verdad su amiga no fuera como ella porque si había odiado a Vodemort, nada se comparaba con lo que el solo recuerdo de esa mujer le hacía experimentar.

-La verdad es que no deseo que ni Shacklebolt ni nadie más se entere de que estoy aquí, Hermione.

-¿Por qué no?-Indagó la mujer sin comprenderlo.-Serás muy bien recibido a pesar de lo que piensas.

Quizá ella pensaba que sentía vergüenza por haberse _fugado_ del mundo mágico y que todos le recriminarían su acción. Así pues trató de explicárselo.

-Lo se, pero de verdad prefiero que todo contacto que tenga contigo quede en el anonimato.

La mujer enarcó una ceja y volvió a mirar fijamente a su amigo.

-No estarás metido en algo turbio, ¿verdad, Harry?

El ojiverde negó. A pesar de que Hermione se había convertido en una atractiva mujer no dejaba de actuar como la jovencita con complejo de madre que millones de veces lo miró de esa misma forma mientras se preparaba para una lucha a muerte con su enemigo mortal.

-Claro que no.-Negó el de anteojos, mirando el alivio en el rostro de su amiga.-Simplemente quiero que se respete mi privacidad.

-Pero Harry, el ministro solo quiere…

-No vine a quedarme para siempre.-Intervino, cortando de tajo cualquier alegato por parte de su amiga.

-¿No viniste…? ¿Entonces a que has venido sino es para volver con nosotros? -Indagó la pelicastaña, no comprendiendo del todo lo que Harry intentaba decirle.

-Que solo vine por un bebé Hermione, y luego me iré.

La sorpresa fue tan grande que a Harry le tomó varios minutos tratar de reanimar a la mujer.

Cuando lo hizo, esta lo miró como si le hubieran salido dos cabezas y cuatro pares de ojos.

-¿U…un bebé?

Y se dio a la tarea de explicarle, como lo había hecho ya con muchas personas, la decisión que lo había orillado a regresar al mundo mágico y el como, relativamente, había llegado hasta su despacho.

En ningún momento Hermione dejó de prestarle atención y cuando finalizó, esta apartó la mirada.

Pasaron unos segundos antes de que la funcionaria volviera a encontrar su voz.

-La verdad es que…jamás pensé que llegarías a tener problemas de esta índole. Quiero decir, ¿ninguna de tus parejas pudo ayudarte?

Harry negó dos veces.

-Solo y cuando busqué en el mundo mágico me enteré de que Neville se había convertido en una especie de genio y ayudaba a los necesitados.-Trató de bromear, pero al parecer el sentido del humor de su amiga había desaparecido.

-Entiendo.

-No te veo muy convencida.

La mujer volvió a enarcar una ceja y esa vez lo miró entre burlona y objetiva.

-La verdad es que siempre me he reservado todo comentario hacia lo que Neville practica. No me mal entiendas.-Replicó, aun antes de que Harry lo hiciera.-Es solo que desde que él inició con todo eso hemos tenido algunos problemas en el ministerio. Muchos más de los que me gustaría admitir.

Si, era oficial, cada momento Hermione se parecía más a Umbridge y eso lo asustaba.

-Pero como sea, se de buena fuente que está haciendo un buen trabajo y por eso prefiero no inmiscuirme.

-Si, es lo mejor.

Sin embargo la mujer no dejaba de verlo y eso hizo que Harry apresurara las cosas.

-Eso me lleva a…

-Me imagino a lo que has venido.-Señaló la pelicastaña, interrumpiendo.-Lo pude deducir desde el momento en que mencionaste a Malfoy.

Harry había olvidado por un momento con quien estaba hablando. Al menos eso le ahorró unas cuantas explicaciones.

-Como siempre muy lista, Hermione.

-No es cosa de ingenio.-Señaló sin sentirse adulada.-Es cosa de juntar las cosas y ponerlas en orden. Por lo que algo me dice que tú visita no es precisamente para ver a una vieja amiga.

-Lo lamento. Me habría gustado que lo fuera pero…

-¿Qué quieres que haga por ti?

La cuestión sonó tan exigente que por un momento el ojiverde tuvo que mirar si aquella mujer de ojos almendrados y de largo y brillante cabello castaño era la misma Hermione que había ido a buscar.

Le informaron esa misma tarde que ella había cambiado, pero aun no podía ver el cuanto. Aunque comenzaba a sospecharlo.

-Dado tu estatus dentro del ministerio necesito que me hagas un favor. Necesito que me ayudes a sacar a Lucius Malfoy de Azkaban.

Hermione lo había deducido pero nada se comparaba a que Harry lo dijera a viva voz.

-No puedo hacer eso.-Señaló sin pensárselo siquiera.

-¿Cómo?

-Que no puedo hacer eso. Va en contra de todo en lo que yo creo.

Y ahí estaba la nueva, mejorada y aumentada Hermione Granger, aquella de la que le hablaron y en la que no quiso creer.

-Pero Hermione.-Debatió el ojiverde aun con cierto grado de negación.-Tú trabajas codo a codo con Shacklebolt en lo que a las leyes de Azkaban se refiere. Nadie más que tú podría acercarse al tribunal, debatir los pros de sacar a Lucius de la prisión y asunto resuelto.

-Así Malfoy te dará tú bebé y todos felices, ¿no?

Harry no deseo que sonara tan irónico pero asintió. Precisamente eso era lo que tenía en mente con el Trato.

Sin embargo su amiga no estaba de acuerdo con su sencilla forma de pensar.

-Lo siento Harry, pero no creo que las cosas sean tan simples como lo piensas. Suena muy lindo, es verdad, pero no es así en la vida real.

-Pero Hermione, tú puedes…

-No, Harry lo siento pero NO puedo ayudarte.-Indicó, enfatizando muy bien la negación.

-¿Por qué?-Preguntó el de anteojos un tanto desconcertado. Estaba empezando a creer que Malfoy y Nott le habían dicho la verdad sobre Hermione.

-Por la simple razón de que tardé mucho tiempo para que Azkaban se convirtiera en lo que es ahora: una prisión segura y hecha para castigar a los que se lo merecen.

-Pero algunos necesitan una segunda oportunidad, tú lo sabes, estuviste ahí cuando muchos de esos magos oscuros se arrepintieron y…

Hermione pasó de la amabilidad al enfado.

-Mira Harry, cuando te fuiste las cosas eran de una manera y ahora son de otra. No le diré a nadie sobre ti o lo que has venido hacer, esos son asuntos tuyos, pero con cosas referentes al ministerio por favor no te inmiscuyas. Los magos oscuros siempre lo serán y jamás cambiaran, por eso precisamente se reformó Azkaban y te lo diré con orgullo: Yo ayudé a que ese cambio se efectuara.

No he gastado buena parte de mi vida apelando en tribunales y con el mismo ministro para que los magos que siguieron a Voldemort continúen viviendo muy felices por ahí, mientras el daño que ocasionaron permanece en las mentes de millones de personas inocentes.

-Pero…

-Lo siento Harry.-Negó mirando fijamente al hombre frente a ella.-Pero si has venido a abogar por un Death Eater que está perfectamente bien en prisión, pierdes tú tiempo. Lo lamento pero tendrás que buscarte otra forma para ser padre.

Eso dolió y dolió mucho porqué Harry jamás se imaginó que la amiga más comprensiva que tenía, o que suponía que tenía, lo estuviera tratando de esa manera.

-¿A caso no eras tú la que siempre alegó igualdad y justicia?

-Y aun lo hago.

-No parece.

Hermione no dio su brazo a torcer, por ello continuó enfrentando al muchacho.

-Entiende Harry que es por el bien de la sociedad mágica y muggle, aunque tú supongas que muchos necesitan una segunda oportunidad yo los considero magos en potencia tenebrosos. Tú sabes que Voldemort les enseñó hechizos que tal vez ni tengamos registrados y no voy a poner en riesgo al mundo entero solo por tus suposiciones o tus deseos.

-¿Al mundo entero o a tú trabajo, Hermione?

La mujer miró fijamente los ojos verdes que la enfrentaron con la valía que siempre habían poseído.

Por eso sin más, ella se incorporó del sofá y se acercó a la chimenea donde accionó la red Flu.

-Llámalo como quieras, pero Lucius Malfoy no va a salir de Azkaban mientras yo lo diga. Buenas noches, Harry.

El aludido se dirigió hacia la chimenea y sin volver a mirar a la mujer se esfumó.

Al parecer nada salió como él lo esperaba y con el alma rota tuvo que aceptar que Hermione ya no era la misma de antes.

Se le había endurecido el corazón.

Continuará…

Muchas gracias otra vez por aceptar esta historia por compañera, también por sus comentarios ^^

No olviden que cualquier duda que tengan la resolveré con muchísimo gusto.

Ahora, para que quede toda vía más claro, Harry es quien va a Embarazarse, no Draco n.n

Bien, una entrega más, espero que este capítulo haya sido de su agrado. No duden en hacerme llegar su opinión por favor, de esta forma podré mejorar cosas y saber, sobre todo, qué es lo que piensan de todo esto.

Al igual que siempre y si el mundo real me lo permite, nos veremos pronto.

Su amiga:

**Katrinna Le Fay**

_Septiembre 2010_

_PD: _Sigan fomentando la Campaña Anti-Plagio para poder ser aun MÁS los que ALCEMOS la voz y hagamos la diferencia.

Gracias.


	6. Viejas Amistades

**TITULO:** **El Trato**

**Capítulo:** Viejas amistades

**Libro****:** Harry Potter

**Pairing:** H/D B/R T/N

**Category:** Tiene algo de Fluffy, Angs, Romance y quizá algo más.

**Raiting/Warning:** PG-13 por el momento. M-Preg. Algunos Spoilers del último libro (sin llegar a ser todos y cambiando, obviamente, mucho).

**Disclaimer:** Yo no poseo a los personajes de Harry Potter, pertenecen a su Creadora J. K. Rowling y a sus respectivos socios comerciales. Ésta solo es una historia escrita de fan para fans, sin fines lucrativos.

Lo único mío son la historia, las ideas y OCC (Personajes originales).

De todas maneras si te gusta la historia y quieres publicarla, te pediría que antes lo consultes conmigo.

_**CAMPAÑA LE FAY **__: __**No permitamos que el **__**PLAGIO**__** se lleve nuestro trabajo, así que si conoces una historia **__**Robada,**__** por favor denúnciala a sus respectivos dueños. No es justo que nuestras horas de dedicación se vayan a la basura y se vean inmiscuidas en una total falta de respeto para el Autor y los lectores. Entre más luchemos, más saldremos adelante. **__**ALZA LA VOZ, NO TE QUEDES CALLADO ANTE EL PLAGIO.**_

**Tiempo:** **Posterior a la "saga" de libros. **

**En calidad de Universo Alterno.**

**FEEDBACK:** katrinna_le_.mx **ó **katrinna_le_

**MSN:**shania_

**Facebook:**katrinna_le_

**Nota****:**_Esta historia, por ser lo que es contiene OCC en los personajes (creo que eso está claro desde el momento en que se llama: FanFiction) y M-Preg. Hago hincapié en esto._

_¿Qué es M-Preg? Es la contracción para referirse a un: Masculine Pregnant (embarazo Masculino)._

_Si no te agrada esta temática, entonces no lo leas. De esa manera te ahorrarías algún sentimiento de contrariedad. Pero si te da curiosidad, entonces adelante. No me hago responsable de nada ya que es tú decisión. Gracias_

Blaise Zabini pasó aproximadamente una hora y cuarto encerrado en su

estudio, y todo porque se había peleado con su esposo.

Ron por su parte lo tomó todo de manera tranquila y jugando un poco con sus hijos aguardó a que el berrinche de Blaise, como él solía llamarlo, se esfumara.

No era nada sencillo convivir con un Slytherin, mucho menos cuando era tan posesivo y terco como el italiano. Sin embargo al paso de los años el pelirrojo había encontrado muchas formas de tolerarlo y hasta de moldear su propio y encendido carácter Weasley para no hacer de sus riñas, guerras monumentales.

Por eso cuando lo vio salir, supo que había llegado el momento adecuado para tratar de razonar con su esposo.

-Derek, hijo, ¿podrías vigilar un momento a tus hermanos? En seguida regreso.

El mayor de los Zabini-Weasley asintió, mirando de forma extraña a su padre.

Por su parte Ron se dirigió a donde su esposo, al cual encontró bebiendo whiskey de fuego.

-No te había visto beber así desde que en el ministerio te dijeron que probablemente tú departamento desaparecería.

-No estoy para bromas, Ronald.

Que Blaise lo llamara por su nombre completo significaba que probablemente aun se encontraba molesto. Por eso lo dejó beber otro poco mientras tomaba asiento frente a él.

El italiano por su parte prefirió no mirar a su esposo. Continuó sirviéndose whiskey hasta que se sintió satisfecho, después de eso se sentó.

El silencio era tan pesado que cualquier distracción sería bienvenida, sin embargo no sucedió nada que lo disipara. No al menos que Blaise lo deseara.

-¿No vas a hablarme?-Murmuró sin mirar al pelirrojo.

-Hasta que dejes de refunfuñar.

El otro gruñó.

-¿Has pensado en alguna respuesta?-Interrogó Ron, sabiendo que ese asunto debía estar zanjado en cuanto antes. En primera porque era importante y en segunda porque en la planta alta, en una de las habitaciones de invitados, se encontraba un hombre deprimido que no había salido en cinco días.

Actuar se había convertido en imperativo para él.

-¿Qué quieres que te diga?-Inquirió el italiano, mirando por fin a su esposo. -¿Qué estoy totalmente de acuerdo con lo que piensas hacer? ¡Olvídalo!

-Blaise, no seas niño.-Riñó el pelirrojo enfadándose un poco.-No estamos hablando de mí, sino de un amigo que necesita…

-¡Pues me importa un cuerno y dos deshechos de hipogrifo que un amigo te necesite! He dicho que no la verás y No es NO.

Ron gruñó, se le estaba agotando la paciencia y Blaise no estaba cooperando como debía. Así pues en un último intento se incorporó y se sentó junto a su esposo, el cual hizo ademán por alejarse, cosa que no le permitieron.

-Blaise, escúchame, ¿a qué le temes, eh? ¿A que la vea, cambie de opinión sobre todo esto que tenemos y no regrese más?

El italiano no respondió.

-Entiende que esto también es difícil para mí. Tantos años evitando verla, saber de ella, todo eso. ¿No crees que para mí también es complicado?

-Si lo fuera entonces no lo harías, y no me salgas con que: _Harry lo necesita_, porque no me interesa.

Zabini se dirigió de nuevo a la licorera para terminar la botella que había dejado destapada.

Ron no lo impidió, pero si se sintió demasiado impotente e insultado como para pedirle a su esposo que dejara de beber. Por ello simplemente se cruzó de brazos y miró en cualquier otra dirección.

Los hechos eran los siguientes:

Cinco días atrás, Harry arribó a casa de Ron sin decir absolutamente nada.

El pelirrojo lo había esperado con los nervios de punta y el verlo llegar de aquella manera solo le dio mucho en que pensar.

Por ello siguió al ojiverde hasta su habitación asignada y se encontró con un Harry muy diferente a como se había marchado esa tarde.

-"Ha cambiado".-Fue lo que dijo el pelinegro, haciendo alusión a la funcionaria.

-"Según me han dicho si, pero no puede ser tanto, ¿verdad?"

La mirada cargada de algo parecido a la desilusión se lo confirmó al pelirrojo, por lo que pasó el resto de la noche escuchando la versión de su amigo y tratando de consolarlo.

Lo que escuchó de boca de Harry era que Hermione se había convertido en una especie de hielo a la que solo le importaba hacer lo que, según ella, era correcto. Pero lo que tal vez le disgustó como nada en el mundo, fue la poca cooperación empática de la mujer hacia la situación de su amigo.

Por mucho que ella amara las reglas o su trabajo, nada le daba el derecho de comportarse de esa manera con un amigo.

Había escuchado rumores de que la directora del departamento de Aplicación de la Ley Mágica era demasiado reacia para dar su brazo a torcer.

No lo había creído. Simplemente porque a pesar del pasado, y de la historia que alguna vez lo había unido a ella, aun la evocaba como la muchacha sabelotodo y comprensiva que ayudaba si la oportunidad se le presentaba.

Se sintió tonto al admitirlo, pero después de tantos años comprendió la razón del porqué ella lo dejó.

Pasó los siguientes días tratando de convencer a Harry de que saliera de la habitación, consiguiendo nulos resultados.

El ojiverde se había sumido en una depresión terrible y todo porque la persona que se suponía lograría completar su anhelo, no quiso cooperar con él.

El pelirrojo comprendía a su amigo y en el nombre de su amistad se decidió a actuar.

Ron resolvió, por el bien único de su mejor amigo, y quizá para zanjar un fragmento de su pasado, hablar con Hermione en persona.

A pesar de sus temores, de lo doloroso que le resultaba siquiera imaginarse hablando con ella, y sobre todo que el tema de "ellos" saliera a relucir, tenía un amigo que lo necesitaba y por él era capas de hacerlo todo. ¡Por todo lo sagrado, era un Gryffindor y la valentía corría por sus venas!

Así se lo comunicó ese día a su esposo y no era necesario explicar el cómo había reaccionado.

De sobra estaba decir que con o sin el consentimiento de Blaise iría a ver a Hermione, pero lo que no podía dejar pasar era que este continuara molesto para siempre. Por ello estaba ahí, tratando de solucionar un poco las cosas.

-¿Vas a seguir bebiendo hasta ahogarte?-Preguntó el pelirrojo, tratando de disolver el enfado.

-¿Y eso a ti que te importa?

El humor de Blaise se había vuelto insoportable, pero ni eso amedrentaría a Ron.

-Mucho, porque eres mi esposo.

El resoplido irónico del italiano no le gustó mucho a Ron. Tal vez era imaginación suya pero Zabini se estaba comportando demasiado Slytherin hasta para él mismo.

-Te dejaré que lo medites otro poco, Blaise. No quiero exaltarme, además no estoy de humor.

-¿Y para que estás de humor entonces? ¿Para visitar a tu ex estúpida noviecita Gryffindor? ¿Para eso si lo estas?

Ron estaba atravesando la puerta pero el comentario lo paró en seco.

Miro a Blaise con algo parecido a su antiguo enojo Weasley.

-Tú no eres quien dijo eso.

-¡Claro que soy yo! ¿O qué?, ¿te molesta que te diga la verdad?

Ron frunció el entrecejo y avanzó hasta el otro hombre.

-Si vas a seguir insultándome será mejor que no bebas. No pienso molestarme con un ebrio.

-Yo no estoy ebrio.-Sonrió el italiano.-Solo te estoy haciendo una observación. Además.-Agregó, haciendo una mueca poco descifrable.- ¿Para qué cuernos quieres mi opinión? Vete, LARGATE con ella y a mi déjame en paz.

-Tú no estas…

-¡Estoy hablando en serio, Weasley! Muy en serio. Si lo que pretendes es irte con esa que te destrozó el corazón, adelante. Yo no voy a impedirlo. Yo sé que desde hace años brincas de ansiedad por ir a buscarla, por saber si aun te desea junto a ella en su cam…

Blaise se sostuvo el rostro con evidente dolor.

Hacia muchos años que Ron no golpeaba a nadie y jamás estuvo en sus planes hacerlo con su esposo, pero el derechazo que acababa de propinarle expulsó mucho más de lo que quiso admitir.

-Escúchame bien Blaise Zabini, te prohíbo que me hables de esa manera. Que me… ¡Insultes de esa manera! ¡¿Quedó claro?

Ron se veía sumamente agitado pero la mirada dolida que le dirigió al otro caló más que sus palabras.

Por eso dio media vuelta dispuesto a irse pero la mano deteniéndolo por el brazo se lo impidió.

-Ron…

-Más vale que no me hables si seguirás con esa estúpida actitud tuya. No voy a tolerar una falta más de respeto hacia mi persona, mucho menos cuando yo…

La temblorosa voz de Ron enmudeció cuando el italiano lo haló hasta estrujarlo fuertemente contra su pecho.

-Lo siento.-Murmuró Zabini muy cerca de su oído.

-Me lastimaste con lo que dijiste.-Indicó Ron, haciendo un esfuerzo enorme para que las hormonas y las palabras de su esposo dejaran su cabeza cuanto antes.

-Lo sé pero…entiéndeme.-Dijo, elevando un poco el mentón de su pareja.-Odio a esa mujer.

El desprecio con el que pronunció la oración lo hacía evidente.

-Pero Blaise…

-Odio que te haya tenido antes que yo, odio que te preocupes por ella, odio que a pesar de todo el daño que te hizo aun le desees el bien, pero sobre todo… odio que quieras ir a verla justamente ahora que somos tan felices.

-Blaise…

-¡No quiero que la veas!-Señaló, mirando seriamente los ojos del pelirrojo.-No quiero que lo hagas porque temo que no regreses.

Era un momento tan íntimo como ningún otro que Ron recordara, por ello solo escuchó todo lo que su consorte tuviera que decirle.

-Temo que decidas abandonarme, que te des cuenta que alguien como yo no merece la pena y decidas regresar con ella. Temo que te aparte de mi lado y no quiero perderte. Eres lo más importante que me ha pasado en la vida. Eres mi todo. ¡Por todo lo sagrado, no quiero perderte!

Los ojos del pelirrojo se llenaron de lágrimas y no pudo evitar abrazarse a su consorte.

-Idiota, ¿cómo se te ocurre pensar que voy a dejarte? ¿Cómo se te puede pasar siquiera por la cabeza que pueda abandonar todo esto que hemos construido? ¿Qué pueda dejar a nuestros hijos?, ¿los años que tenemos juntos?, ¿a ti?

¿A caso no te quedó claro el día de la boda que cuando dije: _hasta que la muerte nos separe_, significa que hablaba enserio, Zabini?

El aludido sonrió un poco, pendiente de los gestos del pelirrojo.

-Es verdad que hasta ahora me ha sido difícil hablar de ella o preguntar sobre ella sin que me duela. Tú más que nadie sabe por lo que pasé, pero Blaise, eso no significa que vaya a dejarte. Yo te amo. Eres el amor de mi vida.

El aludido lo abrazó. Besarlo significaba aceptar que el momento era demasiado Gryffindor y eso sería el colmo.

-Que decida precisamente hoy ir a verla, no significa nada más que hacerlo por un amigo que necesita mi ayuda. E independientemente de eso, tú y yo sabemos que necesito verla para cerrar el círculo de antaño.

El italiano besó los cabellos rojos.

-Además no tienes de qué preocuparte, tú nena me acompañará.-Dijo, señalando su vientre.

Blaise sonrió y acarició el bulto que crecía en el cuerpo de su consorte.

-Es la primera vez que admites que será niña.

-Oh, bueno, no te emociones. Aun tengo la esperanza de que sea niño.-Guiñó, sabiendo que probablemente fallaría en su predicción como en sus anteriores embarazos.

El italiano entonces no pudo contenerse y buscó la boca del pelirrojo, el cual le facilitó las cosas al enredar los brazos en su cuello.

Fue un beso ansioso que buscaba paz. Un beso que demostraba lo mucho que se amaban y a la vez un beso erótico, de esos que se daban sin pudor indicándole a quien se cruzara en su camino que seguían enamorados y nadie jamás podría cambiar eso.

-Eres mío, Rojo. Solo mío.-Susurró Zabini sobre sus labios, lamiéndolos en un gesto posesivo.

-Lo soy. Lo sabes.-Respondió el otro volviendo a besar a su esposo.

Tal vez así quedaba resuelto el asunto, pero de lo que Ron estaba seguro era que durante los próximos días los celos de Blaise estarían al tope de su capacidad, y aunque no le gustaba admitirlo, eso le encantaba.

Haberse casado con Blaise Zabini había sido la mejor decisión de su vida, y aunque el pasado estuviera a punto de volver a él, no se arrepentía de nada. Amaba a su familia, pero sobre todo a su esposo, quien lo había llenado de momentos maravillosos.

¿Cómo se le ocurría pensar que podía dejarlo?

**oOoOoO**

Por lo general la única que trabajaba el doble era la directora de departamento, los demás podían tomarse descansos sin ser reprendidos.

Era una costumbre que se había adquirido desde el día en que Hermione Granger indicó: _Haré horas extras_.

Por la propia seguridad nadie se atrevía a ayudar a la jefa, la mujer era sumamente especial con el trabajo, por ello no era extraño mirar a los empleados enfrascados en unas cuantas charlas de chismes o leyendo algún ejemplar de Corazón de Bruja.

Tardó bastante en decidirse a entrar pero cuando se dio el valor y si, cuando miró que Blaise no se encontraba escondido por ahí, se dirigió al último piso del edificio concerniente al departamento de Aplicación de la Ley Mágica.

-Buenas tardes, ¿puedo ayudarlo en algo?

La muchacha sonriente que lo recibió y dejó de lado su revista le infundó algo de ánimo.

-Si…yo…necesito ver a la directora de departamento.

-¿Tiene cita?

El pelirrojo negó con la cabeza.

-Lo lamento.-Indicó la joven.-Pero sin cita previa no podrá atenderlo.

-Es un caso especial.-Continuó insistiendo, esperando que alguna de sus palabras surtieran efecto.

-No es por negarle el acceso.-Sonrió ella.-Es solo que la jefa es bastante _especial_ a cuanto las normas se refiere.

-¡Dímelo a mí!-Resopló frunciendo el entrecejo.-La soporté seis años en el colegio, uno más en un cochino bosque y otros más en relación. Conozco perfectamente lo terca que puede llegar a ser sobre el cumplimiento de las normas.

La joven no comprendió pero le hizo gracia el mohín del hombre.

-Si gusta puedo tomar sus datos y hacerle una cita para…la semana entrante. -Señaló, consultando un calendario mágico que flotó rápidamente hasta ella.

-¡No puedo esperar tanto!-Exclamó.

-Lo siento, pero la señorita Granger tiene toda la agenda llena y…

-Elle, ¿puedes venir?

Ron era capas de reconocer esa voz en cualquier lugar, por lo que mirando a la joven que se disculpó con él, es cómo la vio entrar en una puerta no muy lejos de ahí.

Como lo sospechó desde el principio, tratar de ver a Hermione sin una pizca de modales no sería posible, no al menos que lograra infiltrarse de alguna forma.

Miró la posibilidad de escabullirse por la ventana o por red flu, pero dado su estado no podía hacerlo.

-A veces extraño la manera tan sencilla que era infiltrarme a cualquier sitio cuando tenía diecisiete.-Se sonrió, avanzando hasta la puerta que volvió a abrirse en cuanto se acercó.

-…y asegúrate de que la información la tengan todos los departamentos en cuanto antes.

-Si, señorita Granger.-Señaló la que probablemente era su secretaria, topándose de frente con el pelirrojo de hacía un rato.-Disculpe pero usted no puede…

-Hermione.-Llamó, olvidándose de todo y yendo al grano.-Necesito hablar contigo.-Anunció, esquivando con facilidad a la secretaria.

La mujer sentada tras el escritorio se incorporó de un salto, mirando atónita al hombre que acababa de cruzar su puerta.

-Ron.-Murmuró abriendo mucho los ojos.

-Hola.

-Señorita Granger, yo…

-Déjanos solos, Elle.

La aludida asintió rápidamente, procurando cerrar la puerta tras de ella.

Tanto uno como otro se observaron. Él tanteando el terreno, ella reconociendo al hombre que durante mucho tiempo había dejado de ver.

-Es bueno saber que no te has olvidado de cómo me llamo.-Bromeó Ron cuando el silencio le pareció excesivo.

-¿Cómo podría hacerlo? No seas tonto yo…

-Si, ya se que sigues igual de _sábelo todo_ como siempre. No es necesario que me lo recuerdes.

Ella sonrió porque el alegato había sido idéntico a esos que el pelirrojo solía darle en el colegio.

-Perdón si interrumpí algo, pero dado que no tenía cita y sabiendo que no me recibirías ni aunque llovieran ranas de chocolate, me tomé el atrevimiento de pasar.

-No…no te preocupes yo…siéntate, siéntate por favor.-Ofreció la pelicastaña, moviendo su varita y acercando un par de sillas.

Ron aceptó en el acto. Para ser el primer contacto después de años, no estaba tan mal.

-¿Té?

-No gracias, no tengo sed.

Los modales ante todo.

-Bien, quizá te estés preguntando para qué vine.

-No, en realidad no.

La mirada castaña cambió en el acto, cosa que le hizo saber a Ron el porque Harry había quedado tan decepcionado de ella.

La vida la había cambiado, y recuperada ya de la primera impresión, volvía a ser la casi impávida funcionaria del ministerio. Al menos había sido bonito ver a la vieja Hermione por unos momentos.

-Se lo dije a Harry, Ron y ahora te lo digo a ti: No voy a sacar a Lucius Malfoy de Azkaban.

-Si, he estado bien Hermione, muchas gracias por preguntar. ¿La familia? También, gracias. Sigues siendo tan atenta y considerada como siempre.

Hermione gruñó al sarcasmo de Ron pero tenía que admitir que había sido un tanto grosera.

-Lo siento, es solo que no encuentro más motivos para que hayas venido a verme, solo que Harry te lo pidiera.

-Quiero dejarte algo en claro.-Rebatió el pelirrojo desanudándose la capa de viaje.-Nadie me pidió que viniera porque no soy el mandadero de nadie. Nunca lo he sido y jamás lo seré. Que eso te quede claro.

La mujer habría reído de buena forma al berrinche del pelirrojo, pero tras ver lo que se ocultaba bajo la capa, su rostro volvió a cambiar.

-Veo que los rumores eran ciertos.

-¿Rumores?-Indagó él sin comprender.

-Se dice que te casaste con un hombre. Blaise Zabini, para ser precisa, un Slytherin.

-Si, un Slytherin.-Reiteró Ron enfatizando la palabra.- ¿Algún problema con eso?

La mujer enarcó una ceja e invocó un par de tazas de té a pesar de la negativa inicial.

-Bueno, que se me hace un poco extraño que siendo tú, quien eres, te hayas decidido por un chico, sobre todo de la casa rival.

No quería ofuscarse, Neville le había recomendado no hacerlo por la salud de su bebé y sobre todo la suya, que siendo de ascendencia Weasley podía convertirse en un volcán. Así pues reuniendo toda su fuerza de voluntad, medio sonrió.

-La gente cambia, sino te tenemos a ti de muestra si los ejemplos no te son suficientes.

Hermione gruñó tras la tacita que llevó a sus labios.

-Eso no me parece muy educado.

-Yo no comencé el insulto.

-Pero sino te he insultado. Insulto sería decirte que me reemplazaste con un hombre y encima le serviste de puta para llevar a sus crías. Eso, mí querido Ronald, si es un insulto.

El aludido frunció el entrecejo y miró fijamente a la persona frente a él.

Si había pensado por un momento que las cosas podían darse de manera pacífica siendo adultos y ella una brillante funcionaria, se equivocó. Al parecer quería guerra, y si con ella lograba llegar a donde quería, entonces guerra le daría. Bastante diestro se había vuelto en ese arte.

-En primer lugar, mí querida Hermione.-Dijo, encargándose de enfatizar muy bien su nombre.-Yo jamás reemplazaría a nadie, dado que tú me abandonaste. En segundo lugar, yo no soy la puta de nadie, en tercero llevo a MIS hijos con sumo orgullo porque son del Hombre que AMO, y en cuarto… ¿Ya mencioné que AMO a MI Marido?

-El amor no pudo llegarte de repente, menos con un hombre.-Contraatacó ella sin perder su aparente serenidad.

-No, pero Blaise se encargó de que me enamorara de él. Por cierto, es buenísimo en la cama, creo que eso también ayudó al flechazo.

El punto en esa ronda era para Ron, pues miró con satisfacción el enfado en el rostro de Hermione.

-Lo que hace Neville está mal.-Carraspeó ella, dejando por un momento de lado el tema del esposo.

-¿Y quién dijo que fue Neville? Blaise me ha hecho el amor en todos los momentos, sobre todo cuando hemos procreado a nuestros hijos. Él es Mi Candidato.

-¡A eso no me refiero!-Gruñó la pelicastaña sin ocultar su enfado.-Me refiero a lo que tú y Harry desean.

-Discúlpame, pero a mi no me hace falta nada desde que tengo a Blaise, y sobre Harry, ¿qué de malo tiene que desee un hijo?

-Te has vuelto insoportable, Ron. Ahora veo que el Slytherin que tienes por marido te ha sabido domesticar muy bien.

-Quizá, pero no me quejo si continua domesticándome en la cama.

El segundo asalto también fue ganado por el pelirrojo, quien mirando su labor se sintió satisfecho de dejarle muy claro a Hermione Granger que amaba a su esposo y que ella definitivamente ya estaba olvidada.

-Volviendo al tema del que nos desviamos, ¿por qué no te piensas mejor lo de liberar a Lucius Malfoy?

-No voy a discutir sobre eso, Ron. Ya le dije a Harry que no pretendo sacarlo para que después aterrorice a media comunidad.

-Nadie te lo garantiza.

-No.-Negó, mirando fugazmente el vientre de su interlocutor.-Pero me pagan por prevenirlo, y mientras más tiempo lo haga, mejor para todos.

Ron jamás llegó a pensar que los intereses sanos de la vieja Hermione pudieran cambiar tanto, sin embargo como él había dicho alguna vez: _la vida no pasa en vano_, y ante él tenía la muestra.

-No creas que me hace mucha ilusión tener a Lucius Malfoy afuera, sobre todo con su _maravilloso_ historial de vida.

-¿Entonces?

-Lo hago más que nada por Harry. Aunque siga sin gustarme la idea, él necesita de los Malfoy para poder hacer realidad lo que más anhela.

-Pues debería buscar otras opciones como le dije.

-¿Es que no puedes comprenderlo?-Indagó, con un atisbo de desesperación.- ¿A caso tú nunca has tenido el anhelo de tener un hijo? ¿De formar una familia? Hay cosas más importantes allá afuera que el trabajo, ¿sabes? Y aunque sigo sin comprender tú manera de pensar, si puedo decirte que en lo particular me siento bendecido con la familia que tengo, sobre todo de mis hijos.

La pelicastaña giró el rostro.

Aunque había deseado mantenerse al margen de la vida de su ex prometido, obviamente no lo había conseguido.

Enterarse de que se había casado con nada más y nada menos que Blaise Zabini había sido un golpe tremendo para su ego, sobre todo después de saber que esperaban un hijo.

Saberlo con tres, cuatro hijos, ¿a quien le importaba realmente?, fue el acabose para cierta parte de ella.

Tontamente había creído que Ron la lloraría por siempre, pero al mirarlo frente a ella, con el vientre redondeado, la sonrisa de saberse enamorado de su pareja y con el coraje de haberla buscado, comprendió que eso que falsamente aun esperaba jamás regresaría.

-Se lo debes Hermione…nos lo debes.

El susurro llegó a lo más profundo de la vieja Hermione y esta con un suspiro asintió.

-Pensé que me sería más difícil tratar de convencerte.-Sonrió el pelirrojo.

-No abuses de tú suerte, Ron.-Señaló la funcionaria, frunciendo el entrecejo.-Lo que voy a hacer va en contra de todo mi trabajo de años, al menos quiero estar segura de que es por una buena causa.

-Y lo es. Tú sabes que lo es.

Si, lo sabía pero las dos partes que la conformaban estaban iniciando una batalla.

Una se aferraba a la idea de que todo aquello era descabellado y que Harry podía encontrar otra forma de cumplir su deseo. Pero la otra, y quizá contra la que había estado luchando todos esos años, le recordaba que era Harry, su mejor amigo. La persona desafortunada que siempre deseó ser querido, tener una familia y al cual, por obvias razones, no podía negarle su ayuda.

Una lucha sin cuartel que estaba comenzando a darle dolor de cabeza.

-Está bien, ayudaré en lo que pueda. Pero antes de que te pongas a brincar, si es que puedes, necesitamos hacer un montón de cosas y papeleo. No será nada fácil.

-Lo sabemos.-Sonrió Ron con evidente felicidad.-Tú te has esforzado en hacer bien tú trabajo.

La aludida solo efectuó un mohín.

-Ten en cuenta, Ron, que aunque yo haya sido la innovadora de la nueva ley de Azkaban, sobre mí aun hay muchas cabezas qué convencer para que Lucius Malfoy salga libre.

-Eso también lo sabemos, no estamos totalmente en blanco.-Indicó el pelirrojo.

-Lo sé pero…Ron, ¿en qué lío se han metido?

-En uno muy lindo que se llama: Ayuda a tú mejor, mejor amigo de todo el mundo a tener un bebé, y de paso haz tú buena acción del día.

Hermione no pudo seguir mirando la enorme sonrisa de Ron. Evidentemente se encontraba feliz, sentimiento que ella no pudo compartir del todo.

-Lucius Malfoy es uno de los reos más custodiados de todo Azkaban. Él es un caso delicado.

-Lo suponemos, por ello nos hemos encargado de conseguir buena artillería que te ayude a sacarlo.

La pelicastaña enarcó una ceja pero dado quien era no tuvo que pensar demasiado.

-Si, ya decía yo que había más involucrados pero… ¿Theodore Nott?

-Ya lo vez, los Gryffindor hacemos milagros.-Guiñó, dejando solucionado de una vez por todas ese asunto.

-¡Cielo Santo!-Resopló la mujer, esperando no arrepentirse de todo eso.

Al parecer el plan se ponía en marcha nuevamente.

**oOoOoO**

Theodore estaba comenzando a marearse, Blaise le estaba haciendo un hoyo a su piso y si continuaba caminando de izquierda a derecha iba a terminar por sacarlo de quicio.

-¡¿Quieres calmarte ya?-Preguntó el abogado en un tono desesperado.

-¡No puedo!-Gruñó el italiano, deteniéndose un momento para mirar por la ventana y después continuar su monótono recorrido.

-Déjalo Theo, ¿que no ves que un poco más y explota?

El aludido miró al rubio indicándole que guardara silencio, cosa que no hizo.

-Lo que pasa es que de solo imaginar a la Sangre Sucia esa con su maridito, le salen las ideas homicidas que ha tenido ocultas durante mucho tiempo.

-Cállate Malfoy.-Señaló el abogado al mirar las manos friccionadas del italiano.

-¿Y por qué habría de hacerlo? Es gracioso mirarlo así.

-Pues no tiene nada de gracioso.-Intervino de nuevo el abogado, antes de que Zabini dijera algo.-Lo que debes de hacer, Blaise, es confiar en él. Ya te dijo que lo hicieras, además nada va a pasar.

-Theo tiene razón Blaise, con esa barriga, Weasley apenas y se mueve.

La carcajada de Draco solo provocó mayor enfado en el italiano.

-No hagas caso Blaise. Tú solo confía en él y ya.

-Como si fuera tan sencillo.-Expulsó el castaño tras por fin sentarse.-Y no es por él, es por esa…mujer. La odio. No se como se le pudo ocurrir siquiera ir a verla para ayudar a Potter.

-Tiene buen corazón, es todo.-Dijo Nott con cierta sonrisa conforme.

-Así son todos los gatos. No se como se pudieron casar con ellos.-Gruñó el rubio.

-Y yo no sé ni para que estas aquí Malfoy, si no vas a ayudar.

-Porque me invitaron a una reunión Slytherin, y además me divierte verlos así de idiotas.

-¿A qué te refieres con eso?-Cuestionó el castaño frunciendo el entrecejo.

-A verlos idiotizados por sus mariditos. Como tú Blaise, o tú Theo.

-¡¿Yo?-Indagó sorprendido el abogado.

-Sí, tú no te quedas atrás. En cuanto tú esposo sale de casa mandas a toda la cuadrilla de aurores buenos para nada a seguirlo.

-¡Eso no es cierto!-Exclamó indignado el aludido.-Yo jamás podría ser así cuando le tengo toda la confianza del universo a…

-¿Theo?

De la habitación continua se escuchó una voz, alguien que el abogado conocía muy bien y que de inmediato atendió.

Tanto Blaise como Draco se miraron interrogantes, sin embargo no pasó mucho tiempo para que Theodore regresara al saloncito, apareciera una botella grande de Whiskey de fuego y conjurara tres copas que se llenaron en el acto.

-¿Y eso?-Preguntó Blaise sin comprender.

-Neville se va a Hogwarts.-Murmuró Nott, bebiéndose la copa de un solo trago.

Draco no aguantó la carcajada que salió desde el fondo de su corazón.

-¡Te lo dije!, eres igualito a Zabini. Solo te basta saber que tu maridito se va a Hogwarts, donde el pusilánime de Finnigan está, para que quieras asesinarlo a punta de Cruciatus.

-Idiota.-Susurró el abogado tomando otra copa.

-Al menos nunca estuvo con él.-Gruñó Blaise, imitando al abogado con el whiskey.

-Ese maldito Irlandés de pacotilla, si tan solo no se devorara a mi esposo con la mirada cada vez que lo ve.-Otro trago.

-Maldita buena para nada hija de…con que te atrevas a tocarle un solo cabello, sabrás quien es Blaise Zabini.-Más Whiskey.

-Si existiera alguna manera de desaparecerlo y que fuera legal.-Un sorbo más.

Y antes de que pudieran maldecir a los respectivos odiados, Draco Malfoy lanzó la carcajada más grande de su vida.

-¡Pero esto es lo más gracioso que he visto en mi vida! Hay, hay, mi estómago me duele.-Y volvió a reír estruendosamente.

-Ya te veré en nuestros zapatos, Malfoy.-Gruñó Zabini mirándolo con rencor.

-Cuando lo hagas me dará una satisfacción muy grande reírme en tú cara. -Secundó el abogado.

-Si, como no. Él día en que yo me vea como ustedes, par de patéticos idiotas, me comeré mis calcetines con salsa tártara.

Tanto Blaise como Theodore se miraron. No olvidarían las palabras de Malfoy jamás. Algún día se lo cobrarían, porque si algo estaba escrito era que los Slytherin podían ser inteligentes, suspicaces y peligrosos, pero al estar enamorados, todos sin excepción se volvían celosos y posesivos.

Ya se comería Malfoy más que calcetines en salsa tártara.

**oOoOoO**

Harry sintió que el cielo negro que de pronto se había posado sobre su cabeza, de nuevo volvía a ser azul.

Ron había hecho tanto por él que cuando le comunicó el día anterior que todo con Hermione estaba solucionado, le faltó poco para besarlo.

Y lo hubiera hecho, de no ser por Derek quien lo seguía muy de cerca.

La depresión se esfumó de forma rápida y a primera hora del día siguiente se apresuró a llegar al despacho de Theodore Nott, necesitaba zanjar el Trato de una vez por todas con Malfoy para tener algo fijo de dónde partir, y posteriormente tener a su bebé.

-Tranquilo Harry, Theo no se moverá de su lugar.-Dijo Ron, cuando el activo Potter lo apuraba a llegar a donde el abogado.

-Lo sé, pero estoy tan contento.-Sonrió. Ni rastro quedaba del hombre deprimido que no deseaba salir de la habitación.

Ron sonrió, la verdad era que no se arrepentía de haber ayudado a su amigo. Por verlo sonreír, estaba dispuesto a hacer mucho más que solo hablar con Hermione.

-Ron.-Llamó Blaise antes de que el pelirrojo siguiera a su amigo a la chimenea.

-¿Dime?

El italiano lo haló y sin decir nada lo besó profundamente.

Ron no tenía que ser adivino para saber a que se debía eso. Desde que había hablado con Hermione, su esposo se mostraba sumamente cariñoso y atento con él. Mucho más esa mañana, dónde se reunirían con ella en el despacho de Theodore.

-Yo voy contigo.-Indicó Blaise, después de morderle un par de veces los labios al pelirrojo.

-Cielo, ¿a acaso no confías en mi?-Cuestionó el otro, tratando de recuperar el aliento después del beso salvaje.

-En ti confío.-Sonrió el castaño acariciándole el vientre.-Pero en esa zorra no.-Y Ron supo que no habría poder que lo hiciera cambiar de opinión.

Por ello, y tras dejar a los niños a cargo de Molly, partieron hacia el despacho de Nott quien los aguardaba con Neville y Draco Malfoy.

-Hola Neville.-Saludó Harry con una enorme sonrisa que fue correspondida.

-Me alegra saber que ya te sientes mejor, Harry.

-Si, bueno, fue solo una mala racha. Tú entiendes.-Indicó, palmeándole el hombro a su amigo.

-Theo me pidió que fuera testigo también.-Explicó el medimago, aun antes de que alguien cuestionara su presencia en el lugar.

-¿En serio? ¡Que bien!-Sonrió el de anteojos, saludando al abogado y moviendo la cabeza en dirección de Malfoy que hizo lo mismo.

Ron solo enarcó la ceja y miró a su marido. Aunque este no le dijera nada, sabía que el cuento del testigo era solo una treta para alejar a Neville de Hogwarts. Mejor dicho, de Seamus.

-Estos Slytherin.-Murmuró, saludando también a los presentes.

-Bien, reunidos todos, solo hace falta que Granger llegue para iniciar con los trámites.-Señaló Theodore, invitándoles té y galletas.

Draco prefirió quedarse al lado de la ventana. Sus amigos con esposos eran aburridos como nada en la vida, y el cara rajada Potter brillaba más que las luciérnagas.

Todo eso le daba demasiada flojera, pero si estaba ahí era para sacar a su padre de la cárcel y atenderlo en casa como se merecía.

Lo había estado conversando con su madre lo suficiente como para saber que tenía su respaldo, así como también cualquier cosa que pudiera necesitar en el proceso.

Ver a su Padre libre era lo único que le importaba, y si en el ínterin tenía que dejar unos cuantos espermatozoides para lograrlo, entonces lo haría. Aunque estos fueran a parar a manos de Potter.

Dos minutos después la chimenea hizo "Plof", indicando que la mujer a la que esperaban había llegado.

Harry fue el primero en correr a recibirla, importándole muy poco lo demás.

-¡Hermione!-Saludó, cuando ayudó a la mujer a salir de la chimenea.

-Hola Harry. ¿Qué tal?-Sonrió, sacudiéndose el hollín de la capa.

-Bien, te estamos esperando. Pasa por aquí.

Hermione agradeció el gesto y acompañó al pelinegro a la habitación contigua, dónde cinco cabezas aguardaban por ella.

-Buenos días.-Saludó, recibiendo el gesto de Theodore y Neville. No esperaba lo mismo de Zabini ni mucho menos de Malfoy, pero al menos procuró sonreírle a Ron quien de repente se vio atrapado entre los brazos de su esposo.

"_Cuídalo mucho_".-Pensó la mujer, haciendo como que no había visto el desagrado que le provocaba al italiano.

-Me alegra saber que pudiste venir, Granger.-Comunicó el abogado con cierto grado de gentileza. Si iba a trabajar con la mujer, lo menos que podía hacer era ser educado con la preferida del ministro.

-Sí, bueno, cuando una se lo propone puede mover lo que sea.-Respondió, tomando asiento al lado de un Harry que se notaba ansioso.

-Bien, comencemos entonces. Como sabrán, sacar a Lucius Malfoy de Azkaban no será tarea sencilla.-Señaló Nott.

-Mucho menos con todos los cargos que existen sobre él.-Resaltó la mujer, abriendo su bolso y extrayendo varios pergaminos y libros que obviamente habían sido encantados primero.

-Cargos que tú pusiste.-Señaló Malfoy, quien no había dejado su posición junto a la ventana.

Hermione frunció el entrecejo sosteniéndole la mirada al rubio.

-Quizá, pero ninguno fue inventado. La ley siempre se basa en hechos reales.

-Tergiversados por el ministro para favorecerse.

-El ministro Shacklebolt ha hecho un gran trabajo para que se cumpla la ley, Malfoy. No es mi culpa que tú padre…

-Hey, venimos aquí a tratar de solucionar algo, no a subirnos a un ring.

Hermione asintió a las palabras de Neville, pero no permitió que la arrogancia del rubio la amedrentara.

Draco por su parte bufó cruzándose de brazos, volviendo su mirada a la ventana.

Si en el colegio Granger se le había hecho insoportable, en el presente lo era aun más.

-Bien, como les decía.-Continuó la mujer mirando a Nott.-Con todos los cargos imputados a Lucius Malfoy, y la cantidad de personas y leyes que tendremos que pasar antes de llegar a liberarlo, tardaremos aproximadamente de uno a diez meses.

-Eso y sino hay revisión.-Indicó el abogado.

-Si, ya había tomado eso en cuenta. Pero descuida, si trabajamos bien no la habrá.

A Nott le gustó el tono seguro de la mujer. No había trabajado con ella directamente hasta ese momento, pero sabía de buena fuente que era implacable cuando algo se le metía en la cabeza, por ello no tuvo duda de que con sus ingenios lograrían sacar a Malfoy padre de Azkaban más rápido de lo que suponían.

-Entonces si queremos que esto termine pronto, todos tenemos que poner de nuestra parte.-Indicó Ron, tratando de apartarse un poco del agarre posesivo de su esposo.-Eso significa cero palabrejas.-Miró a Malfoy.-Y cero peleas.-A su esposo.-¿Estamos de acuerdo?

Neville y Nott asintieron, a ellos les gustaba la vida pacífica y entre menos contacto tuvieran con algún hechizo de separación, dirigido a Draco y a Harry, mejor para ellos.

Hermione también estuvo de acuerdo. Ella suponía que ese trabajo no diferiría mucho a los que comúnmente realizaba. Prefería un triunfo más, aunque fuera un poco en contra de sus reglas, a una discusión sin sentido y de por vida con sus amigos. Ya bastante tiempo había permanecido separa de ellos como para continuar haciéndose la digna.

Blaise asintió solo y cuando Ron le golpeó las costillas. De buena gana el italiano se habría negado, pero no podía quedar mal ante su esposo, por ello con renuencia movió afirmativamente la cabeza ganándose una caricia en la rodilla y la mano de su esposo entrelazada con la suya.

-"_Trágate esta, bruja_".-Pensó al mirar a Hermione, quien había desviado la mirada de ellos. Dijese lo que dijese Ron, él y Hermione estaban en guerra.

Con respectó a Draco y a Harry, estos se miraron un momento antes de asentir, el primero con desgano y el segundo con seguridad.

Eso solo les beneficiaria a ambos.

-Bien, estando de acuerdo, entonces solo resta pactar el Trato para comenzar a trabajar sobre la liberación de Lucius Malfoy.-Agregó Nott, mirando a los implicados de todo aquello.

Harry tragó con fuerza. El momento había llegado y ni siquiera se había detenido a pensar en cómo sería.

Había estado tan sumido en depresión esos días que se olvidó por completo de aquello. No era como si fuera a besarlo o algo por el estilo, pero mirando que Malfoy se acercaba, comenzó a pensar en que debió de buscar más información al respecto.

-Vamos Potter, ¿temes que te coma?-Se mofó el rubio al mirar la indecisión del de anteojos.

-Eso quisieras, ¿no?

Ambos gruñeron pero eso no les impidió que se acercaran, y teniendo por testigos a amigos y quizá a quien consideraban familia, unieron sus manos.

Lo mas extrañó para Harry quizá fue ver salir de entre el agarre un resplandor azul que cubrió la habitación y desapareció casi en el acto.

Cuando miró a Malfoy buscando alguna muestra de sobresalto, solo encontró su mirada grisácea sobre él.

-El Trato está hecho, Potter. Ahora ninguno de los dos podrá zafarse hasta que el otro haya cumplido su parte.-Señaló Draco, retirando su mano de la de Harry, el cual asintió dejando ver una ancha sonrisa.

-Pronto tendrás a tú padre de regreso, Malfoy.-Dijo el ojiverde, mirando por primera vez desde que conocía a Draco, una sonrisa ancha y sincera dirigida especialmente a él.

-Lo tendré.

El Trato estaba dando inicio.

Continuará…

Una entrega más.

Muchísimas gracias por su apoyo, sin él esta historia simplemente no podría seguir. Por eso no duden en enviarme sus comentarios o preguntas, de esta forma puedo saber qué opinión tienen sobre todo esto.

Sé que les ha sorprendido este capítulo pero deben recordar que Harry no está solo y que sus amigos lo ayudarán.

Hermione ha cambiado porque han pasado muchos años desde que aquella casi niña participó en la guerra. A mi parecer ella siempre ha sido lógica y reacia con las reglas, el hecho de que se haya acentuado en su carácter solo habla de que ha madurado. Pero recordó, afortunadamente, que tiene un amigo a quien ayudar así que un poco de mala manera ayudará, ya verán ^^

Gracias nuevamente y si el mundo real me lo permite, nos veremos pronto.

Su amiga:

**Katrinna Le Fay**

_Septiembre 2010_


	7. Trivialidades

**TITULO:** **El Trato**

**Capítulo:** Trivialidades

**Libro****:** Harry Potter

**Pairing:** H/D B/R T/N

**Category:** Tiene algo de Fluffy, Angs, Romance y quizá algo más.

**Raiting/Warning:** PG-13 por el momento. M-Preg. Algunos Spoilers del último libro (sin llegar a ser todos y cambiando, obviamente, mucho).

**Disclaimer:** Yo no poseo a los personajes de Harry Potter, pertenecen a su Creadora J. K. Rowling y a sus respectivos socios comerciales. Ésta solo es una historia escrita de fan para fans, sin fines lucrativos.

Lo único mío son la historia, las ideas y OCC (Personajes originales).

De todas maneras si te gusta la historia y quieres publicarla, te pediría que antes lo consultes conmigo.

_**CAMPAÑA LE FAY **__: __**No permitamos que el **__**PLAGIO**__** se lleve nuestro trabajo, así que si conoces una historia **__**Robada,**__** por favor denúnciala a sus respectivos dueños. No es justo que nuestras horas de dedicación se vayan a la basura y se vean inmiscuidas en una total falta de respeto para el Autor y los lectores. Entre más luchemos, más saldremos adelante. ALZA LA VOZ, NO TE QUEDES CALLADO ANTE EL PLAGIO.**_

**Tiempo:** **Posterior a la "saga" de libros. **

**En calidad de Universo Alterno.**

**FEEDBACK:** katrinna_le_fay arroba yahoo punto  **ó **katrinna_le_fay arroba hotmail punto com

**MSN:**shania_xs arroba hotmail punto com

**Facebook:**katrinna_le_fay arroba hotmail punto com

**Nota****:**_Esta historia, por ser lo que es contiene OCC en los personajes (creo que eso está claro desde el momento en que se llama: FanFiction) y M-Preg. Hago hincapié en esto._

_¿Qué es M-Preg? Es la contracción para referirse a un: Masculine Pregnant (embarazo Masculino)._

_Si no te agrada esta temática, entonces no lo leas. De esa manera te ahorrarías algún sentimiento de contrariedad. Pero si te da curiosidad, entonces adelante. Yo no me hago responsable de nada ya que es tu decisión. Gracias._

Había transcurrido una semana desde la reunión en el despacho de Nott.

Harry se encontraba algo desesperado por hacer algo, pero tanto Theodore como Hermione se lo habían impedido.

Si el muchacho que seguía siendo idolatrado por el mundo mágico no quería dar a conocer su paradero, debía esperar cualquier movimiento que se hiciera.

Harry lo comprendía pero resultaba frustrante el quedarse ahí, cruzado de manos sin hacer nada.

"_Tranquilo, déjalo todo en sus manos. Son profesionales"_

Las palabras de Ron no resultaban tan conciliatorias como el pelirrojo deseaba, pero servían un poco para aminorar su ansiedad.

-¿Y qué hago mientras tanto?

Ron, quien estaba dándole una especie de vaso entrenador a Ander, lo miró sin comprender.

-Si, ¿qué hago mientras todo se resuelve?

El pelirrojo sonrió. El buen Harry Potter no estaba acostumbrado a quedarse sentado sin hacer nada. Siempre había sido así, incluso siempre fue en contra de los deseos de todos aquellos fallecidos que trataron de protegerlo.

-Quizá deberías aprender a tener paciencia, amigo. Vas a necesitar montones de ella para cuando tengas a tú bebé.

-Oh, eso es sencillo.-Dijo, mirando a Aidan quien halaba el dobladillo de su pantalón.- ¿Qué ocurre?

El pequeño pelirrojo lo miró detenidamente con sus enormes ojos azules para después sonreírle y estirar sus brazos en una clara invitación a ser cargado.

-¿Lo ves? Los niños me aman.

Ron sonrió, Harry estaba pensando que tener hijos era como criar perros.

-Sí, es sencillo cuando son de otros porque en cuanto empiezan a llorar están sus padres para auxiliarte, pero cuando son tuyos es diferente. Hay que estar al pendiente de ellos las veinticuatro horas del día para que no toquen nada indebido, no se acerquen a lo peligroso y no se coman porquerías.

El pelinegro miró al niñito que balbuceaba cosas sobre su regazo.

Se veía tan tierno ahí sentadito, sin hacer nada, solo disfrutando de la comodidad; no pudo dejar de sonreírse y acariciarle la cabeza.

Definitivamente no se esperaba la reacción del pequeñín.

-¡Yo no hice nada!-Gritó el de anteojos, escuchando el incesante llanto de Aidan. -Hey, ya, ya, shhh, shhh.

Pero nada de lo que hizo logró aminorar el llanto del pequeño, cosa que se salió de control cuando Ander comenzó a llorar también.

Harry estaba a un palmo de gritar.

Ron, con la infinita paciencia que los años de paternidad le habían provisto, se acercó al niño que Harry sujetaba con pánico y lo cargo.

-Ya, tranquilo, tranquilo, no pasa nada cielo, solo fue tío Harry acariciando tu cabeza.

Harry no hubiera apostado a que eso lo calmaría, sin embargo y _milagrosamente_ Aidan detuvo su llanto y recibió un vaso de leche igual que su gemelo, quien había sido cargado también y miraba a su padre atentamente.

-Aidan, debes aprender a no asustarte con todo. Nada malo va a pasarte, mucho menos estando yo presente, ¿de acuerdo?

El pequeño pelirrojo entre suspiro y suspiro asintió, aferrándose al cuello de su progenitor.

-Y tú Ander, debes aprender a no llorar siempre que tú hermano lo haga, ¿entendido? Todo está bien, todo.

El pequeño también asintió, aferrándose de igual manera al cuello de su padre.

Desde el otro extremo Harry lo miraba todo con la boca abierta.

-¿Lo ves? No es tan sencillo.

-Pero… ¿Cómo logras eso? Yo…yo no le hice nada, solo lo acaricié y sin más comenzó a llorar.

Ron rió.

-Lo que sucede es que Aidan es hipersensitivo y mientras no aprenda a controlarlo, todo lo que se acerque a él de manera súbita lo exalta. Debiste verme la primera vez que lo acaricié sin que él me viera. No logré hacerlo callar hasta que Blaise llegó.

Harry no le veía la gracia al asunto, eso era tremendamente serio.

-Y como Ander es su gemelo y tiene toda esa cosa de los gemelos pues…si algo le sucede a su hermano él también lo siente. Nada de lo que alarmarse. Con el tiempo aprenderán a controlarse.

Harry parpadeó un par de veces. Su amigo lo decía todo tan tranquilamente como si se tratara de doblar un papel.

-No me mires así, tuve que aprender poco a poco, ¿a caso piensas que era todo amor y dulzura cuando Derek nació? Vamos Harry, tú me recuerdas muy bien. Ese niño me hizo sufrir lo suficiente como para aprender un par de trucos que, gracias mamá, no quiso enseñarme.

El pelirrojo refunfuñó al lema de su madre: _Si quieres algo, entonces aprende tú mismo cómo se hace._

-Pero no pongas esa cara, compañero, salí victorioso.

-Sí pero…viéndolo ahora es bastante complicado eso de tener hijos, ¿no?

-Solo un poco, nada a lo que no termines acostumbrándote.

Harry giró los ojos, Ron podía decir eso porque ya era padre de cinco y muy pronto de seis, en cambio él sería primerizo.

-¿Me dirás ahora que estás arrepintiéndote?

El ojiverde miró a su amigo quien se había sentado frente a él mientras mecía a sus hijos.

La destreza, la preocupación, la paciencia, pero sobre todo el amor incondicional que los ojos azules del pelirrojo desprendían, hablaban de algo que iba mucho más allá de toda comprensión humana normal.

Él deseaba eso.

-No, claro que no, jamás me arrepentiría. Ni aunque mi bebé tuviera ancas de rana me arrepentiría.

Ron lanzó una larga carcajada.

-Bien, esperemos que los _gusanos_ de Malfoy sean buenos. No quiero que mi sobrino parezca la reencarnación de un duende.

Ambos rieron, la imagen mental era demasiado graciosa como para contenerse.

-Es extraño, ¿no?

-¿El qué?

-Que sea precisamente la persona que más me fastidió durante tanto tiempo, la única que puede ayudarme a cumplir el sueño de mi vida. Me…me siento como si estuviera dentro de una película y no pudiera moverme, solo aceptar las cosas.

-Bueno, pienso que la vida te hace cambiar y aunque en un principio casi colgamos al pobre de Neville…creo que Malfoy te lo debe. No por la deuda mágica y eso, sino porque…no sé, quizá ya es hora de que el _hurón_ sirva para algo más que idolatrarse a sí mismo.

Harry asintió. Quizá Malfoy jamás sería su mejor opción, pero ya que no existían alternativas…

-Ron, ¿qué sucede si un trato mágico se rompe?

El pelirrojo suspiró.

-¿Theodore te asesoró sobre eso?

-En lo necesario únicamente, pero jamás me dijo…

Ron sonrió de lado, tratando de no ser melodramático.

-Tú sabes que las cosas de magia son delicadas, compañero, y como esto no es nada común…te mueres.

-¡¿Qué?

Ron asintió.

-Te mueres. Eso pasa cuando se rompe o no se finaliza un Trato mágico.

Harry tragó con dificultad.

-Si me lo preguntas, es una de las magias más poderosas y formales de todas. Por ello no hay muchas personas que se arriesguen a hacer un Trato mágico.

-Pero…

-La energía azul que observaste cuando sellaste el Trato con Malfoy, es señal inequívoca de que magos se han unido para formalizar un Trato. Si alguien de las partes involucradas se atreviera a deshacer algo, esa misma magia que se ha atado sería la encargada de destruirlo de inmediato.

Como vez es simple, pero a la vez complicado.

El ojiverde podía verlo. Se había estado preguntando eso desde que él y Malfoy habían cerrado el acuerdo. No que quisiera arrepentirse, era la simple curiosidad que todo ese mundo siempre le generaría.

-A mi me parece que un Trato mágico afianza la palabra de cada persona. Es algo de lo que muchos carecen.

-¿Valentía?

-No, Compromiso.

Ron tenía razón, muchas veces los pactos se rompían por falta de compromiso, en cierta forma esa magia afianzaba la dignidad y palabra de cada persona.

-Bueno, al menos puedo estar seguro de que Malfoy no saldrá corriendo en cuanto su padre esté libre.-Sonrió, algo que su amigo imitó.-Sin embargo… ¿cómo puedo estar seguro que no moriré?

El pelirrojo enarcó una ceja.

-Sí, es decir…yo no estoy efectuando el _trabajo_ de forma directa y…

-Las personas que están involucradas en esto son, somos testigos. Por si no te percataste cuando el Trato fue sellado, tú magia y la de Malfoy también nos envolvió, comprometiéndonos a nosotros también a finalizar todo. Así que cuando Malfoy padre se encuentre libre y el hijo cumpla con su parte, el Trato terminará…digamos que una pequeña lucecita blanca te lo indicará.-Anunció Ron, tras la mirada desconcertada de su amigo.

A pesar del tiempo, Harry aun no llegaba a comprender mucho de lo que ocurría, pero lo que si entendía era que debía comenzar a prepararse porque tarde o temprano Malfoy cumpliría con su parte. Y lo haría, porque el egocéntrico rubio no pretendía morir siendo _atractivo y rico._

-Sobre todo rico.-Se rió, imaginando el berrinche del hombre que jamás dejaría sus niñerías.

-Oye Harry.

El aludido miró al pelirrojo, quien lo observaba atentamente y con mucha seriedad. Seguramente lo que iba a decirle era sumamente importante.

-¿Ocurre algo?

Ron se aseguró de que sus hijos estuviesen dormidos, entonces muy quieto, formuló la duda que lo asechaba.

-¿Qué es una película?

Harry…por poco cae de la silla.

**oOoOoO**

No confiaba en los Gryffindors ni aunque sus dos mejores amigos del mundo estuviesen _cazados_ por dos de ellos.

Su petulante forma de ser, de pretender que lo sabían todo y de meterse en problemas sin pensar las cosas, eran su exasperación primaria.

No comprendía cómo seres tan ineptos, a su parecer, podían salir airosos de cualquier predicamento. Cosa que no todos podían lograr.

Quizá por eso los odiaba más.

Sin embargo, por un lapso en su vida, no toda, tendría que hacer un paréntesis y admitir, muy, muy a su pesar, que en esa ocasión tendría que aceptar que los _puñeteros gatos de pacotilla_ eran útiles.

Jamás pensó vivir para aceptarlo, pero las circunstancias de la vida así lo determinaban.

Miró la estructura con un dejo de odio, sin embargo no se detuvo en sentimentalismos absurdos. Al menos no todavía.

Avanzó a paso rápido, teniendo precaución de observarlo todo a su alrededor. Jamás había estado ahí pero _contaban las leyendas_ que el solo mirarla de lejos era ya cuestión suficiente para sentir el miedo más intenso comerte las entrañas

A su parecer todas esas cosas eran patrañas, lo único que él podía sentir por un lugar así era repulsión.

Dos magos restringieron su paso.

-Nombres.-Indagó uno, quien se miraba imparcial y agresivo. Al menos ese sujeto medía como dos metros.

-Malfoy y Nott.

El _gorila_ invocó algo en una especie de caja, para posteriormente asentir con la cabeza.

El que los recibió efectuó un par de movimientos de barita y pudieron entrar.

-Idiotas.-Masculló Malfoy apenas pasar a los hombres.

-Ni tanto.-Respondió el abogado.-Son magos perfectamente entrenados tanto física como mágicamente. De ser necesario tienen permiso de matar.

-Brillante, eso solo pudo ocurrírsele a Granger.

Nott procuró no hacer ningún comentario al respecto. Él muchas veces había expresado sus opiniones acerca del nuevo sistema de seguridad de Azkaban.

-Nos esperan cinco guardias más, todos preparados en una especialidad diferente y los únicos que pueden retirar las barreras de seguridad.

-¿Barreras? Yo no vi ninguna…

Theodore se detuvo y le indicó a su compañero que mirara fijamente la puerta frente a ellos.

-¿Puedes verlo? A simple vista luce como cualquier puerta normal pero en realidad todas las entradas están resguardadas por un poderoso hechizo, creado única y específicamente para detener a quien ose pasar sin autorización.

Malfoy se esforzó en tratar de encontrar algo en _la nada_, pero un instante después pudo observar una especie de campo multicolor rodeando el arco de la puerta.

-Si alguien se atreviera a cruzar…_polvo eres y en polvo te convertirás_.-Recitó el abogado, continuando con su camino.

El rubio estaba enterado de los nuevos cambios pero jamás se habría imaginado que magos, a los que consideraba mediocres, se hubieran tomado la molestia de inventar magia como esa.

-Y dicen que los magos peligrosos están aquí.

El protocolo no difirió demasiado al de la primera puerta, cruzando una y otra entrada con diferentes pero fáciles requisitos que Theodore llevaba a la mano.

Para Draco resultó evidente que no era la primera vez que su amigo pisaba la prisión.

Al final de la larga fila de custodios, arribaron a un pabellón.

-Nos entrevistaremos con el director de la prisión. Después haremos lo nuestro.

-¿Y la bienvenida?-Observó el rubio, haciendo alusión a la falta de guardias en ese lugar.

-Ya te lo dije, todo el lugar está controlado con magia muy poderosa, magia que ni siquiera Zabini y su departamento pueden regular. No es broma cuando dicen que esto se ha convertido en la mejor prisión del mundo.

Lo intuía pero no deseaba averiguarlo, así que apremió el paso hasta llegar a un cubículo al final del pasillo en dónde un hombre más bien _enano_, los esperaba.

-Bienvenidos, bienvenidos, es un honor tenerlo aquí nuevamente, señor Nott.

El de cabellera negra saludó al hombre quien muy sonriente estrechó las manos de ambos visitantes.

-El placer es mío.

-Pero siéntense, siéntense. ¿Gustan una taza de té?

Nott negó al igual que Malfoy, sin embargo eso no detuvo al alegre hombrecillo para invocar una tetera.

-¿Galletas?

-Esto será estresante.-Masculló Theodore para Malfoy, fingiendo una sonrisa cuando volvió a negar el ofrecimiento.-En realidad deseamos tratar nuestros asuntos de forma inmediata, Mr. Mclnerny.

-Oh.-Suspiró el hombre con decepción.-Ustedes disculparan mi comportamiento pero como intuirán, no muchas personas vienen a visitarme.

-Y puedo adivinar el motivo.-Susurró Malfoy, girando los ojos para evitar ver al sujeto que desde ya, estaba causándole dolor de cabeza.

-Comprendemos su situación, pero nosotros también somos personas ocupadas y…

El hombre pareció al fin comprender por lo que se sentó en una silla que no alcanzaba para que sus pies llegaran al suelo.

-Patético.

-El señor Malfoy hijo, aquí presente.-Dijo el abogado, desviando el insulto que su amigo había lanzado hacia el hombre.-Es cliente mío y no necesito agregar nada más, me imagino.

Para engrandecer la _maravillosa impresión_ que Draco tenía ya del que parecía el _digno_ director de Azkaban, este extrajo de su bolsillo unas gafas horrendas que se puso para enfocarlo especialmente a él. Estaba a punto de lanzarle un hechizo _aplasta insectos_.

-Oh, pero si el parecido es impresionante. Bueno, obviando las diferencias, es como si estuviera tratando con el mismísimo Lucius Malfoy en persona.

Draco lo sabía, por ello se enderezó aun más mostrando lo orgulloso que se encontraba de su estirpe.

-Siendo así, y como ya le habrán informado, estamos aquí para que mi cliente vea al Señor Malfoy padre.

El hombrecillo apretó con fuerza los labios, segundo después invocó algo con su varita y varios papeles aparecieron en su mano.

-Mmm…si, si.-Susurró, mirando tanto a Nott como a Draco alternativamente.-Me avisaron que vendrían el día de hoy pero…

-Todo está en orden, pero si gusta podemos verificar con mis archivos.

-No, no, por supuesto que no, confío en que la señorita Granger me ha enviado la información correcta.

Al rubio no le parecía que el hombre ese con apellido de duende irlandés estuviera tan convencido, pero no por nada tenía al mejor abogado a su lado.

-Entonces, sin más preámbulo, ¿le parece que mi cliente se reúna con su padre?

-Si, por supuesto, yo mismo…

-Mientras tanto.-Detuvo Nott sin delicadeza alguna.-Usted y yo podemos acordar todo sobre las visitas que mi cliente efectuará a su padre de manera periódica, así como…ciertas irregularidades que se encuentren después de esta visita.

-Señor Nott, esto no se trata de una casa de beneficencia.-Aseguró Mclnerny con un gesto de enfado.

-No, por supuesto, pero me imagino que al departamento de Aplicación a la Ley Mágica le gustará saber que _todo_ se sigue según las normas estandarizadas, ¿no es así?

Con un evidente cambio de ánimo, el hombre garabateó algo en un pedazo de pergamino que desapareció en el acto.

-Lo esperan al final del corredor, Señor Malfoy.

Draco miró a su amigo quien asintió con tranquilidad, por eso se dirigió hacia la puerta desde dónde escuchó el discurso interrogante de su amigo.

La excelente tortura que le esperaba a ese insignificante hombrecillo.

Con una sonrisa de triunfo se dirigió a su destino final, dónde uno de los _gorilas_ lo aguardaba.

-Sígame.-Indicó simplemente con voz parca.

El trayecto hacia ningún lugar en específico se llevó a cabo en total silencio, cosa que sirvió únicamente para acrecentar la ansiedad en el rubio.

Se iba a reencontrar con su padre después de diez años, el corazón estaba latiendo mucho más rápido de lo que recordaba jamás.

Sin embargo, en el exterior, continuaba siendo el mismo inmutable hombre de negocios que todo lo que tocaba convertía en oro.

-Tiene una hora.-Señaló el guardia, abriendo una puerta con un movimiento de varita.

A Draco le pareció que una hora era muy poco tiempo comparado a lo que había esperado para ver a su padre, sin embargo debía confiar en que Nott solucionara lo de sus visitas. Ya después tendría todo el tiempo del mundo para estar con su padre.

**oOoOoO**

Hermione miró el reloj y suspiró. En esos momentos Draco Malfoy debía estarse entrevistando ya con su padre.

Una parte de ella no supo que pensar al respecto, la otra prefirió guardarse su comentario o de lo contrario estaba segura que iba a auto insultarse más de lo que deseaba.

Era increíble que ella misma, de puño, letra y viva persona, le hubiera autorizado a Mr. Mclnerny que Malfoy visitara a su padre.

Durante más de diez años, lo admitía sin pizca de culpa, había estado retrasando el encuentro en una sádica e insana manera de cobrarse todo lo que los rubios le habían hecho. No pensaba en si hacía lo correcto o no, todo lo disfrazaba dentro de sus funciones laborales, pero en ese momento se encontraba dividida en dos. Por eso se incorporó de su silla y trató de relajarse, algo que le resultaba evidentemente imposible y con tanta locura sucediendo a su alrededor.

No quería ni pensar cuando el ministro le pidiera cuentas sobre eso.

-Tengo el contraataque perfecto, ni siquiera preguntará de más, él confía plenamente en mí.

No era mentira eso de que era la persona de confianza del ministro y por el momento podía controlar sus interrogaciones; sin embargo, cuando el tiempo pasara y el momento de la _verdadera intención_ se hiciera evidente…no sabía si podría mentir descaradamente al hombre que más confianza le tenía.

-Y esto me saco por ser buena amiga. Ja, ¿y qué gano yo de todo esto?

Inmediatamente las palabras de Ron llegaron a su cabeza, algo que la hizo fruncir el entrecejo.

-¿La satisfacción de ayudar a un amigo en desgracia?...eso quiero preguntarlo cuando YO necesite a un amigo.

Terminó por sentarse, de forma no muy femenina, en uno de sus sofás.

Miró a su alrededor y se encontró con varias fotografías mágicas que la saludaban o realizaban actividades diversas.

Reconocimientos, diplomas, la medalla del premio Anual de Hogwarts…miles de cosas que adornaban sus paredes y le concedían grados de honor y confiabilidad ante cualquiera. Pero más allá de eso no tenía nada.

No era como si no tuviera amistades…pocas…dos tal vez…conocidos…pero su trabajo no le permitía ser tan sociable como lo deseaba…aunque nunca hubiera sido sociable.

Frunció el entrecejo. No quería verse rodeada de caras sonrientes que, aunque no le faltaban, la adularan esperando un _favor_ de la funcionaria que era. Lo que tenía…era en realidad nada. Únicamente su trabajo y esa oficina, que era prácticamente su hogar.

Su departamento, ubicado en una de las calles más elegantes del Londres Mágico, se encontraba abandonado la mayor parte del año. Si no fuera porque necesitaba alimentar a su gato y ducharse, tal vez jamás lo pisaría.

Cerró los ojos y suspiró. El sentimentalismo estaba regresando a ella, algo no muy bueno para su trabajo. Más cuando todo en esos días había girado de forma tan rápida, era el único segundo en el que podía aceptar lo que se había pasado diez años negando: que se encontraba terriblemente sola y todo a causa suya.

Pero a pesar de eso no se arrepentía, había conseguido un gran trabajo y con él la victoria de grandes causas por las que siempre había luchado.

Que en el camino hubiera cambiado un poco sus ideas no significaba que lo que hacía estuviera mal. Quizá para algunos, el ver las cosas desde otra perspectiva, significaba ser peor que Voldemort; pero para ella, quien creía en lo que hacía, significaba no más que hacer lo correcto.

Algo que había aprendido a lo largo de los años era a no dar explicaciones de sus actos y aunque la vida le hubiera puesto nuevamente a personas que se alegraba de ver y aun podía considerar amigos, tampoco a ellos se las daría.

"¿Y a ti?"-Indagó una vocecilla lejana, una que hacía mucho no escuchaba.

-Ni a ti tampoco, solo te basta con saber que estoy haciendo lo correcto. Cuando salgamos de todo esto, regresaremos a lo nuestro.

Siempre se persuadía de alguna manera, pero en ese momento esa vocecilla no estuvo tan convencida de sus palabras y es que la imagen de cierto hombre no dejaba su cabeza desde que volvió a verlo.

-Esa pudo ser mi vida.-Murmuró, teniendo en cuenta que estaba comenzando a sentir cosas que creía olvidadas y solucionadas.

Sabía que no podía sentir nada, mucho menos cuando había sido ella la culpable de que se encontrara ahí, sola, meditando cosas que no debía de estar pensando.

Sin embargo la sonrisa pacífica, desinteresada y amorosa que Ron Weasley tenía aun en sus labios, la hizo estremecer.

-Maldita sea.

Un suspiro más y una reprimenda mental que no sirvió de mucho.

-Tengo que regresar al trabajo.

Pero eso era precisamente a lo que le temía, su trabajo consistía exactamente en comunicarse con el hombre que rondaba su mente para concertar una cita para ya.

¿Tendría el valor de hacerlo con todo lo que estaba comenzando a sentir de nuevo?

-Es eso o que su esposo me destace viva.

No sabía, pero estaba comenzando a pensar que la última opción no le vendría tan mal.

Necesitaba pensar la manera más adecuada de proceder si quería llevar a su término aquel bendito Trato Mágico dónde se estaba jugando más que su puesto en el Ministerio.

Y para colmo, maldijo a Nott, al abogado se le había ocurrido un brillante plan que incluía a cierto pelirrojo y su barriga, para embolsarse varios puntos a favor de Lucius Malfoy.

Ni en sus más locas pesadillas hubiera pensado que estaba a punto de sacar a un ex Death Eater de Azkaban, y con ayuda del que en antaño, la había amado hasta la locura.

Un lío espantoso que equivalía a la demencia.

**oOoOoO**

Lucius Malfoy lucía casi igual que diez años atrás, cuando ingresó a prisión, pero era evidente que el tiempo había hecho meya en su persona, resaltando los cambios que el alguna vez distinguido hombre, jamás, toleraría.

El cabello, más largo de lo usual, lucía opaco y descuidado, pequeñas arrugas se congregaban en torno a los párpados del hombre, así como una delgadez enfermiza no digna de la refinada línea Malfoy. Eso era lo que evidentemente molestaba al menor de los hombres, algo que jamás habría sucedido si al menos le hubieran permitido visitarlo.

-Estás enfermo.-Fue un acierto que Lucius no negó.

-Lo enfermo que se puede estar en un lugar como este.

-No por eso.-Dijo el menor, mirando fijamente los ojos casi sin vida de su padre.-¡Maldita sea la hora en la que te pusieron aquí!

Lucius sonrió, al menos su unigénito continuaba siendo el mismo.

Ciertamente para el hombre había resultado toda una sorpresa que _amablemente_ lo hubieran sacado de su _confortable_ celda para trasladarlo al área de visita.

En los más de diez años que tenía en esa maldita prisión, nadie jamás había procurado sus visitas, siéndole negadas al exigir sus derechos.

Pero ese día en particular, al entrar en el área y mirar al hombre que lo esperaba con un dejo de felicidad en el rostro, supo que algo grande había ocurrido.

Su hijo, un hombre del cual estaba sobre todo orgulloso, se encontraba exactamente en el lugar que tanta falta le había hecho.

No era necesario agregar la efusividad del momento, que había sido resuelta en una intimidad desconcertante.

Ese era sin duda el día más glorioso para Lucius Malfoy en mucho tiempo.

-¿Cómo conseguiste que te permitieran verme?

-Buenos contactos. ¿Te alimentas bien?

-¿Qué tan bien puedo comer en un lugar de porquería como este? ¿A quién sobornaste?

-A nadie. ¿Te ve algún medimago?, no te ves muy bien papá, eso me preocupa.

-Olvídate de eso.-Negó el mayor, arto de que le fueran evadidas sus preguntas.-Responde.

La impresión de ver a su padre después de tantos años solo se comparaba con verle en tal estado.

Los rumores que habían llegado a sus oídos no eran falsos, su padre estaba enfermo y obviamente ahí dentro a nadie le interesaba.

-Le diré a Nott que arregle también lo referente al medimago. ¿Qué es lo que te ocurrió?, ¿te tratan mal?, ¿te castigan?

-Draco…sabes tan bien como yo que después de los castigos de…_él_, todo lo demás es una simple estupidez.

¿Eso era una afirmación?

-¿Entonces…?

-No quiero hablar de lo que hacen o no en este lugar.-Suspiró el hombre, tratando de serenarse, pero la emoción estaba ganando la batalla contra su cordura.-Solo…hablemos de que estás aquí por fin.

El joven Malfoy enarcó una ceja y desistió de sus intentos de interrogatorio. Ese tal Mclnerny lo escucharía, de ese día en adelante las cosas cambiarían. Su padre sería tratado nuevamente como lo que era.

Por un segundo maldijo al mundo entero, a Granger por sus estúpidas leyes e impedimentos y a Potter, por ser el culpable de que su padre estuviera en ese lugar.

-Conozco esa mirada, Draco, ¿qué es lo que ocurre? Puedo estar en este maldito agujero de rata, pero sigo siendo tú padre y quien te enseñó todo.

Eso lo sabía. Jamás podría ocultarle nada, no después de toda la pesadilla vivida al lado del psicópata que había desaparecido ya.

-Estuve tratando de verte desde hace tiempo, pero jamás me permitieron hacerlo.

-Lo sé, los estúpidos del Ministerio y sus reglamentaciones del infierno. Si hoy mismo me muriera sería un mísero número en una fosa común.

Draco lo sabía, por eso friccionó sus manos.

-Lo único que quiero es que salgas de aquí y regreses con nosotros, papá. A casa, de donde NUNCA debiste de haberte ido.

Lucius prefirió no decir nada. La soledad era mala consejera, sobre todo en un lugar como ese dónde no existía nadie más con quien conversar.

-Es lo que más anhelo pero…dime, ¿cómo está tú madre?, ¿tú esposa? Te casaste, ¿verdad?

-Dos veces.-Sonrió el muchacho.-Pero eso es irrelevante, lo importante aquí es que vas a salir y a regresar con madre y conmigo. Ella está esperando pacientemente.

-Entonces quizá debería firmarle el divorcio. Al menos así aprovecharía su tiempo.

-Dices estupideces.

-Verdades que cuatro paredes te hacen ver.

Draco comenzaba a ver la razón del porqué su padre se había convertido en ese raquítico hombre. Tal vez los Dementores se habían ido, pero esa maldita prisión continuaba con su cometido: Desolación.

-Hice un Trato, papá.

Lucius Malfoy enarcó una ceja.

-¿Con quién?

Draco sabía que su padre se encontraba deprimido, pero el brillo de cordura que su mirada vislumbró, le anticipó la monumental pelea que tendrían en unos momentos.

Bien, todo fuera por verlo libre.

-Harry Potter.

**OoOoOo**

Blaise arribó a su hogar a las quince menos siete. Por lo regular el griterío de niños pelirrojos dándole la bienvenida era su manera de comenzar su tarde de relajación, pero la ausencia de sus hijos no le olió nada bien.

Así pues se apresuró a la cocina donde tampoco los encontró.

Preso de insanos y horribles pensamientos se dirigió a la sala, dónde el hombre que amaba con locura se encontraba conversando con alguien.

-¿Por qué no vienes?

-Quiero vivir más tiempo, gracias.

-¿Por qué…?

-Al hombre que tienes por marido evidentemente no le agrado.

El pelirrojo rió, señal de que debía quedarse dónde estaba. ¿Con quien hablaba?

-Blaise es un poco complicado, pero aceptó tratarte con decencia.

-Sí, aja, igual que Voldemort cuando nos encerró en el sótano de los Malfoy, ¿verdad?

Ron esa vez no rió, algo que Zabini comprendió perfectamente bien.

-No hablemos de cosas desagradables, no me gusta mencionar a ese…en mi casa.

-Lo lamento, pero es parte de nuestro pasado, Ron.

-Lo sé. No sabes lo que daría en ocasiones por olvidar mucho de lo que padecimos por su culpa.

Blaise estaba por ingresar en la habitación, su esposo deprimido no le gustaba, sobre todo por culpa de un pasado que él mismo se encargaba de borrar día a día con su amor.

-Todo está bien Ron, ya no puede dañarnos.

El aludido asintió y después de un momento sonrió.

Blaise adoraba esa sonrisa, una por la que gustoso podría morir pero también besar hasta el cansancio.

Quizá era buena idea entrar, abrazarlo por la espalda, besar su cuello, acariciar su hermoso vientre…

-¿Ron?

-¿Qué ocurre Hermione?

La sangre del siempre Slytherin comenzó a acercarse instantáneamente a un punto de ebullición que sentía solo y exclusivamente con su pareja.

¿Qué hacía SU esposo, hablando con la mujer esa?

Correría sangre y no precisamente por una buena causa.

-Tengo que hacerte una proposición.

-¿Qué?, ¿a mí?

La mujer detrás de las llamas asintió, mirando al pelirrojo con algo parecido a la amabilidad, cosa que al italiano no le gustó.

Si estaba conteniéndose era exclusivamente para saber hasta dónde esa…zorra, era capaz de llegar con su marido.

Ron iba a tener que hacer más que besarlo para convencerlo de no asesinar a esa mujer. La odiaba, la odiaba.

-Si, a ti.

-¿Qué sucede?

Hermione suspiró hondo antes de hablar.

-Necesito tú ayuda para sacar a Lucius Malfoy de Azkaban.

-¡¿QUÉ? ¿Por qué yo?

Lo mismo necesitaba saber Zabini, quien aferraba con fuerza la varita.

-Porqué tú eres el perfecto testigo ocular que necesito para la defensa de Lucius Malfoy.

-¿Qué necesi…?

-Sí, te necesito.

El rostro confundido de Ron Weasley fue todo lo que Hermione vio antes de que la comunicación se cortara, y no tuvo que ser adivina para saber la razón.

-Blaise.

-Ahora, TÚ, ¡me vas a decir qué diablos estaba haciendo esa maldita mujer hablando contigo y diciéndote que te necesitaba!

Bien, para Ron eso de Testigo Ocular sonaba mejor, fuera lo que fuera, a enfrentarse a su marido en modo _celosceloscelos_.

Los italianos eran tan complicados.

Continuará…

Se preguntarán por la razón por la cual no le di tanto protagonismo al reencuentro Malfoy, ¿verdad? Bien, es simple: Son Malfoy y no son efusivos, aunque la vida se les vaya en controlar sus sentimientos, los rubios saben comportarse.

Si, sé que han pasado más de diez años pero…creo que no fue necesario agregar el momento íntimo entre padre e hijo y que pueden imaginar por ustedes mismos ^^

Ahora, Harry…en lo particular no le veo nada de malo que alguien le ayude, eso no le resta madurez, todo lo contrario, creo que sus reacciones son meramente humanas y las que cualquiera en su lugar tendría. La vida se trata de madurar y de tener al lado a la familia y amigos quienes son los que más pueden apoyar. Harry lo sabe y agradece tener a su lado a personas tan maravillosas que están dispuesto a apoyarlo como sea n.n

Muchísimas gracias por sus comentarios, me siento muy feliz por esta aceptación. Si surge alguna duda no duden en enviármela.

Y como suelo decir: Si el mundo real lo permite, por aquí nos encontraremos pronto.

Su amiga:

**Katrinna Le Fay**

_Octubre 2010_

PD: Sigan apoyando la campaña anti plagio. Recuerden que entre más seamos, más podremos avanzar. Gracias ^^

PD2: Si pulsas el botón de acá abajo y dejas tú comentario…digo, no cuesta nada, o si? Eso motiva al escritor a continuar con su trabajo y a saber lo que las personas opinan sobre él. Por adelantado: **Muchas gracias** n.n


	8. Duda

**TITULO:** **El Trato**

**Capítulo:** Duda

**Libro:** Harry Potter

**Pairing:** H/D B/R T/N

**Category:** Tiene algo de Fluffy, Angs, Romance y quizá algo más.

**Raiting/Warning:** PG-13 por el momento. M-Preg. Algunos Spoilers del último libro (sin llegar a ser todos y cambiando, obviamente, mucho).

**Disclaimer:** Yo no poseo a los personajes de Harry Potter, pertenecen a su Creadora J. K. Rowling y a sus respectivos socios comerciales. Ésta solo es una historia escrita de fan para fans, sin fines lucrativos.

Lo único mío son la historia, las ideas y OCC (Personajes originales).

De todas maneras si te gusta la historia y quieres publicarla, te pediría que antes lo consultes conmigo.

_**CAMPAÑA LE FAY **__: __**No permitamos que el **__**PLAGIO**__** se lleve nuestro trabajo, así que si conoces una historia **__**Robada,**__** por favor denúnciala a sus respectivos dueños. No es justo que nuestras horas de dedicación se vayan a la basura y se vean inmiscuidas en una total falta de respeto para el Autor y los lectores. Entre más luchemos, más saldremos adelante. ALZA LA VOZ, NO TE QUEDES CALLADO ANTE EL PLAGIO.**_

**Tiempo:** **Posterior a la "saga" de libros. **

**En calidad de Universo Alterno.**

**FEEDBACK:** katrinna_le_fay arroba yahoo punto **ó **katrinna_le_fay arroba

**MSN:**shania_xs arroba hotmail,com

**Facebook:**katrinna_le_fay arroba

**Nota****:**_Esta historia, por ser lo que es contiene OCC en los personajes (creo que eso está claro desde el momento en que se llama: FanFiction) y M-Preg. Hago hincapié en esto._

_¿Qué es M-Preg? Es la contracción para referirse a un: Masculine Pregnant (embarazo Masculino) Si no te agrada esta temática, entonces no lo leas. _

_De esa manera te ahorrarías algún sentimiento de contrariedad. Pero si te da curiosidad, entonces adelante. Recuerda que yo no me hago responsable de nada ya que es tú decisión. Gracias_

Pansy Parkinson era una mujer bella y con muchas cualidades, su madre la había preparado durante toda su vida para conseguir un buen marido.

Sabía comportarse a la altura de las circunstancias, así como también disimular muy bien ante la sociedad. Era sin más, la esposa _perfecta_.

No era secreto para nadie, aunque se empeñara en aplacar los rumores, que estaba desposada con Draco Malfoy únicamente para salvaguardar las apariencias. Eso le molestaba seriamente, sin embargo, después de tantos años yendo tras el rubio, al fin, un día, sus sueños se habían materializado.

Había odiado tanto a Astoria Greengrass por obtener rápidamente lo que ella se había esforzado tanto en alcanzar, que recordaba las grandes rabietas que su madre trató de tranquilizar.

No era culpa suya el haberse enamorado desde el primer momento del unigénito Malfoy. El de sangre pura fue lo que siempre había deseado, quizá por eso permaneció siempre a su lado sin importar las consecuencias.

Pero todo eso quedaba en el pasado, al igual que los numerosos pretendientes y novios que habían circulado por su vida, solo fue cuestión de esperar pacientemente hasta que un día Draco se presentó a su puerta.

Su vida no era lo que siempre soñó, pero era una nimiedad absurda cuando lo que contaba era el hombre a su lado.

Podía decirse entonces que era una mujer con _suerte_. Vivía cómodamente en una hermosa y elegante casa, en uno de los puntos más importantes de Londres Mágico. Su esposo era reconocido e importante, así como un excelente empresario.

No le faltaba nada…quizá a excepción de más contacto con su esposo.

Si, era verdad que Draco jamás le permitiría utilizar su apellido, pero toda la pesadumbre de sus rechazos, alguna que otra palabra hiriente y convivir como si únicamente compartieran una casa, al final valían la pena; todo por ser la flamante esposa de Draco Malfoy.

Pansy había sido también instruida por su suegra, una dama bella y refinada que sabía perfectamente cómo comportarse en sociedad.

Aprendió mucho, así como también de ella aprendió a no hostigar a su marido.

"_Los hombres Malfoy son imponentes, por lo que de nada te servirá hacerte la víctima. Dale su espacio a Draco y toda tú vida será plenamente encantadora"_

Seguía el consejo al pie de la letra, aunque en ocasiones se le dificultaba. Aparentar ser la esposa cuando sus circunstancias de _concubina_ eran otras…ameritaba uno que otro berrinche por su parte.

Amaba a Draco, lo amaba con la desesperación de una adolescente y la pasión de una mujer. Por ello podía perdonarle todo, hasta sus infidelidades, pero aquello que escuchaba atentamente y sin mover ni un solo músculo, era el acabose a su prodigiosa paciencia.

-¿Entendiste lo que te dije?

La mujer bebió un poco de té, colocó la tacita sobre el plato con infinita delicadeza y después limpió sus labios con una parsimonia enfermiza.

Posteriormente miró a su marido y no volvió a despegar la vista de él.

-Claro que entendí lo que me dijiste, Draco querido, pero discúlpame si me siento un tanto…herida.

El rubio enarcó una ceja. Hablar con Pansy era estresante, sobre todo cuando se comportaba de esa manera. A veces prefería sus gritos histéricos a algo que lo sacaba completamente de quicio.

Su madre la había instruido muy bien.

-No encuentro la razón.-Indicó el muchacho, recargando la mejilla en su mano.

Pansy estrujó con fuerza la servilleta pero su rostro no vislumbró muestra de enfado alguno.

-Querido, soy tú esposa. Es obvio que me sienta herida ante lo que acabas de decirme.

-Pues sigo sin encontrar la razón. Tú y yo sabemos que lo nuestro es solo apariencia, además esto es un negocio más.

La muchacha sonrió levemente, tratando de ocultar la servilleta arrugada.

La fuerza que aportaba a su mano estaba cortándole la circulación.

-Ya lo sé…querido. Pero imagina las habladurías de la sociedad cuando se enteren de que tú…

-No lo harán.-Negó el rubio, cerrando los ojos y presionando el puente de su nariz. Estaba por darle un fuerte dolor de cabeza.-Potter jamás lo permitiría.

-Hablas tan seguro de él.-Se mofó ella, tratando de modular su tono de voz.

Draco suspiró impaciente, mirando una vez más a la mujer frente a él.

-Potter no desea que nadie en el mundo mágico se entere de que está aquí.

-Me pregunto por qué.-Ironizó la mujer.-Sería sencillísimo decirle a Shacklebolt que su tan anhelado _niño dorado _se encuentra aquí para...

-¡No seas idiota, Pansy!-Gruñó el rubio ante la falta de coherencia mental de su esposa.-Si Shacklebolt se entera de que Potter está en el mundo mágico e investiga que YO sabía… ¿tienes un miligramo de idea de lo que sucedería?

La mujer asintió. Solo había pretendido divertirse un poco con el _escondite_ de Potter.

-En cuanto obtenga lo que quiere, desaparecerá de aquí.

-¿Y cómo lo sabes?, ¿a caso ya te lo dijo?

El rubio miró fijamente a su esposa.

Tal vez Pancy jamás ganaría el premio al mejor cerebro del año, pero había dado en un punto especial del que no se había percatado.

La emoción de volver a ver a su padre y el hecho de no encontrarlo en tan buen estado, lo habían conmocionado más de lo que se hubiera permitido, eso le había restado importancia a las estupideces que ahora su esposa presentaba como relevantes.

-No.-Fue la respuesta que extrajo una sonrisa de los labios de su mujer.

-¿Lo ves? Nada nos garantiza que Potter no se quedará y pavoneará a…_TÚ_ hijo por ahí.

-Nadie sabría.-Defendió el rubio, comenzando a sentir algo extraño en el pecho.

-Las personas hablan, los secretos siempre se saben.-Indicó ella en un tono de voz bajo pero punzante.-Además tú madre me ha dicho que los descendientes Malfoy son fácilmente reconocibles. Sus…_rasgos característicos_ los identifican fácilmente. Piénsalo, cariño, ¿qué dirá la sociedad cuando vean a un niño rubio y de ojos grises de la mano de Harry Potter? Sería incongruente, ¿no te parece? Me imagino que Shacklebolt investigaría.

Malfoy miró el piso mientras la sonrisa de Pancy se extendía.

Por el momento podía sentirse vengada de la enorme deshonrra que Draco estaba lanzando hacia ella.

Pero aun no terminaba.

-Además…Draco, ¿vas a permitir que un hijo tuyo vaya por la vida sin más? Creí que para ti era importante el planear _cómo_ y con _quién_ tenerlos, por eso hasta ahora no has querido hijos, ¿no es así? Piénsalo, cariño.

Pansy se incorporó del sofá y se retiró de la sala, dónde el rubio había quedado _petrificado._

La mujer nunca le perdonaría a su marido que prefiriera darle a _otro_ un hijo en lugar de a ella, la más fiel de las personas que jamás tendría.

-Eso te enseñará a que no debes menospreciarme, _querido_.

Por su parte, Draco acababa de entrar en una especie de remolino.

No había contemplado las opciones que su esposa expuso, ni siquiera cuando su padre reclamó por todo lo alto y ancho aquella estupidez.

Por primera vez, tal vez, comenzaba a ver las cosas como eran y algo, lo que intentaba reprimir ocupando su cabeza en tediosas cosas, comenzó a taladrar fuerte y profundo.

Iba a tener un hijo _bastardo _con Harry Potter.

**oOoOoO**

Ron terminó de abotonarse la ropa cuando un par de manos lo abrazaron con poderío por la espalda.

-Hoy luces perfecto.

Sonrió al beso que su esposo le dio en el cuello.

-Zabini, Zabini, no sé qué rayos voy a hacer contigo.

-¿Por qué?-indagó el italiano, comiéndose el cuello de su esposo.

-Tus celos, Blaise.

El pelicastaño sonrió, mordiendo un poco y disfrutando el quejido que escuchó.

-No me interesa lo que piensen, tú eres mío Rojo y de nadie más.

Ron sabía eso y jamás lo negaba.

Sin embargo la noche anterior había sido bastante difícil.

Cuando su marido hubo cortado la comunicación con Hermione y le espetó en la cara una pregunta que no entendió, ahí comenzaron los problemas.

_-"¿Qué te propuso esa estúpida mujer? ¡Responde!"_

_-"Blaise, ella solo habló para saludarme y para decirme algo que no le dejaste explicar. Y no me grites"_

_-"Oh, sí, únicamente para eso. Seguramente su propuesta era que te acostaras con ella"._

_-"Blaise…"_

_-"Maldita mujer de pacotilla, maldita una y mil veces. Voy a hacerle entender de la manera más _amable,_ mi felicidad por ustedes"_

_-"Blaise, estás volviendo a ser irracional"_

_-"¿¡Irracional?, ¿¡Irracional yo! Ahhh no, claro que no. ¿Entonces eres TÚ el que la llamó?, ¿¡Es eso?."_

_-"Blaise, por última vez… será mejor que te calmes, no quiero que Harry regrese con los niños y nos encuentre discutiendo así"_

_-"Qué venga entonces y solape a su amiguito. Eres tú quien quiere acostarse e irse con ella. Pero yo le recordaré de quién eres propiedad."_

_-"No soy propiedad de nadie, Zabini"_

_-"Lo ERES, eres MIO y de nadie más. Y si no te queda claro yo te lo recordaré"._

Blaise lo besó entonces como nunca en su vida, de la manera más posesiva, erótica y desesperada de todas.

En un principio y por _dignidad_, Ron se había resistido, pero si algo había aprendido en esos años al convivir con Blaise Zabini era que nunca jamás podría dejar de corresponderle un beso, sobre todo si le hacía sentir murciélagos en el estómago y las piernas de gelatina.

Por ello correspondió, tratando de calmar los insaciables celos de su esposo.

_-"Mío, mío, mío, mío"_.-Susurró el italiano sobre sus labios.

-_"Si Blaise, soy tuyo"_.-Asintió el pelirrojo, tratando de calmar el desenfreno del hombre.-_"Por eso debes de metértelo en esa cabeza loca que tienes y prometerme, esta vez en serio, que vas a confiar en mi"_

Los ojos del italiano observaron a su consorte antes de volverle a besar, esta vez con un poco más de pasión desesperada.

No iba a responder, no lo haría, primero tenía que asegurarse de recordarle a su Rojo de quién era, y ya después, si se acordaba, le resolvería sus _dudas_.

La cama fue el destino final, una noche desbocada que Blaise dominó por completo.

Ron simplemente se dejó hacer, ¿qué le quedaba?

-Blaise.-Llamó el pelirrojo al recordar la _escenita_ de su consorte.

-¿Mmm?-El italiano no estaba dispuesto a dejar de abrazar a su esposo, mucho menos de dejar de comerle el cuello.

-No me lo prometiste.

-¿El qué?

Ron bufó, tratando de captar la atención de su entretenido cónyuge.

-Que vas a confiar en mí.

Blaise acarició el vientre de su esposo antes de asentir y mordisquearle la oreja.

-Es en serio, Zabini.

Oh, Blaise Zabini jamás desconfiaría de su esposo. No lo haría, eso era una promesa, pero su Rojo jamás había dicho nada sobre las demás personas, así que…

-Y en Hermione también.

El italiano gruñó.

-Ella solo quiere que le ayude con el papeleo. Me quiere de testigo ocular. No sé qué rayos sea eso pero si ayuda a Harry…

-En dado caso el que debería trabajar contigo directamente es Nott, no…esa.

Ron se zafó del agarre de su esposo y lo miró fijamente.

-Si se atrevió a buscarme es porque ella me necesita, así que esta tarde iré a visitarla para que me explique, y más te vale no hacerme otra escenita, Blaise, o esta vez no voy a terminar en la cama contigo.

-¿En la mesa de la cocina entonces?

El pelirrojo golpeó el brazo de su esposo y este rio, mirándolo desaparecer de la habitación.

Amaba a Ron, lo amaba de maneras que solo él podía comprender. El hombre llenó el vacio que había existido siempre en su corazón, por eso lo cuidaba en desmedida. No iba a soportar perderlo.

-Y menos por ella.

Así que procuró charlar con cierto mago para que le aclarara algunos puntos. No iba a permitir que la _mujer_ esa engañara a su esposo. No más.

Por su parte Ron llegó a la cocina en dónde cinco cabezas rojas y una negra, desayunaban amenamente.

-Buen día.-Indicó el pelirrojo, recibiendo un cordial recibimiento.

-¡Papi, mira lo que Hara le hizo a mi cascabel!

-¡No es cierto!, ¡yo no hice nada!, ¡fue culpa de Kara!

-¡Papi, papi, mira, mi diente está flojo!

-Pap…Pap…

-Pap…Pap…

-Hola.-Saludó Harry después de que sus _sobrinos_ le dieron la bienvenida a su padre.- ¿Café?

Ron asintió, besando a los niños pelirrojos que trataban de llamar su atención por cualquier medio.

-¿Mala noche?

-No tanto.-Negó, sentándose frente al de gafas.-Es solo que…

-Cuando llegué supuse que…ejem…estabas un poquitín ocupado, así que me hice cargo de los niños.

Ron se sonrojó, aclarándose la garganta para desviar un poco el tema.

-Lamento que te hayas hecho cargo de los niños.

-No importa, así me sirve para practicar. Además toda la tarde se la pasaron jugando.

La tarde anterior Harry había sido de la idea de llevar a los niños a jugar fuera para que Ron descansara un poco.

El pelirrojo no estuvo tan convencido hasta que los niños, principalmente las niñas, lo convencieron. De esa manera los miró partir, con la promesa de Derek de _no quitarle la vista de encima a ninguno_, en especial a _su tío_ Harry.

Ese niño seguramente iría a Slytherin cuando se enrolara en Hogwarts.

-¿Y?

Ron, quien estaba tratando de bajar un poco la adrenalina de sus hijos, no comprendió la cuestión.

-¿Esta vez que fue?

El pelirrojo le había contado a Harry sobre los arranques repentinos de _celotipia_ que su esposo tenía, por eso únicamente suspiró.

-Hermione.

-¿Qué?

-Anoche se comunicó conmigo y…quiere que sea una clase de testigo en el caso de Malfoy padre. No comprendí del todo pero esta tarde iré con ella para que me explique.

-¿Y su cabeza no corre peligro?-Indagó con preocupación.

-Blaise me prometió que confiaría en mí. Tiene que aprender a hacerlo.-Suspiró.

-Pues…yo creo que en ti confía.-Asintió el de anteojos.-En quien no confía es en ella. Y es comprensible, digo, si estuviera casado y mi esposo tuviera una ex que le rompió el corazón, sería lógico que me preocupara por él si fuera a verla.

-Sí pero Blaise es…confiaré en que sepa controlarse. Por el bien de su quijada, así lo espero.

Harry no indagó más pero supo que la relación de su amigo era explosiva.

-Por cierto, tengo que ir a Londres.-Indicó el pelinegro desviando el tema.

-¿Londres?, ¿para qué?

-Tengo que ver asuntos de mi trabajo.

-Oh, bueno. Yo pensé que podríamos ir con mi madre un rato y compensarte tú labor como _nana_ improvisada.

-Será después.-Dijo, sonriendo.-En verdad me urge ir. He de tener varios mensajes, sino es que lleno, el contestador. Será breve, después regresaré.

Ron no entendía muy bien las funciones de Harry en el mundo muggle, pero era de entender que su trabajo fuera importante, así que asintió.

-Bien, entonces te veré por la noche.

Le dio una palmada en el brazo a su amigo y en cuanto se disponía a despedirse de los niños, la entrada de cierto pelicastaño se lo impidió.

Si el barullo al entrar Ron en escena había sido mucho, con Zabini fue el doble.

Sonrió, a pesar del carácter extraño del Slytherin, su familia lo adoraba y estaba seguro que se lo había ganado.

Por ello trató de no importunar la escena y se dirigió a la puerta. Ya más tarde le preguntaría a Ron por todo ese asunto del testigo.

Sin embargo, nada lo preparó para toparse con alguien en la chimenea de la sala.

-¿Malfoy?

-Potter.-Saludó el rubio con su tono parco de siempre.

-Ham… ¿buscas a Zabini? Porque en este momento está en la cocina con…

-No.-Negó el rubio sin hacer el amago de invadir aun más esa casa.-En realidad te busco a ti.

-¡¿A mí?-Indagó con sorpresa el muchacho.

-Si, a ti. Necesitamos hablar, Potter.

Ok, eso si no lo esperaba.

Nott pasó la siguiente página del Profeta y escuchó con atención.

Neville tenía aproximadamente quince minutos hablando con…mejor no lo recordaba.

Gruñó e hizo ruido excesivo con el diario, sin embargo eso no distrajo a su esposo, quien estaba riendo más de lo necesario.

Se controlaría, lo haría, porque él confiaba en su esposo y sabía que lo amaba y que estarían juntos toda la vida.

Él no tenía problemas de posesividad como Zabini. Él sabía que esas llamadas, risitas, citas y todo eso, no eran más que una muestra de amistad entre su esposo y el _papanatas_ con el que hablaba.

Era racional, completamente racional y no dejaría que el calorcito que desde hacía un rato estaba ya asentado en su estómago, lo ofuscara.

Tenía una agenda lo suficientemente apretada como para preocuparse por tonterías.

-Entonces, ¿qué tal la nueva enfermera?

-Hum, un tanto atolondrada si me lo preguntas, pero es lógico, es su primer trabajo en forma.

-Creí que trabajaba en San Mungo.

-Sí pero…digamos que jamás había tratado con chicos. Atendía pacientes geriátricos.

-Oh, entiendo.

-Pero descuida, aprende rápido.

-Me imagino que Percy estará un poquitín frenético.

-¡Ni que lo digas! Si no la ha despedido es porque realmente es buena enfermera. A veces dice que extraña tanto a Madame Pomfrey que está dispuesto a darle el triple de su salario con tal de que regrese.

Neville rió con estruendo y su esposo estrujó el diario solo un _poquito_ más.

-¿Cuándo vienes?-Indagó el irlandés, bajando el tono de voz, algo que Theodore aprovechó para prestar aun más atención.

Que su esposo se encontrara en la habitación contigua no significaba que no pudiera escuchar su _intima_ charla.

-Oh, no sé, tengo mucho trabajo.

-No le caería nada mal a Claire que le dieras un par de consejitos. Te admira mucho.

-Ella y muchos más.-Suspiró el medimago.-A veces me abruma tanta atención.

-Te la mereces. Siempre te lo dije: Tú llegarás a ser muy grande, ¿lo recuerdas?

Neville no respondió de inmediato lo que Nott interpretó como bochorno y eso no le gustó en nada.

-Además me debes una copa, Nev…por los viejos tiempos.

-Seamus…

¡Oh, que calamidad, la taza del té se estrelló contra el piso!

-¡¿Theo, está todo bien?

-Si AMOR, nada de qué preocuparse, solo se me cayó la taza.

-Tú marido tiene manos de mantequilla.

-No, le pasa lo que a cualquiera.

-Casualidad que siempre se le caiga, rompa, se estrelle o lo que sea, algo cuando tú y yo…

-¡Auchh!

-¿Qué ocurre, Theo?

-Nada…creo que se me incrustó algo.

Neville suspiró.

-Te llamaré después, Seamus.

-Sí, aja.

-Revisaré con Percy algunas cosas sobre mis charlas a los alumnos y…

-¡Creo que es profundo!

-Sí, si, corre, no vaya a ser que se le salga el corazón por culpa de una pequeña herida.

El medimago le lanzó una mirada desaprobatoria a su amigo quien se despidió con un guiño.

Neville caminó a la otra habitación, encontrando a su esposo muy concentrado en la _herida_ de su mano.

-¿Estás bien?-Indagó en tono preocupado.

-Sí, te dije que sí, es solo que…

-A ver, déjame ver.

Neville tomó la mano de su esposo y examinó la herida. Por su parte Nott sonrió con satisfacción.

-_Lamento_ que hayas tenido que cortar tú llamada, mi cielo. ¿Quién era?

-Seamus.-Dijo el medimago, concentrado en extraer el pequeño pedazo de porcelana del dedo de su consorte.

-Ah.-Murmuró con _pena _el otro.

-No te preocupes, amor, de cualquier forma ya estaba por cortar la comunicación.

Punto para Nott, cero para Finnigan.

-Solo es un pequeño corte, Theo, nada por lo que alarmarse.

Neville realizó un pequeño hechizo curativo para después besar el dedo de su esposo.

-Ya, todo resuelto.

-Qué suerte tener un esposo medimago, ¿verdad?

-Sí, creo que sí.

Theodore entonces haló a su consorte por la cintura y lo besó.

Su _agradecimiento_ particular.

-Te amo.-Murmuró el abogado, tratando de no sonar cursi.

-Y yo a ti Theo… ¿qué le ocurrió al diario?

El abogado miró el montoncito de papel sobre la mesa.

-Mala calidad del papel. Tendré que hablar con el Profeta y hacer llegar mi queja. No es posible que el mejor diario del mundo mágico cometa semejantes tonterías.

Longbottom sonrió en aprobación.

-¿Qué harás más tarde, Theo?-Indagó el medimago tomando asiento para desayunar.

-Seguir con el papeleo de Lucius Malfoy. Al parecer la primera visita fue todo un éxito.-Respondió el abogado, olvidando el mal momento que había pasado.

-Me imagino que Malfoy estará feliz.

-Conforme, más bien. Es Draco Malfoy de quien hablamos, amor, no suele expresar mucho de lo que siente.

Neville asintió, sirviéndose un poco de jugo de calabaza.

-Es una pena que no se permita expresar lo que siente, sobre todo cuando ha visto a su padre después de tanto tiempo.

-Los Malfoy son así. Ya sabes, reglas de _sociedad _y todo eso.

-Me lo imagino; aun ni estando en el peor de los momentos…recuerdo cuando me encerraron en el sótano de Malfoy's Manor…podían estar aterrorizados pero siempre demostrando esa pizca de autocontrol en sí mismos. A veces es de admirarse.

Nott buscó la mano de su consorte para sujetarla y apretarla un poco. No le gustaba que recordara cosas que habían magullado su vida.

Y hablando de recuerdos…

-¿Nott?, ¿Estás ahí?

El abogado frunció el entrecejo. Alguien estaba comunicándose con él por la _red_ especial.

-¿Un cliente?-Indagó el medimago, quien sabía que a su esposo no le gustaba que lo interrumpieran en casa. Al menos que fuera imperativo.

-Espero que sea importante, por el bien de su cuello.

Neville lo miró incorporarse con desgano e introducirse en la habitación que hacía unos minutos él mismo utilizaba. Estaba de verdad apiadándose de quien llamaba.

-¿Nott?

-Tenías que ser tú.-Indicó con irritación el abogado, _saludando_ a su amigo.-Sabes que el tiempo en mi casa es tan sagrado como para ti el tuyo.

-Sí, lo sé, lo lamento, pero tengo que hablar contigo sobre…

-¿El testigo ocular?

Zabini asintió, sabiendo que su amigo resolvería sus dudas.

-¿Celos?

-Solo limítate a responder, Nott.

El aludido suspiró. ¿Por qué Blaise no podía tener más _confianza_ en su esposo como él la tenía sobre Neville?

-Sí, yo fui el de la idea. El código dieciocho del párrafo cincuenta y cuatro de los nuevos derechos de la ley mágica de cualquiera que replique su derecho legal a la libertad, señala que…

-Sí, sí, ahórrate tus discursos _embolsa_ jurados. Lo que a MÍ me interesa saber es por qué esa…mujer, habló con mi esposo y no tú.

Theodore tomó asiento frente a la chimenea.

-Sabía que esto pasaría, por eso le dije que era mala idea…

-¿Entonces ella se aferró a eso?

Mejor hablar antes de que tuviera que estar representando a Zabini ante el consejo ministerial por utilizar una imperdonable sobre la directora del departamento de Aplicación de la Ley Mágica.

-Si, Blaise, a mí se me ocurrió eso del Testigo Ocular, pero es a ella a quien le sirve. Y antes de que maldigas más de la cuenta, es precisamente por ser quien es que necesita ampararse ante el ministro y el consejo.

-No me sigue convenciendo. Lo que yo creo es que esa…mujer, solo quiere verse a escondidas con MI esposo. Pero si está pensando que va a quitármelo…

-Te escuchas como una maldita niña celosa, Zabini.

-Me importa una mierda de hipogrifo, como si tú no te escucharas igual cada vez que Finnigan habla con tu esposo.

El ojo izquierdo del abogado comenzó a moverse rápidamente.

-Ejem.-Se aclaró la garganta el aludido.-En todo caso Blaise, sabes perfectamente que si estamos metidos en esto es precisamente por nuestros esposos y su maldita sangre Gryffindor, así que o te apegas a lo que busquemos como soluciones o lo soportas.

-Recuérdate tú mismo eso la próxima vez que Longbottom se quede en Hogwarts una semana entera.

El ojo se movió más deprisa.

-¿Puedes supervisarlos? Ron me mataría si intento siquiera la posibilidad de acompañarlo.-Indagó el pelicastaño con la mirada dura.

-Me lo imagino.-Medio sonrió el abogado. Esa táctica se le hacía bastante conocida.-No puedo, tengo otros casos por atender, ¿sabes? Además, aun tengo bastante papeleo con lo de Malfoy padre como para perder más tiempo del necesario en cuidar a tu marido.

-Nott…

-Pero trataré de hacer contacto cada vez que pueda.-Aseguró, evitando así un posible griterío por parte de su amigo.-Aunque…siendo sinceros, no creo que a Granger le haga falta eso. Es buena en lo que hace…bastante, si me permites agregar.

-No, no te lo permito.-Gruñó el pelicastaño.

-Pues tendrás que escucharlo quieras o no. Es tan buena que hasta ella está teniendo dificultades con sus propias leyes; se ve que fueron hechas para jamás tener un error.

Blaise giró los ojos, no necesitaba escuchar las _virtudes_ de una mujer a la que aborrecía.

-Sin embargo…te daré mi consejo como abogado, Zabini.-Señaló el de cabello negro, mirando fijamente a su amigo.-Es necesaria la declaración de tu esposo, de esa forma nos estaremos embolsando prácticamente la mitad del procedimiento legal. Nadie, ni el consejo, puede apelar a la declaración de un Testigo Ocular.

-Eso no me detendrá de lanzarle a ella un Cruciatus, Nott.

-Lo sé, por eso como amigo te diré que entre más rápido dejes a tú esposo cooperar, cosa que hará con o sin tú aprobación, más rápido él dejará de ver a Granger a solas.

Blaise Zabini, quien estaba casi a punto de hacer muchas cosas no muy buenas, lo pensó un momento.

Él tenía el suficiente conocimiento de ley mágica como para saber que un Testigo Ocular era de relevancia, sobre todo en ese caso.

Lo que él menos deseaba era que su esposo reviviera el penoso pasado que sería expuesto ante un grupo de chupa sangre solo para anotarse uno o dos puntos a favor de la liberación de Malfoy padre.

Pero como Nott había dicho, en cuanto Ron supiera que eso les daría una ventaja para ayudar a Potter, lo haría.

Lo malo de estar casado con un Weasley, era la lealtad hacia la familia.

-Más te vale entonces _llamar_ de vez en cuando.

-Por mi corazón.-Asintió Theodore, haciendo una cruz sobre su pecho.

Zabini desapareció entonces de la chimenea y él suspiró.

No iba a ser nada sencillo el asunto del testigo.

-¿Así me comporto yo también?

Su mente, claro está, finalizó con un rotundo NO.

**oOoOoO**

Narcisa Malfoy, la mujer detrás del gran hombre que para ella seguía siendo su marido, se había mantenido al margen de todo durante más de diez años.

Para ella, la humillación experimentada bajo el yugo de Voldemort, había sido suficiente como para dedicarse el resto de sus días única y exclusivamente a su familia.

No iba a permitir que nadie más los humillara nuevamente, sin embargo, no contó con el encierro de su esposo.

Sufrió en silencio, tal y como la habían enseñado desde pequeña, aparentando ante la sociedad un rostro que jamás bajaría la frente. Si con el señor tenebroso jamás lo hizo, mucho menos ante cretinos que solo buscaban alguna nota sensacionalista.

El camino fue duro, pero con el ascenso del apellido gracias a su hijo, podía sentirse nuevamente con la libertad de ir a donde quisiera sin ser el blanco de miradas y cuchicheos hirientes.

Si antes la señalaban como la _esposa del traidor_, en la actualidad _la madre de Midas_ era su estandarte.

Draco siempre sería su mayor orgullo, por él siempre velaría y por él estaba gustosa de morir, como siempre había sido.

Por otro lado, su lealtad como esposa de Lucius Malfoy continuaba intacta. Sabía y confiaba en que su marido saldría libre algún día y ella, con el amor que la unía al hombre, lo esperaría por siempre de ser necesario.

Quizá a nadie le había dolido tanto el no verlo como a ella, pero en eso radicaba su fortaleza y decisión.

Por eso, cuando el hombre un tanto escuálido y de ojos opacos se presentó frente a ella, todo lo que pudo hacer fue abrazarlo.

Al diablo con las apariencias de _señora sociedad_, ya bastante había soportado.

-Pensé que no vendrías.-Susurró el hombre, cuando pudo sentir de nueva cuenta el abrazo cálido de su esposa.

-Draco pudo conseguirme un permiso, además, ¿cómo no venir a ver a mi marido?

Lucius acarició el cabello de la mujer. La había extrañado demasiado.

-Los años hacen cambiar a las personas, pero tú…sigues tan fiel a mí.

-Me casé contigo para siempre, ¿crees que iba a salir huyendo ante la primera dificultad? Si no lo hice cuando _ese_ hombre nos hizo miserable la existencia, no lo iba a hacer estando tú preso.

Tantos años en esa prisión le habían hecho olvidar muchas cosas, sin embargo la sonrisa que apareció en sus labios era algo que quizá jamás le arrebatarían.

-Siempre lo dije, elegí a la mejor chica.

Narcisa sonrió, permitiendo que su esposo se apartara de ella.

-Bueno, siempre he sido la mejor.

Rieron, la primera risa en más de diez años.

-¿Y Draco?

-Solucionando algunos negocios, supongo. Se ha convertido en un hombre tan importante.-Indicó la mujer, orgullosa de su vástago.-Muchos lo comparan contigo.

-Se parece mucho a mí.-Aceptó él.

-Es el orgullo de ser hijo tuyo, Lucius. Además, se ha dedicado también a limpiar nuestro apellido para que el día en que salgas de aquí…

-No sé si ese día llegará, querida.-Negó el rubio, tomando asiento e invitando a su esposa a hacerlo también.-Este lugar, a pesar de que ha cambiado, continúa arrebatándole la esperanza a las personas. Tú mejor que nadie sabe que si nos metieron aquí fue para jamás sacarnos.

-Draco está…

-Draco está haciendo estupideces.-Escupió y la mujer supo que ni la cadena perpetua le arrebataría a su esposo jamás, el espíritu altivo.

-Él solo quiere verte fuera de aquí, querido. Se ha dedicado estos años a hacerlo.

-¿Y quién le asegura que esta vez es diferente?

-Hemos venido a verte, eso es un comienzo.

Tal vez era cierto, pero él no estaba tan convencido.

-Draco tiene trabajando al mejor abogado del mundo mágico, así como también…

-Estar tanto tiempo con Voldemort le trituró el cerebro, Narcisa, ¿cómo rayos apoyaste lo que está haciendo?

Si, el tiempo no parecía haber pasado para el antiguo Lucius Malfoy, quien salía a relucir. En cierta forma alegró a la mujer.

-¿A caso me dirás que no deseas salir de aquí?

Por eso también él se había casado con ella. Siempre tan directa y la única que siempre se había atrevido a hacerle frente.

-No a ese costo.

Siendo sincera, a Narcisa tampoco le había gustado mucho el plan que su hijo le contó, pero tras ver los resultados que un solo chasquido de ese _Trato,_ había podido conseguir…ya no estaba tan convencida de la negativa.

-Todo es poco comparado con tú libertad, Lucius. Por una sola vez olvídate de los malditos procedimientos y ve hasta dónde nos ha llevado el pensar con claridad. Solo es cuestión de esperar un poco más para que salgas de aquí.

Una parte del rubio deseaba creerlo, pero la otra, la de su estirpe, ardía en rabia.

-Un hijo, Narcisa, darle un hijo a…

-A Draco no le importa, siempre y cuando salgas de aquí.

La mujer aprisionó entre sus manos las de su esposo, tratando de infundirle mucho de lo que ella misma había aceptado.

A veces, era necesario dejar el orgullo y enfocarse en lo verdaderamente importante.

Después de las humillaciones y de la soledad, Lucius Malfoy comenzó a ver que había algo que iba más allá de todo el dinero y el poder del universo; algo que jamás perdería y que lo mantenía aun de pie.

Amor de familia.

Quizá era momento de aceptar también.

**oOoOoO**

Hermione recargó la frente en el alfeizar de la chimenea, cerró los ojos y dejó escapar un gran suspiro.

Acababa de hablar con el ministro.

Era de obviar que tarde o temprano se enteraría sobre el caso Malfoy padre, y por supuesto como lo había contemplado también, la buscó a ella.

¿Por qué tenía que estar metida en ese dilema?

Era la pregunta mil diez que se hacía.

Volvió a suspirar, le había _mentido_ al ministro.

-Bueno, técnicamente solo fue _ocultarle_ parte de la verdad… ¡le mentí!-Chilló, golpeando su frente varias veces contra los ladrillos de la chimenea.

Jamás le había gustado mentir, odiaba mentir, iba en contra de todo lo que era y predicaba.

¿Pero qué otra cosa podía hacer?

Estaba hasta el cuello de ese _dilema_ y no podía retractarse o la vida de Harry peligraría.

-Odio los Tratos mágicos.-Gruñó, respirando un par de veces para tratar de controlarse.

No era sencillo estar en sus zapatos. A nadie le gustaba su trabajo ni mucho menos inmiscuirse en lo que hacía porque resultaba totalmente irrelevante, tedioso e imposible de resolver.

Ya estaba dándose una idea de lo que pensaba la gente realmente, pues hasta ella, estaba teniendo dificultades con sus propias reglas.

¿Pero mentirle al ministro?

Eso solo se complicaría cuando el _caso_ fuera avanzando.

-Bien, tranquilízate, todo está bien, solo es un procedimiento mas como los miles que has hecho…solo que ninguno involucraba sacar de Azkaban a un Death Eater, porque de eso depende que uno de tus _mejores_ amigos pueda tener un bebé…. ¿Por qué no adopta? Me sería más sencillo ayudarle con el papeleo de adopción que con esto. ¡Pero NO!...todo siempre lo quiere complicado. ¡Con razón Snape lo alucinaba!-Bufó, pero al fin pudo apartarse de la chimenea.

Ya no podía arrepentirse, así que si iba a quebrantar sus propias reglas, más valía hacerlo bien.

Era su lema…o cuando tenía dieciséis y estaba a expensas de la muerte.

-¿Señorita Granger?

-¿Si, Elle?

-La buscan.

-Ahora no estoy para nadie.-Indicó, convocando una tetera humeante.

-Pero señorita Granger.-Alegó su joven secretaria.-Usted me dijo que únicamente la molestara cuando…

-Sí, sí, sí, déjalo pasar.-Dijo, rindiéndose a lo imposible.

Bebió de un solo sorbo una taza de té para después aguardar a su visitante.

No era como si supiera que se presentaría pero conociéndolo bien, que aun lo hacía, sabía que iría a buscarla.

Y ahí, entrando con una sonrisa amable y como con cinco kilos de embarazo, se encontraba la otra razón de su locura temporal.

-Ron.-Saludó, fingiendo una sonrisa.

-Hey, Hermione.-Saludó cortés.-Tú secretaria sí que es amable, figúrate que me dijo que la próxima vez me regalaría algo para mi bebé.

La mujer asintió.

-Elle suele ser bastante maternal cuando ve embarazos…pero pasa, toma asiento por favor. ¿Té?

-Sí. Eso de caminar me afecta.

-¿No podías venir por la red?-Indagó ella, sirviendo dos tazas.

-Puedo, pero Neville me recomendó utilizarla solo lo necesario…una o dos veces por día y prefiero guardarlas para ir con mi madre.

-Me lo imagino.-Agregó ella sin retirar su _cordialidad_.-Y dime, ¿cómo está ella?

Hermione tomó asiento frente al pelirrojo y aguardó a que terminara su bebida.

Ahí, contemplándolo, lucía tan diferente pero igual al Ron Weasley que había conocido que por un momento pensó que los años no habían pasado.

Aun podía mirar al chico atolondrado que se tomó una eternidad para declarársele, pero también del que se había enamorado sin saber el cómo.

La vida era una porquería.

-¿Mi madre?, bien, con sus nietos. Los adora.

-Me lo puedo imaginar, Molly siempre fue de niños en casa.

El pelirrojo asintió, depositando la taza sobre la mesa.

-¿Y Arthur?

-Trabajando. Papá jamás dejará de hacerlo por muy cansado que esté. Mamá prefiere eso a que se la pase todo el día…

-Hablando de _cacharros_ muggles, ¿verdad?

-Aun conserva la afición.

Ambos rieron, el patriarca Weasley era y sería siempre todo un caso.

-Me alegra que se encuentren bien, al igual que el resto de la familia, supongo.

-Lo están. Todos viviendo a su paso.

Hermione bajó la mirada, le resultaba extraño preguntar por una familia que pudo ser la suya.

-Lamento lo ocurrido.-Señaló el pelirrojo, sacando a la mujer de imágenes que ya nunca serían.

-¿Sobre qué?

-Blaise.

Hermione sonrió, quitándole importancia al asunto.

-Descuida, yo entiendo perfectamente.

-No…él…es algo complicado, sobre todo a…lo que a mí se refiere.

Ron solía sonrojarse de la misma forma que en ese momento siempre que hablaba sobre su relación. Al parecer continuaba de la misma manera.

-Es comprensible, Ron. Quizá…yo en su lugar haría lo mismo.-Señaló, dejando ver algo que quizá era inevitable.

-Es lo mismo que dice Harry, pero eso no justifica su grosería. Al menos ya hablé con él.

-Será un milagro si respeta el acuerdo.

-Ya lo sé.-Suspiró él.-Pero puedo aparentar que le creo.

Hermione no necesitaba conocer al Slytherin para saber su comportamiento. Ron dejaba entrever tanto que en ocasiones le divertía, pero en otras le hacía experimentar un calorcito de envidia.

Blaise amaba a Ron y solo se lo demostraba como mejor sabía.

-¿Y Harry? Pensé que vendría contigo…no es como si supiera que vendrías pero…

-En el mundo muggle.-Agregó el pelirrojo, causándole gracia que Hermione aun lo conociera tan bien.-Dijo que necesitaba solucionar algunas cosas de su trabajo.

-Ah, entiendo….bueno… ¿entonces?, ¿cuál es tú duda?

Era mejor ir al grano.

De todas maneras entre más lo evitara más se atormentaría. Igual, de ese día en adelante eso solo estaba comenzando.

Ron no se equivocaba, él también seguía conociéndola muy bien.

-Eso, del testigo, ¿cómo puedo ayudar?

La chica asintió, bebiendo otro poco de té.

Lo que en ese momento necesitaba era un trago de _otra_ cosa, pero dadas las circunstancias…

-Un Testigo Ocular es una persona que ha visto un crimen, o en este caso, las acciones del acusado en cuestión.

Ron parpadeó, señal de que no había entendido nada.

Hermione se sintió de pronto como si le estuviera enseñando aritmancia.

Había cosas que jamás cambiarían.

-Digamos, Ron, que tú eres importante porque viste perfectamente bien el proceder de Lucius Malfoy cuando estábamos en la guerra.

-Eso va a hundirlo, Hermione. Lo que queremos es ayudarlo.

Ambos sabían que ni en sus más locos sueños se habían imaginado diciendo eso.

Al menos aun concordaban en algo.

-Lo sé pero…aquella vez, las últimas horas de guerra, cuando fuimos llevados al sótano de la mansión Malfoy y sucedió todo lo demás… ¿recuerdas?

-Tan claro como si aun lo viviera.

Ambos se miraron. Cuando estaban juntos habían prometido no recordarlo, a ambos les afectaba.

Pero ahí estaban, más de diez años después, tratando de revivir algo horrible que los estremeció.

-Si puedes relatarle al gran consejo las _buenas acciones_ o el proceder de Lucius Malfoy, entonces, prácticamente estaremos ganando varios puntos a su favor.

-¿Nadie testificó algo bueno sobre él?

Hermione evadió la pregunta. Muchas cosas se habían gestado durante los interrogatorios y no todas eran buenas.

-Entonces, ¿lo harás?

Ron acarició su vientre. No deseaba recordar, eso lo dañaba, sobre todo en su estado. Pero su ayuda sería para Harry, su mejor amigo, quien tenía derecho a ser feliz.

-Sé que esto es difícil, Ron, como también lo es el estarme viendo más a menudo de lo que imaginabas pero…

-Yo no tengo problemas con verte, ¿tú sí?

La respuesta era más que obvia, pero no se lo dejaría ver.

Trabajo era trabajo.

-No, por supuesto que no. El pasado en el pasado, ¿no?

-Exactamente.

-¿Entonces eso es un sí?

El corazón de la mujer comenzó a latir desbocadamente, aguardando la respuesta del pelirrojo que sonrió y le extendió la mano.

-Dalo por hecho.

Ella sonrió, apretando quizá un poquito de más la mano del muchacho que como siempre, ni cuenta se dio de las cosas.

Continuará…

Para quien preguntaba por la dama Malfoy, aquí está. Sana y salva…igual fui un poquito más emotiva en la escena del reencuentro entre ella y Lucius porque…no sé, creo que ambos se lo merecen pues pienso que a pesar de que son Malfoy también son un matrimonio y si hay algo en esta vida que respeto tanto como las ideas de los demás es al matrimonio que se ha esforzado en seguir adelante, así que bien por ellos.

También Pansy ya hizo su aparición y aunque no prometo más de ella…al menos ya saben que pasa con su existencia.

Les di a los Nott un poquito más de protagonismo que bien lo requerían y si se preguntan por qué tan poquito de Harry con Draco…en el siguiente capítulo sabrán la razón.

Muchísimas gracias por continuar leyendo, me siento honrada y muy contenta por esta linda aceptación. Sé que no es una historia común, mucho menos lo que suelo hacer, pero gracias por tenerle paciencia y dedicarle un pedacito de su tiempo. Les recuerdo que cualquier duda por favor consúltenla conmigo que les haré llegar la resolución en cuanto pueda.

Y como es usual decir: Si el mundo real me lo permite nos veremos pronto.

Su amiga:

**Katrinna Le Fay**

_Octubre 2010_

PD: Sigan apoyando la campaña anti plagio. Recuerden que entre más seamos, más podremos avanzar. Gracias ^^

PD2: Si pulsas el botón de acá abajo y dejas tú comentario…digo, no cuesta mucho, verdad? Eso motiva al escritor a continuar con su trabajo y a saber lo que las personas opinan sobre él. Por adelantado: **Muchas gracias** n.n


	9. Una serie de eventos desafortunados

**TITULO:** **El Trato**

**Capítulo:** Una serie de eventos desafortunados

**Libro:** Harry Potter

**Pairing:** H/D B/R T/N

**Category:** Tiene algo de Fluffy, Angs, Romance y quizá algo más.

**Raiting/Warning:** PG-13 por el momento. M-Preg. Algunos Spoilers del último libro (sin llegar a ser todos y cambiando, obviamente, mucho).

**Disclaimer:** Yo no poseo a los personajes de Harry Potter, pertenecen a su Creadora J. K. Rowling y a sus respectivos socios comerciales. Ésta solo es una historia escrita de fan para fans, sin fines lucrativos.

Lo único mío son la historia, las ideas y OCC (Personajes originales).

De todas maneras si te gusta la historia y quieres publicarla, te pediría que antes lo consultes conmigo.

_**CAMPAÑA LE FAY **__: __**No permitamos que el **__**PLAGIO**__** se lleve nuestro trabajo, así que si conoces una historia **__**Robada,**__** por favor denúnciala a sus respectivos dueños. No es justo que nuestras horas de dedicación se vayan a la basura y se vean inmiscuidas en una total falta de respeto para el Autor y los lectores. Entre más luchemos, más saldremos adelante. ALZA LA VOZ, NO TE QUEDES CALLADO ANTE EL PLAGIO.**_

**Tiempo:** **Posterior a la "saga" de libros. **

**En calidad de Universo Alterno.**

**FEEDBACK:** katrinna_le_fay arroba .mx **ó **katrinna_le_fay arroba

**MSN:**shania_xs arroba

**Facebook:**katrinna_le_fay arroba

**Nota****:**_Esta historia, por ser lo que es contiene OCC en los personajes (creo que eso está claro desde el momento en que se llama: FanFiction) y M-Preg. Hago hincapié en esto._

_¿Qué es M-Preg? Es la contracción para referirse a un: Masculine Pregnant (embarazo Masculino) Si no te agrada esta temática, entonces no lo leas. _

_De esa manera te ahorrarías algún sentimiento de contrariedad. Pero si te da curiosidad, entonces adelante. Recuerda que yo no me hago responsable de nada ya que es tú decisión. Gracias._

**_oOoOoOoO_**

Era un hecho: jamás, NUNCA, le gustaría el mundo Muggle. Comenzando con sus personajes extravagantes y acabando con todos esos artefactos que jamás entendería.

Los muggles, siempre lo había dicho y lo sostendría, estaban locos.

-Hey, ¿estás bien?

Su idea de _entablar una inusual pero necesaria charla diplomática_ con Harry Potter no consistía en ir a un…lugar así.

-Claro que lo estoy, Potter. ¿A caso me crees un enclenque debilucho?

No respondería a eso, evidentemente la mirada del muchacho le decía otra cosa. Así que sonrió detrás de la botella que se llevó a los labios.

Oh, esa imagen la conservaría por siempre.

Draco Malfoy era en ese momento, la pintoresca creación del puro miedo.

-¿No te gustó la cerveza?

-No es eso.

-¿Entonces qué es? Digo, ni siquiera las has probado.

El rubio arrugó el entrecejo, miró la botella verde y con un gesto que indicaba más _asco_ que gusto olfateó un poco antes de beber un trago.

-No voy a envenenarte.-Rió Harry, cuando el rostro de Malfoy reveló una mueca de disgusto.

-Está agria.

-Lo lamento. La cerveza de mantequilla sabe muy diferente. Por lo regular en el mundo mágico no se encuentra mucho de esto, ¿cierto?

-No te vanaglories de tus _expertas _papilas gustativas, Potter. Claro que tenemos alcohol, en eso se incluyen las cervezas. ¿A caso nos crees idiotas?-Gruño el muchacho.-Para tú información la cerveza es invento de los magos…otra cosa es que estos muggles de pacotilla la hayan descubierto y patentado como suya…pero nosotros sabemos la verdad. Claro, cosa que tú desconoces.

Harry se encogió de hombros. Verdad o mentira era uno de esos temas que en realidad no le interesaban.

-¿Y bien?, ¿qué querías decirme?

Malfoy volvió a mirar el lugar con desconfianza.

-Mi idea de _hablar_ no consistía en que me trajeras a este horrible lugar de muggles.

-No es tan horrible Malfoy, solo es un pub.

-De muggles.

El ojiverde respiró profundo, Malfoy parecía más un niño remilgando que un _adulto_.

-Existen infinidad de lugares en el mundo mágico, ¿por qué carajo tenías que traerme…?

-Te lo dije antes, te lo diré por si lo olvidaste: NO deseo que NADIE me vea.

-Como si pudieran reconocerte.

Fue el turno de Harry de gruñir.

-Oh, se me olvidaba que el ego del MAGNIFICO Harry Potter es grande, por lo que no le cabe en su _pequeña_ cabecita que no es toda una celebridad como ostenta.

-Malfoy…

-Además has estado en el mundo mágico yendo y viniendo a lugares, supongo. Ya era para que alguien te hubiera reconocido, genio.

Bueno, en eso el rubio pedante tenía la razón.

Había visitado bastantes lugares públicos como para que alguien lo hubiese reconocido ya. Tal vez, en verdad, ya lo habían olvidado.

Cierta parte de él, en realidad toda, se alegró por ello.

-Pero dado que tú _excelso _ser jamás podrá acostumbrarse a lidiar con simples magos…necesito hablar contigo sobre lo del…lo del…

-¿Caso de tú padre?

-¡NO!-Gritó el rubio, propiciando varias miradas sobre él.-Odio a los Muggles por entrometidos.-Masculló, cosa que a Harry le causó gracia.

-¿Entonces? Si no es sobre tú padre, no encuentro alguna otra cosa que desees hablar conmigo.

Malfoy friccionó sus manos en puño y respiró un par de veces antes de hacer algo que pudiera delatarlo.

Lo que menos quería era más miradas muggles sobre él.

¿Por qué Potter era tan idiota?

-Eres un retrasado, Potter.

-Eso no es nada nuevo viniendo de ti.

Ambos se miraron un momento con intensidad, igual que esas veces en el colegio cuando iban a reñir.

-No voy a desperdiciar mi saliva contigo, Potter, así que iré al grano. ¿Qué harás después de que esto termine?

-¿Hablas de la _charla_? Ir a mi piso a…

-¡No!-Volvió a gritar, sonrojándose nuevamente ante las miradas de todos.-De verdad, Potter, ¿eres estúpido o vivir entre muggles te afectó la veintiúnica neurona que tenías?

-Malfoy…

-Me refiero al _después_, cuando _todo_ este maldito Trato finalice.

-¡Ah!

-¡Ah!-Se burló el rubio girando los ojos.

-¿Y eso a ti qué te importa?

-ME IMPORTA…Mira, Potter.-Dijo Malfoy, respirando profundo y tratando de modular su tono de voz.-Ya estoy haciendo mucho con haber aceptado venir a este mugroso lugar y tratar de _hablar civilizadamente_, si se le puede llamar así, contigo. No me hagas perder la poca paciencia que tengo.

Harry sonrió con cierto agrado.

-Vaya Malfoy, ya era hora de que dejaras al arrogante _niño_ en casa y expusieras al hombre que eres. Estaba comenzando a pensar que jamás crecerías.

El ojiverde rió con estruendo, provocando que el rubio se ofuscara.

-Potter…

-Está bien, está bien, hablaré en serio contigo. Es solo que, tienes que admitirlo, es gracioso verte enfadado.

Draco estaba viendo muy tentador el hecho de sacar su varita y desquitarse un poco con el insoportable hombre frente a él. Un _obliviate _sería lo que utilizaría con los muggles latosos a su alrededor.

Pero…eso solo llevaría a investigaciones innecesarias y su carrera se vería afectada. Ya demasiado había sufrido y trabajado para dejarla intachable como para que el idiota de Potter la ensuciara.

"_Pero el hecho de terminar con él valdría, de buen agrado, que se manchara nuevamente"_

Aunque resultara muy tentador, desechó la idea.

-¿Entonces, Malfoy?, ¿Quieres saber sobre lo que haré después de que me des a mi bebé?

El aludido se estremeció de solo pensarlo.

-¿Y?

Harry se tomó su tiempo para analizar la situación.

Si había accedido a hablar con Malfoy fue por hacerle ver su madurez. Como le había dicho en su primer encuentro, ya no tenían ni once ni diecisiete años para tratarse como niños.

Ambos eran adultos, respetados en sus respectivos trabajos y mundos. Tenían educación, pero sobre todo _negocios_ que atender.

No sería un buen negociante sino se pusiera a la altura de las circunstancias y por lo que veía, Malfoy también lo había entendido.

-Tengo una vida hecha aquí, Malfoy.-Suspiró Harry, haciéndole ver al rubio que hablaría con la verdad.-Creo que ya lo suponías.

-Sí pero…nadie me garantiza nada.

A Harry le hizo gracia la oración.

-No sé porque estás tan preocupado. Ya te lo dije, no me voy a quedar en un mundo que me obliga a hacer cosas que no deseo. Soy un adulto y yo decido sobre mi vida.

Muy bien, el rubio no estaba preparado para escuchar algo como eso. Debía admitir, solo para sí mismo, que se encontraba bastante choqueado.

-¿Y luego?

-No entiendo tú pregunta.

El ojiverde volvió a beber de la botella, no despegando su mirada de la gris que lo siguió muy de cerca.

-Sí, cómo puedo estar seguro que no andarás por ahí _exhibiendo_ a…a…

-Si lo que te preocupa es que exponga a _mi_ hijo…pierde cuidado, ¿crees que me hace mucha gracia que vayas a ser…el candidato?

-¡Oye!-Gruñó el rubio.-Es de mi sangre de la que hablas. ¿Crees tú que estoy muy _feliz_ de que el mugroso de Harry Potter vaya por la vida con algo mío?

-Yo tampoco.-Se sinceró el pelinegro.-Pero no tengo opción.

-¡¿Sabes tú lo que medio mundo mágico daría por tener un hijo MIO?

-Discúlpame por no ser parte de ese _medio mundo_, Malfoy.

Ambos se miraron con enfado.

-Sería más sencillo que Granger te ayudara a adoptar, si tanto te disgusta que YO sea tú candidato.

La voz del rubio sonó herida, algo que Potter no pudo dejar de notar.

-Tal vez…pero hay cosas que quiero experimentar por mi mismo.-Dijo, tras un largo suspiro.-Lo lamento, no quería…no es tan malo después de todo….tú linaje es bueno, estuve investigando.-Trató de _halagar_ un poco.

-¡Por supuesto que lo es!-Pronunció con orgullo el otro.-Desciendo de los mejores. Sangre pura corre por mis venas. Ese niño será prácticamente de la realeza.

No sabía porqué pero de repente esa frase dicha con anterioridad por Zabini, había llenado de orgullo al rubio, algo en lo que no había pensado antes.

Harry lo notó y sin desearlo, compartió un poco de ese innecesario _halago._

-Entonces… ¿en dónde te asentarás?-Preguntó Draco, aclarándose un poco la garganta para salir de ese embarazoso momento.

-Por lo pronto aquí, en Londres.

-¿Por qué por el momento?

El ojiverde sonrió un poco.

-Por mi trabajo, claro. ¿A caso piensas que me sostengo del aire?

En realidad eso no le interesaba, pero ya que tocaban el plan financiero de su próximo vástago…

-Por supuesto que no, Potter, pero tengo entendido que tú parentela te dejó una cuantiosa fortuna.

-Dinero mágico, eso no me sirve aquí, Malfoy.-Respondió el muchacho, enseñándole un billete que dejó sobre la barra.-Por si no te habías dado cuenta, aquí se reirían si osara siquiera dejarles un galeón como pago.

-Idiotas incultos…pero si, lo entiendo, no soy estúpido, ¿sabes?-Gruñó ofendido.-Aun no me sigue convenciendo.

-¿El qué?

-Qué _mi hijo_ vaya a vivir en un mundo tan retrógrada como este.

Harry casi se ahoga con el último trago de cerveza.

-¿Disculpa?-Inquirió entre confuso y molesto.

-No te hagas el idiota, Potter. No puedo permitir que mi sangre viva en un lugar tan horrible como este.-Respondió el otro con total apertura.

-Número uno, Malfoy, no será, ni remotamente o por error _tú hijo_. Que contribuyas con la mitad de las _cosas_ no te da el derecho a reclamar nada.-Dijo tajantemente-Y número dos, este es un BUEN mundo para que MI hijo viva. Si yo lo hice bien, también lo hará él.

-Aja.-Se mofó el otro, pasando por alto las palabras del pelinergo.-Nadie lo garantiza. Este mundo es totalmente medieval.

-No voy a regresar.-Replicó, subiendo un poquito el tono de voz.

-Nadie te está diciendo que lo hagas, ¿crees que yo quiero que estés por ahí mostrándole al mundo a mi hijo? Primero muerto, ¿me escuchaste?

-No será TÚ HIJO, será MIO.

-¡Como sea! Pero no quiero que viva aquí.

Para ese momento medio bar los miraba pero ambos se encontraban tan inmersos tratando de desafiarse, como al parecer siempre sería la costumbre, que no se percataron de eso.

Varias sonrisas delataban el entretenimiento.

-Mira, Malfoy.-Resopló el ojiverde tratando de controlarse.-No tengo porqué soportarte ni decirte en dónde voy a vivir con MI hijo. Tú parte solo consiste en darme lo que necesito y punto.

-No lo haré si no me convenzo. Como la otra parte involucrada tengo derecho a externar mi opinión.

-Tú no tienes ningún derecho a…

-Lo tengo porqué quiero y punto.

Si alguno de los dos se lanzaba a la yugular del otro probablemente nadie lo culparía. El momento estaba pasando de tenso a desesperante.

-La discusión no terminará ni aunque te exponga las cosas con manzanitas, ¿verdad?

Draco solo enarcó una ceja a modo de reto por lo que Harry respiró tratando de calmarse.

-De acuerdo, ¿me dejarás en paz si te enseño un poco de este mundo? Aunque no tendría por qué hacerlo, pero no creo que morir por _incumplimiento de contrato_ sea lo más sensato que tengamos planeado para los próximos días, ¿verdad?

El rubio estaba por replicar cuando se percató de las miradas dirigidas hacia ambos. Estaban siendo el circo de tres pistas de aquel asqueroso pub.

-Sí, bueno…pero que quede claro que solo lo hago por los inconvenientes sociales que eso pueda acarrearme.

Harry rodó los ojos y aceptó. Tratar con Draco Malfoy era como tratar de enseñarle a un niño de dos años las tablas de multiplicar.

-Bien, empezaremos ahora.

-¿Ahora?-Indagó el otro con una pizca de espanto.

-Ya estamos aquí y es mejor darle buena cara al mal tiempo…aunque sigo viendo estúpido todo esto.

Malfoy abrió la boca pero terminó por asentir.

¿Por qué rayos había llegado a eso?

"_Maldita Pansy"_

Bien, por lo regular los turistas y personas aledañas a la capital londinense siempre se llevaban una excelente impresión del lugar. Sin embargo, y por un momento lo olvidó, no estaba tratando con cualquier tipo de persona.

El hecho de que el muchacho que tenía el cuerpo completamente empapado y la mirada de _si me dices algo te mueres aquí mismo_, no concordara con el ocho mil por ciento de la estadística normal, era cómico.

No por verlo así…bueno, la verdad era que Harry estaba esforzándose mucho (bastante, diría en realidad) por no lanzar una carcajada de esas que duraban como cinco minutos y otros diez para olvidar el _buen chiste_.

Los labios apretados y blancos ya por la presión, estaban pidiendo a gritos expresar lo que deseaba, pero evidentemente eso le costaría más que un gruñido molesto por parte de su acompañante.

-Será…será…-La risa saldría en cualquier momento. No podía ni hablar con coherencia.

Draco Malfoy lo miró con el mismo odio con el que alguna vez había mirado a Voldemort por obligarlo a hacer cosas que no deseaba, sin embargo el pelinegro estaba convencido de que esa vez no se detendría de lanzarle algún hechizo, y dado que en ese momento su habilidad mágica era tan buena como la de un muggle…

-Vamos, acompáñame antes de que…enfermes.-Indicó, girando para no continuar mirando el desastre que era el rubio.

El aludido resopló bastante audible antes de seguir al otro hombre.

Eso era humillante. Jamás, en sus años y a pesar de todo lo que había vivido, se habría imaginado en una situación como esa.

Comenzando con las ropas empapadas y terminando con el cabello revuelto, el dobladillo del pantalón arruinado y… ¿le faltaba una agujeta?

-¡Odio a los malditos Muggles!.-Dijo, frunciendo aun más el entrecejo cuando a Harry se le escapó una risita.

Realmente estaba comenzando a perder la poca cordura con la que contaba y juraba, sobre la tumba de sus ancestros y el apellido de su padre, que si otra cosa, por _mínima_ que fuera, le ocurría, entonces toda su furia se desataría y nadie podría detenerlo.

Afortunadamente para la _pobre humanidad_ el camino hacia ningún lugar que Malfoy conociera, fue rápido, viéndose de pronto ante un ascensor.

-No me subiré a eso.

-Pero Malfoy, son diez pisos.

-¡Caminaré entonces!

Harry, que ya había subido al ascensor, lo observaba con una expresión inteligible…era más risa que nada, pero por el respeto que se merecía el…ser humano que el rubio representaba, era que no se burlaba.

Además, ¿qué clase de persona madura sería si se riera de la desafortunada suerte de Draco Malfoy?

-Nada va a sucederte.

-Eso mismo dijiste cuando subimos a ese _gusano metálico_, luego en esa tienda y cuando ese miserable perro se me acercó.

Malfoy fulminó al pelinegro con la mirada cuando este dejó escapar una pequeña, diminuta risita.

-Lo lamento es que…vamos, sube, te doy mi palabra que esta vez nada sucederá.

El rubio apretó los dientes y las manos tanto como pudo.

No obedecería a Potter, no lo haría. Mejor se aparecía en casa donde podría dar rienda suelta a su enfado.

-Vas a resfriarte.

Quizá había sido el tono o la mirada cargada de...definitivamente burla no, lo que terminó convenciendo a Draco (una vez más) de creerle al estúpido muchacho que sonrió y apretó un botón.

Los ascensores mágicos eran seguros, pero los muggles…

Solo cerró los ojos y aguardó. ¿Qué más podría salir mal?, ¿Qué el maldito cacharro ese se cayera?

Un chirrido, bastante fuerte, obligó al rubio a abrir los ojos y encontrarse con los de Harry.

-Es un elevador viejo, rechina así todo el tiempo.

Los ojos grises inspeccionaron rápidamente la cabina, antes de sentir un estirón bastante fuerte en el estómago.

-Llegamos, ¿ves? No ocurrió nada.

Con una mueca de fastidio Draco salió del ascensor, siguiendo al ojiverde que lo guió por un pasillo hasta una de las puertas de en medio.

-Lamento sino es tan ordenado, pero teniendo en cuenta que no planeaba quedarme tanto tiempo en el mundo mágico y que Ron insistió en…

-¿Dónde estamos?

Los ojos verdes parecieron desconcertados.

-Mi apartamento, claro.

Harry se hizo a un lado y le cedió el paso a su visitante, quien con la desconfianza de su estirpe y la mano sobre su varita, inspeccionó un poco antes de poner un pie dentro de aquel lugar.

-No es tan grande, pero se vive bien.-Comunicó el pelinegro, encendiendo varias lámparas que iluminaron el lugar.

Si, efectivamente el lugar no era un _pent house_, pero a leguas se veía que el ojiverde se había esmerado en el.

-Un agujero de rata es más grande que esto, Potter.

-Qué bueno que te gustó.-Señaló el otro, lanzándole una toalla.-Para que te seques.

Draco gruñó pero aceptó la toalla con la que inmediatamente comenzó a secarse el cabello.

-Prepararé té…si quieres ducharte puedes hacerlo, el baño está al fondo…ropa…

-¿Te recuerdo que soy un mago? Y uno bastante bueno, si habría que añadir.

Harry frunció el seño pero lo dejó pasar. Total, si estaba siendo cortes era únicamente para demostrarle que tenía modales y porque quizá, muy en el fondo, se sentía un poco culpable de lo que le había pasado al rubio.

Se introdujo en la cocina y mientras buscaba la tetera recordó los _pequeños_ incidentes de esa tarde.

Al salir del pub, Harry de inmediato se prestó a enseñarle la ciudad, comenzando con las construcciones turísticas, aunque a su parecer todo llamaría la atención del rubio.

Y así había sido, mirando con un poco de sinceridad, la admiración que Draco se obstinaba en ocultar. Pero la emoción en los ojos grises, así también como el miedo, se reflejaba en cada paso que daban.

-"¿Qué es eso?"

Había indagado el rubio, mostrándole a Harry unas escaleras.

-"El subterráneo".

Draco había mirado con aprehensión la escalinata que se perdía en el subsuelo.

-"Es solo un metro…un tipo de tren que viaja bajo tierra"

El rostro horrorizado del rubio habría valido cualquier cosa.

-"No es tan malo. Si quieres podemos ir"

-"No estoy interesado en trenes que…podrían terminar bajo un montón de tierra"

-"Vamos, es seguro. No te va a comer"

Quizá había sido la risita del ojiverde pero fue el rubio quien prácticamente, y con ese orgullo que seguramente lo había impulsado a hacer varias cosas durante su vida, quién lo arrastró abajo. Su gesto de molestia delataba su estado anímico.

-"No soy ningún cobarde, Potter. A ver, ¿y ahora?, ¿en dónde rayos está tú _maravilloso_ subsuelo?"

-"Subterráneo, Malfoy. Y hay que comprar primero los tickets y luego entrar"

El rubio se cruzó de brazos mientras que el otro, con cierto algo que todo aquello le provocaba, compraba los boletos.

-"Y con eso, ¿ya?"

-"No. Ahora los pasaré por esa máquina y después caminaremos un poco para tomar el metro"

-"¿Caminar? Es mejor la aparición"

Harry giró los ojos. Se preguntaba, por veinteava vez, lo que estaba haciendo en ese lugar y con la compañía, jamás, ni remotamente pensada, de Draco Malfoy.

Con infinita paciencia el ojiverde deslizó los tickets por la banda metálica quien les permitió el acceso ante el, no muy evidente, gesto de asombro del rubio.

-"Ahora vamos"

Caminaron un pequeño trecho hasta llegar al andén, dónde varias personas aguardaban como ellos.

-"¿Y luego? Nos quedamos aquí, ¿o hay que silbar para que tu…cosa esa llegue?"

-"Ya te dije que es como un tren…como el expreso de Hogwarts. Esto es un andén y hay que esperar un poco hasta que llegue"

Malfoy arrugó la nariz y miró de forma despectiva a los presentes.

Quizá el rubio estaba pensando lo mismo que su compañero: jamás se habría imaginado en tan ridícula situación.

Afortunadamente, para ambos quizá, no tuvieron que aguardar demasiado pues un _gusano metálico_, como Draco lo llamó al mirarlo, se detuvo frente a ellos.

-"No me inspira confianza"-Agregó el rubio tras introducirse en uno de los vagones.

-"Descuida, es uno de los sistemas de transporte…muggle, más eficiente y seguro que existe"

La sonrisa confiada del pelinegro en nada disipó la desconfianza del otro, pero como el rubio no iba a permitir que lo miraran horrorizado…Si Potter podía, él también.

Las puertas se cerraron y tras una pequeña campanita que indicaba la salida, el subterráneo se puso en marcha.

No fue la gran cosa, al menos no para Draco, quien solo veía pasar un túnel lleno de nada.

-"¿Y esto es fantástico?"

-"Tú quisiste venir"-Respondió el otro, alzándose de brazos y tratando de leer el diario por encima del hombro de una mujer a su lado.

-"Genial, muggles idiotas"

El trayecto transcurrió con _normalidad_, al menos para los pasajeros, y bastante aburrido para el rubio, quien estaba mirando tentadora la idea de desaparecerse y regresar a su casa.

Tenía bastantes cosas que hacer con el caso de su padre como para perder el tiempo en esas _ridiculeces_.

Sin embargo, apenas tomar la decisión de marcharse, el chirrido de algo lo exaltó.

-"¿Qué pasa?"-Indagó, mirando al ojiverde que había despegado la mirada del diario con bastante pereza.

-"Nada, seguro es cambio de vías"

Eso no le gustó en nada al rubio, quien se acercó un poco a la puerta para intentar ver algo.

-"Malfoy, no creo que…"

Pero no pudo finalizar la oración porque el repentino y brusco movimiento del vagón hizo perder el equilibrio al mago que cayó de sentón en el piso.

-"¡Maldita cosa!"-Gruñó el rubio, tratando de incorporarse con la _decencia_ intacta.

Pero no pudo, tres jalones más por parte del tren se lo impidieron.

Varias personas comenzaron a murmurar mientras que otras trataban de ver algo por las ventanas.

Todo fue una especie de pequeño caos por un momento, en que las luces se apagaron y encendieron sucesivamente hasta que el alta voz les notificó.

-_"Buenas tardes, amables pasajeros, les hablamos desde la central del subterráneo Londinense. Están experimentando fallas mecánicas de las cuales no deben preocuparse, un ingeniero está por auxiliarlos y calculamos que en aproximadamente treinta minutos estarán moviéndose nuevamente para llegar a su destino. Gracias por utilizar el subterráneo, uno de los mejores y más seguros medios de transporte._

_Que tengan buena tarde."_

Varios se miraron entre si y otros simplemente continuaron leyendo el diario, libros o escuchando música.

El único que pareció un poco desubicado fue el rubio.

-"¿Qué pasa?"

-"Falla mecánica".

-"¡¿Y lo dices así, tan tranquilo?"

Harry miró al rubio con una mezcla de entre burla y pena.

-"Ya escuchaste, ya vienen a ayudar. Esto es cosa de todos los días"

Draco no lo pensaba así, sino todo lo contrario.

Lo que Harry comunicó como _rutinario_ para el rubio se trató de un infierno, primero por encontrarse a varios metros bajo tierra (no era como si nunca hubiera estado en Gringot), en segunda por la anciana a su lado que insistía en hablar y hablar sobre sus nietos y sus gatos y la foto de un hombre que se le antojó horrible pero que para ella era _un caballero, _y en tercera porque la media hora se convirtió en dos. Al parecer las ratas se habían comido el cableado y habían tenido que repararlo por completo.

-"No volveré a subirme en una cosa como esta…me largo a mi casa"

-"Espera, no puedes desaparecer así, hay…hay muggles aquí"

-"¡¿Y eso a mí que me importa?"

La mirada de Harry le advirtió millones de cosas en silencio a las que Draco no prestó atención. Lo que necesitaba era aire y salir de ahí cuanto antes. Estaba por asfixiarse.

-"¿Por qué no me dijiste que eres claustrofóbico? De haberlo sabido…"

-"¿Habrías evitado, OH, mi amado _héroe_, que me metiera ahí?"

-"No, te habría comprado una bolsita para el mareo"

La calle principal fue el marco perfecto para la rabieta del rubio, quien solo miraba la sonrisa petulante y burlona del pelinegro.

-"Potter…"

-Ya, continuemos. No fue tan malo quedarse atascado en el subterráneo. Cosas peores han sucedido"

Si por cosas peores el ojiverde había invocado lo que ocurrió, Draco estaba seguro de a quien mandarle el cuerpo decapitado de Potter.

Su cabeza la tendría de trofeo en su casa.

El resto del día fue, catalogándolo de alguna forma, _una serie de eventos desafortunados_ para Draco Malfoy, comenzando con la televisión explotando en el aparador donde el rubio se había detenido a mirar a las _personas dentro de la cajita_; hasta la máquina de café en un puesto de la esquina, volándole casi en el rostro.

Si eso era _un recorrido tranquilo y encantador_, Draco tenía que agradecerle también el hecho de que un perro se le hubiera acercado a olfatearlo ("hueles a pócimas, Malfoy"), después a gruñirle como si se tratara de un delincuente y a prenderse del dobladillo de su pantalón hasta romperlo. Pero no conforme con el escándalo que había armado a mitad de una concurrida calle dónde los muggles mirones solo se reían, el maldito perro del infierno se había hecho _pis_ en sus zapatos como muestra de su _autoridad_.

Draco había gritado tan alto como pudo y apenas decidirse a largarse de ahí, una mujer mayor (cómo odiaba a las ancianas) lo había perseguido buen trecho de la calle golpeándolo con su bolso porque según ella: "_La golpeó sin disculparse_"

El día no podía empeorar…si, la lluvia lo hizo, empapando al rubio quien se negó rotundamente a compartir la sombrilla con el pelinegro, que se debatía entre reír sin parar o condolerse de su compañero.

Afortunadamente las cosas parecían haberse calmado, sin embargo Harry pensaba que paseo tan más…_agradable_, jamás se volvería a presentar en su vida.

-Debería invitarlo más a menudo para tener un poco de diversión gratuita.-Se dijo sonriendo, mientras buscaba la cajita dónde guardaba el té.

Ciertamente el día no había sido tan malo, pero estaba seguro que Draco no había quedado tan convencido de aquel _mugroso_ mundo muggle.

-No es que me interese si le gusta o no.

-¿El qué?-Indagó el rubio, recargándose en el marco de la puerta de la cocina mientras terminaba de secarse el cabello.

-Nada. ¿Te duchaste?

-No, solo sequé mí ropa pero odio secarme el cabello con magia, queda horrible.

Harry había olvidado por un momento que la magia existía y que podía hacer un montón de cosas que las _personas normales_ tenían que realizar por otros medios.

-Acogedora ratonera tienes, ¿te costó mucho?

La burla del rubio no lo amedrentó.

-No tanto como pedían, sé arreglármelas bien.

-Se nota, otro poco y esto se caerá.

-No seas ridículo, no está tan mal.

Draco lo sabía pero jamás lo diría. Al menos el departamento de Potter era agradable…hasta hogareño. ¿Quién iba a decir que el hombre tenía un poco de gustillo?

-Ten.

-¿Y esto?-Indagó olisqueando la taza que el otro le dio.

-Té, genio.-Respondió el pelinegro, pasando a Malfoy de largo para ir a la sala, en dónde colocó agua a un par de macetas con plantas extrañas.

Draco lo siguió, dejándose caer en un sofá que para variar era cómodo.

-¿Vives tú solo?-Indagó el rubio, solo por no tener que escuchar el tedioso sonido del chorro de agua cayendo.

-Antes tenía un perro, pero preferí regalarlo. No tengo mucho tiempo para cuidar mascotas.

-¿Y así quieres tener un bebé?

Harry gruñó.

-Un hijo es muy diferente a un perro.

-Claro, sobre todo porque tienes que alimentarlo, cuidarlo y darle cariñitos de vez en cuando.

Draco sonrió de lado, al menos podría desquitarse un poco por todo ese horripilante día. No quería ni recordarlo.

Harry se preguntó la razón del porqué el rubio continuaba ahí, soportando lo que odiaba. Pero no entró en demasiados detalles, si jamás había entendido a Malfoy, no lo haría en esos momentos.

Si estaban ahí era solo por _negocios_.

-Un hijo es diferente, créeme, estoy preparado.

Draco bufó, bebiendo un poco más de té. Después del aguacero, le sentaba bien algo caliente.

Sus ojos grises continuaron inspeccionando, hasta que se detuvieron en una imagen colgada frente a él.

-¿Qué es eso?

Harry, quien regresaba de la cocina con un poco más de agua, miró hacia donde su _invitado_ lo hacía.

-Una fotografía.

Los ojos grises se abrieron.

-No se mueve, si es lo que vas a preguntar. Las fotografías del mundo mágico y este son muy diferentes. Pero créeme, es una fotografía.

Draco comenzaba a ver que en su mundo y en _ese_, había muchas semejanzas, pero jamás terminaría de acostumbrarse a algo tan carente de magia como lo era esa simple imagen.

No comprendía cómo los muggles sobrevivían sin magia en sus vidas.

-¿Y qué cosa es?

Harry terminó de regar las plantas y colocó el recipiente sobre una mesita cercana, después miró la fotografía que evidentemente era el centro de atención del rubio.

-El Kilimanjaro.

La ceja enarcada lo dijo todo.

-Es un volcán que se encuentra en Tanzania…está en África.

Draco parpadeó sin apartar la mirada de la fotografía.

-Es… ¿grande?

-El volcán y montaña más alto de África. Si observas bien, en la cima hay nieve.

-¿Pero có…?

-Es un glaciar. Se formó en la punta y eso impide que el volcán…tú sabes. Es una verdadera belleza en persona.-Sonrió Harry.

-¿Tú conoces eso?-Indagó con cierto asombro el rubio, pues tenía que reconocer que aunque no se moviera, la imagen era impecable y bastante impactante.

Que perteneciera a Potter no significaba que no admirara la belleza de un paisaje.

-Claro.-Sonrió el pelinegro con cierto orgullo.-De hecho yo tomé esa fotografía.

Y Harry tuvo que reprimirse otra, de las muchas, risitas que los gestos y actitudes de Malfoy le hacían experimentar.

-¿Tú?... ¿Qué…? ¿Cómo?

Sabiendo que eso tendría que discutirse (no iba a intentar disuadirlo más), alguna vez, prefirió hacerlo en ese momento. Por eso con un suspiro y sentándose cerca del rubio, se dispuso a explicar algo que en su opinión era innecesario hacer.

-Soy fotógrafo, Malfoy. Trabajo para la NatGeo.

-¿La qué?-Indagó el rubio sin comprender nada.

Harry tuvo que ser paciente.

"Madurez y paciencia"

Se repitió mentalmente.

-La National Geographic….es una revista de reportajes sobre animales, personas o paisajes, como el Kilimanjaro. Es…periodismo serio y al mismo tiempo aportas un granito de arena para concientizar.

Draco miraba a Harry de una forma en la que nunca lo había observado. Eso lo hizo sentirse bastante incomodo, y eso en presencia de Malfoy no era muy bueno.

-Ja.

-¿Qué?

-Es curioso.-Sonrió el rubio tras beber un poco más de té.

-¿El qué?

-Que de entre todas las profesiones tuviste que elegir precisamente fotógrafo.

-¿Es eso un halago?

Draco casi escupe el té.

-¡Ewww, no, nada de eso! ¿Cómo pudo llegar a ocurrírsete? Es solo que…no me imaginé que tú, el héroe de todo el mundo mágico fuera a ser un simple fotógrafo, es todo.

-Pues me gusta.-Defendió el pelinegro.-Es un trabajo bastante interesante. Viajo mucho, eso me gusta.

Draco ocultó la mueca de enfado tras la taza y observó al muchacho.

Lucía radiante al hablar de su profesión o lo que fuera que hiciera. Tal vez hasta era interesante.

-¿Viajas?-Indagó sin hacer notar su interés, cosa que Harry no pasó desapercibido.

-Sí, bastante. Hace un año estuve en el polo sur.

Los ojos grises volvieron a abrirse.

-¿El polo sur?, ¿estás loco? ¿A caso querías fotografiar al gordo del traje rojo?

Harry lanzó una carcajada. Al final había logrado salir.

-¡No!, ¡¿cómo se te ocurre? Su nombre es Santa Claus y no existe…además él _vive_ en el polo norte, no en el sur.

Draco bufó ante la risa burlona del ojiverde.

-Lo lamento, es solo que…

-¿Y por qué fotógrafo?

Harry respiró un par de veces para detener la risa. Ese día ya había reprimido bastantes.

-No lo sé, quizá porque es un trabajo hermoso.

Malfoy no le veía lo hermoso por ninguna parte.

-Si es…yo no sabía utilizar una cámara y la primera vez que tuve una entre mis manos fue porque una pareja me pidió que los fotografiara frente al Big Ben. La sensación del _click_ fue…mágica. Creo que ahí me interesé por la fotografía, tomé un par de cursillos por internet y _voualá,_ me compré una _belleza_.

-¿Una qué, en dónde?

Harry volvió a reír y Draco comenzó a sentirse seriamente ofendido.

-Una cámara, Malfoy.

-No, eso no un… ¿qué demonios es eso?

Harry no comprendió pero de repente un ruidito llamó su atención.

-La contestadora.-Murmuró el ojiverde, incorporándose para acercarse a ella.

Draco había notado el ruidito desde hacía un rato, pero la charla de la cámara y todo lo demás lo había distraído.

¿Qué diantres era una contestadora?

Miró a Harry oprimir algo en un aparato pequeño junto a otro artefacto largo y blanco que no reconoció.

Esos muggles y sus inventos raros.

De repente la habitación se envolvió de una voz que salía de la nada. Draco se tensó.

-Tranquilo, son solo mis mensajes que como supuse, son bastantes.

El rubio no comprendió pero escuchó atentamente las diferentes voces que provenían de la _cajita,_ las cuales hablaban sobre reuniones en días que ya habían pasado hasta saludos cordiales para Potter.

Draco también observó, con ojo crítico, el rostro de su _anfitrión_, quien lucía bastante contento de escuchar esas voces. Sin embargo, hubo alguna que se repitió y que pareció no hacer muy feliz al muchacho.

-¿Qué ocurre?

Harry negó, volviendo a oprimir un botón que borraba algo. Por lo que pudo escuchar.

-Nada…cosas…recuerdos…nada.

Draco frunció el entrecejo.

-Para ser nada te has puesto de terrible humor. Mejor me largo.

Harry asintió, quizá era lo mejor.

-Yo…

-Tú mundo de pacotilla sigue sin gustarme, mucho menos por lo que ocurrió hoy.-Señaló el rubio, incorporándose y poniéndose a la altura del otro.

-Me lo imagino, pero no es tan malo, solo te ha tocado mala suerte.

Draco gruñó.

-Es mal lugar para mi hijo, Potter. Muy mal lugar.

-Malfoy, si accedí fue solo por cortesía y por enésima vez no es tú…

-¿Para qué es esto?-Indagó el rubio, oprimiendo un botón de la _cajita_ que Harry estaba manejando y que este mismo no alcanzó a impedir.

"_Tienes, veinte mensajes nuevos de Alec Laurent"_

Informó la _mágica voz_ de la _cajita_, algo que hizo a Draco gruñir.

-¿Veinte men…? ¿Quién es Alec Laurent, Potter?

Harry estaba en todo su derecho de no responder, sobre todo porque era su vida y Malfoy no tenía porque involucrarse en lo que no le importaba.

-Él es…

Oportunamente, igual que en las series de T.V, tocaron a la puerta, algo que distrajo la momentánea y visible atmosfera tensa que se había creado.

Harry se dispuso entonces a abrir.

-No has respondido, Potter.-Indicó el rubio, mirando atentamente los movimientos del muchacho.

-No tengo porqué responder a eso, Malfoy, es mi vida y… ¡Alec!-Murmuró, cuando un hombre alto, fornido y bastante atractivo apareció del otro lado de la puerta.

Para Malfoy, la respuesta había llegado oportunamente.

Continuará…

Una disculpa por el retraso pero el mundo real se ha vuelto exigente con mi tiempo, gracias por esperar.

No voy a dejar abandonado el proyecto, así que tengan confianza en que lo terminaré. Además no es una historia muy larga pero si con bastante argumento así que por eso heme un poco desquiciada jeje.

Bien, creo que no hay nada importante que agregar, solo agradecerles que me sigan leyendo y esperar a poder actualizar pronto.

Recuerden que cualquier duda que tengan pueden preguntármela que yo la responderé a la brevedad posible.

Un saludo muy grande y gracias por elegir a esta historia por compañera ^^

**Katrinna Le Fay**

_Octubre 2010_

_PD1: Sigan apoyando la campaña Anti Plagio porque entre más seamos más podremos alzar la voz ^^_

_PD2: Si pulsas el botón de acá abajo y me dejas un comentario (el cual no cuesta mucho, se los aseguro) estarás contribuyendo a que conozca lo que opinas de la historia, así como tus sugerencias y todo lo que se te pueda ocurrir (solo insultos y review anónimos no acepto pero lo demás, claro que si ^^) De antemano gracias por tu comentario n.n_


	10. El niño Draco de once años

**TITULO:** **El Trato**

**Capítulo:** El niño Draco de once años

**Libro:** Harry Potter

**Pairing:** H/D B/R T/N

**Category:** Tiene algo de Fluffy, Angs, Romance y quizá algo más.

**Raiting/Warning:** PG-13 por el momento. M-Preg. Algunos Spoilers del último libro (sin llegar a ser todos y cambiando, obviamente, mucho).

**Disclaimer:** Yo no poseo a los personajes de Harry Potter, pertenecen a su Creadora J. K. Rowling y a sus respectivos socios comerciales. Ésta solo es una historia escrita de fan para fans, sin fines lucrativos.

Lo único mío son la historia, las ideas y OCC (Personajes originales).

De todas maneras si te gusta la historia y quieres publicarla, te pediría que antes lo consultes conmigo.

_**CAMPAÑA LE FAY **__: __**No permitamos que el **__**PLAGIO**__** se lleve nuestro trabajo, así que si conoces una historia **__**Robada,**__** por favor denúnciala a sus respectivos dueños. No es justo que nuestras horas de dedicación se vayan a la basura y se vean inmiscuidas en una total falta de respeto para el Autor y los lectores. Entre más luchemos, más saldremos adelante. ALZA LA VOZ, NO TE QUEDES CALLADO ANTE EL PLAGIO.**_

**Tiempo:** **Posterior a la "saga" de libros. **

**En calidad de Universo Alterno.**

**FEEDBACK:** katrinna_le_fay arroba .mx **ó **katrinna_le_fay arroba

**MSN:**shania_xs arroba

**Facebook:**katrinna_le_fay arroba

**Nota****:**_Esta historia, por ser lo que es contiene OCC en los personajes (creo que eso está claro desde el momento en que se llama: FanFiction) y M-Preg. Hago hincapié en esto._

_¿Qué es M-Preg? Es la contracción para referirse a un: Masculine Pregnant (embarazo Masculino) Si no te agrada esta temática, entonces no lo leas. _

_De esa manera te ahorrarías algún sentimiento de contrariedad. Pero si te da curiosidad, entonces adelante. Recuerda que yo no me hago responsable de nada ya que es tu decisión. Gracias_

**_OoOoOo_**

Blaise Zabini había crecido en un mundo lleno de avaricia, odio al prójimo y a la _sangre sucia_. Con abundancias y oro que podían comprar lo que fuera cuando lo quisiera.

Unigénito y por ende mimado, consiguió cuanto objeto y persona deseo; las carencias eran un tema vetado en su vida, por lo que ser el mejor y no más que el mejor fue siempre su estandarte.

Vivir entre Slytherin en el colegio solo había aumentado su ego a niveles estratosféricos, siendo los placeres mundanos las mejores diversiones jamás encontradas.

El ser Death Eater jamás fue una opción para él a pesar de que sus padres adoraban prácticamente el suelo que Voldemort pisaba.

Jamás había creído en las descabelladas ideas del loco controlador de almas, mucho menos que sus padres fueran incoherentes con todo lo que siempre le habían enseñado en la vida; quizá por eso había encontrado atrayente la amistad del joven heredero Malfoy, a quien inculcaron la misma educación que él.

Sin embargo, en alguna etapa del camino, sus rumbos se perdieron por un momento, agradeciendo que sus padres hubieran muerto antes de obligarle a hacer lo que a Draco Malfoy le fue forzado.

Años más tarde y después de un periodo difícil para el heredero Malfoy, volvió a reencontrarse con él, forjando una amistad sincera a pesar de las _habladurías_.

La guerra dejó secuelas para todo aquel quien se vio de alguna forma involucrado, y el hecho de perder a sus padres no fue la excepción, por eso prefirió acercarse al olvido que el placer carnal y el dinero le proveían con la facilidad que chasquear los dedos conseguía.

Si, había disfrutado de infinitas y deliciosas compañías, todas y cada una de ellas con una historia fascinante por recordar.

Sin embargo, la noche en que a lo lejos se topó con lo que creyó _el mejor entretenimiento gratuito_ de su vida, jamás la olvidaría.

Era verdad, siempre fastidió a los Gryffindors, en especial al _trío_, porque Malfoy encontraba un sádico entretenimiento en eso. Pero ha años de ni siquiera recordar a ninguno de los tres y con un chisme que recorría el ministerio tan rápido como un conjuro, no pudo perder la oportunidad.

A veces (siempre), se burlaba de Sybill Trelawney cuando hablaba sobre conexiones cósmicas, el futuro y las idioteces del destino, pero cuando algo hizo _click_ muy dentro de él, recordó a la loca profesora y sus habladurías.

Y podía confesar, bajo el encantamiento de verdades más potente y un triple veritaserum, que ni todos los placeres de antaño ni las millones de cosas que el oro compraba, se comparaban con la felicidad que experimentaba en esos momentos.

Era, sin ufanarse más (y no era que no lo quisiera), el hombre más feliz sobre la faz de la tierra y todo eso se lo debía a las cinco cabecitas rojas que _jugaban_ a desgnomizar el jardín de su abuela y al hombre que dormía plácidamente en su regazo.

A él, en especial, le debía toda la dicha que sentía.

No pudo dejar de sonreír y de robarle, un beso más, a su consorte, quien entres sueños sonrió.

Lo amaba tanto como jamás creyó llegar a querer a alguien (y eso que se había mofado abierta y brutalmente de los idiotas que se _enamoraban_), y estaba feliz con eso. Por tal debía cuidarlo, al extremo de matar si era requerido. Un amor como el que compartía con su esposo jamás sería equiparado, ni siquiera por el recuerdo.

-Ronnie tuvo suerte al encontrarte, Blaise.

La voz más que conocida de su suegra lo sacó de sus cavilaciones.

-¿Usted cree? Yo más bien creo que el de la suerte fui yo.

Molly sonrió, a veces cuando no la veían, le gustaba mirar a su antepenúltimo hijo y a su esposo, quien se desvivía por atender hasta el más mínimo capricho que el pelirrojo tuviera.

Viéndolos así pensaba, que la tristeza jamás se volvería a colar por sus vidas.

Blaise amaba tanto a su esposo e hijos que lo creía capaz de todo con tal de protegerlos.

Eso, al menos, la dejaba un poco más tranquila.

-¿Y el asunto de…ya sabes?

El pelicastaño frunció el entrecejo y su mirada cambió radicalmente de la ternura al enfado.

-Lo lamento, no quise…

-Descuide, no es su culpa.-Negó Blaise, acariciando el vientre de su aun dormido esposo.-Es solo que…

-Cualquiera en tú posición habría hecho más.-Alentó Molly, quien se acercó a su yerno.-Y tú haces mucho con no lanzarle una imperdonable a…

-Preferiría que no mencionara su nombre, ya suficiente tengo que soportar con que él lo haga.

La mujer asintió, comprendiendo perfectamente la situación.

-Él dice que será sencillo. Nott y…esa mujer, quieren fijar el juicio lo más pronto posible.

-Eso es bueno. Entre más pronto se termine…

-Más pronto él dejara de verla.

Molly miró a su yerno quien con total posesión abrazó y besó la sien de su hijo.

Era evidente el celo de Blaise.

-Debes confiar en él.

-Y lo hago, es solo que…ella lo lastimó tanto… ¿recuerda cuando comencé a frecuentarlo?

Ella afirmó, podía recordarlo tan nítidamente como si hubiera pasado el día anterior.

Después del rompimiento, Ron había quedado destrozado y desconfiado de toda persona que no perteneciera a su familia.

Depositó en Hermione Granger más que su vida misma y aun, después de tantos años, a ella le costaba un poco de trabajo perdonar a la muchacha.

-No quiero que vuelva a sufrir, mucho menos por alguien que no vale la pena.

-Es ahí en dónde debes ser fuerte y confiar más que nunca. Él te ama, más de lo que jamás ha amado o amará a alguien, y no creo que sea yo la indicada para recordártelo.

Zabini sonrió, él lo sabía perfectamente.

-Entonces te sugiero que lo dejes cooperar, como dijiste: entre más pronto esto termine…

-Más pronto él dejará de verla.

Molly no estaba tan convencida de eso pero asintió, el chico ya hacía suficiente reprimiendo su enfado.

-Iré a ver a los niños.

-O a los gnomos.

Ambos rieron, los niños Zabini-Weasley eran bastante traviesos, sin agregar el carácter.

Cuando Molly desapareció, Blaise miró a su esposo y algo, un calorcito que aparecía en su interior cada vez que nombraban a _esa mujer_, volvió a hacerse presente. Por eso mismo y con una chispa de rabia en los ojos, besó a su esposo.

Lo hizo lentamente, un contacto fino que le permitió saborear el terciopelo de los labios de su esposo.

Lamió un poco, degustando lo que jamás se cansaría en probar, para después hacerse un poco de espacio con la lengua en el interior de la boca de un Ron que comenzó a moverse.

Chupó y succionó un poco, mordiendo con algo de fuerza lo que por derecho le pertenecía.

-Blaise.-Gimió el pelirrojo, correspondiendo lánguidamente al contacto, disfrutando de las caricias en su vientre y del contacto caliente que no podía rechazar.

-¿Me amas?-Indagó el pelicastaño, volviendo a morder (solo un poquito) el labio inferior de su pareja.

-Te adoro.-Fue la respuesta del pelirrojo, acariciando la mejilla de su consorte.

-Dormiste mucho.-Anunció el italiano, besando la nariz del que sonrió.

-Sí, ni siquiera me di cuenta cuando llegaste. Aunque éste despertar ha sido delicioso.

-Entonces debería despertarte así siempre.

-¿A caso no lo haces?

Se sonrieron, mirándose un momento que parecieron años.

-Eso me enamoró de ti.

-¿Los besos?

Zabini sonrió.

-No, tú mirada.

-¿Qué tiene mi…?

-Me miras como si no existiera nadie más en el universo.

-Es qué para mí no existe nadie más en el universo, Blaise.

Y era también por ese pequeño temblor en el corazón que Blaise Zabini había dejado de ser el play boy del mundo mágico, de salir a fiestas, despilfarrar su herencia y dejar de creerse no menos que más, para convertirse en el padre de cinco (casi seis) hijos que adoraba más que a nada en la vida, pero también en el esposo de un hombre que se había incrustado en su corazón para jamás salir.

Y bien valía la pena, porque era sin duda alguna el hombre más ricamente feliz de la existencia.

**oOoOoO**

Draco Malfoy miró una vez más, y con ojo inquisitivo, al hombre sentado a su lado.

Era apuesto, debía reconocerlo, y el hecho de que se hubiera matado quien sabe cuántas horas para tener la musculatura que era más que evidente (aun con el jersey puesto) era exasperante.

Alto, solo un poquito más que él…bueno, quizá no tan _poquito_, pero jamás lo aceptaría.

De voz ronca, rayando en lo sexy y de una sonrisa que se extendía hasta la China, sobre todo si Harry Potter estaba en escena.

-¿Y tú qué haces?-Indagó, temiendo que si continuaba mirándolo encontraría más pros que contras en el hombre que miraba atentamente la pared divisoria de la cocina.

-¿Perdón?

Ok, al tipo le faltaba cerebro y sobre todo educación. Al menos Draco Malfoy tenía modales. Característico patrón a seguir de _amigo fiel_ que Potter elegiría.

"_Tiene una come libros, una comadreja que sigue procreando y ahora un estúpido sin pizca de cerebro. Típico de ti, Potter"_

-Oh, disculpa, es que estaba comenzando a sentirme un poco frío y buscaba el calefactor.

Si, y Draco había nacido ayer.

-¿También eres fotógrafo?

El hombre rió. A pesar de que quizá no era tan mayor a él, Draco comenzó a sentirse muy pequeño y eso no le gustó. En nada.

-Veo que le has hablado mucho de mí a tú amigo, Har.

La risita del que apareció por fin en escena le hizo virar la vista, encontrándose con que su _amable anfitrión_ se acercaba con tres tazas de té.

-Malfoy no es…

-Por cierto, no nos has presentado, Har. Yo soy Alec Laurent, encantado.

El rubio miró con cierto desprecio la mano que el muggle le ofrecía pero al final la aceptó.

-Draco Malfoy.

-¡Hey, que nombre tan cool!, ¿Tus padres eran hippies o algo por el estilo?

La risotada del hombre solo sirvió para que el rubio se enfadara, pero afortunadamente y antes que de su varita saliera algo que no pudiera controlar, el pelinegro intervino.

-La familia de Malfoy es…aristocrática. Ya sabes cómo son.

-¿En verdad? Pues hombre, lo lamento. Disculparás mi mal chiste pero como los amigos de Har son casi siempre bromistas, imaginé que tú también lo serías. Mis más sinceras disculpas entonces, te prometo que me comportaré.

Malfoy enarcó una ceja y miró a Potter quien sonreía con fingida cordialidad.

Y no lo imaginaba, ¿cuántas veces él mismo no había utilizado esa sonrisa?

-Entonces, Har, ¿de dónde conoces al señor Malfoy?

El aludido, que acababa de sentarse frente a sus _invitados,_ dio un pequeño respingo.

-Ham…ah…del colegio.-Respondió después de lo que a Draco le pareció una eternidad.

-¿En serio?-El hombre pareció maravillado.- ¿Desde entonces ya eran amigos?

Harry tosió audible y exageradamente mientras el rubio solo giró los ojos.

¿Él, amigo de _gracias por salvarnos_ Harry Potter? Aja.

-Y dime, Alec, ¿a qué debo tú repentina y nada anunciada visita?-Indagó el ojiverde en un intento desesperado por desviar la atención del incómodo tema. Sus amistades Muggles conocían relativamente poco, y lo que él deseaba, de su vida, por eso así se quedaría.

-¿Llamas poco a los cincuenta mensajes que te he dejado?

-Veinte.-Corrigió Draco aun antes de darse cuenta de que había hablado.

-Bueno, bueno, veinte. Creo que exageré un poco con eso de cincuenta.-Rió de buen agrado.

-¿Poco? Yo diría que veinte ya es exageración.

Harry miró al rubio a quien repentinamente se le antojó interesante la fea taza entre sus manos. ¿A caso toda la loza del pelinegro era así de osca?

-Sí, tienes razón Har, quizá si fue un poco premeditada mi visita. Pero hombre, desde hace días no sé nada de ti y acabo de regresar de Chechenia. Lo lógico sería venir a ver si no te ha ocurrido algo.

-¿Qué cosa podría ocurrirme? No ocurre nada en Londres, Alec.-Sonrió el aludido con una pizca de diversión en los ojos.

-Sí, aja.-Murmuró el rubio, quien seguía sin apartar la mirada de la taza.

-De hecho me siento un poco mal, tú teniendo visitas y yo…

-Por mí no hay problema, además, ¿cuándo has necesitado invitación?

Draco elevó la mirada solo un instante para toparse con algo parecido a la confidencia en los ojos chispeantes de Potter y el fulano ese del que intuía, en cualquier momento le volvería a caer encima como cuando llegó.

Y es que para Malfoy no fue nada _apropiado_ toparse con semejante hombre tras la puerta y mucho menos verlo abrazar a su _anfitrión_ de la forma en que lo hizo antes de entrar al departamento.

¿A caso así eran siempre?

-Ejem.-El rubio se aclaró la garganta y con esto el _efecto_ entre los otros dos se rompió.

-Lo lamento, me siento algo incomodo por interrumpirlos.

-Nada de eso Alec, no has interrumpido nada. De hecho Malfoy ya se…

-Quedaría a la cena.-Indicó, sonriendo de la forma más _adorable_ que encontró. Si en un principio deseó desaparecer cuanto antes del lugar porque no le interesaban las amistades _ñoñas_ de Potter, en ese momento fue todo lo contrario.

-¡¿QUÉ?-Indagó Harry, abriendo grandemente los ojos.

-Sí, ¿no lo recuerdas? Antes de que el señor Laurent…

-Alec.-Interrumpió el aludido sin borrar su sonrisa cordial.

-Antes de que el señor Laurent llegara.-Prosiguió el rubio anulando la interrupción.-Tú mismo me sugeriste quedarme para cenar. ¿Ya lo olvidaste?

-Malfoy…

-¡Excelente idea!-Manifestó Laurent con cierta emoción.- ¿Sabes lo que mi _pancita_ apreciaría una comida decente y hogareña?

Los nudillos de Harry se volvieron blancos por la presión y deseaba, de verdad lo quería, arrancarle a Malfoy la sonrisita inocente del rostro. Pero no lo haría, ya había demostrado su madurez y paciencia, y si lo que Malfoy quería era fastidiar, él también podía.

-De acuerdo.

El gritito de júbilo del otro _invitado _se le antojó despreciable al rubio, quien estaba optando por conjurar algún hechizo silenciador.

¿Cómo podía Potter soportar a ese hombre?

-Entonces pónganse cómodos que yo haré todo.

-No sería justo Har, yo…

-Eres…son mis invitados. Por favor, insisto.-Indicó Harry, guiñándole un ojo al hombre que sonrió y pareció satisfecho.

Draco pensó, por lo grandioso que era y el sexto sentido que le había evitado problemas, que Potter estaba actuando demasiado _meloso_ con ese hombre.

Frunció el entrecejo, ¿qué se traería entre manos?

-Har es un excelente cocinero.-Informó Alec, quien se incorporó para acercarse a la licorera que el rubio no había visto.- ¿Whiskey?

El rubio asintió. Al menos al_ tontatas_ ese se la había ocurrido una buena idea.

-Y dígame, señor Malfoy, ¿es verdad entonces que ustedes dos se conocen desde el colegio?

Draco aceptó la copa que le ofrecían y bebió un poco antes de responder.

-Sí, ya lo escuchaste.

-Es que Har habla tan poco de él.-Reveló Alec volviendo a tomar asiento.-Qué en verdad me sorprendió enterarme de eso.

El rubio enarcó una ceja.

-¿Potter habla poco de él?-Indagó con cierta perspicacia.

-Claro. De hecho no sé muchas cosas sobre él y eso me avergüenza.

-¿Por qué le…?

-Pensará que soy un bruto.-Sonrió con cierta pena el que también tenía el cabello negro, pero que a diferencia de Potter, el cabello del hombre si parecía más dispuesto a obedecerlo.-Y un _sin modales_…

"_En eso estamos completamente de acuerdo"_

_-_Pero….me gustaría pedirle un favor.-Dijo, mirando los ojos grises que analizaron los negros con bastante insistencia.

-¿Qué clase de favor?

El ego del rubio se mofó haciendo alusión a lo inepto que ese muggle era. ¿A caso no sabía que a Draco Malfoy nadie le pedía un favor sin antes estar seguro que tenía el cómo pagarlo?

Sonrió divertido. Algunos muggles eran graciosos y tontos.

-Bueno…sería entre usted y yo, claro.-Susurró, echando un vistazo por si el anfitrión aparecía.-Yo…me…gustaría que usted me dijera un poco más sobre Harry.

-¿Yo?-Cuestionó en tono alarmado.

-Bueno, es que como han dicho que se conocen del colegio…

Draco estaba a punto de lanzar una larga carcajada y no precisamente llena de gracia.

Sin embargo se lo pensó mejor.

-De acuerdo.-Sonrió, bebiendo un poco más de whisky.

-¡¿En verdad?-Indagó emocionado el hombre.

-Claro, ¿por qué no?

El rubio estuvo seguro que de un momento a otro la efusividad del hombre ese se le volcaría encima, por eso lo detuvo antes de que se diera algún contacto indeseado.

-A cambio de información que usted también puede darme, yo por supuesto lo ayudaré.

Alec parpadeó, evidentemente no se esperaba eso.

-¿Información?

-Claro, ¿a caso crees que eres el único interesado en saber más sobre Potter?

Volvió a Tutearlo, esa vez como solía hacerlo siempre que algún negocio le interesaba.

Miró atentamente los rasgos del hombre y aunque joven, parecía que la vida lo había tratado duramente.

Pero eso no lo amedrentaría.

-De acuerdo. No veo el porqué no ayudarte si harás lo mismo por mí.

-¿Es un trato entonces?

Alec asintió y estrechó la mano del rubio, quien sonrió satisfecho.

Acababan de hacer un _trato _(aunque no fuera mágico), del cual Potter no se enteraría y del cual sospechaba, le sacaría bastante provecho. Sobre todo porque esa vez él lo controlaría.

La cena no tardó demasiado, a pesar de que Potter se había ausentado algunos días de su casa, pero se esmeró como si se tratase del mejor manjar del universo, algo con lo que Draco Malfoy no estuvo tan de acuerdo.

-¿Empanadas*?-Indagó, mirando el dichoso platillo de forma petulante.

-Claro, ¿qué esperabas? ¿Roast Beef?

El rubio se mordió la lengua para evitar que el insulto saliera.

Debía comportarse, sobre todo en presencia del hombre que parecía encantado con el _platillo gourmet_ y con la idea de _pegársele_ demasiado al cuatro ojos.

Por alguna extraña razón eso no terminaba por gustarle.

-Bien, provecho.

Alec fue el primero en probar y reconocer la suculenta cena, algo que Draco tampoco pasó por alto.

-¡Wow!, ¡Delicioso como siempre, Har! ¿Tienes una idea de hace cuanto no como una empanada decente?

-Me lo imagino. ¿Cuánto tiempo dices que estuviste en Chechenia?

-Seis meses y Jonathan quiere que regrese. Pero está loco, no vuelvo en un buen tiempo.

Ambos rieron ante lo que pareció una broma personal que Malfoy no entendió.

El rubio continuaba debatiéndose entre probar o no esa comida.

-¿No te gustó?-Indagó el ojiverde aparentando preocupación.

Él sabía, tan bien como sabía escribir su propio nombre, que Malfoy jamás accedería a comer comida muggle.

Una cosa era que hubiera soportado, y misteriosamente aun lo hiciera, el estar en el mundo no mágico; y otra, muy diferente, que quisiera probar algo muggle que tuviera que masticarse.

Oh, en breve lo vería desaparecer de su hogar.

-No como carne, Potter.-Dejó escupir el rubio, apretando los dientes en forma asesina.

-¿Oh, eres vegetariano? Habérmelo dicho antes, aquí tengo empanadas de vegetales.

Y Harry le alcanzó un platón que el rubio miró con desprecio.

Esa sé la cobraría con intereses.

Alec miraba alternativamente tanto a uno como otro muchacho sin entender lo que sucedía.

-¿Ocurre algo?-Indagó, tratando de comprender.

-Nada, que quizá Malfoy ya se vaya a casa.-Fue la respuesta confiada de Potter, quien con una sonrisita continuó comiendo.

Ese fue quizá el detonante para que Draco se enfureciera, tomara cuchillo y tenedor, cortara un pedazo de empanada con la refinación que le habían inculcado y sin dejar de mirar los ojos verdes que parecieron muy sorprendidos, comió.

Harry, por poco, dejó que su mandíbula cayera en la mesa.

El rubio masticó con propiedad y después bebió vino.

-He probado mejores platillos pero no está mal para ser _comida tuya_.-Dijo, volviendo a masticar un pedazo más.

Potter pareció a punto del desmayo, sin embargo sus ojos se ensancharon y miró al rubio con algo parecido al desprecio.

Malfoy se las pagaría.

-¿Te ha gustado? Eso es bueno, espera a ver el postre: _Custard** _con

_Earl Grey***_

-Eso suena…

-¿A eso llamas postre? No me sorprende que lo hayas sacado del paso con el poco tiempo que tuviste.

-¡Oye!

-A mi me parece que…

-Para tú información sé cocinar.

-Aja, ¿y qué más? No le daría esto ni a Crushed.

-Cómo si tú supieras algo de cocina.

-Har…

-¡Claro que sé! Y puedo probártelo cuando quieras y dónde quieras.

-¿Es eso un intento mediocre de ufanarte?

-Creo que…

-Si tienes miedo a que te derrote, Potter.

-Eso quisieras.

Ambos se miraron con intensidad y Alec, que continuaba observando, se sintió de pronto extraño e incómodo.

¿Qué había sido todo eso?

-Pues yo creo que cocinas muy bien, Har.

Verde y gris parecieron salir del trance con la voz de Laurent, por eso y casi de inmediato regresaron su atención a sus respectivos platos.

-G-gracias, Alec. Siempre es bueno saber que te sigue gustando lo que hago.

-Siempre me gustará todo lo que haces, Har.

Draco bebió un trago largo de vino antes de colocar la copa y servilleta en la mesa para levantarse.

-Me marcho. Debo atender negocios.

-Vaya, ya era hora.

-No se marche, señor Malfoy.-Detuvo Alec incorporándose también.

-Descuida, no lo he olvidado. Ya después tendremos tiempo de vernos, claro, si Mr. Potter lo desea.

-Claro que si, ¿verdad, Har?

El aludido abrió la boca pero la sonrisa socarrona de Malfoy solo lo hizo gruñir.

-Entonces, con permiso. Que disfruten su linda _velada_.

Draco se colocó su túnica de viaje y con una inclinación de cabeza salió, para posteriormente desaparecerse en el pasillo.

Dentro del apartamento, Harry aun miraba la puerta con cierto aire de enfado.

-Malfoy.-Gruñó, sabiendo que todo eso no era más que uno de los tantos trucos del rubio por hacerlo enfadar.

-Vaya, que…hombre tan más peculiar. No pensé que ese fuera tú tipo de amigo en el colegio, Har.

-¡¿Amigo?-Gritó con aire indignado.- ¡Ese…ese hombre no es mi amigo!, ¡y JAMÁS estará a un centímetro de serlo!

-Bien, tranquilo, no te molestes. Es solo que cómo la interacción que tuviste con él, no la tienes con nadie…yo solo supuse…

Alec cerró la boca ante la mirada poco amigable de Harry. Él nunca lo había visto así.

-Draco Malfoy es como un grano en el culo, así que si podemos cambiar de tema…hablemos de Chechenia, si, de los Rusos, ¿cómo va la guerra fría?

Alec suspiró. Definitivamente nunca había visto a Harry comportarse de esa forma, mucho menos con la mirada tan brillante.

¿A caso no sabía que estaba a punto de quebrar el plato por la fricción del cuchillo y el tenedor? Peor aún, ¿no sabía que la guerra fría había terminado hacía mucho tiempo?

Draco Malfoy era todo un enigma y él estaba dispuesto a descubrir la razón.

El aun joven heredero Malfoy se dejó caer pesadamente en la silla de su estudio.

Ese día había sido una estupidez monumental, aun no comprendía el motivo que lo impulsó a aceptar una visita a ese ridículo mundo muggle que no hizo nada más que llevarle desgracias.

Sonrió, al menos todo había valido la pena al ver el enfado de Potter.

Una extraña sensación lo invadía, una adrenalina que recorría su cuerpo como hacía mucho tiempo no sentía.

No sabía a qué atribuírselo, pero todo lo que podía decir era que se sentía vivo.

Tantos años procurando la estabilidad del apellido, forjándose una reputación impecable que borrara el pasado. Años de preocupaciones, que no se había tomado el tiempo para él mismo.

No era como si el deporte de saltar de cama en cama fuera despreciado, pero nada, ni sus amantes, lo habían hecho experimentar eso que Potter lograba encender en él sin mucho esfuerzo.

La vida era extraña, sobre todo con los altibajos que estaba teniendo últimamente.

Quizá lo que le ocurría era como a los cazadores cuando estaban al asecho de su presa. La sensación, el _algo_ recorriendo los sentidos era lo que tenía con Potter.

Sonrió con burla. Quizá todo ese día lleno de estupideces al fin estaba haciendo mella en su prodigiosa cabeza, al grado de aceptar que durante más de diez años era la primera vez que algo lo emocionaba tanto.

Era descabellado, sobre todo porque se trataba de alguien a quién le debía la estadía de su padre en prisión y el mentado Trato que estaba comenzando a sacarle más que un día de mala suerte.

Potter, Potter, siempre Harry Potter.

Todo el mundo mágico giraba en torno a su leyenda y él odiaba eso, porque sabía que a pesar de los años y de lo que aconteciera en su vida, jamás le perdonaría aquel rechazo público a la edad de once años.

¿Por qué lo había hecho? Quizá jamás obtendría las respuestas, pero sí mayor enfado de saber que mientras se hundió en la vengativa idea de hacerle miserable la existencia, el aludido se vio envuelto en brazos protectores que él, en cambio, nunca tuvo.

La línea que dividía el mundo de Potter y el suyo era inmensa y siempre diferente.

Por un segundo quiso olvidar ese día, el Trato, a su padre y todo lo demás; pero el niño de once años, el chiquillo herido en el orgullo jamás antes rechazado le obligaba a recordar una y otra vez mientras le susurraba con voz punzante y magullada, que Potter jamás lo aceptaría como había aceptado a Granger, a los Weasley y a ese hombre alto, fornido, de ojos negros penetrantes y atractivo que había prometido decirle más sobre Harry Potter.

En la intimidad de su despacho, Draco Malfoy se preguntó con coherencia: ¿Para qué demonios deseaba saber sobre Potter?

Quizá solo el niño Draco de once años conocía la respuesta.

Continuará…

Bien, un poco de glosario gastronómico internacional ^^

* Empanadas: Es un alimento compuesto por una masa similar a la del pan y relleno de cualquier cosa como carne, verduras, mermelada, etc.

** Custard o Natillas: Es un postre lácteo, como una crema elaborada con leche, yemas de huevo, azúcar y aromas como la vainilla o el limón. Es un postre muy famoso y recurrente no solo en el reino unido sino en otros países europeos y americanos.

*** Earl Grey: Es un tipo de té mezclado con té negro, aromatizado con aceite de bergamota. Es una de las bebidas tradicionales de Reino Unido.

Todos estos son platillos y bebidas típicas que corresponden, como intuirás, al Reino Unido.

Ojalá haya servido de lago ^^

Bueno, se que no he dicho mucho sobre Alec Laurent…quizá lo intuyan pero déjenme decirles que si está por aquí es únicamente para ser el eslabón de lo que deseo hacer. Ojalá se entienda un poco ^^

Ahora (tenía que mencionarlo), cuando estaba haciendo este chap, hablaba con Heva sobre locuras y la musa aburrida y la falta de imaginación en el departamento creativo, entonces se mencionó algo sobre Chechenia, la risa fluyó y entonces tenía que poner a Chechenia en este fic (sé que es un chiste local pero la palabra Chechenia aun me causa risa…si, estoy un poco loca…son las secuelas que el mundo real deja en mi xd) así que por eso Chechenia está aquí y…gracias Heva por reírte de esto (porque en verdad, en verdad, en verdad lo necesitaba) y a ustedes si después de esto (aunque no lo creo) también se ríen… en verdad, pronuncien Chechenia algunas veces y verán el efecto que tiene xd.

Ok, ahí vamos ya, casi llegando al culmine de todo esto. Muchísimas gracias por seguir leyendo, les estoy inmensamente agradecida ^^

Recuerden que cualquier duda pueden preguntarme que yo trataré de darle respuesta a la brevedad posible.

Y como se ha hecho una costumbre en mí decir: si el mundo real me lo permite, nos veremos pronto:

**Katrinna Le Fay**

_Octubre 2010_

_PD1: Sigan apoyando la campaña Anti Plagio porque entre más seamos más podremos alzar la voz ^^_

_PD2: Si pulsas el botón de acá abajo y me dejas un comentario (el cual no cuesta mucho, se los aseguro) estarás contribuyendo a que conozca lo que opinas de la historia, así como tus sugerencias y todo lo que se te pueda ocurrir (solo insultos y review anónimos no acepto pero lo demás, claro que si ^^) De antemano gracias por tu comentario n.n_


	11. Si hasta ahora

**TITULO:** **El Trato**

**Capítulo:** Si hasta ahora no has llegado a conocerme, nunca me conocerás.

**Libro:** Harry Potter

**Pairing:** H/D B/R T/N

**Category:** Tiene algo de Fluffy, Angs, Romance y quizá algo más.

**Raiting/Warning:** PG-13 por el momento. M-Preg. Algunos Spoilers del último libro (sin llegar a ser todos y cambiando, obviamente, mucho).

**Disclaimer:** Yo no poseo a los personajes de Harry Potter, pertenecen a su Creadora J. K. Rowling y a sus respectivos socios comerciales. Ésta solo es una historia escrita de fan para fans, sin fines lucrativos.

Lo único mío son la historia, las ideas y OCC (Personajes originales).

De todas maneras si te gusta la historia y quieres publicarla, te pediría que antes lo consultes conmigo.

_**CAMPAÑA LE FAY **__: __**No permitamos que el **__**PLAGIO**__** se lleve nuestro trabajo, así que si conoces una historia **__**Robada,**__** por favor denúnciala a sus respectivos dueños. No es justo que nuestras horas de dedicación se vayan a la basura y se vean inmiscuidas en una total falta de respeto para el Autor y los lectores. Entre más luchemos, más saldremos adelante. ALZA LA VOZ, NO TE QUEDES CALLADO ANTE EL PLAGIO.**_

**Tiempo:** **Posterior a la "saga" de libros. **

**En calidad de Universo Alterno.**

**FEEDBACK:** katrinna_le_fay arroba .mx **ó **katrinna_le_fay arroba

**MSN:**shania_xs arroba

**Facebook:**katrinna_le_fay arroba

**Nota****:**_Esta historia, por ser lo que es contiene OCC en los personajes (creo que eso está claro desde el momento en que se llama: FanFiction) y M-Preg. Hago hincapié en esto._

_¿Qué es M-Preg? Es la contracción para referirse a un: Masculine Pregnant (embarazo Masculino) Si no te agrada esta temática, entonces no lo leas. _

_De esa manera te ahorrarías algún sentimiento de contrariedad. Pero si te da curiosidad, entonces adelante. Recuerda que yo no me hago responsable de nada ya que es tu decisión. Gracias_

**_OoOoOoOo_**

Harry miró al hombre dormido y solo pudo mover la cabeza.

No era como si _algo_ hubiera sucedido. De hecho nada sucedió, pero no dejaba de sentirse incómodo, sobre todo porque sabía reconocer las _señales_.

Alec Laurent había sido su pareja hacía unos años. Quizá era una de las personas con la que más había durado dentro de una relación.

Pasó momentos agradables con él, vivió un tórrido, fogoso e inolvidable romance y también finalizó de manera abrupta, justo cuando el de cabello también negro partió a Etiopía y él a Irlanda.

Sus trabajos eran semejantes pero jamás coincidirían, ese era el único inconveniente que Harry veía…ese y el hecho de que Alec trataba de ver siempre todo de color rosa.

No era el más grande pesimista en la historia, pero la vida, SU vida, lo había enseñado a ser objetivo y realista. Algo que Alec no compartía con él.

El hombre se la pasaba soñando despierto, viajando y disfrutando de su trabajo, demasiado interesado en follar de vez en cuando con quien se dejara y captar una buena fotografía de algún paisaje perdido por la madre naturaleza. No tenía un plan de vida _digno_, ni mucho menos se le veía la intención de tenerlo en un futuro próximo.

Alec Laurent era un alma libre que jamás sentaría cabeza, quizá eso le había llamado la atención en un principio, pero no después.

Demasiadas experiencias y acostones le habían vuelto intuitivo, y por las barbas del fallecido Albus Dumbledore, que él sabía cuando alguien quería algo más que un _buenos días_ de él.

Si Alec estaba pensando que su finta de inocencia era su cruz diaria, se veía que el también fotógrafo jamás lo llegó a conocer.

Sin mucho tacto se puso de pie. Ya era hora de que su _invitado _se marchara.

-Buenos días.-Saludó el hombre, estirándose para desperezarse.-Te despiertas temprano.

-Ya lo sabes. Nunca me ha gustado levantarme tarde.

Alec rió, estirando la mano para que el otro la tomara, cosa que no sucedió y que obligó al sonriente hombre a abrir los ojos y buscar al ojiverde que había salido de la habitación.

Suspiró, había deseado que Harry le hubiera dado más que asilo por la noche, pero evidentemente el joven fotógrafo no compartió su brillante idea. Por eso se tuvo que conformar con solo dormir a su lado y recordar viejos tiempos.

-Fuimos bastante felices, ¿no?

-¿Dijiste algo?-Indagó el ojiverde quien volvía a entrar a la habitación con la ropa ya puesta.

-Que la noche se me ha ido demasiado rápido.

-Eso te pasa por no dormir a una hora decente.

-El trabajo, Har, el trabajo.

-Excusas viejas, siempre las anteponías cuando no deseabas decirme que te habías largado de juerga.

El rostro de Laurent pareció apenado pero Harry sabía que no era así.

-Con tú manera de tratarme pareciera que no te alegró mucho verme.

Harry rodó los ojos pero negó.

-No es que no me diera gusto verte. Después de tantos meses me alegra saber que regresaste bien de tú trabajo. Es solo que…

-¿De verdad no interrumpí algo con el _rubito_ anoche?

El de ojos verdes negó con demasiada efusión, algo que provocó que el otro riera con estruendo.

-Bien, bien, tranquilo. Solo lo preguntaba porque…

-Malfoy solo está…va a hacerme un favor, es todo.-Comunicó, de todas maneras tarde o temprano se enteraría de alguna forma.

Alec se sentó sobre la cama, mirando al chico que suspiró audible y pesadamente.

-¿Es algo bueno? Porque luces como si fuera más un suplicio que un placer.

-Es algo bueno, muy bueno.-Medio sonrió el muchacho.-Es solo que…nunca me imaginé que pudiera llegar a ser precisamente él quien pudiera ayudarme.

Laurent se incorporó de la cama y abrazó al muchacho que no esquivó el contacto. Visiblemente lo necesitaba.

-¿Puedo hacer algo por ayudarte?

Harry negó, si Alec hubiera podido ayudarle estaba claro que ya se habría dado cuenta. Incluso habría aceptado su libertina vida a cambio de lo que él más deseaba en la vida.

-Solo él puede ayudarme.

-Quizá, si me cuentas un poco yo…

-Es tarde, tengo que ir a ver a Jonathan y regresar con un amigo. Prepararé el desayuno.

El muchacho se zafó del agarre y caminó nuevamente fuera de la habitación. El hombre que quedó dentro solo suspiró.

Era consciente y siempre lo sería, que él había tenido que ver con el rompimiento entre los dos. Pero después de algunas cosas y si, de apreciar lo tenido hasta haberlo perdido, decidió _intentarlo_ nuevamente.

Estaba listo para dejar de lado su vida desenfrenada y las infidelidades para sentar cabeza, como Harry siempre lo deseó. Pero el problema era que quizá el mismo muchacho que continuaba evadiendo parte de su vida, ya no lo quería.

Tal vez si era buena idea hablar con Draco Malfoy. Al menos el muchacho parecía conocer a _Har_ más que él

**oOoOoO**

La NatGeo, sede Londres, se encontraba ubicada justo frente a la Tower Bridge. Un lugar bastante pintoresco si se tenía el suficiente tiempo para admirar el Támesis por la ventana.

Harry saludó a los guardias de seguridad y al personal que salió a su encuentro. Tenía un par de semanas sin acercarse a la oficina y eso le dio gusto.

-Harry, cariño, tanto tiempo sin verte. ¿Cómo estás?

-Perfectamente Melissa. Disfrutando mis vacaciones.

La mujer rubia y de no más de cuarenta besó ambas mejillas del chico y sonrió satisfecha de escuchar aquello.

-Ya era hora de que pidieras tus vacaciones, desde que entraste aquí nunca habías tenido.

-Es que el trabajo en sí ya son vacaciones, Mel.-Guiñó el muchacho.

-Oh, tontuelo.-Rió la mujer golpeando el brazo del chico.-Esas ocurrencias tuyas. ¿Vas a ver a Jonathan?

-Sí, me dejó un par de mensajes. Creo que está como loco tratando de encontrarme.

-Y no te equivocas, cariño. Eres uno de sus mejores fotógrafos, muy pocas personas se comprometen como tú.

A Harry le gustaba esa mujer, no solo porque era amable y siempre lo trataba mejor que a los demás, sino porque el tono maternal que utilizaba con él le recordaba a Molly Weasley.

-En seguida le aviso que estás aquí.

-Gracias, Mel.

Aguardó un momento mientras sonreía aquí y allá. Había extrañado a esa gente, sobre todo y después de estar nuevamente en el mundo mágico.

Los mugg…esas personas, le hacían sentir la normalidad que siempre había buscado.

-Puedes pasar, cariño.

-Gracias Mel.

-Oh, ¿has sabido algo de Alec? Jonathan también lo está buscando y se suponía que vendría ayer.

-No.-Negó, como era costumbre en él.-Pero si lo veo lo saludaré de tú parte.

La mujer sonrió, poniéndose al teléfono que sonaba insistente.

Harry odiaba inmiscuirse sentimentalmente con personas del trabajo, sobre todo porque nadie era lo suficientemente discreto para ocultar la relación y al final, si las cosas salían mal, todo el mundo daba por sentado que él sabía con exactitud en dónde localizarlos.

Cómo si él fuera una nana.

Eso lo molestaba seriamente.

Tratando de olvidar el comentario y el hecho de prácticamente haber corrido a Alec de su departamento, tocó a la puerta del despacho de su jefe.

-Adelante.

Harry abrió y cerró la puerta tras de él, caminando hacia el escritorio lleno de papeles, papeles y colecciones de tazas de café que Melissa odiaba limpiar.

-¡Harry!-Sonrió el hombre sentado tras la _maravilla_ de escritorio.-En seguida estoy contigo, debo atender esta llamada.

El más joven asintió, tomando asiento delante de su jefe.

Jonathan Wells era un hombre acercándose a los cincuenta, periodista de profesión y que había escalado bastante para llegar al puesto en dónde se encontraba.

Amaba su trabajo y de vez en cuando se atrevía a escribir alguna columna sobre historia antigua, su materia predilecta.

Harry lo consideraba un hombre lo bastante preparado como para hacer lo que deseara, por eso sabía que si su estado anímico era bueno todo era positivo, pero si no…

Altibajos laborales de una mente estresada y llena de responsabilidades como la suya.

-_Bien, bien, te haré llegar ese artículo la próxima semana…no puedo ahora, David…_

Harry sonrió, aunque no entendía ni jota de español, Jonathan dominaba varios idiomas. Y debía hacerlo, tener conexiones con todas las sedes de la NatGeo era imperativo para seguir en el mercado.

Por eso el ojiverde lo admiraba también, Jonathan no solo era un buen jefe, aunque en ocasiones desquiciante, era también su mentor en el medio, quien le ofreció una oportunidad cuando seguramente nadie lo habría hecho.

-_Bien, bien, entonces nos reunimos aquí la próxima semana cuando vengas. Saluda a Lola de mi parte…si, adiós, adiós._

El hombre de tez morena colgó el teléfono con evidente enfado.

-Mi mujer suele decirme a menudo que me jubile, pero yo le digo que no podría hacerlo, amo mi trabajo. ¿Pero sabes qué?-Indagó, reclinándose en su silla.-En momentos como este estoy tentado a hacerle caso.

Harry sonrió levemente, tratando de animar a su jefe.

-Pero bueno, gajes del oficio. Por cierto, benditos los ojos que te ven, Potter. Por un momento creí que te habías desaparecido del mapa.

-No podría aunque lo quisiera.-Rió el aludido, sabiendo que el momento tenso había pasado.-Escuché sus mensajes.

-Probablemente son los de la semana pasada. Cuando dijiste que tomarías vacaciones lo decías muy en serio, ¿eh?

El pelinegro asintió, no tenía porque ocultar nada…casi nada.

-De todas formas me pasé por el departamento, tenía que regar mis plantas.

-Sí, y el hecho de que Alec acabe de llegar de Chechenia no implica nada, ¿verdad?

El hombre rió pero Harry no lo hizo.

Ahí otro factor del porqué no le gustaba enredarse con compañeros de trabajo. Todo el mundo, hasta el jefe, especulaba cosas.

-Y, ¿para qué me buscaba?

El jefe, quien aparentemente veía muy divertido eso de los enredos amorosos entre sus empleados (aunque no debían hacerlo según las normas laborales), detuvo su risa.

-Trabajo.-Dijo, tomando seriedad en el asunto.-Un reportaje sobre la India, ya sabes: Nueva Delhi, el Taj Mahal…Bolywood. Con eso de que por ahora es el _Boom _del mundo cinematográfico, todo el mundo y repentinamente quiere saber sobre la India.

-Interesante.-Asintió Harry con veracidad.-Pero por el momento…

-Ya sé, me di cuenta de tú falta de interés cuando no acudiste a mí corriendo para que te dijera en qué hotel te hospedarías y a cuanto ascendían tus viáticos esta vez.

-Lo lamento, pero como dijo, me tomé eso de las vacaciones bastante en serio y de verdad en este momento las estoy apreciando.

Jonathan admiraba a Harry Potter por su entrega y porque jamás había antepuesto algo o dado una negativa para realizar su trabajo con la mayor entereza y profesionalidad posible.

Cuando dos semanas atrás se presentó ante él pidiéndole vacaciones, supuso que algo importante estaba por llegar a la vida del muchacho que sonreía mucho y socializaba, pero que mantenía al margen su vida privada.

Aunque no se escapaba de las parejas poco discretas.

-¿Entonces, si te ofrezco aumento de sueldo y un viaje _todo pagado_ a Egipto, no lo aceptarías?

Harry rió, esa era la particular forma de su jefe de decirle _te necesito de regreso con urgencia_.

Tal vez en otras circunstancias habría aceptado pero esa vez era totalmente diferente.

-Lo lamento, jefe, pero de verdad necesito mis vacaciones acumuladas.

Jonathan asintió sin terminar de resignarse.

-Bien, entonces mandaré a Ollivia. Se ha ganado el mérito.

La mujer no era del agrado de Harry, sobre todo porque se la pasaba jactándose de las cosas que lograba y él no.

-Si usted lo considera oportuno, entonces hágalo.

-En serio eso que haces debe ser importante.

-¿Eso qué hago?-Indagó él sin comprender.

-Si.-Suspiró el más viejo.-Debes estar haciendo algo que vale la pena como para dejar escapar la oportunidad de vengarte de Ollivia.

Harry volvió a reír.

-Ya lo creo jefe.

-¿Y si mando a Alec contigo?

El chico se enserió en el acto. Quizá unos años atrás eso le habría caído de maravilla, pero no en la actualidad.

-Alec y yo hace mucho que dejamos de tener algo, jefe. Seguramente él se lo insinuó, ¿no es así? Si no conociera lo caprichosamente insistente que puede llegar a ser…

-¿Todo bien entre ustedes dos?-Indagó el hombre antes de que el más joven dejara ver algo más de su enfado.

-No…si…ni siquiera lo he visto. Estaba en Chechenia, ¿no?

-Pues…esta mañana…

-Debí saberlo.-Gruñó el de anteojos cruzándose de brazos.-Definitivamente debería de enviarlo a él a Egipto, a ver si se lo come una momia o algo.

Jonathan rió.

-Creo que deberían solucionar sus problemas antes de que los afecte en el terreno laboral, Harry.

-Yo no tengo ningún problema con él, es solo que…estoy a la mitad de algo importante en mi vida, jefe, y no deseo que nadie, mucho menos él, me lo eche a perder.

-Entiendo.-Asintió Jonathan tras un momento.-Entonces no insistiré más. Alec tendrá que conformarse con ir solo a su próximo destino o quedarse varado aquí hasta nuevo aviso.

Harry agradeció la comprensión y discreción de su jefe. Al menos no se sentía desamparado.

-Solo vine a reportarme, así que no se asuste si desaparezco otro poco, jefe.

-No te preocupes, tú sigue con tus cosas. Pero me dio gusto verte, muchacho.

Harry sonrió y se puso de pie, dando por finalizada la pequeña entrevista con su superior.

-Bien, debo irme o mi amigo me matará. Estoy siendo aprendiz de niñero, ¿sabe?

-No sabes en lo que te metes. Dímelo a mí que tuve cuatro monstruos en casa y tuve que cuidarlos…y eso que no cuento a mi suegra.

Ambos rieron, estrechándose la mano de buen agrado.

Harry se despidió pero antes de cruzar la puerta su jefe volvió a detenerlo.

-Harry…tengo algo que proponerte.

Y a pesar de que hubiera deseado negarse, algo le impidió que lo hiciera.

Quizá el destino.

**oOoOoO**

Ron se zafó bruscamente del agarre de su esposo. Lo que este había hecho no tenía perdón. Ni demente lo habría aceptado, jamás.

-Ron…

-Traidor.-Murmuró, alejándose del italiano quien lo siguió a pesar de las negativas.

-Pero Rojo…

-No me hables, no me veas, no me toques y NO te acerques a mí. Lo que has hecho… ¡no tiene perdón, Zabini!

Si a Blaise podía dolerle algo, aparte de que lastimaran a su familia, era la mirada indiferente que el amor de su vida podía llegar a dedicarle en ocasiones. Sobre todo cuando, según él, había hecho algo mal.

-Rojo.-Imploró, abrazando a su consorte por la espalda, el cual se removió pero no logró librarse.-No te enfades, no lo hice con el afán de molestarte.

-¿Entonces?-Indagó el enfadado pelirrojo, quien se sentía un poco inútil por no poder escaparse de Blaise. Su barriga se lo impedía.

-Es que…tiene derecho a convivir con él, Ron. Él es…

-¡No me interesa que sea el maldito rey de la Luna!, ¿me escuchaste? Debiste haberme consultado antes para…ahora mismo voy por él.

El italiano reforzó su agarre y le impidió total movilidad al pelirrojo que había contraído las manos y su rostro asemejaba el color de su cabello.

-Suéltame, Zabini. Mi hijo me necesita.

-No te necesita, exageras.

-¡¿EXAGERO?...¡¿EXAGERO?...¡Solo deja que me suelte y verás lo que es exagerar, Zabini!

El pelicastaño pudo haber reído ante eso, pero sabía y reconocía que su esposo estaba lo suficientemente enfadado como para darle un gran derechazo.

Y valla que golpeaba fuerte.

Por eso, y como pudo, giró a su consorte para mirarlo a los ojos y tratar de justificar sus acciones.

-Rojo, escucha, yo sé que jamás te caerá bien pero es el padrino de Derek.

-¡Solo porque tú te empeñaste!

-Lo sé, lo sé pero debemos aceptarlo. Lo será durante toda su vida.

Ron gruñó, ni todas las justificaciones del mundo servirían para exonerar el gran pecado que su esposo había cometido.

-Entonces voy por él.

-No lleva ni una hora fuera de casa, Ron.

-Pues ni una hora lo quiero cerca de MI hijo, Zabini.

-Ron…

-Ya, suéltame.

-Pero…

-Puedo disculparte el hecho de que te hayas empeñado en que justamente _él,_ sea el padrino de Derek.-Indicó el pelirrojo sin borrar el enfado de sus ojos.-Pero lo que no puedo perdonarte es que te hayas atrevido a hacer _eso_ sin antes consultarme.

-¿Y lo habrías permitido?

-¡NO!

Blaise suspiró, besando la mejilla del pelirrojo que se giró para evitar el contacto en sus labios, pues sabía que si el italiano lo besaba estaría perdido.

-Ron…entiende, ¿sí? es amigo mío y padrino de Derek. Jamás le haría daño y yo nunca lo permitiría.

-Es que…

-¿Confías en mi?

Ron miró los ojos de su esposo y tras un enorme puchero asintió.

-Entonces no tienes nada que temer, rojo. Créeme, a pesar de todas las cosas negativas que puede tener, es bueno con los niños, en especial con Derek.

Además actúas como si fuera la primera vez que se ven, cielo.

El pelirrojo lo sabía y quizá, solo mínimamente, se estaba comportando demasiado melodramático con ese asunto pero…era su hijo y por todo lo sagrado, lo protegería de cualquier cosa. Incluyendo Slytherin amigos de su esposo.

Blaise, sabiendo que las defensas de su esposo se encontraban bajas, tomó su mentón y lo besó largamente.

Odiaba pelear con él pero a veces la sangre Weasley y la maldita estirpe Gryffindor obraban cosas terroríficas en su usualmente comprensivo consorte.

Sin embargo no se arrepentía de lo que había hecho.

Lo malo de pertenecer a _dos bandos_, era que jamás se le daría gusto a ninguno.

Cuando el beso finalizó, el pelirrojo se abrazó a su esposo y este lo acunó con inmenso cariño.

-Pero iremos por él pronto, ¿verdad?

-Claro, en cuanto logremos que Hara y Kara dejen de llorar y patalear por las cosas terriblemente malas que sus mentecillas diabólicas han creado en torno al medimago, y en lo que Ander y Aidan dejan de levitar cosas para buscar dulces, iremos por Derek.

Ron suspiró, ocultándose en el cuello de su esposo quien sonreía ampliamente.

El pelirrojo pensaba que el único que disfrutaba esas visitas con el medimago era Blaise. Para el italiano era como ir a algún centro recreativo, pero para él…

-Tardaremos horas.

-Solo lo usual, amor.

Ambos se sonrieron…. Pero querían más hijos.

-Entonces vámonos.-Propuso el italiano, una vez que el berrinche de su consorte pasó.

-Solo déjame buscar los frascos de las últimas pócimas que le dieron a los niños y…

-Hola, ¡¿hay alguien en casa?

Ambos hombres se miraron, mientras sus manos buscaron de inmediato sus varitas.

-Hola, ¿Ron?

El aludido estaba a punto de lanzar un encantamiento aturdidor hasta que el rostro conocido de su mejor amigo apareció de repente.

-Harry.-Suspiró aliviado el pelirrojo, bajando la varita.

-Hey, lamento haber entrado así pero la puerta estaba abierta y… ¿me van a lanzar algo?

Blaise negó, bajando también su _arma_.

-Lo lamento, Potter, pero presentarse así da pie a pensar lo que sea.

El pelinegro asintió un poco apenado.

-¿En dónde estabas? Estuve esperándote buena parte de la noche.-Indagó Ron, quien más relajado comenzó la búsqueda de los frascos de pócimas.

-Oh, decidí quedarme en casa.-Indicó el pelinegro, tratando de justificarse.

-Entiendo, ¿demasiadas cosas por atender?

-Algunas.

-Voy por los niños.-Anunció Zabini, dándole espacio a los amigos para que conversaran.

A Harry siempre le haría gracia que Blaise sucumbiera de esa forma cuando se trataba de su familia.

Jamás lo había visto trabajando, pero se imaginaba que no era ni la mitad de _bueno_ de lo que era en casa.

-¿Van a salir?-Indagó, teniendo en cuenta que había llegado sin anunciarse.

-Los niños tienen cita con el medimago.

-¿Se encuentran bien?

-Claro, solo el chequeo usual.

El ojiverde asintió. Debía empezar a tomar nota de todas esas cosas, los pediatras eran importantes.

-Entonces iré a vagar por ahí.

Ron asintió pero de inmediato cambió de parecer.

-Harry.-Dijo, en un tono tan bajo que el aludido tuvo que inclinarse un poco para escuchar a su amigo.- ¿Puedo pedirte un favor?

El rostro acongojado del pelirrojo no le gustó en nada, por eso de inmediato asintió.

-¿Qué ocurre, Ron?

El pelirrojo sonrió. Su esposo lo mataría si se enteraba pero…no tenía por qué saberlo, ¿cierto?

Suspiró, ¿por qué había aceptado ir ahí?

-Porque quieres hacer bien las cosas y demostrar que has cambiado…y porque Ron tiene buen poder de convencimiento.-Se dijo, tras gruñir un poco.

Tal vez los años, los hijos y el esposo que tenía habían sacado la serpiente que Ron llevaba dentro.

Años atrás no lo habría insinuado ni en broma, pero quizá la humanidad tenía un Slytherin latente, aguardando por salir en el momento menos esperado.

Y justamente había tenido que ser ese día.

-Bueno, ya estoy aquí.-Suspiró, volviendo a tocar como algunos días atrás en la puerta del número 25 de Spell Street.

Aguardó solo un momento para volverse a topar con la misma criatura de ojos saltones y cabeza aplastada que ya conocía.

-Hola, Crushed, buenas tardes.-Saludó tan cordial como pudo, mirando el desconcierto del elfo doméstico que entrecerró la puesta.- ¿Me recuerdas?

-Señor Harry Potter, señor.-Asintió la criatura mágica, saludando a la visita.

-Yo…ham…

-Mi amo, el señor Draco Malfoy, señor, no me dijo que vendría.

-No, ni yo tampoco.-Murmuró, tratando de pensar en que su buena obra del milenio estaba siendo cumplida.-Yo…he venido por el hijo de mi amigo Ronald Weasley.

El elfo lo miró fijamente, dando a entender que no había comprendido.

-¿Un niño pelirrojo?... ¿hijo de Blaise Zabini?

-El niño pequeño amo-ahijado de mi Señor Draco Malfoy, señor.-Respondió el elfo cuando pareció comprender de lo que le hablaban.

Harry parpadeó pero asintió. Eso de los grandes títulos extraños era obra de los elfos domésticos.

-Sí, Derek. Su padre me ha enviado a recogerlo.

Crushed pareció meditarlo muy bien y antes de que le cerrara la puerta en la cara para irse a aplastar la cabeza por atreverse a pensar, Harry actuó rápidamente.

-Solo déjame entrar, no tendrás problemas.

El elfo doméstico agachó las orejas y tras lo que parecieron milenios abrió la puerta para permitirle el paso.

-Gracias. Te prometo que no te castigarán.

Crushed desapareció sin más, dándole una idea a Harry sobre a dónde se había ido.

Afortunadamente para él, conocía parte de aquella casa por lo que con cierta confianza se adentró en ella.

Buscó en la única habitación que conocía pero no hubo rastros del pequeño pelirrojo y su padrino.

¡Por Merlín, aun no aceptaba eso!

¿Cómo había convencido Blaise a Ron de semejante cosa?

Rodó los ojos, a pesar de los pocos días que tenía conviviendo con ellos, ya se daba una idea de los métodos de convencimiento que el Slytherin tenía con su esposo.

-Ahora veo porque tienen tantos hijos.

Continuó buscando, maravillándose un poco por las fotografías móviles que mostraban algún bello paisaje o algún adorno que resaltaba de entre todo lo ostentoso que Malfoy tenía ahí.

No imaginó que la casa del rubio fuera tan grande hasta que él mismo lo verificó.

¿Para qué vivía en ese inmenso lugar si solo eran su esposa y él?

-Porque es Malfoy.-Medio sonrió, recordando su preciada _estirpe._

Avanzó un tramo más de pasillo hasta que unas voces conocidas le indicaron el lugar dónde el pequeño pelirrojo y su padrino se encontraban.

Llegó hasta una habitación bastante alumbrada a donde se acercó con sigilo. Tal vez y si atrapaba al rubio en un mal momento, le podría servir a Ron contra su esposo.

-Eso sería digno de ver.

Sin embargo lo que buscaba jamás lo encontró.

-Entonces, ¿te gusta?

-¡Woowww, es genial, tío Draco!

-No soy tú tío, soy tú padri…

-Y dime, _tiito_, ¿en dónde están los niños?

Derek, quien estaba mirando el juguete que su _tío_ le obsequió, elevó un poco la mirada para escuchar la respuesta de labios del adulto quien había enarcado una ceja.

-¿Niños?-Indagó el rubio que sentado en el piso y dejando atrás todo el porte y distinción con el que se presentaba ante la sociedad, escuchaba atentamente a su ahijado.

-Sí, ¿en dónde están?

-No sé a qué niños te refie…

-Los niños.-Gruñó el pelirrojo, mirando fijamente al rubio.-Los niños de la casa.

Draco conocía muy bien esa mirada, por lo que no pudo evitar sonreír con sinceridad.

Su ahijado sería un excelente Slytherin algún día.

El solo pensamiento lo llenó de tanto orgullo que se atrevió a abrazar al niño que en un principio se resistió pero terminó sucumbiendo al contacto.

-Blaise te ha educado bien, Derek. Serás un digno representante para la _casa_ cuando crezcas. Te llevaré a las reuniones de egresados… ¿sabes que hay una organización secreta que solo admite Slytherin? Casi no puedo esperar para llevarte.-Indicó, con un _algo _distinto en la voz que podía pasar por felicidad.

-¿Slytherin?-Indagó Derek, separándose un poco del contacto del hombre.

-Sí, Slytherin.

-¿Eso está en Hogwarts?-Preguntó, aguardando con emoción la respuesta.

-Así es. Es una de las casas de Hogwarts.

-Papá Blaise fue a Slytherin.-Comunicó el niño ya sin ocultar la sorpresa que eso le causaba.- ¿Tú también?

Cuando Malfoy asintió, sonrió con el gritito del niño.

-¡Eso es tannnnn genial! ¡Espera a que se lo cuente a mis hermanas!

-Tú serás Slytherin.-Agregó el adulto, quien estaba experimentando una cálida sensación en el pecho.

-¡¿Yo? ¡¿En verdad?

Aunque las pecas y el cabello eran reconocibles como línea Weasley, la mirada cargada de emoción y el brillo de altivez eran claramente las de un Zabini.

Era casi un hecho que el pequeño pelirrojo tenía en la sangre mucho con lo que él y su amigo habían sido criados.

-Ya verás que si.-Fue la respuesta que le ganó, sin imaginárselo, todo el respeto del niño y también un afectuoso abrazo.

-¡Papá Blaise se pondrá feliz de escucharlo!-Comunicó Derek con la emoción que solo un niño de seis años podía mostrar.-Pero…

-¿Qué ocurre?

Derek se separó del adulto y miró sus manos con cierto bochorno.

-¿Tú crees?-Indagó, mirando con intensidad al rubio.- ¿Qué mi Papi se enfade conmigo?

Draco pensó que si lo miraba justamente como en ese momento, Weasley jamás le negaría nada.

-Claro que no.

-Es que papi…

-Mira.-Explicó, cargando al niño que aguardó la explicación.- Weas…tú _papi_ fue un Gryffindor, pero se casó con un Slytherin y…lo que trato de decir.-Dijo, aclarándose la garganta y orando para que el niño no fuera a decir ni una palabra de eso en su casa.-Que tus padres aceptaran lo que la vida te tenga deparada.

Derek dudó un momento pero al final sonrió.

-Solo no en Hufflepuff, ¿de acuerdo? Puedo soportar todo menos eso.

El pelirrojo asintió, riendo como solo un niño podría llegar a hacerlo en alguna situación así.

-¿Entonces, todo bien?

Derek asintió, regresando a su sitio frente al rubio.

-Sí, pero no has respondido, tiito.

Draco hablaría seriamente con Zabini. ¿A caso la espesa cabellera roja le impedía a su cerebro captar la palabra _padrino_?

-¿Qué no he respondido?

-Los niños.

-¿Cuáles…?

-Tus niños.-Respondió Derek con una mueca de fastidio.-Los amigos de mis papis tienen niños con los que puedo jugar pero tú no. ¿Están con su mami?

El rubio abrió los ojos, mirando al niño que aguardaba una respuesta.

-Yo…

-Nunca he visto niños contigo, ¿están con tus papis?

-No…

-¿Cuántos niños son?

-Derek…

-¿Son pequeños o grandes? Porque si son grandes entonces no puedo jugar con ellos, pero si son pequeños sip.

-Es que…

-¿Están en Hogwarts?

El pelirrojo miraba alternativamente al adulto y a su nuevo juguete, aguardando cualquier tipo de respuesta que disipara sus dudas.

Sin embargo al rubio le estaba costando bastante trabajo seguir la charla del infante.

-Mira Derek, no hay…

-¿Son Slytherin como mi papá y tú? Porque podríamos hablar de…

-¡Derek!-Dijo Draco, dando un pequeño suspiro cuando obtuvo la total atención del infante.-Escucha, yo no…yo no tengo niños.

El pequeño parpadeó.

-¿No tienes?

-No.

-¿Por qué?

Quizá por esa misma situación.

-Porqué…porqué si yo tuviera niños entonces no tendrías toda mi atención ni tampoco juguetes o dulces.

-¡Ah!-Exclamó un poco maravillado.-Pero papi Ron dice que los niños son buenos.

-Pero no para todos.

-¿Y tienes esposa o esposo? Porque mis papis son esposos pero también hay mamis, como las mamis de mi amigo Adalbert. ¿Sabías que una de sus mamis tiene un dragón en Ruga…Ruga...Rugañia?

-Rumania.-Suspiró el rubio, un poco fascinado de la charla tan divergente que estaba sosteniendo con un niño de seis años que hablaba y hablaba sin parar mientras intentaba poner en su lugar la pequeña escoba del mini jugador de Quidditch que le había obsequiado.

Niños. Demasiado complicados para su gusto, pero también bastante monos…desde una perspectiva objetiva, claro está.

-…y luego Adalbert dijo que podíamos entrar a la habitación de sus mamis porque no estaban, pero encontramos un gran…

-Derek.

Tanto adulto como niño dieron un pequeño brinco ante la voz que salió de ningún lugar.

Sin embargo fue el rubio quien desenfundando rápidamente su varita apuntó al intruso.

-Potter.-Gruñó, cuando reconoció al hombre que decidió que era el momento oportuno para interrumpir.

-Lo lamento.-Se disculpó el pelinegro, elevando las manos a modo de defensa.-Pero estaba abierto y…

Malfoy lo miró desafiante por un largo momento hasta que decidió guardar la varita.

-Yo…

-¿Qué haces aquí?-Pregunta tajante y molesta en un tono muy diferente al que Harry había estado escuchando a escondidas.

-Vine…vine por Derek.

El aludió frunció el entrecejo y se acercó a Draco.

-No voy. Estoy con mi tiito.

-Pero tú padre…

-Dile a Weasley que su _maridito_ me dio el permiso de quedarme con él hasta que entre a Hogwarts para entrenarlo como me plazca. Así que ya puedes irte.

Harry gruñó.

-Estoy jugando con mi tiito. Él si es mi tiito.

El ojiverde trató de razonar con el infante al que probablemente jamás le caería bien.

-Derek, tú papi Ron me mandó a buscarte porque está preocupado y…compraremos helado.-Dijo, en un último intento por parecer un mejor candidato que el rubio que se mofó audiblemente.

-Sigue así y lo tendrás comiendo de tú mano, Potter.

El aludido evadió el comentario y continuó esperando la respuesta del pelirrojo quien pareció debatirse ante lo que el recién llegado había dicho.

-¡No! ¡Quiero quedarme aquí con mi tío Draco!

-Pero tú padre…

-Ya lo escuchaste, Potter.-Sonrió el rubio con un brillo de victoria en los ojos.-Aconséjale a Weasley que no se preocupe tanto por su hijo. Aun tiene cuatro más que atender.

-No sé como a Zabini se le ocurrió esta _gran_ idea.

-Hum, no sé, pero tanto MI ahijado como yo estamos muy bien. Ya se los llevaré yo cuando hayamos terminado por aquí, ¿verdad, Derek?

El pelirrojo asintió, mirando a Harry de forma tan Slytherin que este se dio cuenta de que si continuaba hablando solo sería tiempo perdido.

Era obvio que había sido mala idea ir a ese lugar cuando el niño no lo soportaba ni en pintura. Así pues resignado y en cierta forma humillado, se giró para salir de inmediato.

Ron tendría que conformarse con que su hijo apareciera en casa más tarde y de la mano del _hurón_.

-¿Cómo entraste?

La voz a su espalda lo detuvo.

-Por la puerta.

A pesar de la respuesta, la sonrisa de Malfoy no desapareció. Su queridísimo ahijado acababa de patearle el trasero al _santo_ de la comunidad mágica, y eso se sentía tan bien.

-Gracioso.

-Me aparecí.-Mintió el pelinegro, girando para enfrentarse al rubio quien se había levantado del piso y lo miraba fijamente.

-Aja.-Se mofó, sacudiéndose la túnica.

-¡Claro que lo hice! Aprendí a hacerlo muy bien.

-Por supuesto, y como has hecho tannnta magia desde que regresaste, supondré que supiste cómo desvanecer las barreras protectoras que tengo instaladas en mi casa e investigaste el sitio en donde estaban, ¿verdad?

Harry se mordió el labio mientras escuchaba la risita del rubio.

Solo pudo friccionar las manos.

-Seamos realistas, Potter. Los gemelos de Weasley hacen más magia que tú ahora, no me hagas reír.

Ron le debía un enorme favor y lo haría pagar de alguna forma que compensara la humillación que estaba sintiendo en ese momento.

Draco rió hasta sentirse satisfecho.

-Bueno, ya que eres el mandadero de Weasley y que te _apareciste_ aquí, siéntate.

Harry lo miró sin comprender.

-No quiero que mi ahijado piense que su padrino no tiene modales. Además no es como si alguien te hubiera invitado en realidad. Debes aprender educación, Potter.

Pudo haberse sentido humillado pero al parecer el rubio estaba siendo civilizado, cosa que no lo habría creído sino lo estuviera viviendo.

-Malfoy…

-No pretendo que te lleves a Derek aun, así que o esperas o llegas con la cola entre las patas a escuchar el griterío de Weasley, que no será ni lindo ni afectuoso, mucho menos en su estado.

Harry tragó con fuerza. Efectivamente, Ron le explicó que Blaise había dejado a Derek con Malfoy, cosa que odiaba, y le pidió encarecidamente que lo llevara de regreso.

Algo, quizá su instinto de supervivencia le decía que era buena idea escuchar a Malfoy solo esa vez.

Además estaba seguro de que le gustaba más la idea de enfrentarse a Malfoy que a su amigo. El embarazo, a veces, lo volvía un poquito insoportable.

Al final terminó asintiendo, mirando al rubio que señaló un sofá.

Claramente esa no había sido su idea de pasar una buena tarde de _vagancia_.

Tal vez había sido el hecho de marcar la _madurez_, como Harry decía. O quizá solo pagar el comportamiento del día anterior.

No lo sabía, pero a Harry le parecía estar conociendo a otro Draco Malfoy.

Al hombre que solo en la intimidad y quien lo merecía, tenía derecho a conocer.

Afortunadamente para Harry, Pancy no se presentó en todo el resto del día.

"_Está con su madre y por lo regular llega tarde a casa"_

Eso le había calmado la… ¿_ansiedad?_

No sabía cómo catalogarlo, pero la última vez que había visto a la mujer, su _relación_, si existía una, había quedado bastante más deteriorada.

Ahora, con lo del trato…seguramente la mujer lo degollaría si la tuviera enfrente.

Sin embargo, el hecho de convivir un poco con el hombre que imitaba voces, hacía gestos y tenía al niño pelirrojo al borde de la emoción con las historias que le relataba, le hacía sentir extrañamente relajado.

Jamás se imaginó presenciar algo como eso, pero no se arrepentía, todo lo contrario. Algo en su interior en verdad se alegraba y como el ambiente era tan inimaginablemente agradable, ni siquiera se mortificó en buscarle alguna razón.

-Ahora verás, Potter, lo buen cocinero que soy.

-Brinco de felicidad.-Murmuró Harry, sonriendo cuando el rubio se giró gruñendo.

Le gustaba molestarlo, sobre todo porque sabía que sacaría lo mejor de sí para demostrarle lo tan equivocado que estaba.

En el colegio no había sido de esa forma, todas las discusiones se dieron sin sentido y por culpa de una maldita guerra que afortunadamente quedaba ya muy lejos.

Pero a pesar de eso, la sensación de adrenalina al límite y el hecho de saber que el único ser humano sobre la tierra que jamás lo alabaría, era precisamente ese que regresaba de la cocina con un enorme platón que desprendía un delicioso aroma.

-Luce bien.

-Y espera a que lo pruebes. Tú cena de ayer es comida de hipogrifos comparado con esto.

El gesto de superioridad del rubio solo le hizo girar los ojos, pero muy en el interior estaba seguro que tenía razón.

-¿Qué es eso, tío Draco?

-Es secreto de familia, Derek, quizá algún día te lo diré.

El niño pelirrojo arrugó el entrecejo pero pareció conforme, por eso aguardó a que le sirvieran.

A pesar de que durante la tarde su posición había sido únicamente de observador, Harry intuyó que Derek ya no lo miraba tan fijamente.

Tal vez tenía que ver con el hecho de que su _papi Ron_ no estuviera por ahí, o qué se sentía bastante bien en compañía del rubio que acababa de servirle lo que parecía lechuga y hacía lo propio con su plato.

El ojiverde miró con cierta perspicacia.

-No voy a envenenarte, Potter.

Derek rió, engullendo felizmente su alimento.

Harry se mordió la lengua para no realizar algún comentario mordaz, por lo que un poco renuente comió.

Y para su sorpresa estaba exquisito.

-¡Malfoy!…cielos… esto está...

El rubio, que había tomado asiento en la cabecera de la mesa sonrió con la superioridad de siempre. No era necesario que escuchara el resto de la frase para saber a dónde su _invitado_ deseaba llegar.

-Por supuesto que es delicioso, ¿qué esperabas?

Harry no iba a darle la razón pero…vaya, ¿quién iba a pensar que el engreído y nada humilde Draco Malfoy fuera un excelente chef? ¡Y eso que solo eran vegetales!

-Te lo dije, Potter, no como carne pero no es necesaria para disfrutar de un excelente banquete digno de un rey.

-A mi me gustó.-Asintió el niño, que muy feliz devoraba las _cosas verdes_ que en casa sus padres no podían hacer que comiera.

El pelinegro no mencionó nada pero tuvo que admitir, muy dentro de sí, que el rubio tenía la razón.

Rayos, todo ese día era de locos, sobre todo por haber conocido a un hombre que ni siquiera sabía que existía.

Lo miró de reojo, el rubio sonreía cordialmente a su ahijado y el niño se encontraba encantado.

Harry no podía creerlo pero…

"_Los niños y los ebrios siempre dicen la verdad"_

¿Y quien más que Derek Zabini-Weasley para hablar de verdades?

Algo en su interior, que no supo darle nombre, apareció repentinamente.

Comenzaba a entender que pasarse toda una vida suponiendo cosas sobre las personas, cuando tal vez ninguna era real, solo afectaba el crecimiento personal.

Él pensaba que había alcanzado un alto grado de madurez por su comportamiento, pero se percató de lo equivocado que estaba.

-Gracias.-Murmuró, interrumpiendo la charla del rubio y el niño quienes lo miraron.

-¿Qué?-Indagó Malfoy sin comprender.

-Gracias por…invitarme a cenar y no echarme de tú casa.

Derek miró a su padrino quien le regresó el gesto.

-No hay porqué, Potter.-Señaló al fin, bebiendo un poco de vino.

Y Derek, por primera vez desde que comenzaron a convivir, le sonrió de buena fe.

Harry Potter entonces se sintió extraño, como transportado a otra dimensión. Sin embargo continuaba en la tierra, en casa de Draco Malfoy y conviviendo de forma cordial.

¿En verdad una persona podía cambiar tanto?

No cabía duda que para conocer a alguien no se requería de años, solo minutos que obraban maravillas en los corazones de las personas.

Continuará…

Bueno, realmente he andado ocupada y aunque he tenido tiempo de actualizar y de subir una historia aparte de HP, vengo hasta ahora.

Ojalá hayan disfrutado el chap tanto como yo al escribirlo ^^

Bien, debo decirlo o si no me carcomerá jaja, hace como un mes me inscribí a un concurso de fics de Harry Potter y…bueno, he ganado ^^

Por ahora no publicaré el fic, lo haré cuando haya terminado con el Trato, así que muchas gracias a quien votó por mi y…ya después juzgarán ustedes mismos este fic. Mientras tanto les dejo el banner que gentilmente me hicieron el favor de regalarme y sobre este fic, recuerden que cualquier duda pueden preguntarme que yo responderé a la brevedad posible.

Millones de gracias por continuar leyéndome y si la vida real me lo permite, nos veremos pronto ^^

**Katrinna Le Fay**

_Octubre 2010_

_PD1: Sigan apoyando la campaña Anti Plagio porque entre más seamos más podremos alzar la voz ^^_

_PD2: El título de este capítulo lo he sacado de una canción ya antigua llamada: If you don't know me by now de Simply Red. Si pueden escucharla…creo que encontrarán la razón del porqué este chap va más o menos por ahí ^^_

_PD3: Si pulsas el botón de acá abajo y me dejas un comentario (el cual no cuesta mucho, se los aseguro) estarás contribuyendo a que conozca lo que opinas de la historia, así como tus sugerencias y todo lo que se te pueda ocurrir (solo insultos y review anónimos no acepto pero lo demás, claro que si ^^) De antemano gracias por tu comentario n.n_


	12. El juicio se acerca

**TITULO:** **El Trato**

**Capítulo:** El Juicio se acerca

**Libro:** Harry Potter

**Pairing:** H/D B/R T/N

**Category:** Tiene algo de Fluffy, Angs, Romance y quizá algo más.

**Raiting/Warning:** PG-13 por el momento. M-Preg. Algunos Spoilers del último libro (sin llegar a ser todos y cambiando, obviamente, mucho).

**Disclaimer:** Yo no poseo a los personajes de Harry Potter, pertenecen a su Creadora J. K. Rowling y a sus respectivos socios comerciales. Ésta solo es una historia escrita de fan para fans, sin fines lucrativos.

Lo único mío son la historia, las ideas y OCC (Personajes originales).

De todas maneras si te gusta la historia y quieres publicarla, te pediría que antes lo consultes conmigo.

_**CAMPAÑA LE FAY **__: __**No permitamos que el **__**PLAGIO**__** se lleve nuestro trabajo, así que si conoces una historia **__**Robada,**__** por favor denúnciala a sus respectivos dueños. No es justo que nuestras horas de dedicación se vayan a la basura y se vean inmiscuidas en una total falta de respeto para el Autor y los lectores. Entre más luchemos, más saldremos adelante. ALZA LA VOZ, NO TE QUEDES CALLADO ANTE EL PLAGIO.**_

**Tiempo:** **Posterior a la "saga" de libros. **

**En calidad de Universo Alterno.**

**FEEDBACK:** katrinna_le_fay arroba .mx **ó **katrinna_le_fay arroba

**MSN:**shania_xs arroba

**Facebook:**katrinna_le_fay arroba

**Nota****:**_Esta historia, por ser lo que es contiene OCC en los personajes (creo que eso está claro desde el momento en que se llama: FanFiction) y M-Preg. Hago hincapié en esto._

_¿Qué es M-Preg? Es la contracción para referirse a un: Masculine Pregnant (embarazo Masculino) Si no te agrada esta temática, entonces no lo leas. _

_De esa manera te ahorrarías algún sentimiento de contrariedad. Pero si te da curiosidad, entonces adelante. Recuerda que yo no me hago responsable de nada ya que es tu decisión. Gracias_

**_OoOoOoOoO_**

Theodore se dio la vuelta y abrazó fuertemente el cuerpo a su lado, al cual escuchó reír por lo que se acercó y besó lentamente su cuello

-Hey, buenos días.

La risita se extendió solo un poquito más a causa de los besos.

-Ya, deja.

-¿Por qué? Me encanta despertar abrazándote, besándote y haciéndote todo lo que yo quiera.

-Engreído.-Rió quien entrelazó una mano con la que apresaba su cintura.

-¿Qué esperabas? Soy abogado.

Ambos sonrieron y después, el que permanecía _prisionero_, se giró para besar lánguidamente al que se ufanaba pero que respondió de igual manera.

Aunque el famoso mago abogado Theodore Nott tuviera que lidiar diariamente con trolls, gnomos, el mundo cayéndose a pedazos y personas que lo requerían encarecidamente para dialogar con el mismísimo creador, esos momentos, en los que disfrutaba del cuerpo aun caliente de su esposo, de las caricias y los besos que podían durar horas y seguir deseando más. Eso para él, era como el paraíso.

-Debemos levantarnos.-Murmuró Neville, quien estaba viendo muy tentadora la insinuación que su consorte le hacía con la lengua.

-No…otro ratito.

-Theo…no podemos. El mundo _real_ nos espera.

Theodore gruñó y posicionándose sobre su esposo continuó acariciando y besando al que comenzaba a gemir lentamente.

Adoraba tener a Neville en esa posición, sentirse el poderoso y saberse el único que podía hacerlo dudar sobre hacer o no un _rápido_ sexo por las mañanas.

Lo amaba y podía jurar, sobre cualquier cosa o ante cualquier persona que si en ese mismo instante perdiera todo lo material que poseía, no le importaría. Tenía a su lado a un ser maravilloso que diariamente le recordaba lo importante de la vida, por lo que lo demás no le interesaba.

Siempre había sido listo, analítico y metódico. Suspicaz cual serpiente, observador por naturaleza y frío a cuanto sus relaciones personales.

Jamás le interesó nadie para una relación que no fuera más allá de sexo casual para aplacar un poco sus instintos _básicos_.

Su carrera, su prosperidad personal y adquirir experiencia era todo lo que le interesó siempre. Pero cuando el joven que gemía lentamente su nombre, apareció frente a él, todo su universo cambió.

Jamás le había interesado el amor, mucho menos lo que significaba, por lo que al principio no pudo comprender la sensación _extraña_ al estar en presencia del medimago. Poco a poco y cuando supo que no podía estar un momento más sin él, comprendió que había adquirido _esa cosa_ que subjetivamente cambiaba a las personas y por la que Voldemort había perdido la guerra.

Amor era una palabra pequeña pero una emoción enorme que aun en ese momento, a unos años de haberse enlazado con el medimago más famoso del mundo mágico, continuaba intacta en su interior.

Podía ser un Slytherin, pensar y moverse como tal pero en cuanto al corazón…no estaba muy seguro de eso.

Besó y mordió lentamente el estómago del hombre que ya no se resistía y el abogado sonrió al saber que esa mañana llegaría tarde a la oficina.

Era un obsesivo de las normas, pero por ese suspiro, por lamer una vez más la carne del que enarcó la espalda y gimió por más, podía no aparecerse en el trabajo durante días enteros.

-¿Amo Nott?

Neville jugueteaba con la melena negra de su consorte mientras este tocaba uno de sus puntos sensibles…ahí…justo donde la cadera se unía con su…

-¿Amo Nott?

-Theo.

El aludido gruñó, negándose a soltar a quien comenzó a perder el interés por su espalda.

-Theo.

-No me interesa nada que no seas tú en este momento.

-Pero Theo…

-¡NO!

Neville, quien se había semi sentado, se dejó caer pesadamente en la almohada para cerrar los ojos e irse mentalizando de que probablemente tendría que _terminar_ todo eso en la ducha. Él solo.

El abogado volvió entonces a su labor de succionar el miembro de su consorte, sin embargo la voz chillona de _Dolly_ se lo impidió.

-Amo Nott, señor, Dolly no quiere interrumpirlo a usted y al amo señor Neville pero lo buscan, señor. Si gusta puedo castigarme con la plancha.

-No, no, no.-Negó Neville, cuando logró apartar de él con mucha dificultar a quien profirió una maldición.-Está bien Dolly, está bien. Dile a quien quiera que busque al amo Nott que espere diez minutos.

-Así lo hará Dolly, como usted ordene, amo señor Neville.

El audible _plof_ le indicó a la pareja que la elfina doméstica había desaparecido de detrás de la puerta.

-A veces odio lo impertinente que pueden llegar a ser los elfos domésticos.-Gruñó Nott, recostándose al lado de quien suspiró.

-No es su culpa. Recuerda que son seres a quienes debe respetárseles y tratar con el mejor de los cariños…aunque de vez en cuando se aplasten la cara o el cuerpo con el horno.

El abogado prefirió no decir nada por lo que se levantó de la cama y caminó hasta el cuarto de baño.

Neville sonrió y pensó que era preferible de esa forma, de otro modo habrían llegado muy tarde a sus compromisos y él tenía una agenda bastante apretada esa mañana.

Sin embargo en esos momentos tenía un _problemita_ que le fastidió el lívido.

-Te odio, Nott, cuando me dejas así.

Al menos no era el único que sufriría de dolor de _entrañas_ esa mañana.

Quince minutos después y solo porque el abogado se negó a ser tan puntual como su esposo había dicho, bajó hasta la sala en dónde la elfa doméstica que se había entrometido en la _mejor _parte, servía café a una mujer que discutía con la criatura.

-No Dolly, no. Recuerda que tienes derechos y entre ellos está el de reusarte a servir a las personas si así te apetece.

-Pero señorita ama, Dolly no podría jamás pensar en hacer eso. ¡Sería una aberración! Señorita ama, señorita.

-¡Dolly!-Gimió la mujer, estrujando un poco a la criatura que visiblemente alterada buscaba con sus enormes y saltones ojos castaños algún objeto con el cual golpearse por seguramente haber pensado en la posibilidad de realizar lo que la dama le decía.-Estas exagerando, recuerda tus derechos…todo mago debe respetarlos y si no es así entonces yo haré que lo recuerden. No es justo que los magos abusen de los elfos domésticos solo porque una larga historia de servicio los respalda. Merecen ser tratados con dignidad y respeto, por ese motivo se hicieron los derechos de los elf…

-Señorita ama, señorita. ¡Basta, basta!, Dolly no podría… ¡no sería capaz de desobedecer las órdenes de sus amos! ¡NO, NO, NO, NO! ¡Dolly es mala por pensar siquiera en abandonar a sus amos que son tan buenos con ella! ¡Dolly mala, Dolly mala!

Afortunadamente para la salud mental de la elfa doméstica, Nott le arrebató la cucharita azucarera con la que pretendía _suicidarse_ golpeándose una y otra vez la cabeza.

-Dolly.-Dijo, con voz potente y un poco molesta.-Ve a prepararle al señor Neville su taza de té. No tarda en bajar y sabes que le gusta beberla mientras lee el diario.

La elfina parpadeó y después de enfocar al humano que le había hablado, asintió.

-Dolly lo hará ahora mismo, señor amo Nott, mi amo señor.

Y desapareció con un chasquido mientras las orejas peludas arrastraban por el piso.

-Gracias, Granger, por alterar a mi elfa doméstica de ese modo.

-¡No es mi culpa!-Se defendió la mujer, quien por un momento se sintió insegura bajo la mirada molesta del abogado.-Le pedí que no me sirviera porque yo podía hacerlo pero se negó.

-Ten en cuenta que no puedes borrar, como tú misma dijiste, años de servicio hacia los humanos. Está en su sangre o algo así respetar los designios de sus amos.

-¡Pero por eso se hicieron los derechos de los elfos domésticos, para que ellos tengan la oportunidad de…!

-Agradezco esta instructiva forma de empezar el día, Granger, pero creo que es demasiado temprano para comenzar un debate que, con todo respeto, no me interesa. Mucho menos cuando ni siquiera he desayunado.

La mujer abrió la boca pero se guardó el comentario, así que frunció el entrecejo y se bebió un buen sorbo del café amargo que Dolly no había terminado de endulzar debido a la _charla constructiva_ que habían iniciado.

Si, estaba resuelta a regresar para hablar con ella e instruirla en todos los derechos que tenía. Era verdad que la causa aun era joven, pero tenía fe en que algún día todos los elfos domésticos vivieran para y por ellos sin la necesidad enfermiza de servir de _tapete peludo_ a los magos. Ella lo lograría.

Nott tomó asiento frente a la mujer que depositó la tasita en la mesa de centro y volvió a sostenerle la mirada.

En momentos así podía saber el porqué su esposo le decía que esa chica era de temer, sobre todo cuando se obsesionaba con algo. Siempre adularía su intelecto y la forma en la que realizaba las cosas, pero si estaba pretendiendo quitarle a su elfina doméstica…entonces ahí si tendrían problemas.

Una cosa eran los negocios y otra muy distinta que fuera a su casa a causar una revolución.

-¿Y a qué debo la _agradable_ visita de la directora del departamento de Aplicación de la Ley Mágica, tan temprano?

Hermione no pasó por alto el sarcasmo pero no le tomó importancia. En primera porque si, era temprano y en segunda porque comenzaba a sentirse un poquito incómoda con todo ese revuelo en la casa de alguien que apenas y comenzaba a tratar.

-Eh…ham…acordamos en ir a donde Lucius Malfoy para informarle sobre los próximos procedimientos legales que incluyen la posible fecha para el juicio de…

-¿Pero tenía que ser tan temprano?-Indagó el abogado, quien aun se encontraba molesto por la interrupción.

-Ayer por la noche Mr. Mclnerny autorizó, con reservas, la audiencia con Malfoy padre. Estuve tratando de contactar contigo desde ayer pero jamás pude localizarte, ni en tú despacho ni aquí. Así que me tomé el atrevimiento de conseguir autorización para que me abriera la red flud de tú casa y…aquí estoy.

Un poco más calmado y comenzando a pensar como el abogado que era, asintió. Después de todo ambos estaban trabajando exhaustivamente y dejando de lado otras cosas con tal de sacar adelante ese trato en la mayor brevedad posible. No podían pasarse la vida ahí, además los verdaderos involucrados en todo eso requerían respuestas rápidas por lo que el esfuerzo de ambos era duro.

-Lo lamento.-Indicó Nott tras suspirar.-Pero tuve que ir a Hogwarts por Neville y no dejé especificaciones sobre alguna forma de contactarme.

-Está bien, soy yo la que debe disculparse por aparecer en tú casa sin ser invitada y a tan temprana hora, como dices. Pero ambos sabemos que si no queremos pasarnos la vida entre tribunales y juicios innecesarios, debemos atacar con toda la artillería pesada desde el principio. De esta forma estaremos regresando a nuestra vida lo más pronto posible.

Theodore asintió. Aunque momentos atrás deseaba degollar a esa mujer, en ese instante recordaba porqué la respetaba y porqué estaba comenzando a disfrutar el trabajar con ella. Una mente tan brillante como la que tenía la preferida del ministro solo aparecía en la tierra cada diez mil años. Habría que aprovecharla y aprender un par de cosas.

-¿Entonces qué esperamos? Vayamos hasta Azkaban para comenzar con esto de una vez por todas.

La funcionaria asintió, levantándose del sofá justo cuando Neville estaba entrando en la sala.

-Oh, ¿ya se van?

-Lo siento amor, trabajo.

-Buenos días, Neville.-Sonrió Hermione al saludar al medimago.-Lamento aparecer por aquí tan temprano y raptar a tú esposo.

-No te preocupes por eso, Hermione. ¿Pero se van sin desayunar?

-Gracias Neville, yo ya he desayunado.

-Lo lamento, cielo, pero entre más rápido nos entrevistemos con Mr. Mclnerny, mejor para todos.

-Comprendo.-Asintió el medimago sin perder su cordial sonrisa.-De haber sabido que te ocuparías, me habría quedado en Hogwarts para desayunar con Percy y con Seam…

-Trataré de no tardarme.-Interrumpió el abogado, tomando el portafolio que Dolly como de costumbre había llevado para él.-Y vendré directo a almorzar contigo.

-No hace falta, Theo. Yo puedo decirle a Seamus que…

-Insisto.-Gruñó Nott, apretando los dientes.-Almuerzo, tú y yo. ¿Está bien?

Neville asintió, recibiendo un cálido y profundo beso por parte de su esposo, quien después se dirigió a la puerta.

-Nos apareceremos desde aquí hasta la entrada de Azkaban, de esa manera evitamos las barreras, ¿de acuerdo?

A Hermione le pareció bien por lo que tomó su bolso y siguió al abogado.

-Hasta pronto Neville, que tengas un lindo día.

-Igualmente Hermione.

El medimago los acompañó hasta la puerta en donde Hermione fue la primera en desaparecer y antes de que su esposo lo hiciera también, este lo miró y le dijo:

-Nada de Seamus en casa.

-No, no. Ahora que almorzaré contigo, no lo molestaré.

-¿Prometido?

-Prometido.-Asintió Longbottom, besando al hombre que se sintió conforme y desapareció.

Neville entonces sonrió.

-En verdad eres tannn predecible, mi amor.

Y no pudo evitar reír de esa situación. Al menos los _desplantes_ de Theo le valían buenos mimos y sexo.

Quizá no era tan _león_ como suponían.

La enorme puerta de la prisión los recibió y al igual que en ocasiones anteriores, atravesaron uno a uno los sistemas de seguridad.

-¿Verdad que esto es mejor que tratar de lidiar con dementores?-Indagó la mujer, cuando agradeció a los últimos dos magos por su excelente trabajo.

Theodore prefirió no responder. Adulaciones innecesarias a una mujer como la que caminaba confiadamente por la prisión más _segura_ del mundo, no resultaba buena idea.

Tocaron a la puerta del despacho que ambos conocían muy bien por lo que de inmediato el rostro medio sonriente del director de Azkaban los recibió.

-Señor Nott.-Saludó con un movimiento de cabeza y sin muchos deseos de hacerlo, pero cuando sus ojos se posaron en Hermione.-¡Señorita Granger!, ¡cuánto tiempo ha pasado! ¡Pase, pase por favor!

-Gracias Mr. Mclnerny.-Sonrió ella, siguiendo al pequeño hombre que de inmediato invocó una silla más y Nott no dudaba que más confortable que la de él y la del otro hombre que sonrió en su dirección pero no en la de Granger.

-Draco, es bueno tenerte temprano por aquí.

-No me habría perdido esto por nada del mundo, Nott…Granger.

Hermione solo asintió con la cabeza, dejando de lado la explicación del cómo le había comunicado al rubio sobre esa cita.

-¿Le apetece un poco de té o de café, señorita Granger?

-No, muchas gracias.-Negó la mujer pero el hombrecillo no detuvo su insistente cordialidad.

-En la cocina acaban de hacer galletas y créame, son las mejores que he probado en mi vida. Con un poco de té de la india son una verdadera delicia.

-En verdad, muchas gracias.-Volvió a negar la mujer, quien estaba extrayendo varios documentos de su bolso.

-¿Entonces panqueques? También están recién horneados y…

-¿Que letra de NO, no ha entendido?-Indagó Malfoy entrecerrando los ojos y mirando al hombrecillo pariente de los gnomos con mucho más que enfado.

El rubio estaba seguro que ni el té, ni las galletas ni mucho menos los panqueques eran para los reclusos.

Eso solo le recordaba el estado famélico en el que su padre se encontraba y no pudo dejar de friccionar las manos y de odiar aun más a todos los que habían puesto a su padre en ese lugar.

El director de la prisión apretó fuertemente los labios, tanto que su rostro se contrajo adquiriendo un color rojo fluorescente. Indicio inequívoco de su molestia.

-La señorita Granger y yo opinamos que es mucho mejor investigar directamente de la fuente todo lo referente al caso Malfoy Padre.-Intervino Nott, girando los ojos y sabiendo que era inútil hacer entender al rubio que debía controlarse.

Mr. Mclnerny expulsó todo el aire contenido y después miró al abogado con un poco más de cordialidad que en un principio.

-Por supuesto, señor Nott. La señorita Granger amablemente me notificó de esto el día de ayer, aunque aun no comprendo por qué no buscan directamente en los archivos del ministerio.

-Porque desde que las renovaciones a las enmiendas de la ley mágica se realizaron, Azkaban se convirtió también en un archivo permanente del historial de sus reos.-Habló Hermione, presentándole varios documentos al hombre que movió una mano en señal de negación.

-No tengo porqué revisar nada, es de usted de quien hablamos, señorita Granger.

La aludida se sintió un poco halagada pero prefirió no mirar a ninguno de sus acompañantes, mucho menos a quien bufó de manera irónica.

-Entonces, como ya ambos le habíamos comunicado.-Agregó Nott, extrayendo también varios documentos que esa vez si fueron leídos con atención.-El tribunal está por darnos ya una fecha para el juicio de repelaje y es imperativo que como abogado informe al señor Malfoy de los próximos movimientos.

-Pero pensé que eso tardaría un poco más de tiempo.-Parpadeó el director de la prisión, mirando a la preferida del ministro quien negó.

-Tal y como el señor Nott lo ha explicado, están por fijar la fecha del juicio y es mejor preparar al…señor Malfoy de una vez.

Mclnerny enarcó una ceja pero no podía hacer nada más que cooperar. En otras circunstancias se habría negado de buena manera, pero teniendo enfrente a la mujer que había hecho posible todo ese orden dentro de aquella prisión, no podía más que aceptar con un poco de renuencia.

-De acuerdo, les facilitaré todo el archivo del señor Lucius Malfoy.

-También los registros.-Señaló Draco, quien escuchaba atentamente por si algo se omitía.-Para las irregularidades que se han cometido en contra de mi padre.

El directivo estuvo por agregar algo pero Hermione le indicó que era mejor no hacerlo, por eso el hombrecillo asintió y rebuscó entonces dentro de los cajones de su escritorio.

-Tengo que estar con usted cuando revise los archivos.-Señaló a Draco quien sonrió con mofa.

-¡Claro! No me vaya a robar algo para tergiversarlo a mi favor, ¿verdad?

-Malfoy, por favor.-Susurró Nott pero fue inútil que una risa despectiva saliera de la garganta del rubio.

-Descuide, Mr. Mclnerny, seré yo quien vea los registros. Así que si gusta acompañarme por mí no hay inconveniente.

-Oh…está bien.-Accedió más tranquilo el hombrecillo, volviendo a ignorar al que se puso de pie y caminó altaneramente hasta la puerta.

-Si nos hace el favor.-Agregó Nott, recibiendo un cordial asentimiento de cabeza.

-Los están esperando.

Theodore miró a Hermione antes de salir de la habitación la cual asintió y respiró un poco mejor cuando ambos hombres se retiraron.

-Me asombra que usted esté tratando con semejante…hombre.-Dijo el directivo, poniéndose de pie.

-No es completamente por gusto.-Murmuró para sí, incorporándose ella también de la silla.-En ocasiones hay que hacer cosas que jamás se tuvieron contempladas, Mr. Mclnerny.

-¿Pero ayudar a que un ex Death Eater salga de aquí? No voy a inmiscuirme porque usted me ha ayudado mucho, señorita Granger, pero debe tener motivos más grandes que _solo hacer cosas que jamás tuvo contempladas_.

Hermione solo sonrió. No podía confiar plenamente en ese hombre, al menos no en el ámbito personal, pero agradeció que al menos estuviera de su parte y le facilitara las cosas que pedía.

Prefería seguir en el papeleo a enfrentarse cara a cara con Lucius Malfoy. Al menos no mientras llegaba el juicio y trataba de no dar media vuelta y salir huyendo de todo eso.

Por su parte, Draco Malfoy sonreía felizmente mientras avanzaban hacia la habitación de visitas que ya conocía.

-¿Cuando aprenderás, Draco, a quedarte callado?

-No seas bebé, Nott. ¿O me dirás que te has unido a la postura de esa santurrona de Granger?

El aludido resopló.

-Tú impulsividad puede costarnos caro. Afortunadamente la _santurrona_ estaba con nosotros, pero la próxima vez puede ser que no. ¿Tienes una idea de lo difícil que es tratar con ese hombre cuando está molesto? Es capaz de vetarnos la entrada.

-¿Ese enano?-Se mofó el rubio, ignorando al guardia que esperaba en la puerta de la habitación.-No me hagas reír. Ese enanete solo está ahí mientras se aparece alguien que dé la _altura_ para el _importantísimo_ puesto. Ya verás cuando le den las gracias por su linda cooperación y lo echen a la calle. Ahí ni sus galletitas o panqueques le servirán.

Nott comprendía el enfado de su amigo pero si no se controlaba entonces podría echar a perder todo el papeleo que la funcionaria y él habían realizado.

-Y por cierto, ¿por qué llegaste con ella? Pensé que lo harías conmigo.-Indagó el rubio desviando el tema.

Theodore se dejó caer en una de las sillas de visita y solo gruñó.

-No hablemos de eso. Como si de verdad hubiera deseado venir con ella. Es tan insistente.

-Bienvenido al _club de fans de Hermione Granger_.-Se mofó el rubio, teniendo una idea del porqué del estado anímico de su amigo.

Lo conocía muy bien por lo que solo pocas cosas lograban enfadarlo por la mañana y una de esas era la falta de sexo matutino con su Gryffindor.

Quizá si Granger no estuviera ayudando _un poco_ con todo eso, estaba seguro que su amigo ya la habría freído en vómito de gigante.

No transcurrió mucho tiempo para que Lucius Malfoy apareciera en la sala y tomara asiento frente a ellos, no sin antes mover la cabeza a modo de saludo.

-Señor Malfoy.-Saludó el abogado con bastante educación.-Es bueno volver a verlo. ¿Ha visto mejoras en su trato?-Indagó, cuando los ojos del hombre lo miraron fijamente.

-Puede decirse que si, aunque no por completo.

Nott asintió, tomando nota rápidamente de aquello.

-Padre, ¿te han castigado?, ¿otro maltrato?-Indagó Draco después de mirar atentamente a su progenitor.

-Para con eso, Draco. Como si no estuviera acostumbrado a los malos tratos.

-No se trata de si está o no acostumbrado a los malos tratos, señor Malfoy.-Interrumpió el abogado, ahorrándole la alegata a su amigo.-Se trata de que sus derechos como recluso sean respetados. Se supone que si esta prisión tuvo _reformas_, es precisamente para darle un trato _digno_ y _humano_ a quienes permanecen aquí.

Lucius enarcó una ceja y de buen agrado habría reído pero Nott era el abogado más competente que había conocido jamás, por eso sabía que las preguntas que realizaba siempre eran por algún motivo. Por muy estúpidas que sonaran.

-Quizá podríamos hablar de eso más adelante. Me gustaría saber el motivo de su visita.-Señaló, enseriando un poco más sus cansadas facciones.

Cada vez que Draco miraba a su padre tenía que convencerse de que era el mismo que lo había instruido en el arte de sociabilizar y aparentar. El mismo hombre que con mano dura castigaba sus faltas pero también quien sabía premiarlo por sus logros.

El Lucius Malfoy altivo y reacio continuaba ahí en alguna parte, pero…

Su madre no mentía al haberle informado que tardarían mucho en recuperar al verdadero patriarca de la familia.

Friccionó las manos y tuvo que desviar un poco la mirada y posarla en la pared.

-La fecha del juicio está próxima, señor Malfoy y es importante que esté preparado. Es el primer juicio al que se enfrentará desde que lo apresaron y cuento con que será el último y el único.

Lucius asintió, él más que nadie también esperaba eso.

-¿Ya han preparado un buen contraataque? Esos malditos del ministerio no van a caer ante cualquier cosa.

-Lo sabemos.-Afirmó el abogado, pasándole un par de documentos al mayor.-Para eso hemos planeado un buen contraataque que va a otorgarnos muchos puntos a su favor desde el primer momento.

El mayor leyó atentamente los documentos y no fue hasta que los depositó cuidadosamente en la mesa y enarcó una ceja, que Draco supo que se encontraba molesto.

-¡¿Han perdido la razón?-Indagó, tratando de modular su voz pero no el sentimiento que lo envolvía.-¡Una cosa es que hayas hecho una estupidez como ese maldito trato con Potter, pero otra muy diferente es que permita que ese Weasley y su sangre su…esa mujer se inmiscuyan! ¡No, me reúso!

Nott suspiró y se cruzó de brazos.

-Entonces nada servirá.

-Theodore.-Susurró Draco, sabiendo que no podía enfrentarse a su padre aunque lo tuviera enfrente. En momentos así solo a un demente se le ocurriría desafiar el carácter Malfoy.

-Todo por lo que hemos trabajado se irá a la basura. Si no acepta entonces ya puede irse quedando en su celda, incluso puede pedir nuevo tapiz y que le cambien el colchón. A este paso y sin las _atenciones especiales_ que hemos conseguido para usted, no durará otros diez años, Señor Malfoy.

Draco miró a su padre quien visiblemente se estaba debatiendo entre estrangular, golpear o cualquier cosa que causara mucho dolor, a su amigo. Mientras este permanecía inmutable y mirando fijamente a su padre.

Lucha de titanes.

-Escucha, papá.-Intervino, sabiendo que debía hacerlo o de lo contrario sus minutos de visita terminarían.-Sé perfectamente que jamás vas a aceptar este trato, mucho menos las condiciones que se pusieron para realizarlo. Sé que si pudieras me desterrarías y borrarías mi nombre del árbol familiar pero como te dije anteriormente, es la única oportunidad que tenemos para liberarte. No habrá más y jamás se presentará otra.

Sabes tan perfectamente como cualquier maldición imperdonable, que tras las reformas a la ley mágica es casi un milagro que alguien de aquí, mucho menos un ex Death Eater, salga.

-No puedo…

-Se que tú orgullo está de por medio, papá.-Asintió el joven, mirando fijamente a su progenitor quien aun mantenía su actitud renuente.-Y que preferirías pudrirte aquí a recibir ayuda de quienes no consideras siquiera dignos de mencionar, pero…piensa en mamá, en mi…en los diez años que ya perdiste y en lo que puedes perder si te quedas aquí.

Una vez tuviste la _suerte_ de salir de aquí, dos veces no será posible. No al menos que aceptes la realidad.

Lucius no recordaba que su hijo le hubiera hablado así alguna vez, ni siquiera cuando lo había obligado a seguir los desquiciados designios del que no deseaba volver a nombrar.

Draco siempre había acatado sus órdenes como un buen soldado y jamás protestó por muchos deseos que tuviera de hacerlo. Había sido un niño mimado y un joven remilgoso a cuanto cosas triviales, pero cuando se trató de sus deseos como padre…

Ahí entonces pudo ver que en verdad y como su esposa le había dicho, su hijo había crecido para convertirse en un hombre magnifico cuyas decisiones estaban respaldadas por un buen raciocinio y autocontrol.

Cerró los ojos, se masajeó el puente de la nariz y después resopló.

-De acuerdo.-Murmuró casi inaudible.- ¿Qué es lo que se supone que tengo que hacer mientras el Weasley y esa mujer _intentan defenderme?_

Nott sonrió en dirección a su amigo quien solo asintió.

-Me alegra que siga siendo hombre de negocios, Señor Malfoy.-Indicó el abogado, desplegando inmediatamente después otra serie de documentos que comenzó a explicar.

Draco agradeció la respuesta de su padre y se congratuló.

En otra época jamás habría pensado siquiera en hablarle a su padre de esa manera. Pero los tiempos requerían medidas extremas y él estaba dispuesto a todo con tal de sacar a su padre de esa pocilga.

En ese momento, oficialmente y sin ninguna ceremonia de por medio, la estafeta del cabecilla de la familia Malfoy había cambiado de dueño.

**oOoOoO**

Ron estaba siguiendo con bastante dificultad la charla de su hijo mayor, la cual fluctuaba entre sus galletas favoritas que hacía su abuela, hasta lo fantástico que era su _tiito_ Draco.

Al pelirrojo estaba por darle dolor de cabeza.

-No quiero ni imaginar qué cosa le hizo ese…_hurón_ a mi hijo para que lo alabe así.

Harry, quien había aprendido a cargar a Ander y Aidan sin hacerlos llorar, solo pudo sonreír en dirección al que se frotaba la sien con hastío.

-…y luego el tiito preparó una cena muyyyy rica y…papi, ¿por qué no comemos de esas cosas verdes?

Ron rodó los ojos y Harry se guardó la carcajada.

-Esas _cosas_ verdes, Derek, son las que siempre apartas para no comerlas.

-¿Ah sí?-Indagó el infante quien jugaba con su mini jugador de quidditch.-Pues en casa del tiito sabían diferentes.

Y Harry estuvo seguro que su mejor amigo habría gritado de pura frustración si Kara y Hara no hubieran aparecido en escena para llevarse a su hermano mayor quien no dejaba de presumir su _nuevo y maravilloso_ juguete a sus hermanas.

-Respira.-Aconsejó el de anteojos, sintiéndose muy feliz de poder cargar a los gemelos sin que estos protestaran.-O de lo contrario te vas a enfermar.

Ron movió la pierna con desesperación en un claro tic nervioso. Miró a su amigo, entrecerró los ojos y al final resopló.

-¿Sabes lo que me dijeron Hara y Kara en la mañana?-Indagó el pelirrojo tratando de modular la voz.

Harry negó.

-Qué…qué les gustaría que el _hurón_ fuera su _tiito _también… ¡¿PUEDES CREERLO?

Ander y Aidan miraron a su padre con sus expresivos ojos azules y después parpadearon.

-¡¿Qué le hizo a mí hijo!-Indagó el histérico pelirrojo quien se había levantado del sofá únicamente para empezar a dar vueltas.

-Ron…

-¡Tuvo que haberle hecho algo!... ¡¿Un maleficio?...¡¿Una pócima prohibida?

-Ron…

-¡Porqué no es posible…ME NIEGO a pensar que el maldito hurón se ganara su afecto solo porque sí!

-Ron, ya te dije que te calmes o vas a enfermar y no seré yo quien salga al encuentro de la furia de tú esposo.

El pelirrojo lo miró con el enfado suficiente como para congelar el infierno, aun así le sostuvo la mirada y terminó ganando el round.

-Tienes razón. Todo esto es culpa de Zabini. Malditas serpientes…

A Harry le hizo gracia que su amigo terminara sentándose nuevamente en el sofá, con los brazos cruzados y con un enorme puchero de niño reñido.

-Bueno, Ron, no puedes negarle a Derek que vea a su padrino.

-Si puedo.

-No, no puedes.-Negó el ojiverde, permitiendo que los gemelos bajaran de su regazo y comenzaran a caminar y a balbucear cosas de las que solo captaba: pe, pa y pi. No sabía si era normal que teniendo dos años no hablaran demasiado, pero supuso que Ron jamás los presionaría.

-Puedo, porque soy su padre y…

-Ron. Por experiencia propia puedo decirte que un Padrino es maravilloso.-Indicó, sabiendo que su mirada desprendía ese algo que siempre aparecía cuando recordaba a Sirius Black.-Y aunque Malfoy sea…Malfoy, es su padrino y nada malo va a hacerle jamás. Él…de alguna manera adora a Derek. No les permitas separarse demasiado, es parte de la vida de tú hijo, lo quieras o no.

El pelirrojo abrió la boca pero solo gruñó inentendibles cosas que al final terminaron en un sonoro resoplido.

-Creo que te ha hecho daño también a ti lo que sea que comiste con el Hurón.

Harry solo pudo reír. No le había contado a Ron sobre el día que había pasado en compañía del primogénito Zabini-Weasley y su padrino, y aunque lo hubiera deseado su amigo tenía más que suficiente escuchándolo de la boca de su propio hijo.

A pesar que de eso habían transcurrido algunos días, no pudo evitar memorar y sonreír un poco.

-¿Qué?

-Nada.

El pelirrojo solo enarcó una ceja.

-No te creo.

-No sucede nada.

-Harry, aunque hayan pasado más de diez años sigo siendo tú mejor amigo y tú me ocultas algo.

El de anteojos negó con bastante efusividad.

-No sucede…solo pienso en lo volubles que son los niños y en que ellos jamás mentirán acerca de lo que sienten o dicen.

-Hay una edad en la que comienzan a hacerlo.-Señaló el pelirrojo mirando a los gemelos quienes reían por sus juegos.-Pero mientras llega…es verdad, ellos jamás mentirán. No está en su naturaleza hacerlo.

Harry asintió, recordando una vez más la interacción entre Derek y Malfoy.

-Por eso uno puede decir cuándo una persona es buena o mala.

-¿Ah sí?

Ron asintió, olvidándose del mal momento por un segundo.

-Es por eso que sé que me casé con un hombre maravilloso.

Harry había escuchado tantos halagos hacia el esposo de su amigo, por parte de sus suegros y el mismo pelirrojo, que ya ni siquiera indagó.

-Solo voy a decirte una cosa.-Añadió Ron, verificando el reloj que ya marcaba las siete y cuarto de la tarde.-Cuando ves a alguien interactuar con un niño, te das cuenta de cómo es esa persona en realidad. No hay equivocación en ello.

El ojiverde miró a su amigo hablar con sus hijos de algo sobre la merienda y la cama, después salió con ellos, quienes tomaban sus manitas entre sí, seguramente hacia la cocina donde los otros tres estarían.

Ron había hablado con tanta madurez y experiencia que él no pudo dudar de sus palabras.

Ya en varias ocasiones lo había dicho: la paternidad lo había cambiado pero apenas dejar volar un poco su cabeza, escuchó un leve sonido tras de él.

Se giró un tanto exaltado pero se tranquilizó al contemplar la lechuza negra que golpeaba con su pico insistentemente la ventana.

-Hey, hola amiguita.-Sonrió el de anteojos, permitiendo que el ave se adentrara en la sala y se posara sobre la chimenea.-Espera un poco, voy a decirle a Ron qué…

Pero el ave ululó inquieta y él conocía lo suficiente de lechuzas como para saber lo que eso significaba.

-¿Para mí?

El ave respondió estirando la pata y él se acercó presuroso a desatar su carga.

Una vez que lo hizo el ave aguardó un momento hasta que Harry tomó un pedacito del panqué que Kara había dejado en la mesita y esperó a que la lechuza la aceptara.

Para su fortuna así fue y una vez se sintió satisfecha, el ave emprendió la retirada.

Harry miró el pergamino enrollado con una cinta dorada y ni siquiera pensó en quién podría enviarle una carta, así que se apresuró a abrirla.

La emoción que sintió fue comparable, tal vez, a la que experimentó hacía muchos años, cuando su carta de Hogwarts llegó hasta la casa de sus tíos.

Mucho tiempo desde que recibiera correspondencia de aquella manera.

_Potter:_

_Tenemos que vernos para hablar sobre lo que sucede con mi padre. A estas alturas Granger o tú amigo pelirrojo ya te habrán puesto al tanto de que la fecha del juicio está por dictarse y eso significa que el fin de esta parodia está cerca._

_Veámonos mañana en tú cafetería muggle para hablar sobre las condiciones en las que mi parte, será efectuada._

_Draco Malfoy_

_PD: Si quieres llevar a tú amigo muggle de la otra noche, sería interesante._

Harry leyó un par de veces antes de fruncir el entrecejo.

-¿Para qué rayos quiere hablar con Alec?-Se preguntó, pensando que Malfoy estaba loco.

Pero la sensación vibrante proveniente de su pantalón volvió a impedirle pensar en más.

-¡Woaa!-Murmuró, al extraer su móvil.-Pensé que lo había dejado en casa.

Lo había tomado únicamente para verificar sus mensajes y los acontecimientos, visiblemente, lo habían hecho olvidarse de él hasta ese momento.

Contempló la pantalla del aparato que continuaba vibrando en su mano y frunció el entrecejo.

-¿Si?

-¿No me extrañas, Har?

El aludido pensó en dos cosas: la primera era que su móvil realmente tenía una excelente recepción…y ahí se cuestionó si las barreras que cubrían el mundo mágico no interferían con los aparatos muggles.

Y la segunda en que fuera, precisamente de entre todos los mortales, Alec Laurent al teléfono.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres, Alec?

-Huyyy, que carácter. Si hubiera sabido que estás molesto, no habría llamado.

Harry solo cerró los ojos.

-Jonathan me dijo que fuiste a la oficina. Eres un desconsiderado, Har, yo quería ir contigo para…

-No pienso ir contigo a Egipto, al Amazonas o a la Patagonia, ¿me escuchaste?

-En verdad estás de mal humor. ¿Qué tal un par de tragos mañana en la noche? Quizá entre tú amiguito el rubio y yo podamos quitarte ese humor.

Harry estaba por agregar algo (seguía terriblemente molesto con ese hombre por haberle insinuado a su jefe un trabajo juntos) sobre Malfoy y la carta de este, cuando otro repiqueteo lo sorprendió.

-Espera, ¿sí? Tengo otra llamada.

-OK, no me muevo, Har.

De inmediato digitalizó un número y respondió la llamada entrante.

-¿Diga?

-Hola Harry, ¿cómo estás?

La voz de su jefe no le dijo nada bueno, así que al menos esperó que nada _grave_ se suscitara.

**Continuará…**

Estuve enferma por lo que he tardado un poco más en actualizar, de todas formas muchas gracias por todos sus comentarios ^^ los agradezco mucho.

Ya nos estamos acercando al culmine de esta historia por lo que agradezco infinitamente que me permitan seguirle dando vida.

Es una historia diferente y desde el principio se ha visto, por lo que esperen cualquier cosa….como en la vida real ^^

Recuerden que cualquier duda pueden preguntarme que yo trataré de responderla lo más pronto posible.

Gracias a todos aquellos que me dejan review y no están registrados, solo puedo decirles que leo sus comentarios (porque no puedo responderles en la misma página) y que me siento muy alegre de que esta historia les guste ^^

Y bien, sin nada más relevante que el Halloween y festividades de muertos…espero vernos pronto si las eventualidades del mundo real así me lo permiten. Su amiga:

**Katrinna Le Fay**

_Noviembre 2010_

_PD1: Sigan apoyando la campaña Anti Plagio porque entre más seamos más podremos alzar la voz ^^_

_PD2: Si pulsas el botón de acá abajo y me dejas un comentario (el cual no cuesta mucho, se los aseguro) estarás contribuyendo a que conozca lo que opinas de la historia, así como tus sugerencias y todo lo que se te pueda ocurrir (solo insultos y review anónimos no acepto pero lo demás, claro que si ^^) De antemano gracias por tu comentario n.n_


	13. Gotas de lluvia sobre sus cabezas

**TITULO:** **El Trato**

**Capítulo:** Gotas de lluvia sobre sus cabezas

**Libro:** Harry Potter

**Pairing:** H/D B/R T/N

**Category:** Clasificándose como Sweet, Angs, Romántico y quizá algo más.

**Raiting/Warning:** PG-13 Por el momento. M-Preg. Algunos Spoilers del último libro.

**Disclaimer:** Yo no poseo a los personajes de Harry Potter, pertenecen a su Creadora J. K. Rowling y a sus respectivos socios comerciales. Ésta solo es una historia escrita de fan para fans, sin fines lucrativos.

Lo único mío son la historia, las ideas y OCC (Personajes originales).

De todas maneras si te gusta la historia y quieres publicarla, te pediría que antes lo consultes conmigo.

_**CAMPAÑA LE FAY **__: __**No permitamos que el **__**PLAGIO**__** se lleve nuestro trabajo, así que si conoces una historia **__**Robada,**__** por favor denúnciala a sus respectivos dueños. No es justo que nuestras horas de dedicación se vayan a la basura y se vean inmiscuidas en una total falta de respeto para el Autor y los lectores. Entre más luchemos, más saldremos adelante. ALZA LA VOZ, NO TE QUEDES CALLADO ANTE EL PLAGIO.**_

**Tiempo:** **Posterior a la "saga" de libros. **

**En calidad de Universo Alterno.**

**FEEDBACK:** katrinna_le_fay arroba .mx **ó **katrinna_le_fay arroba

**MSN:**shania_xs arroba

**Facebook:**katrinna_le_fay arroba

**Nota****:**_Esta historia, por ser lo que es contiene OCC en los personajes (creo que eso está claro desde el momento en que se llama: FanFiction) y M-Preg. Hago hincapié en esto._

_¿Qué es M-Preg? Es la contracción para referirse a un: Masculine Pregnant (embarazo Masculino) Si no te agrada esta temática, entonces no lo leas. _

_De esa manera te ahorrarías algún sentimiento de contrariedad. Pero si te da curiosidad, entonces adelante. Recuerda que yo no me hago responsable de nada ya que es tu decisión. Gracias_

**_OoOoOoO_**

Woldingham es una aldea localizada en Surrey como a cuarenta minutos de Londres, en Tren. Considerado uno de los suburbios más ricos del área colindante a la capital Londinense y con no más de dos mil cuatrocientos habitantes, resultaba el lugar ideal para radicar, visitar en días de descanso o para adquirir una casa de campo.

La ubicación era perfecta y los lugareños amables y accesibles. En resumidas cuentas se tenía todo para vivir de manera pacífica y hasta relajada.

Harry agradeció al hombre que les había hecho el favor de llevarlos hasta las afueras del pueblo.

-Vaya, no pensé que un pueblito de Surrey tuviera estas maravillas.

-Lo que sucede es que estás muy acostumbrado a tus ciudades exóticas como para que te detengas a ver lo que tú propio país ofrece.

El hombre musculoso sonrió cuan ancho pudo, dedicándose después a estirar los brazos e inhalar una buena cantidad de oxígeno.

-¡Ahhh! Esto es vida.

Harry podía decir lo mismo y sin embargo en lugar de concordar con el hombre, miró a su lado.

-¿Te sientes bien? Estás todo amarillo, Malfoy.

El rubio, quien respiraba con dificultad miró al pelinegro.

-¡NO! No me siento nada bien, Potter. Gracias por recordármelo.

El aludido estuvo a punto de agregar algo pero el sonoro golpe que el rubio recibió en la espalda solo le indicó que probablemente se avecinaba el apocalipsis.

-¡Vamos, anímate Draco!, ¡estamos en un lugar realmente bello!, ¡disfrútalo!

Harry no dudó de que el gesto de molestia que Malfoy le dirigió a Alec decía algo como _quita tus horrorosas manos muggles de mi importante persona y mantente alejado sino deseas que te corte en pedacitos._

Era eso o al menos estaba pensando en qué conjuro utilizar sobre el sonriente hombre.

Solo giró los ojos y prefirió mirar a otro lado por si algo sucedía.

Si estaba ahí era por mero y explícito trabajo, lo que ese el par de _auto-invitados_ hiciera, no era su problema.

Eso lo llevaba a recordar la _llamada_ del día anterior.

"_Hey, Harry, necesito que me hagas un enorme favor, como del tamaño del universo y si lo haces te juro por mis perros que te dejaré en paz el resto de tus vacaciones"_

Jonathan Wells lo había contactado para que realizara un reportaje de emergencia. En un principio Harry se había negado rotundamente pero conocía a su jefe y el amor desmedido que le tenía a sus perros, por eso supo que cumpliría su palabra.

Al verse entonces inmiscuido en ese repentino trabajo, tuvo que regresar a su piso por el equipo necesario.

Lo hilarante era que aquel par, que parecía discutir por algo que no quiso saber, estuviera precisamente ahí.

Alec se había apuntado después de enterarse y Malfoy…bien…tras enviarle la lechuza de Zabini, que era sorprendentemente rápida, lo tuvo de inmediato en la chimenea.

"_Si tú amigo va, entonces yo también"_

De nada sirvió decirle que irían hasta Woldingham en transporte muggle y que todo sería extremadamente aburrido. Una vez que Malfoy se decidía, no existía poder de ninguna índole que le hiciera cambiar de parecer.

Por eso ahí estaban, después de un interesante viaje en tren para los _normales_, y un ataque de pánico por parte de un Malfoy que supo disimularlo bien.

-Solo quiero saber una cosa.-Dijo el ojiverde, deteniendo la discusión que seguía sin interesarle y captando la atención de ambos hombres.- ¿Por qué tanta insistencia en verse?

El rubio enarcó una ceja mientras el trigueño solo sonrió.

-Hay que aumentar el círculo de amistades, Har.

-Mero entretenimiento.

Harry no tenía tres años para creerse eso, así que se cruzó de brazos y los miró detenidamente.

-Entonces… ¿van a enrollarse?

Oh, la expresión de Malfoy no tuvo precio, sobre todo por los ojos tan grandes que abrió.

-¡¿ESTAS LOCO?-Gritó con todas sus fuerzas.-¡¿O A CASO ESA VEINTIUNICA NEURONA ACABA DE MORIRSE EN ESE PATÉTICO CEREBRO TUYO QUE TIENES?

-¡Oye!-Gruñó ofendido Laurent.-No creí que te molestara tanto el hecho de…mgh.

-Como sea.-Agregó Harry ocultando la sonrisa. Alec estaba comenzando a saber cuándo era oportuno callarse, sobre todo al estar en presencia de Malfoy y _su mirada_.-Yo vine a hacer mi trabajo y lo que hagan no es asunto mío. Si los _traje_ fue únicamente para que me dejaran en paz, ¿de acuerdo?

-Me hablas como si tuviera cinco años, Har.

-Ja, bienvenido al club de _somos adultos competentes y mucho mejores que tú, Harry Potter, no tienes por qué hablarnos como retardados_.-Señaló con sarcasmo el rubio, mientras se cruzaba de brazos y le lanzaba al ojiverde esa mirada de superioridad que lo caracterizaba.

-¡Hey! ¡Ese es un genial nombre para un grupo de la red social! ¿Te importa si te robo la idea?

Draco no comprendió nada pero de seguro era algo estúpido saliendo de un hombre que seguramente no entendía la diferencia entre…nada.

-Oh, bien, yo me voy a hacer lo mío. Ustedes hagan lo que quieran.

-¿Podemos acompañarte?-Indagó Alec de inmediato, tomando con la mano izquierda la mochila negra que Harry había dejado en el piso y con la otra, el brazo de quien lo miraba atentamente.

-No creo que a Malfoy le…

-Se escucha interesante.-Fue todo lo que dijo el rubio para caminar hacia el frente.

Alec haló al ojiverde quien aun no alcanzaba a comprender todo eso.

Quizá estaba soñando o en una de esa visiones de pensadero…si, seguro era eso porque repentinamente estaba sintiendo náuseas y muchos deseos de cavar dos agujeros bien grandes y bien hondos para lanzar a dos hombres insoportables y que evidentemente solo estaban ahí para molestarlo.

Lo que tenía que soportar solo por mostrar que era un hombre diferente y _maduro_.

**OoOoOo**

-¿Entonces debo mencionar lo de los castigos que Voldemort le daba?

-Creo que eso sería buena idea, sobre todo si te ajustas al punto de que repentinamente pasó de ser un seguidor a un esclavo.

-¿Ah sí?

Hermione giró los ojos y resopló.

-¡Claro, Ron! Recuerda que debemos encontrar los puntos fuertes para convencer al tribunal de que Lucius Malfoy fue…ham…es capaz de salir de prisión sin ser un peligro para la sociedad.

-¿Y cómo va a creerse eso el tribunal?

-¡RON!-Gruñó la mujer, mirando la risita del pelirrojo.

-Ya, ya, solo quería hacerte enojar. Me vienes diciendo lo mismo desde el primer día en que nos reunimos: _debemos recordar cada paso que dimos y estructurar las cosas de manera en que pueda verse que Lucius Malfoy fue también una víctima_. Lo sé muy bien, Hermione, no tienes que recordármelo.

La funcionaria bufó pero terminó tranquilizándose.

Llevaban dos horas y media en la discusión final. Ella le había dicho al pelirrojo, apenas llegar, que debía estar preparado pues el juicio estaba casi a la vuelta de la esquina y era imperativo dejar todos los puntos bien establecidos por si no se presentaba otra reunión.

Era la décima _sesión _productiva que tenían en su despacho y se sintió satisfecha de todas ellas.

En parte por la buena cooperación de Ron, que a pesar de terminar extremadamente agotado por los hechizos de memoria y las visitas al _pensadero_, que ayudaba enormemente a ver los hechos desde otra perspectiva y también a recordar sus pesares; y en otra porque ya no se sentía tan vigilada.

Si Nott había pretendido que no intuía que el esposo _nada_ celoso del pelirrojo lo enviaba a _inspeccionarlos_ con la excusa de ver los avances, significaba que no la conocía bien.

Al menos las visitas se habían detenido y estaba seguro que Zabini no se enteraría de eso.

-Ahora, si ya hemos acabado debo sentarme un momento. La cabeza me va a estallar.

Ella asintió, caminando hasta la mesita del fondo donde sirvió dos vasos con agua.

-¿Te encuentras bien?-Indagó ella tras tenderle el agua al hombre que acababa de sentarse en el sofá.

Ron se tomó un momento para sentir el agua recorriendo su garganta seca.

-Ahora sí. Gracias por preguntar.

La mujer movió la cabeza quitándole importancia al asunto por lo que se sentó frene a su invitado quien se acababa de reclinar y cerraba los ojos.

Hermione lo contempló ahí, inmóvil y disfrutando de ese momento que podía comprender a la perfección después de un día estresante.

-No sabes cómo añoro estos momentos, sobre todo cuando mis hijos se han ido a dormir.

-Ha de ser bastante duro que tú solo te hagas cargo de cinco niños y a parte tú…embarazo. ¿Has considerado la idea de buscar ayuda?

Ron solo sonrió sin moverse ni un ápice de su posición.

-Al principio, pero siempre he dicho que si mi madre pudo ella sola con todos nosotros, yo también podré hacerlo.

Hermione se mordió la lengua para no entrar en detalles sobre la imitación del cuidado materno y lo beneficioso que era, sobre todo para los padres, el contar con una ayuda experta.

Ron era totalmente diferente al hombre que había conocido alguna vez y no supo si achacárselo a la paternidad o a los acontecimientos que habían vivido desde siempre.

Al principio de todo eso, ella misma había sufrido casi una crisis de ansiedad ante la idea de convivir más de dos horas en el mismo espacio cerrado con su ex prometido.

Las ideas que había tenido y los recuerdos nada agradables de una relación evidentemente ya olvidada para el pelirrojo la habían atormentado por días y horas hasta que Ron se presentó siendo un hombre cooperativo y amable.

Ella se jactó durante mucho tiempo en decir que _conocía_ muy bien a Ronald Weasley, pero después del primer día en que las fotografías de la cada vez más grande familia Weasley desfilaron en su escritorio y de explicarle a Ron su papel dentro de todo ese asunto, tuvo que admitir que las personas realmente cambiaban. Unas para mal, otras para bien y el resto para demostrarle al mundo que eran capaces de levantarse y dar bofetadas con guante blanco a aquellos que los habían dañado.

-Ayer Ginny habló conmigo sobre todo esto.

Hermione sacudió la cabeza para dispersar las _sensaciones_ que nuevamente se empeñaban en salir y puso atención en el que por fin había abierto los ojos pero se negaba a cambiar de posición.

-Ahhh…

-Dean trabaja en el tribunal y últimamente de lo único que se habla es de esto…ya sabes, _secreto a voces_.

-No tardará mucho en que salga de esas paredes y entonces…

-¿Sigues preocupada por lo que le dirás a Shacklebolt?

La mujer negó pero bajo la mirada atenta y penetrante del pelirrojo no tuvo más que suspirar y terminar asintiendo.

Ni siquiera tenía idea de cuan _poderoso _era Ron con la mirada. Por un segundo sintió pena de sus hijos.

-Ha sido relativamente sencillo mantenerlo al margen con las _medias verdades_ que le he dicho. Pero como acabas de decir, si todos en el tribunal ya hablan de _esto_…no dudo que muy pronto el mismo ministro se esté enterando de todo y me exija o la renuncia o una muy, muy buena excusa sobre esto.

-No creo que Shacklebolt te despida. Hermione, eres la mejor funcionaria que el ministerio ha tenido en años, además de que eres su favorita.

La aludida giró los ojos. El mote de _favorita del ministro_ la había halagado en un principio pero en ocasiones, como esa, el solo escucharla le provocaba dolor de cabeza.

-No me gusta mentir, Ron y he estado a punto de decirle todo al ministro cuando me pregunta sobre lo que se está llevando a cabo en Azkaban.

-No estás mintiendo, solo estás protegiendo a un amigo.

No volvería a la misma discusión de los amigos, sus tratos y lo que le parecía bien o mal.

-Cuando todo esto termine, me iré de vacaciones.-Suspiró la mujer, escuchando la risotada que su compañero lanzó.

-Ja, eso habrá que verlo.

Frunció el entrecejo pero el hombre que estaba bebiendo más agua la miraba con sus ojos expresivos y desprovistos de toda maldad que no pudo más que dejarlo pasar. Como sucedía desde que comenzaron a reunirse.

-Pero primero lo primero. Ya verás que cuando todo esto termine, la gratitud de nuestro mejor amigo será pago más que suficiente y olvidarás todo esto que te hace enfadar.

Hermione podía estar aun segura de algo, Ron continuaba tomándose algunas cosas con demasiada flexibilidad.

-Me haces recordar cuando te dije que no viviríamos en casa de tú madre mientras encontrábamos una casa, y tú respondiste…

-…._No sucederá nada mientras estemos juntos y felices_. Si, lo recuerdo.

Ambos se sonrieron pero de inmediato algo lo ensombreció.

-Ron, yo quiero…

-¿Ya te conté que George quiere hacer un producto en memoria de Fred? Mamá le ha dicho que lo olvide, pero sé que en el fondo está muy contenta por ese pequeño homenaje.

Hermione comprendió la indirecta, por lo que se enfocó en la charla del pelirrojo y dejó de lado, una vez más, ese _algo_ que siempre salía a la superficie cuando recordaba los tiempos que comenzaba a ver como _los mejores de su vida_.

**oOoOoO**

Draco pateó otra piedra y miró en rededor: pasto, árboles, flores…más pasto y más allá lo que parecían tres casuchas. ¡Eso era horrible!

Volvió a golpearse mentalmente por estar ahí, teniendo en casa un millón dos de cosas por hacer.

-Pero es mejor que estar junto a Pansy.

Era verdad, desde que le había comunicado a su _esposa_ lo de aquel Trato, esta se portaba mucho más insoportable de lo normal y lo que desde el inicio de ese matrimonio había sido una _aceptable_ convivencia, en esos días se había vuelto peor que nunca.

Pansy se había dedicado a hostigarlo con palabras _sutiles_ que él sabía reconocer como mordaces y hechas especialmente para herirlo de alguna forma.

Él gustoso podía mofarse en su cara, había pasado por tanto que algo tan vulgar como el berrinche de una mujer no iba a quitarle ni el sueño.

Pero había decidió soportarla, únicamente por el bien de su _fachada de buen hombre de familia_. En esos momentos más que nunca la iba a necesitar, así que se había armado de toda la paciencia que los años le habían dado, e incluso un poco más extraída de las minas de los gnomos, para escuchar los alegatos diarios de su _amante esposa_ quien al sentirse ignorada terminaba yéndose a casa de su madre para no volver en muchas horas.

El día anterior, tras llegar a casa después de la visita a su padre y de solucionar algunas cosas con Nott, ella lo había vuelto a confrontar.

"_¿Cuándo va a terminar todo esto, Draco? Porque estoy harta de tus ausencias. Quiero salir contigo, como antes. La próxima semana será la cena benéfica del ministerio y no nos caería nada mal asistir"_

Para Draco era estresante que su _esposa_ no entendiera la difícil situación en la que se encontraba. Pero siendo Pansy Parkinson… ¿qué podía esperar?

Por ello simplemente la ignoró y lo único que le quedó después de escuchar su aparatosa voz fue un terrible dolor de cabeza.

Su salvación oportuna fue la lechuza de Zabini con la respuesta de Potter y no tuvo que pensarlo demasiado para saber que era su distracción momentánea.

Por eso estaba ahí, más que nada, para librarse un poco de su estúpida esposa y también, tal vez, para saber más sobre el _cuatro ojos_.

Aun no entendía eso último pero estaba claro que todo era mejor que estar en casa o esperando la fecha del juicio.

-¿En qué piensas, Draco?

La voz de Alec Laurent lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

-En que esto es una porquería.

Alec rió y Draco pudo distinguir nuevamente, como aquella vez en que lo conoció, la nota seductora de un hombre que ha vivido muchas cosas.

-Bueno, para alguien como tú, acostumbrado seguramente a lo bueno, debe ser complicado estar entre la naturaleza…y apreciar el arte.

Draco rió burlón.

-Yo sé apreciar las cosas, pero esto no es precisamente _arte, _más bien es…tierra y más tierra.

Alec volvió a reír, recargándose en el árbol que le servía de soporte.

-Cuando uno ve la vida a través de un lente, aprende a apreciar las cosas de otra manera. Si pudieras ver más allá de la tierra y más tierra, te darías cuenta de que esto es precioso.

Draco, quien se negaba a sentarse porque arruinaría su finísima ropa, miró hacia el frente y enfocó la figura de Harry Potter, quien a varios metros escribía en un pequeño papel y tomaba fotografías.

No entendía lo que Potter le veía a todo eso, pero su sonrisa y el gesto tranquilo que no recordaba haberle visto en el pasado, decían muchas cosas de él.

-Parece que le gusta.-Murmuró sin apartar la mirada.

-¿A Har? Si, nació para esto. ¿Has visto su portafolio? Es impresionante.

Draco enarcó una ceja, no tenía ni idea de lo que hablaba ese sujeto.

-A pesar de que antes de tener este trabajo no sabía nada de fotografía, se ha esforzado y ha tenido la oportunidad de ir a lugares que nadie siquiera ha imaginado. Una vez hizo un reportaje bajo el agua.

-¿Bajo el agua?-Indagó parpadeando el rubio.

-Aja.-Asintió Laurent con una ancha sonrisa.-Fue hasta Australia, se enfundó en un traje de buzo y bajó hasta el arrecife de coral. Sus fotografías ganaron un premio de fotografía y se exhibieron con bastantes buenas críticas en la National Portrait Gallery *. Y con mucha razón, ¡fueron espectaculares!

Draco frunció el entrecejo. La _extraña_ jerga de ese muggle solo le estaba causando jaqueca.

-Desde eso, numerosas revistas se lo han querido llevar pero él le es fiel a Jonathan…él fue quien le dio su primera oportunidad…yo lo veo como agradecimiento ferviente pero también pienso, en ocasiones, que se está negando la oportunidad de crecer.

Para Harry su carrera es muy importante pero negarse a crecer en ella solo le está cortando las halas.

-Potter no necesita de alas para volar.-Dijo el rubio, que continuaba mirando al pelinegro.-Él toma lo que se presenta para sacar de ella una oportunidad y vencer. Al menos eso recuerdo del colegio.

Alec miró a Draco y ocultó su sonrisa.

-Era… ¿aventurero en el colegio?

La risa sarcástica solo alentó la curiosidad del fotógrafo.

-¡¿Aventurero? Yo más bien diría que inoportuno. Siempre se metía en lo que no le concernía y terminaba hasta la nariz en un montón de problemas que solo le traían más.

-Él…no imaginé que fuera así.

-¿No?

Alec negó aumentando la sorpresa de Malfoy.

-Él siempre ha sido reservado y cuidadoso con su vida. A pesar de que se le facilita hacer amigos y sobre todo, hacerse querer, siempre ha mantenido al margen casi todo sobre sí mismo. Por eso debes entender mi sorpresa.

Draco siempre pensó que el salvador del mundo mágico no tenía más que pararse en un lugar para que todo el mundo lo atendiera y lo amara.

Era un héroe, quisiera quien quisiera, y debía vivir como tal. Al menos él lo habría hecho. Pero la realidad era otra.

Aun recordaba cuando más de diez años atrás se enteró de la desaparición de Harry Potter; al principio lo atribuyó solo a los chismes del ministerio y para hacer más importante el nombre del muchacho, pero al paso del tiempo simplemente lo olvidó y optó por no querer comprender aquella huida dramática de un bueno para nada.

Ahora, tras escuchar lo que ese muggle que evidentemente conocía un poco más a Potter que él, decía, supo que algo muy importante había guiado al ojiverde a huir del mundo mágico y vivir esa vida.

-No tengo que ser experto en legeremancia para saber la razón.

-¿Qué?

Draco negó.

-Solo pensé que continuaría igual, pero evidentemente las personas cambian.

-¿Pensaste que no lo haría?-Sonrió el fotógrafo.

El rubio enarcó una ceja y soportó una vez más la risa del muggle.

-Bueno, es que es tonto pensar que las personas no…

-Cuando te pasas la vida pensando en otras cosas y…creyendo otras.-Murmuró el rubio desviando la mirada.-No te detienes a ver si las personas cambian o no. Hay asuntos más importantes que atender.

-Si te refieres a la vida…sí, creo que sí, me ha llegado a pasar.

Ambos guardaron silencio un momento mientras seguían los movimientos de quien se había inclinado para fotografiar lo que el rubio intuía era una flor.

-¿Y tú…eres casado?

Draco miró al hombre que por primera vez le hablaba de manera seria.

-Sí.

-Me imagino que ha de ser lindo estar casado con quien amas.

Draco prefirió no responder a eso.

-Yo nunca me he decidido a eso. Siempre me he considerado un alma lo suficientemente libre como para evitar el enlace con alguien.-Sonrió, recostando la cabeza en sus brazos cruzados tras la nuca.

-¿En eso se incluye Potter?

Alec dejó de sonreír y suspiró.

-Cuando conocí a Har, ambos estábamos enfocados en nuestros respectivos trabajos de entonces. Él buscaba un poco de experiencia en el área de fotografía y yo solo un _lío_ más.

Acabamos en la cama una noche, cuando revisábamos unas fotografías, y después en una relación memorable que terminó cuando debía terminar.

Draco no fue consciente de que se mordió levemente el labio inferior mientras asentía.

-¿Y…después?

El fotógrafo volvió a suspirar, esta vez sonriendo con algo parecido a la tristeza.

-Después cada uno regresó a su vida y tuve que conformarme con verlo partir. Así es cuando no deseas nada serio con alguien, no sé si me entiendas.

-_Más de lo que te imaginas_.-Pensó el rubio con cierto tono mordaz.- ¿Entonces siempre vivirás así?

-Eso supuse.-Confesó el fotógrafo.-Pero alguien como yo, con este trabajo, se da cuenta tarde o temprano que necesita a alguien en su vida.-Dijo, levantándose del suelo para después sacudirse los jeans.-Es cuando miras atrás y de repente te das cuenta de que dejaste ir a una persona maravillosa.

Draco, quien se había recargado en el tronco del árbol, se irguió, mirando fijamente a quien sonrió más si era posible.

-Siempre me pregunté cómo sabría _reconocerle _y…bueno, no creo que a alguien como tú, que está casado, tenga que decirle todo esto, ¿verdad? En fin, ahora solo es cuestión de saber si la vida me lo permitirá. Vamos, ya es hora de ir a almorzar.

Mientras Alec Laurent se alejaba, Draco no pudo dejar de mirarlo.

Era un hombre atractivo, bastante y a pesar de que fuera solo un simple y corriente muggle, sabía reconocer las buenas cosas.

A pesar de su corta conversación había logrado descubrir un poco más sobre el que _los_ libró del malnacido de Voldemort y aunque por un momento pensó en lo inútil de todo eso, al mirar la sonrisa de Potter sintió…algo.

Por eso se dirigió hacia el par que ya conversaba amenamente.

Algo dentro de él se había detenido por un segundo y se confesó, jamás en voz alta, que le causó temor ponerle un nombre.

Harry terminó de anotar algunas cosas en su libreta y subió la mirada.

Ahí, a lo lejos y permitiéndole realizar su trabajo, se encontraban conversando Alec y Malfoy.

Aun no entendía la insistencia de ambos por verse. Tal vez habían simpatizado la vez en que se conocieron, pero desechó la idea de inmediato. Malfoy jamás simpatizaría con un simple muggle.

Se preguntó sobre su conversación. Ambos se hallaban tan inmersos en ella que hubo un momento en que de verdad, de verdad deseo tener consigo la capa de invisibilidad y espiar un poco.

Siempre fue curioso y quizá los años no cambiarían jamás eso.

Movió la cabeza. Fuera lo que fuera era asunto de ese par de _entrometidos_ y nada más.

Por eso tomó su cámara, enfocó una flor bicolor y disparó.

Sin embargo no pudo despejar la duda por lo que volvió a mirarlos.

Ambos lucían tan desenfadados que el cuadro le pareció simplemente único.

Desde que aprendió a fotografiar, se había asegurado de al menos llevar siempre consigo una pequeña cámara que captara aquello que le parecía único. Con esas simples imágenes había llenado su portafolio y en ese momento, en que la sombra del árbol golpeaba a ambos hombres no pudo más que enfocar con la cámara y disparar.

El cuadro era simplemente perfecto y sin embargo siempre se preguntaría la razón de no haberse conformado solo con una imagen y haber disparado una vez más, pero solo en dirección a uno de los hombres.

Tal vez porque lucía tan no él y a la vez tan etéreo que deseó conservar la imagen por siempre.

-¿Ya terminaste?

Negó, sabiendo que Alec no sabría quedarse quieto por mucho tiempo.

-Sino nos apuramos no alcanzaremos el último tren, Har.

-Aun tengo algunas cosas más que fotografiar. Es un reportaje sobre los alrededores de Woldingham. Jonathan va a cubrir la historia de Delilah con esto.

Harry le explicó, brevemente, que Jonathan le había pedido como un favor especial y urgente que realizara un buen reportaje sobre Woldingham, un pueblo muy popular entre la gente influyente de la capital.

Delilah, una buena reportera de la revista, había sufrido un pequeño accidente al salir de su casa y le había sido imposible continuar con su trabajo, por eso el jefe no dudó en pedirle a uno de sus mejores fotógrafos que lo auxiliara.

Alec sabía que Harry haría un buen reportaje, sobre todo de ese lado tan humano que las personas tendían a olvidar.

Eso era algo que le gustaba de él, esa humanidad que lograba transmitir a través de su trabajo y que la mayoría de las personas ya habían perdido.

-¿Ya nos vamos?-Indagó la voz de Malfoy quien por fin los había alcanzado.

-Le estaba diciendo a Alec que aun tengo algunas fotografías que tomar.

-Se hace tarde.-Advirtió el mago, mirando el cielo que estaba comenzando a oscurecerse.-Y viene una tormenta.

-Lo sé, pero debo terminar hoy mismo…quizá no regrese a Londres hoy. Si gustan puede irse y alcanzar el último tren.

Laurent negó con entusiasmo.

-Ah, ah, ni lo pienses, yo no te dejo aquí solo y a expensas de los accidentes.

-Como si fuera la primera vez que trabajo solo.-Rió Harry, tachando algo de su libreta.

-Lo sé, pero ahora que estoy contigo…

-¿Entonces en dónde nos quedaremos? No creo que hayas traído una casa de campaña, ¿verdad?

Harry miró al rubio quien se había cruzado de brazos y lo miraba atentamente.

-No, pero en el pueblo hay una posada y dos hoteles bastante confortables como para quedarnos.

-¿Sin reservación?

Harry le sostuvo la mirada al rubio.

-No creo que haya muchas personas.

-Tú y tú pequeña mentecita pueblerina. Aquí o en…donde sea, se requiere de una reservación para asegurarse una buena habitación con un buen servicio. Todo el mundo sabe eso, Potter.

-¡Oh!-Gruñó el de anteojos.-Discúlpame la vida por no haber traído conmigo el _manual de los hoteles_, pero estoy ocupado haciendo MI trabajo.

-Pues si lo sacaste de la tuni…ropa, no le veo mucha razón de ser. Bien pudiste ir al zoo y hablar con las serpientes.

-Esto no es _el reino animal,_ Malfoy.

-Las serpientes son reptiles, tarado. Deberías al menos saberlo si hablas Par…

-¡HEY!

El grito de Alec los distrajo, atrayendo las miradas de quienes por un momento no supieron en dónde se encontraban.

-Si ya terminaron, debemos apresurarnos. Eso de la tormenta es en serio.

Ambos miraron el cielo que cada vez se cubría más de nubes negras.

-Entonces muévanse o quédense. No tengo tiempo de discutir eso con ustedes. Debo terminar.

Se ajustó la mochila al hombro y comenzó a caminar ante la frustrada mirada de Alec y la molesta de Malfoy.

-¿Siempre es así?-Indagó el rubio a quien elevó los hombros.

-A veces es peor.

Draco bufó y no tuvo más que seguir al ojiverde, quien estaba sacando una nueva fotografía.

El rubio no entendía el empecinamiento del pelinegro, pero si algo admiraba, de quien fuera, era la capacidad de realizar bien las cosas y a su tiempo.

Solo por eso continuó siguiéndolo cuando pudo irse y desaparecer más adelante sin ningún problema.

Sin embargo conforme caminaban, las nubes se juntaban más y más hasta que por fin cayeron las primeras gotas.

-Si esto se vuelve tormenta eléctrica, somos tres blancos perfectos.-Indicó Alec, cubriéndose con la capucha de su chaqueta.

-Sería bueno para las fotografías.-Asintió Harry, haciendo lo mismo que su compañero.

-Tú y tus estupendas ideas, Potter.-Gruñó el rubio quien se alzó el cuello del abrigo, tratando de cubrirse el cabello del agua, cosa que obviamente no podría hacer.

-Nadie te obligó a venir.

-No pero…

-¿Y si llamas a alguien para que venga por nosotros?-Preguntó el otro fotógrafo, a quien comenzaban a fastidiarle esas riñas entre los otros dos que lo miraron.

-No traje el satélite para el móvil.

-¿Satélite?

-Es como una…_cosita_.-Explicó el ojiverde al rubio que para variar lo miraba atentamente.-Para que el…para que un aparato capte la señal de teléfono sin problemas y así podernos comunicar.

Draco entendió la mitad de la explicación, pero de todas formas no le interesaba demasiado lo del saletile y el tolifono ese.

-Me sorprende que no vinieras preparado, Har.-Medio sonrió Alec.

-A mi me sorprende que esté aquí y no se me haya olvidado la mochila impermeable… aunque esto no bastará para proteger el equipo.

Draco bufó e introdujo la mano en su gabardina pero Harry inmediatamente lo detuvo.

-No, aquí no.-Murmuró sin apartar su mano de la muñeca del rubio quien lo miró directamente a los ojos y solo enarcó la ceja.

-Es un caso de emergencia, Potter.

-No me importa, ¿sabes lo que desencadenaría tú _buena_ acción? Estamos en presencia de…

-Lo sé, no soy ningún retardado para tú conocimiento, Potter.

Ambos se sostuvieron la mirada sin permitirse flaquear y fue cómo Alec se percató de algo.

-Voy por alguien.

Harry desvió la mirada y la posó en el que se ajustaba la chaqueta.

-Pero Alec…

-El hombre que nos trajo hasta acá dijo que estaría cerca, ¿no?

El ojiverde se apartó del rubio quien miró la mano que dejó la suya. Un estremecimiento lo invadió de repente.

-Aja, pero si la lluvia arrecia…

-Los monzones que me han tocado son muchísimo más terribles que esta lluvia veraniega, Har. Además estoy acostumbrado.-Guiñó con coquetería.-Esperen aquí, ya regreso con transporte.

Harry no pudo detenerlo por lo que miró al otro fotógrafo correr.

-¡Y RECUERDA BUSCAR TIERRA FIRME SI LAS COSAS SE COMPLICAN!-Gritó, estirando la mano y agitándola en señal de despedida.

-Lo sé.-Susurró Harry quien sabía perfectamente las maneras de protección. Siendo un fotógrafo de paisajes diversos, era su obligación saber cómo cuidarse.

Draco solo giró los ojos y al final extrajo su varita.

Harry solo escuchó un conjuro en latín antes de sentir que la lluvia dejaba de golpear con fuerza su cuerpo.

-Hechizo impermeable.-Murmuró en dirección del que exprimía su cabellera.

-Lo habría podido hacer antes, al menos sobre tú equipo muggle ese que tanto cuidas, pero tú obstinación es más grande que tú cerebro.

-Pero Alec…

-¿Con quién crees que estás hablando, Potter? No soy el mismo muchachito impulsivo que alguna vez conociste. ¿Debo recordarte que soy hombre de negocios? Debo pensar con claridad y prudencia si quiero ganar.

Harry abrió la boca pero la cerró de inmediato.

De hecho, hasta ese momento fue consciente de que seguía mirando a Malfoy como aquel _muchachito impulsivo_ que en más de una ocasión le causó problemas.

A pesar de conocer la vida _ejecutiva_ que llevaba y la manera en la que procuraba moverse para que su famoso _toque de midas _se realizara, a veces olvidaba la realidad.

-Supongo que para alguien que se ha dejado de ver durante mucho tiempo, el recuerdo es la única referencia.-Indicó, agradeciendo indirectamente que su equipo estuviera a salvo.

Draco pensaba exactamente lo mismo. Ambos eran un recuerdo y una realidad muy diferente, no era culpa de ninguno que el antecedente de sus vidas fuera la única referencia que tenían.

-Quizá deberíamos caminar. Ahora ya no nos mojamos.

Pero Harry negó.

-Alec se está esforzando en conseguir ayuda, sería una descortesía si nos vamos. Además se preocuparía.

-Parece interesarte mucho lo que ese muggle sienta.

Harry negó tras exhalar aire audiblemente.

-No es que me interese mucho, pero es sentido común, Malfoy. No me gustaría que fuera yo el que buscara ayuda y regresara para no encontrarte aquí. Me daría mucho en qué pensar.-Señaló, colgándose al hombro la mochila.

El rubio no quiso admitirlo pero Potter tenía razón, así que se olvidó de cualquier tipo de magia.

Aun se preguntaba la razón por la cual continuaba ahí, bajo un torrencial y en compañía de Harry Potter. La ironía de la vida era una comedia de muy mal gusto.

-¿Cómo va lo de tú padre?-Indagó el ojiverde quien repentinamente miraba el silencio como una tortura.

-Bien. Algunas cosas han cambiado y están por dar la fecha. ¿Weasley no te lo ha dicho?

Harry negó, recordando la carta que recibió el día anterior.

-Quizá lo hará cuando la fecha esté establecida. Él y Hermione han trabajado exhaustivamente, pienso que lograrán su cometido.

-Tienen que hacerlo. Por el bien de los dos tienen qué.-Admitió Draco quien no miraba tentador el hecho de morir solo por incumplimiento de contrato.

Harry no era pesimista en ese aspecto. Sus amigos eran férreos guerreros que jamás se darían por vencidos cuando estaban seguros de poder conseguir algo. Él lo sabía muy bien y podía apostarlo.

-Entonces… ¿cómo va a ser…la transacción?

Harry miró al rubio quien parecía gato mojado con el cabello escurriendo. No pudo ocultar una sonrisa.

-No lo sé. Tengo que hablar con Neville al respecto.

-¡¿Aun no lo has hecho?-Indagó sorprendido quien se sintió un poco incómodo con la mirada de su interlocutor.

-Quise asegurarme primero en que mi parte se cumpliera. ¿No has escuchado eso de un paso a la vez?

-Pensé que tenías prisa en que todo esto terminara.

-Y la tengo, pero también soy consciente de la realidad y el solo hecho de apresurar las cosas no va a beneficiarme. Por eso, en cuanto tú padre esté libre, entonces pasaremos a lo mío.

Draco no solía negociar de esa forma, él prefería las cosas bien pensadas y hechas pero evidentemente el otrono opinaba así.

La lluvia continuaba cayendo y ambos la observaban al resguardo de un hechizo y con la oportunidad de ver algo bellísimo.

-Ahora que me acuerdo… ¿tú eres primo de Ted Lupin, verdad?

Draco miró ceñudo a su interlocutor quien lo miraba atentamente. Eso continuaba incomodándole.

-No es mi _primo_, es mi sobrino, dado que esa _metamorfa _de Nymphadora era hija de mi tía Andrómeda.

Harry no entendía mucho sobre el tema, le resultaba sumamente confuso y extraño.

-¿Por qué quieres saberlo?

-Solo recordé que un día parecido al de hoy, lo conocí.

Draco movió la cabeza como lo haría ante la charla _interesantísima_ de cualquier persona aburrida.

-Remus deseaba que fuera su padrino, pero dado los acontecimientos…

-Mi madre y Andrómeda se escriben frecuentemente.-Reveló el rubio quien seguía mirando la lluvia como algo fascinante.

-Pensé que no se soportaban.

Draco movió la cabeza.

-Las familias son un gran baúl de secretos y es lógico que solo se conozcan las versiones de una parte.

Harry recordaba la conversación que había sostenido con Andromeda Tonks cuando la conoció, y después de saber que se había casado con un mago de ascendencia muggle…

-Mi madre y ella eran muy unidas, pero Bellatrix siempre estuvo zafada del cerebro. Era una maldita loca que todo quería hacer a su conveniencia.

-Ni que lo digas.-Gruñó el de anteojos.

-Ella se encargó de llenar la cabeza de mi madre con tonterías. Por eso después de que _todo_ pasó, se encontraron por _casualidad_ en Diagon Alley.

Harry no creía en las casualidades y si recordaba bien, Narcisa Malfoy era una mujer reacia, altiva pero abnegada al amor de su familia. Supuso, como siempre le agradecería por salvarle la vida, que ese encuentro _casual_ había sido obra de la dama Malfoy.

-¿Entonces se frecuentan?

Draco pasó su peso a la pierna izquierda y negó.

-Andrómeda se fue a Francia unos meses después de que _todo_ pasó.

Harry no necesitaba indagar sobre el significado de ese _todo_.

-Ella pensó que Inglaterra no era un buen lugar para criar a su nieto. Yo digo que está loca pero mamá se empeña en defenderla. Dice que los recuerdos duelen.

El ojiverde sonrió con cierto pesar. Siempre se había sentido mal por no haber podido cumplir su promesa a Remus, pero las circunstancias de la vida a veces cambiaban todo.

Al menos quería convencerse de que el ahora occiso hombre lobo no le guardaba rencor y que el que pudo ser su ahijado, vivía muy feliz.

-Tú madre tiene razón, los recuerdos duelen.

Draco volvió a mirar al hombre a su lado y entonces simplemente lo dijo.

-¿Por eso te fuiste?

No era que le importara, en realidad nada sobre el siempre _magnífico_ Harry Potter le interesaba, pero dentro de él aun vivía _ese niño_ que deseaba saber y satisfacer su egocéntrica curiosidad.

Harry por su parte le sostuvo la mirada a quien continuaba esperando una respuesta que sabía tarde o temprano alguien desearía saber por su boca y no por meras suposiciones.

-Sí. Por eso me fui.

Draco lo sospechaba. Cuando la sociedad mágica se renovó, él y su madre habían hablado sobre eso: irse a un lugar donde pudieran volver a empezar. Pero Londres era su hogar y además por millones de recuerdos dolorosos que existieran, su padre aun se encontraba ahí.

-¿No tenías razones por las cuales quedarte?

Eso se había preguntado él mismo durante mucho tiempo, sobre todo cuando la culpabilidad lo carcomía.

-No.

-Siempre pensé que la gloria que todo el mundo te diera sería suficiente…o al menos los pelirrojos roñosos con los que te juntabas.

Harry no pudo evitar reír.

-Esos pelirrojos _roñosos_ que dices, son mi familia, en efecto. Pero ni ellos fueron suficientes para que yo me quedara. Demasiadas cosas que me martirizaban el alma.

-Eres un quejicas.

-No lo soy.-Se defendió el ojiverde sin perder la sonrisa.-Es solo que…no me gusta hablar de esto pero…cuando entré al mundo mágico desconocía todo.

Mi infancia estuvo cargada de desventura y cuando vi la oportunidad de mejorar mi vida…

-Entonces aparece un loco queriendo matarte. Si, típico de los _héroes_.

Harry no pudo evitar lanzar una carcajada que el rubio no imitó pero al menos sonrió.

-Perdí a muchas personas durante esa estúpida guerra y aunque pensé que al terminarla podría vivir en paz…tal vez solo pensarlo no me bastó.

Draco lo entendía perfectamente. Cuando todo había terminado las pesadillas que lo despertaban a mitad de la noche con el cuerpo sudado, la respiración entrecortada y el rostro contraído por el horror, le recordaban que jamás podría _vivir_ algo normal.

Con el tiempo los malos sueños fueron menguando, aun de vez en cuando aparecían pero ya no con la misma intensidad.

Él había decidido luchar por su apellido, por esa vida que se merecía y le habían arrebatado, pero tal vez para otras personas no resultaba tan sencillo.

-Todo el mundo mágico tenía estima sobre ti.

-Dirás que comenzaron a hacer _su_ futuro a mí alrededor. Eso es quizá lo que jamás toleré, que todos desearan controlarme cuando lo único que deseaba era…

-Libertad.

Harry no recordaba que la palabra sonara tan maravillosa pronunciada en voz alta, mucho menos por alguien cuyos ojos fulguraban con la intensidad que los suyos cada vez que se recordaba sobre su libertad.

En ese momento ambos se dieron cuenta, a pesar de la convivencia que ya tenían, que eran muy semejantes.

Dos niños obligados a crecer en entornos diferentes pero similares. Dos adolescentes obligados a confrontarse únicamente por las expectativas sobre ellos. Un monstruo que los torturó de diferentes e iguales maneras hasta extraerles más que dolor.

Dos almas que lo único que pedían a gritos era libertad.

Y no fue como en los cuentos de hadas, o en las telenovelas o en las películas de amor, simplemente se dio porque era el momento indicado y como en la vida real, donde las oportunidades se presentan para ser tomadas, esta simplemente fue igual.

Se besaron, ambos, con intensidad. A pesar del frío que comenzaba a calarles aun con el hechizo; a pesar de todo lo que estaba ocurriendo; a pesar del pasado y de las gotas de lluvia que caían sobre sus cabezas. Solo se besaron. Labios contra labios, aliento contra aliento. Cerrando los ojos y experimentando el contacto más intenso de sus vidas.

Eso fue algo que Alec Laurent contempló cuando bajó de la camioneta que el buen hombre que los llevó ahí en un principio, le hizo el favor de facilitarle.

Todo estaba dicho.

Continuará…

Nota Aclaratoria:

*National Portrait Gallery: Presenta un programa de exposiciones que cambia regularmente, con temas variados. Alberga una enorme colección de retratos de británicos. Entre los personajes de los cuadros hay grandes escritores como William Shakespeare y Rudyard Kipling, además de reyes, reinas e iconos de nuestra época. La galería conserva también una colección de fotografías y presume de poseer uno de los mejores restaurantes en azotea de Londres.

Ahhhh, empieza la cuenta regresiva para el final jeje ^^

Muchísimas gracias por sus muestras de solidaridad, ya me encuentro mucho mejor y es por eso que actualizo ^^

Gracias también por sus comentarios, sin ustedes simplemente no existiría ^^

Y bien, cualquier duda estoy a sus órdenes que con gusto las responderé a la brevedad posible.

No hay mucho que agregar solo que para hacer este chap me inspiré de la conocida canción: _**Rain Drops keep falling on my head**_ y la culpa es de una de mis hermanas, quien está practicándola para cantarla en un recital ^^

Ya viene el juicio así que nos vemos muy pronto ^^

**Katrinna Le Fay**

_Noviembre 2010_

_PD1: Sigan apoyando la campaña Anti Plagio porque entre más seamos más podremos alzar la voz ^^_

_PD2: Si pulsas el botón de acá abajo y me dejas un comentario (el cual no cuesta mucho, se los aseguro) estarás contribuyendo a que conozca lo que opinas de la historia, así como tus sugerencias y todo lo que se te pueda ocurrir (solo insultos y review anónimos no acepto pero lo demás, claro que si ^^) De antemano gracias por tu comentario n.n_


	14. El Juicio

**TITULO:** **El Trato**

**Capítulo:** El Juicio

**Libro:** Harry Potter

**Pairing:** H/D B/R T/N

**Category:** Clasificándose como Sweet, Angs, Romántico y quizá algo más.

**Raiting/Warning:** PG-13 Por el momento. M-Preg. Algunos Spoilers del último libro.

**Disclaimer:** Yo no poseo a los personajes de Harry Potter, pertenecen a su Creadora J. K. Rowling y a sus respectivos socios comerciales. Ésta solo es una historia escrita de fan para fans, sin fines lucrativos.

Lo único mío son la historia, las ideas y OCC (Personajes originales).

De todas maneras si te gusta la historia y quieres publicarla, te pediría que antes lo consultes conmigo.

_**CAMPAÑA LE FAY **__: __**No permitamos que el **__**PLAGIO**__** se lleve nuestro trabajo, así que si conoces una historia **__**Robada,**__** por favor denúnciala a sus respectivos dueños. No es justo que nuestras horas de dedicación se vayan a la basura y se vean inmiscuidas en una total falta de respeto para el Autor y los lectores. Entre más luchemos, más saldremos adelante. ALZA LA VOZ, NO TE QUEDES CALLADO ANTE EL PLAGIO.**_

**Tiempo:** **Posterior a la "saga" de libros. **

**En calidad de Universo Alterno.**

**FEEDBACK:** katrinna_le_fay arroba .mx **ó **katrinna_le_fay arroba

**MSN:**shania_xs arroba

**Facebook:**katrinna_le_fay arroba

**Nota****:**_Esta historia, por ser lo que es contiene OCC en los personajes (creo que eso está claro desde el momento en que se llama: FanFiction) y M-Preg. Hago hincapié en esto._

_¿Qué es M-Preg? Es la contracción para referirse a un: Masculine Pregnant (embarazo Masculino) Si no te agrada esta temática, entonces no lo leas. _

_De esa manera te ahorrarías algún sentimiento de contrariedad. Pero si te da curiosidad, entonces adelante. Recuerda que yo no me hago responsable de nada ya que es tu decisión. Gracias_

**OoOooOoOo**

Molly Weasley era una mujer con valores familiares tan perfectamente bien inculcados y arraigados que nadie podría cambiar jamás.

También era tradicionalista en muchos aspectos de su vida personal y familiar. En el pasado, habría reído como histérica y después habría reñido a quien hubiera osado siquiera sugerir que alguna de esas _ideas_ pudiera salir del cannon.

Si, se habría enfadado bastante, pero en la actualidad y después del camino plagado de buenas y malas nuevas tenía que admitir que el aceptar, era bueno.

Como el hecho de dejar ir a su hijo Fred, de aceptar a las mujeres en la vida de sus hijos y también, quizá el más importante, a los _hombres_.

No era que se tratase de nada del otro mundo, ciertamente la comunidad mágica se encontraba muy por encima de la muggle en la estadística de la _aceptación de la diversidad_, pero como jamás había tenido el más mínimo indicio de eso…

La vida cambiaba y con ella también lo demás, pues no podía ir por ahí pretendiendo no reconocer algo tan evidente y que con un poco de renuencia en un principio y millones de sonrisas al final, había aceptado.

-Bue...bue…bue.

-¿Qué ocurre, Ander?

El niño pelirrojo le sonrió inmensamente a la mujer quien le regresó el gesto y lo alzó en brazos.

-¿Galleta?

El niño asintió, señalando el enorme tarro en forma de oso que abría y cerraba el hocico.

-De acuerdo, pero solo una, ¿está bien? No queremos que tus padres se molesten.

El infante asintió, contemplando con ojos verdaderamente brillantes y emocionados el cómo su abuela introducía fácilmente la mano en las _fieras fauces_ y extraía una galleta que recibió con la más grande de sus sonrisas.

-Muy bien, aquí tienes, mi cielo.

Pero si bien Molly estaba enterneciéndose con el agradecimiento infantil de su nieto, una manita jalando su suéter exigió su atención.

-Mi, mi.-Reclamó el gemelo del niño que comía con gusto su dulce.

-Bueno, pero a ustedes no se les puede separar, ¿verdad?

Aidan parpadeó y sonrió cuando su abuela le tendió una enorme galleta, la cual devoró casi enseguida.

A Molly Weasley solo un par de cosas podían enternecerle el corazón: los recuerdos y sus nietos, en especial ese par que la seguía por toda la casa cuando iban de visita. Le recordaban tanto a sus propios gemelos.

-Bien, qué le vamos a hacer, ¿verdad?

Acarició la cabecita de ambos y disfrutó de la tierna visión.

-Awwww, ¡yo también quiero!

-¡Y yoooo!

-Abuela, abuela, ¿por qué no me dijiste que tenías galletas de chocolate?

La mujer suspiró, al fin los habían encontrado.

-No te lo dije porque si tu papi se entera…

-Oh, no lo sabrá.-Señaló Derek, cuya mirada brillaba a la mención de las galletas.

-¡Abuelaaaaa, nosotras también queremos!-Corearon las niñas, quienes halaban la ropa de la mujer para llamar su atención.

-Pero bueno, ¿a caso no tienen modales?

Las niñas rieron, sabiendo que su abuela jamás se molestaría con ellas, por eso de buen agrado la miraron sacar tres galletas más.

-Pero solo una, ¿entendido?

Derek asintió y sus hermanas fingieron no escucharla. Ellas sabían que un puchero podía más que mil advertencias.

-¿Qué voy a hacer con ustedes?-Indagó con un suspiro la mujer, acariciando las cinco cabezas rojas que amaba con locura.

Si alguna vez pensó que el cielo quizá la había castigado enviándole desastres a su familia, al mirar a sus nietos no pudo más que agradecer y saber que eran su recompensa después de tanto sufrimiento.

Amaba a cada uno de sus nietos por igual, pero tal vez los Zabini-Weasley tenían un poquito más de su corazón. Todo se debía a las visitas casi diarias y ese algo que probablemente su padre Slytherin les había heredado.

-¿Mamá?

-En la cocina.

Con la mirada apremió a los niños, quienes prácticamente devoraron la enorme galleta y la miraron con complicería.

-Pensé que habían ido a comprar algo.-Indicó Ron, quien con una sonrisa hizo acto de presencia en la cocina.

-Los niños estaban jugando en el jardín.

-Desgnomizando el jardín, como siempre, dirás.

Molly sonrió, mitad culpabilidad mitad inocencia.

-Bueno, ya que les encanta jugar, puedo aprovecharlos un poco, ¿no?

-Eres una extorsionadora de nietos.-Gruñó en broma el pelirrojo, sirviéndose un vaso de jugo.- ¿Es fresco?

-Lo hice mientras dormías.

El muchacho miró el reloj.

-Es tarde, siempre que vengo me dejas dormir demasiado.

-No tanto, además debes cuidarte.

Ron sonrió, su madre sobreprotegía a sus hijos en el embarazo.

-¿Cómo se han portado mis demonios?

Los niños sonrieron desde lejos.

-Perfectamente, como siempre.

-Eso es raro de escuchar… ¿ya comieron?

Los niños negaron.

-¿Entonces porqué comen dulces?

-¡No comimos dulces!-Negaron las niñas.

-No, yo mismo los vigilé.-Añadió Derek, cruzando los dedos tras su espalda.

-Aja, ¿se creen que nací ayer? Mejor vayan a jugar un rato más, yo prepararé algo de comer, ¿de acuerdo?

Los niños rieron, jamás lograban engañar a su padre.

Derek y sus hermanas salieron corriendo al jardín, mientras los gemelos eran llevados a la sala, en dónde varios juguetes flotaban.

-¿Cómo haces eso?-Indagó Molly después de depositar a Ander en el piso.

-¿Hacer qué?

-Saber cuándo han hecho algo. Yo lo intenté por años y jamás logré sacarles algo….contadas veces.-Aceptó la mujer.

Ron tomó asiento y sonrió.

-¿Te recuerdo tú lema, mamá?

Molly frunció el entrecejo mientras su hijo reía.

-Lo siento mamá, es que es bastante gracioso…tienen sangre Slytherin, prácticamente debo tener cuatro cabezas para saber lo que están planeando.

-Sobre todo ellas, ¿verdad?

Ron suspiró asintiendo.

-Sobre todo ellas. No sé de dónde sacan tantas ideas, ¡y solo tienen cuatro años!

-Fred y George eran peor.-Respondió la mujer con una sonrisa en labios.-Nunca se cansaban, hasta el último momento siguieron bromeando.

Ron tomó la mano de su madre y le sonrió, no le gustaba que memorara pues eso la entristecía, pero era inevitable no hacerlo. Era parte de la vida.

-Antes te hubiera distraído con cualquier cosa, pero desde que estoy en esto del testigo ocular…me he dado cuenta de que el pasado siempre nos perseguirá mamá, pero depende de nosotros si nos lastima o no.

Molly lo sabía, por eso trataba de recordar con una sonrisa en los labios.

Era la mejor forma de honrar a los desaparecidos.

-Por cierto, ¿cuándo acabarás con eso?-Indagó, cambiando ella misma de tema.

-Hermione dice que es muy probable que por fin esta semana nos den la fecha.

Molly entonces se enserió bastante.

-No me gusta todo esto, mucho menos que estés solo con ella.

-Oh, no es tan malo, mamá. Además no estamos solos, su secretaria está solo a unos pasos cruzando la puerta.

-¡No te hagas el gracioso!-Riñó, escuchando el suspiro de su hijo.-Desde que Blaise me comentó sobre todo esto que no estoy muy de acuerdo. Debe existir otra forma.

-¿Así que viene a quejarse contigo?

-Se preocupa por ti.

Ron giró los ojos.

-Yo sé que se preocupa por mí pero…nada malo ha sucedido. Ella es la que prácticamente hace el papeleo, yo solo voy cuando necesita escribir alguna cosa o hacerme recordar algo que pueda ser de utilidad.

-Pero eso puede hacerte daño, sobre todo en tú estado. ¡Esa mujer es una inconsciente!-Expuso, sin molestarse en ocultar su enfado.

Ron se acercó a la mujer y besó su mejilla, mientras esta lo abrazaba con algo de fuerza.

-Lo que menos deseo es que vuelvas a sufrir, Ron. Ya bastante lo has hecho como para…

-No debes preocuparte por eso. Te he dicho que nada ha sucedido y así continuará. Quizá hace unos años me habría negado a convivir con ella, no importando que fuera para ayudar a Harry. Pero ahora todo es distinto, lo sabes.

Molly asintió. Siempre había deseado que sus hijos no sufrieran pero lamentablemente la vida estaba llena de amargura, sobre todo con lo que habían vivido.

Así pues la mujer besó los cabellos de su hijo y trató, como siempre, de apoyar sus decisiones. Después de todo ya no era un niño.

-¿Entonces crees que falte mucho para el juicio?

Ron movió la cabeza, negándose a abandonar el masaje que su madre le estaba dando a su espalda. En verdad que lo necesitaba.

-Ella dice que no. Todo depende del tribunal, ya sabes cómo les gusta hacerse los importantes.

-Shacklebolt preguntará.

-Hermione lo sabe, por eso está planeando un contraataque o algo así. Ya sabes cómo es ella, siempre pensando y planificando cosas aun antes de que sucedan. No ha dejado de ser un cerebrito.

Molly se guardó el gruñido de indignación. Visiblemente Ron estaba haciendo un esfuerzo muy grande por tratar de que todo saliera bien (por Harry), pero ella lo conocía tan bien como a sus demás vástagos, por eso redobló el masaje en su espalda.

-Espero que Harry quiera venir alguno de estos días, se ve bastante estresado.

-Es natural, está metido en un embrollo bastante…peculiar.

Ron sonrió, a su madre cada vez le gustaba menos la idea de sacar a Lucius Malfoy de Azkaban, pero sabía que era por una noble causa.

-Ayer se fue nuevamente a Londres Muggle.

-¿A qué?

-Dijo que por trabajo…ha cambiado mucho, ¿sabes?

Molly asintió.

-Madurez, Ronald.

Él sabía que era evidente que el muchacho que durante toda su vida había pasado por peligros extraordinarios y que se había enfrentado al mal, había desaparecido casi por completo.

-A veces, cuando hablo con él, puedo adivinar la razón por la que se marchó.

-¿No le has preguntado nada?

Ron negó mientras su madre asentía.

-Pero creo que es lógico, ¿no?

La mujer lo sabía, por eso nadie le había cuestionado nada.

No iba a negar que al desaparecer, ella misma habría reunido un escuadrón de búsqueda si no hubiera sido por la intervención siempre oportuna y madura de su esposo.

El buen Arthur siempre tan sonriente y amable, pero tan sabedor de cosas que la mayoría de las personas pasaban por alto. Por eso se había casado con él.

-Quizá nunca lo sabremos a viva voz.-Murmuró Ron quien miraba a sus hijos hablar entre sí en un idioma que solo ellos entendían.

-Tal vez no, pero son sus decisiones y aun así lo seguimos queriendo.

-Eso no se duda, mamá. Harry siempre será un Weasley.

Desde aquella primera vez en King Kross, dónde un par de ojos verdes se habían abierto en sorpresa al ver un mundo que jamás había conocido y les había sonreído con sinceridad, Harry Potter se convirtió en un Weasley, por ende siempre lo querrían y apoyarían pese a todo.

-Iré a preparar algo para la cena.

-Déjame ayudarte.

La mujer negó, incorporándose del sofá.

-Mejor descansa un poco.

-¡Acabo de dormir como tres horas, mamá!

-Sí, pero lo necesitas. ¡Y no protestes!, obedece a tú madre quién es la que sabe.

El pelirrojo sonrió. Acababa de cumplir los seis meses y cada vez se cansaba más, y no era para menos. Sus hijos consumían prácticamente todas sus energías.

Por eso permaneció recostado, corrigiendo algunas palabras de sus hijos y mirándolos jugar, los otros tres continuaban _jugando_ con los gnomos.

Por su parte, Nott miraba atentamente los documentos de un nuevo caso que tenía entre manos. Su clienta deseaba demandar al Departamento de Herencias mágicas porqué según ella todos sus preciados galeones heredados habían ido a parar a las garras del gato de su difunta tía abuela. Ese si era un caso extraño, sobre todo porque el gato había empezado a vivir placenteramente.

Él sospechaba sobre un "animago no autorizado" y si así era, entonces se embolsaría un buen caso. Los principales diarios sensacionalistas del mundo mágico no paraban de hablar del "gato suertudo" y por supuesto que él no lo desperdiciaría.

-¿Y has ido a _visitarlos_?

El abogado frunció el entrecejo y asintió.

-¿Seguro?

-Todo en orden, Zabini. ¿O a caso quieres que los encuentre en una posición tan incómoda que el estado de tú esposo visiblemente _se los permitiría?_

El italiano gruñó.

-¡No me refiero a eso!

-¿Entonces?-Indagó Theodore elevando la vista, sabiendo que sería inútil continuar leyendo. A veces se preguntaba la razón por la que permitía el acceso libre de sus amigos a su despacho.

-Pues…

-No creo que les queden muchas energías para hablar, o coquetear o lo que sea que tú enferma cabecita maquine a su alrededor. Están trabajando, Blaise y lo están haciendo de la manera profesional para cerrar este Trato.

Blaise lo sabía pero no podía dejar de sentirse celoso.

-Aun así quiero asegurarme de que…

-Sí, sí, te lo prometí, ¿no? Ahora, si no vas a hacer nada de provecho, déjame invertir mi tiempo en cosas productivas.

Zabini reconocía que quizá se estaba excediendo y pareciendo un loco obsesionado con su esposo, pero la realidad era que estaba arto de todo aquello y lo único que deseaba era que terminara para no tener que preocuparse más sobre Ron y esa mujer que no podía tolerar.

-¿Entonces para cuando?

Nott movió la cabeza, dejando una vez más los documentos que intentaba leer.

-Ni idea. No sé que pretende el maldito tribunal retrasando las cosas. La papelería es correcta, se llenaron los requisitos, se habló con el consejo, hasta el director de Azkaban envió una carta explicando diez millones de cosas. Si me pides opinión, esos bastardos solo se están haciendo los importantes.

-Como siempre harán cuando de un Slytherin se trate.

Ambos conocían la fama que la antigua casa de Hogwarts tenía, sobre todo después de la guerra.

No era ninguna coincidencia que los Death Eaters fueran ex Slytherin, mucho menos seguidores de un mago que ¡Oh sorpresa!, también fue a la misma casa.

El mundo entero sabía que jamás los verían con buenos ojos, siempre llevando un estandarte que en nada los complacía.

-Pensé que _esa_ mujer podría ayudar en eso.

-Y lo ha hecho pero el sistema se ha vuelto, si es posible, mucho más sólido. ¿Sabías tú que para solicitar una cita con alguno de los departamentos _superiores_ se requiere toda una investigación? No quiero ni saber lo que se necesita para ver al ministro.

-Exageraciones estúpidas. Si todo sigue así jamás nos permitirán hacer nada bueno con el mundo.

Nott lo sabía. El siguiente paso posterior a una guerra era la extrema seguridad y después la monopolización. A ese paso no le sorprendería si alguien se alzaba en contra de toda esa innecesaria burocracia.

-Pero es lo que es y debemos soportarlo.

-¿Crees que tarde más tiempo?

Theodore sabía la razón de esa pregunta, por eso habló con sinceridad.

-Granger dijo que ya no debían exceder esta semana. De todas formas ninguno de los dos lo permitiremos. Creo que ha llegado el momento de ponerle fin a todo esto y seguir con nuestras _pacíficas_ vidas.

En eso él se refería también a la paz que su despacho usualmente tenía y no al alboroto que sus dos amigos hacían por culpa de aquel Trato.

Y hablando de amigos…

La puerta del fondo se abrió rebelando la figura de Draco Malfoy.

-Malfoy…luces terrible.-Señaló Zabini, quien bebía té.

-¿En dónde estabas?-Indagó Nott.-Creí que veríamos lo de las irregularidades de…

Pero todo lo que el rubio hizo fue servirse un vaso de Whiskey y beberlo todo.

-Hey, ¿tan mal te ha ido?-Bromeó Blaise mirando a su compañero quien también sonrió.

-Si es porque olvidamos felicitarte por tú nuevo contrato con ese irlandés…no creo que sea para tanto.

Pero los ojos grises del hombre hablaban de muchas cosas a la vez por lo que sus mejores amigos solo pudieron escuchar.

-Creo que…llegó el momento de su venganza.

Nott y Zabini se miraron sin comprender.

-Ya pueden servir salsa tártara mientras me quito los calcetines.

Si el magnífico Draco Malfoy decía eso, era porque realmente algo grande e importante había sucedido.

**OoOoOoO**

Harry dejó su equipo de fotografía en el armario de su habitación y se dejó caer en la cama.

-¿Estás bien?

Asintió en dirección a Alec, quien se había ofrecido a acompañarlo hasta su departamento.

-Sí, es solo que… ¿crees que Jonathan quedará satisfecho con lo que hice?

-Jonathan está satisfecho con todo lo que haces, por algo te llamó.

Harry pensaba que el otro fotógrafo lo alababa demasiado pero en ese momento lo que menos deseaba era pensar.

-Bueno, al menos nada se dañó. ¿Por qué no tomas un baño? Anoche te la pasaste conversando con la dueña de la posada.

El de anteojos sonrió. Cuando Alec llegó, con un transporte, se dirigieron primeramente a recoger al buen hombre que les había ayudado y después al pueblo, donde ambos hoteles y hasta la posada se encontraban ocupados, en este último debido al fuerte torrencial y a la falta de habitación tuvieron que quedarse en el recibidor. Evitando escuchar el alegato de Malfoy, él conversó con la amable dueña de la posada, quién lo entretuvo con anécdotas y cosas que habían servido para redactar el trabajo que esa mañana, tras llegar a Londres, había llevado a su jefe.

No fue una buena noche, pero al menos logró su cometido.

-Creo que voy a dormir un poco antes de hacer algo.-Dijo, sintiéndose por primera vez muy cansado.

-Harías bien, ¿si quieres yo puedo…?

-No, estoy bien yo solo. Gracias.

Alec miró un momento a Harry para después, sin ningún motivo en especial, acercarse a él. Y todo habría concluido en un beso, pero el ojiverde se apartó lo suficientemente rápido como para que todo terminara en un simple abrazo. Aunque eso no lo exentó de abrir grandemente los ojos.

-Gracias.-Murmuró Alec, tan bajito que el otro por poco no lo escuchó.

-¿Por qué?

-Por haberme permitido conocerte.

A Harry eso le parecía una despedida.

-¿A dónde vas?

Pero Laurent solo rió, separándose de él.

-A ningún lado, Har. Es solo que…tenía deseos de decírtelo.

El de anteojos no comprendió y tampoco hizo hincapié en lo que había sucedido.

Alec se levantó de la cama y se dirigió a la salida.

-Me voy de juerga. Quizá algún chico lindo quiera pasar este día conmigo. ¿Qué opinas?

El ojiverde lo siguió hasta la puerta, desde donde Alec le sonreía.

-Que te deseo suerte para encontrarlo. Ojalá sea un buen chico.-Señaló, devolviéndole la sonrisa.

Alec solo pudo reír y despedirse, con ese ademán de agitar la mano con efusividad que tanto le hacía gracia a Harry.

-Entonces si el maravilloso Harry Potter lo dice, es porque así será. Nos vemos después, Har.

-Hasta pronto, Alec.

Laurent entró en el ascensor y cuando las puertas se cerraron, suspiró.

-Al menos lo intenté.-Se dijo, sonriendo de medio lado, algo que solo indicaba tristeza y fracaso.

No iba a pensar en nada, mucho menos en lo que había visto.

Las personas no necesitan devanarse el cerebro con ímpetu para entender que las acciones dicen más que las palabras y él había visto más que palabras y acciones en dos pares de ojos que parecían conocerse desde siempre.

No era que hubiera llegado tarde, era que no había sabido aprovechar la oportunidad.

Él habría podido vivir con el gran hueco que era la vida de Harry, incluso sin cuestionar, todo en tiempo presente. Pero el fotógrafo evidentemente ya tenía un pasado y alguien que lo conocía.

Había vivido demasiadas cosas y tenía la suficiente experiencia como para siquiera pensar en comportarse como un adolescente y rabiar.

Estaba celoso, no lo negaría pero eso en nada le serviría.

-Ojalá que _ese_ chico lindo pueda hacerme olvidar.-Murmuró, saliendo del ascensor y dirigiéndose a la calle dónde el sol ya se encontraba en lo alto.

Harry por su parte se metió en la cama sin siquiera cambiarse de ropa. Ya más tarde se ducharía y se mudaría para ir a donde Ron.

Debía recordar llevar su portafolio, había prometido mostrárselo a su amigo a quien seguramente le fascinaría.

Estaba dispuesto a hacer muchas cosas, menos en pensar sobre lo que había sucedido el día anterior.

Mejor lo dejaría así porque de lo contrario comenzaría a explotarle el cerebro y entonces…

Instintivamente se tocó los labios con las yemas de los dedos y suspiró.

-Creo que soy un idiota.-Susurró, cubriéndose hasta la cabeza con la manta.

Idiota o no había sucedido y quizá lo que más problemas le traía era el hecho de que esa mañana, cuando le entregó el trabajo a su jefe, este le recordó sobre la charla que habían sostenido hacía poco.

"_¿Ya te decidiste?"_

No podía darle una respuesta, aun no, mucho menos cuando su vida estaba a punto de cambiar.

Durante mucho tiempo se había rehusado a ascender en su trabajo, era feliz con lo que hacía pero al fin podía cambiar.

¿Por qué todo tenía que ser tan complicado?

Era la cuestión que seguramente toda la humanidad pagaría por resolver.

**oOoOoO**

Y después de esperar solo un poco, por fin el gran día llegó.

El Juicio se efectuaría a puerta cerrada, porque era costumbre en el tribunal mágico y sobre todo porque en esa ocasión el caso era muy delicado.

En el recibidor se encontraban todos los involucrados.

En primera fila, por supuesto, Draco Malfoy quien con su pose altiva y refinados modales, saludaba a algunos cuantos rostros conocidos que se acercaban a _charlar _de esa manera en la que el mundo entero sabía que solo se _chismeaba_.

A su lado, su madre. La aun bella Narcisa Malfoy sonreía cordialmente como siempre lo había hecho, demostrando que sus refinados modales y su imponente persona jamás se rebajarían como muchos tantos lo habían deseado.

Un poco retirados se encontraban Theodore Nott, quien releía unos documentos mientras su esposo Neville, este último llamado por el mismo tribunal mágico, conversaba amenamente con Hermione Granger quien se removía incómoda a causa de las miradas nada amables que Blaise Zabini le dirigía.

-Ya, ¿puedes comportarte por favor?

-Pero yo no estoy haciendo nada, rojo.

Ron, quien desde hacía un rato permanecía preso bajo los brazos _protectores_ de su esposo, solo resopló con cansancio.

El día anterior y después de una muy estresante semana, sobre todo porque notaba a Harry muy extraño desde que había vuelto nuevamente del mundo muggle y este le aseguraba que nada sucedía, por fin la lechuza oficial del Tribunal Mágico había tocado a su ventana.

Aun podía recordar la carta membretada con el sello del Ministerio y todas las palabras, que simplificando, solo lo requerían como testigo Ocular para testificar a favor de Lucius Malfoy, y como el abogado del mismo así lo requería.

Su sonrisa se había extendido y en cuanto se lo comunicó a Harry supieron, sin la necesidad de saber los resultados, que la cuenta regresiva para el término de ese Trato estaba en marcha.

El más emocionado tal vez por el término de todo aquello era Blaise quien después de enterarse había sonreído tanto como nunca que Ron recordara y lo había besado media hora seguida sin darle un descanso. El pelirrojo sospechaba a qué se debía esa euforia, así que entre remilgos y riñas pequeñas transcurrió la noche.

Esa mañana todo había sido un mini caos en su casa pues el matrimonio no había podido salir en una sola pieza debido a las millones de pataletas, gritos, lloridos y demás por parte de sus hijos quienes, incitados por las gemelas, suponían que sus padres irían a comprar helado de todos los sabores y no les llevarían. El pelirrojo tuvo entonces que dejar en _prenda_ a su buen amigo, quien por obvias razones no podía estar en el tribunal.

-Todo saldrá bien, mi vida.-Susurró Zabini quien al parecer se había olvidado un momento de amenazar a la directora del departamento de Aplicación de la Ley Mágica y comenzaba a mimarlo.

-Ya lo sé.-Suspiró Ron por enésima vez.-No es como si fuera a batirme en duelo con alguien. ¿Te recuerdo que he sorteado cosas peores?

Blaise negó, apretando solo un poquito el agarre posesivo sobre su esposo.

Él, más que nadie tal vez, deseaba que todo ese _show de tres pistas_ terminara cuanto antes. De esa manera se aseguraba de que esa mujer, que los miraba de vez en vez, se alejara de su esposo.

Tontamente sabía que se engañaba pero al menos volvería a tener un poquito más de control sobre su pelirrojo a quien dentro de poco iban a bombardear con cosas que él prefería no se recordaran jamás.

A pesar de haber estado, un tanto retirado, de la guerra que más de diez años atrás se desató, nada se comparaba con lo que Ron Weasley había vivido. El pelirrojo se aseguró de tener un boleto en primera fila que él jamás habría deseado, por ende las experiencias fueron mucho más traumatizantes que ninguna.

Desde el principio se había opuesto a que Ron reviviera todo ese tormento, sobre todo por su estado, pero siendo el testarudo que era lo había ignorado.

Ahora, solo a un palmo de que todo eso terminara, estaba seguro que los del tribunal no tendrían piedad para avivar esos recuerdos con toda la intensidad posible, y aunque él estaría como _público invitado_, no sería suficiente para ayudarlo. Ni siquiera Nott podría.

Por eso volvió a mirar a Hermione Granger con odio y se juró jamás perdonarla.

-Todo esto es tú culpa.

-¿Qué?

-Nada, nada rojo, tú sigue descansado, ¿está bien?-Sonrió, acariciando la espalda de quien se lo agradeció con una sonrisa.-Y recuerda que si la pregunta es incómoda entonces no respondas.

-Pero debo hacerlo Blaise. Se supone que estoy ahí para ayudar…

-Sí, sí, ya lo sé. Pero tú estás de acuerdo con papá, ¿verdad nena?-Indagó, acariciando el vientre que se movió un poco.- ¿Lo ves Ron? Así que nena, si estas incómoda entonces díselo a papi.

Ron solo rió, en ocasiones su _descerebrado_ consorte era impredecible.

-Los invitados especiales favor de pasar a la sala C. Los invitados especiales…

-Esa es tú llamada, Zabini.-Señaló Nott quien había movido cielo, mar y algunos galeones para que el Director del departamento de excepciones de la magia negra pudiera estar presente en lo que algunos catalogaban como el _juicio del siglo_.

No era que Blaise no fuera importante, de hecho el abogado a veces pensaba que se codeaba con más personalidades influyentes que él, pero siendo su esposo un testigo ocular indispensable…las leyes eran muy claras en cuanto a eso. Pero no era el mejor abogado del mundo mágico solo porque si.

-Me debes una grande, Zabini.-Murmuró, mirando a Draco Malfoy que junto a su madre se dirigieron al salón ya señalado.

-Cuídate, ¿sí? Estaré solo a unos pasos si me necesitas.

Ron asintió a su consorte quien antes de soltarlo lo besó largamente.

-Maldito exagerado.-Farfulló Nott, desviando la vista.

-Oh, solo estás celoso porque él no le teme al _protagonismo público_.-Rió Neville, quien sabía que jamás conseguiría una escena así por parte de su esposo en un lugar con demasiadas personas observando. A veces envidiaba un poco a su pelirrojo amigo.

Blaise caminó hasta la sala, no sin antes dirigirle a Hermione, quien hablaba con un hombre de túnica negriblanca, una mirada de advertencia.

-Ufff, está insoportable.-Rió Ron, acercándose al abogado y a su esposo que solo sonrió.

-Déjalo, es su manera de decirte que te ama.

-Sí pero…exagera.

Nott asintió a eso con toda la solemnidad posible pero el rostro acongojado de Hermione acercándose a ellos no les dijo nada bueno.

-¿Qué ocurre?-Indagó el abogado enarcando una ceja.

-Malas noticas.-Dijo, mirando directamente a Ron quien tragó en seco.-¿Recuerdan que les comenté que se me hacía sumamente extraño eso de que Neville estuviera aquí?

Las tres cabezas asintieron, esa había sido una discusión bastante tardada, sobre todo por parte de Nott a quien no le gustaba involucrar a su esposo en asuntos legales, por muy testigo de un Trato que fuera.

-Bien, pues me acaban de informar el motivo de su presencia.

-¿Es muy malo?-Indagó el medimago a la mujer que suspiró.

-No sé, tú tendrás que decírmelo. No estoy familiarizada con la medimagia.

-¿Entonces…?

Hermione negó con visible molestia.

-Los malditos del tribunal siempre quieren hacerlo todo a su modo, ya me encargaré después de que se atengan a la ley. Te mandaron llamar para que supervises a Ron mientras testifica.

-¡¿Qué?-Indagaron ambos Gryffindors sin comprender.

-Que van a administrarle a Ron _Veritaserum _y un hechizo de verdad.

Ron parpadeó mientras que Neville frunció el entrecejo.

-¡¿Pero están locos?-Indagó el medimago con enfado.-¡¿Cómo se les ocurrió semejante idiotez?

-No lo sé.-Negó Hermione con visible molestia también.-Se saltaron completamente el protocolo que ya se tiene establecido.

-Lucius Malfoy.-Murmuró Nott, sintiéndose ofendido por esa falta de desconfianza que a última hora el tribunal había expuesto.-Es por él.

La funcionaria asintió.

-De cualquier forma ese no es motivo suficiente para que ellos…

-Está bien.-Dijo el pelirrojo, atrayendo las miradas de los otro tres.-Si es para ayudar a que todo esto salga bien, entonces me arriesgo.

-Pero Ron.-Negó Neville de inmediato.-Son pócimas y hechizos muy poderosos que en tú estado…

-No hay problema, Neville.-Sonrió, palmeando el brazo de su amigo.-Si te han llamado es porque eres el mejor medimago experto en obstetra magia que existe en el mundo. Yo sé que harás lo indicado para mantenernos a salvo.

-Pero…

-Es por Harry, Neville.

Ambos se miraron un momento hasta que el medimago asintió.

-De acuerdo.

Ron sonrió ampliamente y Hermione no supo si llamarlo irresponsable o buen amigo.

-Solo déjame decirte brevemente los efectos que eso puede acarrearte en tú estado.

Y mientras ambos hablaban, Nott miró a Hermione que entendió de inmediato.

Si los del tribunal pensaban que podían complicar las cosas con eso y apuntarse mil puntos, era que no conocían sus mentes.

Eso era algo que podía salirles por la culata a los del_ inservible_ tribunal.

Harry miró el reloj y suspiró.

-Ya debe de haber comenzado.

-Hey, tranquilo. Tienes ahí a los mejores, nada saldrá mal.

El ojiverde miró a la pelirroja quien acababa de darle su vaso entrenador a los gemelos y a su hijo más pequeño, un bello nene de tez achocolatada de año y medio que lo miraba atentamente con sus grandes ojos azules. Una belleza de niño a opinión de él.

-Gracias por el ánimo, Ginny.

La muchacha sonrió, sentándose al lado del que en antaño juraba, sería su bien amado esposo. Pero no hacía falta recordar las cosas para saber que quizá nunca estuvieron destinados, a pesar de la atracción que existió entre ellos.

-Aunque Dean no esté directamente en este caso, me prometió encontrar la manera de mantenernos al tanto.

Harry lo sabía. Dean Thomas era un hombre con mucha voluntad y cuando se enteró de todo eso prometió él también poner de su parte aunque no fuera mucho. Ginny había tenido mucha suerte al casarse con él.

-Gracias por venir a ayudarme, a veces siento que me volveré loco con tanto niño. No sé cómo Ron lo soporta.

La pelirroja rió.

-Está loco, siempre lo ha estado.-Guiñó a modo de complicería.-Pero no te preocupes, es un placer venir a ayudarte ya que mamá no pudo. Fleur iba a venir también pero Victoire está por entrar en Hogwarts y…

-Oh, vaya, ¿tanto tiempo ha pasado ya? Debe ser una preciosidad.

Ginny asintió, devolviéndole a Aiden la pelota encantada que aterrizó junto a ella.

-Es un verdadero encanto. Bill está furioso con la sola idea de que alguien le quite a su _bebé_.

-Los padres sobreprotectores…me pregunto si yo seré así.

Ginny sonrió, la paternidad por si misma daba millones de cambios que a la larga solo el padre sabía si para bien o para mal.

Además era casi una ley que los padres siempre sobreprotegerían a sus hijas. No quería pensar si quiera cuando Alison, su única hija, creciera y Dean entrara entonces en ese _síndrome_.

-Yo creo que serás un papá genial, ya lo verás.

Harry agradeció el cumplido pero solo el tiempo diría su veredicto.

-Espero que todo se termine hoy.

-Por supuesto y cuando menos lo pienses tendrás una criatura con tus ojos y tú cabello diciéndote papá.

Era la primera vez que Harry pensaba en eso y algo en su corazón se encogió de felicidad.

Papá era una palabra que él nunca pudo decir pero que seguramente sonaría increíble proveniente de los labios de su futuro hijo.

-¿Ya pensaste en el cómo se hará lo de…Malfoy?

Harry negó, aun no había conversado con Neville pero intuía que no sería muy difícil.

-Creo que yo no tengo que hacer nada, todo lo hará Neville con su _magia_.

-Sí, es bastante bueno con eso. ¿Quién lo iba a pensar de él? Aun recuerdo cuando me llevó al baile de navidady me pisó toda la noche. Al día siguiente no pude levantarme de la cama.

Ambos rieron, aquellas memorias eran las únicas que Harry conservaba en un lugar especial.

No todo en su vida había sido malo y a eso se había aferrado durante mucho tiempo.

-Y… ¿tienes a alguien que vaya a apreciar lo que Malfoy hará por ti?

Harry miró los ojos curiosos de la mujer a quien muchos años atrás había amado, y negó.

-Aun no, pero eso es algo que no me preocupa.

-Entiendo.-Murmuró la pelirroja sin borrar su sonrisa.-Ya la o lo encontrarás.

El de anteojos abrió la boca pero prefirió guardar silencio.

De hecho algo muy extraño le estaba ocurriendo y no estaba muy seguro de hablar con Ron al respecto. No era que no confiara en él, todo lo contrario, pero había cosas que evidentemente nunca cambiarían y que era mejor hablar con una mujer, y como Hermione era alguien muy ocupada…

-Ginny… ¿qué dirías si alguien, a quien pensabas no tolerar, repentinamente te empieza a gust…?

-Hey, mensaje de Dean.

Harry miró la chimenea por donde una pequeña bola rosa salió.

-Es un _mensaje exprés_ especial de la red flu. Se suele utilizar para cosas extremadamente urgentes. Por lo regular solo el ministerio los usa.

-¡Oh!-Exclamó el ojiverde, sabiendo que nunca había visto eso.

Ginny lanzó un hechizo sobre la bola rosa y esta rápidamente cambió de color a uno blanco. Lo recogió y desdobló.

-Mmmm, esto se está poniendo tenso.-Murmuró la pelirroja extendiéndole el pergamino a Harry quien lo leyó de inmediato.

_El jurado está complicando las cosas con Lucius Malfoy._

_Ron está por pasar a testificar y al parecer van a subministrarle Veritaserum._

_Seguiré informando._

Harry miró a su compañera quien suspiró.

-Solo espero que no le afecte al bebé.

Harry también lo esperaba.

Al costo de dañar al preciado bebé de Ron, él prefería mil veces morir por incumplimiento de contrato.

-Ojalá que todo esté bien.

Ron tomó asiento como se lo indicaron y miró a los presentes.

Frente a él los invitados especiales, podía sentir la mirada penetrante de su esposo quien era sujetado por Draco Malfoy fuertemente.

Acababan de decirle que le subministrarían la pócima de la verdad y además agregarían un hechizo que les demostraría a todos los presentes que su testimonio era más que creíble.

La sala entera se conmocionó, sobre todo por su estado, pero en cuanto llamaron a Neville todo el mundo pareció tranquilizarse, incluyendo Lucius Malfoy quien permanecía sentado en medio del salón junto a Nott, el cual no perdía detalles de todo lo que ocurría.

-Señor Ron Weasley, ¿está preparado?

El pelirrojo asintió, mirando al hombre que depositó frente a él un pequeño vaso transparente.

-Veritaserum.-Dijo el hombre hacia los presentes.-El más potente que existe y preparado bajo la supervisión de un representante del jurado, del abogado defensor y de la representante del Ministro, la señorita Hermione Granger.

Los aludidos asintieron, quedando en el registro la veracidad del testimonio.

Ron miró a Neville quien le había lanzado un hechizo de monitoreo y le indicó que podía comenzar, por eso bebió el contenido del vaso y esperó.

-Ahora.-Dijo el juez, un hombre duro y nada amigable que le hizo acordarse de Barty Crouch.-Se procederá a lanzarle un hechizo de la verdad.

Neville comprobó, en la burbuja que se había formado como parte de su propio hechizo, el estado de Ron y asintió en dirección de la bruja perteneciente al tribunal, que fue la encargada de lanzar el hechizo.

Cuando ambas cosas estuvieron listas, solo fue cuestión de esperar hasta que el medimago lo indicara.

-¿Te sientes bien, Ron?

-Muy bien.-Admitió el pelirrojo.

-Está bien, haré unas pruebas. ¿Puedes decirme en qué mes de embarazo te encuentras?

-En el sexto y es una molestia, cada vez me canso más de los pies y el bebé se mueve mucho. A veces siento como si un remolino estuviera dentro de mí.

Algunos ocultaron la sonrisa, otros no.

-Bueno, creo que está listo.-Asintió Neville quien le cedió la palabra al juez.

-¿Puede decirnos su nombre?

-Ronald Weasley…aunque también puede llamarme Ronald Zabini. Nunca he querido cambiar mi nombre pero así me hago llamar también.

Los presentes asintieron y Blaise se calmó un momento.

-Ya era hora.-Susurró Malfoy, quien estaba teniendo dificultades para controlar su propia ansiedad. Las cosas no estaban marchando muy bien y estaba preocupado.

-Es que Ron siempre ha sido reacio a cambiar su apellido y…

-¿Puede contarnos, señor Weasley-Zabini, por qué participa como Testigo Ocular a favor del ex Death Eater, Lucius Malfoy?

El aludido se removió inquieto, esperando la respuesta de alguien que seguramente podía hundirlo.

Seguía estando en desacuerdo con todo eso pero por ver una vez más el cielo azul, tal como esa mañana cuando pudo volver a contemplarlo, estaba dispuesto a todo. Un poco de aire fresco le había reordenado las prioridades.

Ron miró al aludido y suspiró.

-No es por gusto.-Dijo, provocando varios murmullos.-Pero pienso que todos necesitamos una segunda oportunidad.

El juez observó al testigo que claramente miraba al frente.

Se encontraba bajo dos potentes hechizos de verdad, no podía mentir.

-Muy bien, señor Weasley-Zabini, cuéntenos entonces los puntos que usted considera importantes para que Lucius Malfoy no sea considerado un peligro para la sociedad mágica.

El recinto entero se centró en Ron que miró a Hermione y esta asintió.

-No es desconocido para nadie que el señor Malfoy padre fue siempre un respetable hombre de negocios que podía pasearse por el ministerio y formar alianzas que no dejaban duda de su apellido, sin embargo también servía a Voldemort y eso fue lo que le perjudicó.

-¿Puede ser más específico?-Indagó alguien del jurado y el pelirrojo asintió.

-Todos tenemos derecho a cometer errores y el único que Lucius Malfoy cometió, desde mi perspectiva, fue elegir mal y creer en alguien que lo utilizó, convirtiéndolo de esta forma de servidor a traicionado.

Los murmullos volvieron a elevarse y Lucius Malfoy, quien permanecía pendiente de lo que se dijera, sonrió internamente.

Siempre lo había dicho, los Weasley eran sangre pura, que su _patriarca_ fuera poco visionario no les restaba a los demás miembros de la familia colaborar con las reglas que la sociedad mágica tenía para todos aquellos que compartían un vínculo similar, en ese caso la pureza de generaciones que habían hecho lo impensable por ayudarse a sí mismos y a los de su estirpe.

Jamás lo mencionaría pero Arthur Weasley y su mujer habían criado una buena familia. Muestra de ello el hombre sentado al lado de su hijo que miraba orgulloso al pelirrojo que comenzó a relatar cosas que cada noche lo visitaban en sueños o despierto.

Para alguien como él, que había vivido horrores inimaginados desde que se uniera al mago desquiciado que solo le había llevado desazón, no habría jamás paz. Mucho menos en una prisión que pese a permanecer exenta de Dementores aun se valía de otros métodos para recordarles a cada uno de los presos las razones de su permanencia en ese lugar.

Lucius sabía que en un momento había errado todo, no podía regresar el tiempo y pensarse mejor sus decisiones. Perder o ganar son los riesgos que todo hombre de negocios tiene presente y aunque por un tiempo ganó más de lo que jamás hubiera deseado, toda la mágica experiencia cayó hecha trizas cuando pasó de tenerle respeto a aquel que maldecía, a terror.

Un Malfoy era sinónimo de orgullo y al sentir cómo este era pisoteado, comprendió las cosas.

No fue fácil mirar a su familia humillada, una familia que había formado porque lo deseaba y porque la amaba.

Sus ancestros seguramente se estarían revolcando en sus tumbas en ese momento mientras el Weasley ese hablaba y hablaba de cosas que podía ver como si acabasen de suceder. Cosas que estaban sirviendo para limpiar su nombre, su honor, pero sobre todo para sacarlo de un lugar que no deseaba volver a ver.

Como su hijo, que cuyos ojos lo miraban con más orgullo incluso de cuando era un niño, le había dicho: _una vez pudiste salir, dos no lo creo posible, _no al menos que aceptara la ayuda de dos personas que había humillado tanto como al mismo hombre que estaba haciendo posible todo eso.

-¿Entonces usted vio con sus propios ojos todo lo que dice?-Indagó la voz del juez quien visiblemente molesto, ascendió un par de decibeles más de lo usual.

-Señor.-Suspiró Ron con fastidio.-No estuve ahí solo porqué no tenía nada que hacer. Estuve metido en esa maldita guerra hasta los huesos y créame, lo volvería a hacer con mucho gusto si con eso me deshiciera de indeseables que quieren fastidiar a los que solo deseamos vivir en paz.

Blaize miró la rabia en los ojos azules de su esposo y estuvo a punto de ovacionarlo.

Esa noche se lo recompensaría a Ron, no cabía duda.

El consejo de ilustres magos y brujas que formaban el jurado, así como el juez y sus allegados se miraron entre sí, como formulando algo que pudiera refutar lo que el testigo ocular acababa de decir, sin embargo fueron Hermione Granger y Theodore Nott quienes concordaron que era momento de terminar con todo ese juego.

-Si me disculpan.-Habló el abogado, poniéndose de pie.-Creo que las preguntas redundan y no le veo el caso, dado que el testigo se encuentra bajo un Veritaserum poderoso.

-Aun así no podemos correr…

-Señor Juez.-Señaló Hermione, también poniéndose de pie.-Creo que es suficiente con las preguntas. Recuerde que el testigo se encuentra en un delicado estado y el hecho de que hayan insistido en los hechizos de verdad lo está arriesgando no solo a él sino a su hijo a cualquier clase de contratiempos que pudieran resultar contraproducentes. No creo que nadie aquí se quiera hacer responsable por eso, ¿verdad?

Nuevos murmullos y esta vez la funcionaria sonrió con deleite. Le gustaba cuando sus palabras eran utilizadas para llegar al fin que deseaba.

-Además, como la señorita Granger dice, el testigo está siendo monitoreado por un medimago de prestigio que fue llamado a última hora, y aunque permanece relativamente estable, no creo que continúe así por mucho tiempo más. Esto fue algo que salió del protocolo usual, señores y no lo pasaré por alto. Según la enmienda decimo octava del párrafo tres de la nueva ley mágica para juicios, señala que ningún elemento sorpresa puede entrar en sesión al menos que se haya hablado con las partes involucradas y estas hayan dado su consentimiento, y si recuerdo bien nada de eso sucedió.

Por algo Theodore Nott no perdía y eso lo sabían perfectamente el juez y el jurado, quienes continuaron mirándose con preocupación.

Las cartas se habían tirado, el elemento importante, el testigo ocular, había aceptado el veritaserum a pesar de su salud y había cooperado perfectamente con todo, revelando puntos tan favorables para el enjuiciado que era imposible ver un error.

-Si desean más pruebas.-Señaló Nott como golpe de gracia.-Tengo en mi poder el pensadero que continúe los recuerdos del Señor Weasley. Si desean que nos zambullamos para que contrasten todo y un equipo de evaluadores se siente a dialogar lo que perfectamente todos escuchamos aquí…es su decisión.

-Aunque yo creo que todos escuchamos más que suficiente, señor juez.-Señaló Hermione.-Recuerde que las enmiendas a la ley se realizaron a favor de las personas, no para perjudicarlas.

-Touché.-Murmuró Ron quien miraba a Hermione con una extensa sonrisa. Esa era la mujer amante de hacer respetar las normas que él recordaba.

Draco, por primera vez desde que el juicio dio inicio pudo respirar. Tomó la mano de su madre quien la apretó, mientras de ambos labios se extendía una sonrisa que fue dirigida al hombre que los miró con el orgullo que quizá nunca les había demostrado.

Ese juicio, había llegado a su fin.

_Continuará…_

Si mal no calculo, quedan alrededor de 3 o 4 capítulos para que esta historia finalice.

Muchísimas gracias por sus comentarios y claro, por seguir esta historia la cual es como la vida real: Jamás se sabe lo que traerá consigo porque hasta para mi aun es un gran misterio.

Recordándoles que cualquier duda pueden consultarme que yo la responderé directamente y a la brevedad posible.

Mil gracias nuevamente por leerme y si el mundo real me lo permite nos vemos muy pronto ^^

**Katrinna Le Fay**

_Noviembre 2010_

_PD1: Sigan apoyando la campaña Anti Plagio porque entre más seamos más podremos alzar la voz ^^_

_PD2: Si pulsas el botón de acá abajo y me dejas un comentario (el cual no cuesta mucho, se los aseguro) estarás contribuyendo a que conozca lo que opinas de la historia, así como tus sugerencias y todo lo que se te pueda ocurrir (solo insultos y review anónimos no acepto pero lo demás, claro que si ^^) De antemano gracias por tu comentario n.n_


	15. Cosas Pendientes

**TITULO:** **El Trato**

**Capítulo:** Cosas Pendientes

**Libro:** Harry Potter

**Pairing:** H/D B/R T/N

**Category:** Clasificándose como Sweet, Angs, Romántico y quizá algo más.

**Raiting/Warning:** PG-13 Por el momento. M-Preg. Algunos Spoilers del último libro.

**Disclaimer:** Yo no poseo a los personajes de Harry Potter, pertenecen a su Creadora J. K. Rowling y a sus respectivos socios comerciales. Ésta solo es una historia escrita de fan para fans, sin fines lucrativos.

Lo único mío son la historia, las ideas y OCC (Personajes originales).

De todas maneras si te gusta la historia y quieres publicarla, te pediría que antes lo consultes conmigo.

_**CAMPAÑA LE FAY **__: __**No permitamos que el **__**PLAGIO**__** se lleve nuestro trabajo, así que si conoces una historia **__**Robada,**__** por favor denúnciala a sus respectivos dueños. No es justo que nuestras horas de dedicación se vayan a la basura y se vean inmiscuidas en una total falta de respeto para el Autor y los lectores. Entre más luchemos, más saldremos adelante. ALZA LA VOZ, NO TE QUEDES CALLADO ANTE EL PLAGIO.**_

**Tiempo:** **Posterior a la "saga" de libros. **

**En calidad de Universo Alterno.**

**FEEDBACK:** katrinna_le_fay arroba .mx **ó **katrinna_le_fay arroba

**MSN:**shania_xs arroba

**FACEBOOK:**katrinna_le_fay arroba

**Nota****:**_Esta historia, por ser lo que es contiene OCC en los personajes (creo que eso está claro desde el momento en que se llama: FanFiction) y M-Preg. Hago hincapié en esto._

_¿Qué es M-Preg? Es la contracción para referirse a un: Masculine Pregnant (embarazo Masculino) Si no te agrada esta temática, entonces no lo leas. _

_De esa manera te ahorrarías algún sentimiento de contrariedad. Pero si te da curiosidad, entonces adelante. Recuerda que yo no me hago responsable de nada ya que es tu decisión. Gracias_

**_OoOoOoO_**

_**Lucius Malfoy **_

_**Queda libre.**_

Era el encabezado de primera plana en el Profeta y era el momento en que toda la comunidad mágica estaba enterada ya de los sucesos que se habían llevado a cabo de manera discreta.

No había nadie que no hablara de la libertad del ex Death Eater Lucius Malfoy ni tampoco faltaban las diversas opiniones en torno al caso.

También, tal y como lo había previsto Hermione, comenzaron a llegar a su despacho decenas de cartas de los familiares de los presos de Azkaban que deseaban sacarlos. Eso repentinamente se había vuelto un Pandemonium.

-Te lo dije, ¿pero me hiciste caso? ¡NO! Y no serás tú quien lidie con todo esto y las negativas. ¿Cómo le hago entender a la gente que lo de Malfoy padre fue un caso _especial_?-Indagó la funcionaria, lanzando a su escritorio una pila de cartas más. Era la tercera entrega esa mañana y dudaba que fueran a parar.

-Tienes que dar alguna declaración, Hermione.-Opinó Harry, quien se sentía un poco culpable por inmiscuir a su amiga en todo eso. Pero también parte del triunfo había sido gracias a ella.

-O en su defecto contratar a personas competentes que puedan revisar sus casos de manera apropiada y darles un seguimiento. Yo creo que podrías hacer más reformas a la ley penal.

Hermione enarcó una ceja.

-¿Qué diantres fue todo eso? ¿A caso te tragaste un libro de leyes mágicas?

Harry también lo miraba atentamente queriendo saber el significado de aquella brillante idea pero para nada, intuía, proveniente de su amigo.

Por su parte Ron rió y se acomodó en la silla.

-No es mi idea.

-Ya lo suponíamos.-Corearon los otros dos, medio _aliviados_ de que Ron no hubiera sufrido ningún daño colateral gracias a los hechizos de verdad.-En realidad es idea de Blaise.

Aunque Hermione no lo deseara, mucho menos por la _interacción_ que existía entre ella y el esposo del pelirrojo, le intereso de sobremanera todo aquello.

-¿Qué es lo que dijo con exactitud?

Harry también lo animó con la mirada y una diminuta sonrisa que Ron agradeció. Aun después de todo, no era fácil hablar con Hermione sobre temas que ella creía manejar a la perfección.

-Lo que sucede es que…él piensa que si se creara una división especial, con personas cualificadas que atendieran todas esas cartas que están llegando a ti, les dieran seguimiento, respuesta y además… ¿cómo dijo?... ¡ah sí!, que se modificara un poco la enmienda sobre la prisión, se tendrían mucho mejores resultados tanto en Azkaban como con el resto de la sociedad.

La funcionaria miraba atentamente a quien acababa de hablar.

-¿Modificar la enmienda de prisión?... ¿Cómo?

Ron se alzó levemente de hombros.

-No recuerdo exactamente todo lo que me dijo, dado que lo hizo cuando el día del juicio llegamos a casa y…

-Enfócate, Ron.-Chasqueó los dedos la mujer, prefiriendo no enterarse sobre nada de…nada que sucediera en el matrimonio Zabini.

-Oh, bueno, solo recuerdo que mencionó algo de muggles.

Hermione parpadeó, siendo Harry esa vez quien interviniera.

-¡Ah!, ¿Cómo las leyes que rigen a la sociedad muggle?

-Creo que sí.

La funcionaria se mordió el labio inferior mientras procesaba todo lo que Ron había dicho.

Entender todo desde que ganaron el juicio le había costado un poco, y no por el momento, sino por lo que llegó después.

Pensar que Blaise Zabini hubiera dicho todo aquello resultaba…increíble.

Ella no lo conocía y en realidad no planeaba hacerlo. Solo conocía su trabajo y sabía lo buen elemento que el Director del departamento de excepciones de magia negra resultaba para el ministerio.

Esa rama había sido una idea suya y el hecho de que fuera Zabini quien se quedara con el puesto directivo no tenía nada que ver con la fama que le precedía. El hombre era bueno en su trabajo, bastante y el ministro no se preocupaba por algún inconveniente.

-Blaise…él siempre ha deseado hacer más, ayudar a la comunidad a progresar, ser útil para ella.

-Pero él es útil en su trabajo, Ron.

-No de esa forma.-Explicó el pelirrojo a sus dos amigos.-No es secreto para nadie que durante mucho tiempo fue…lo que fue. Jamás hizo nada por nadie que no le generara alguna ganancia o utilidad. Desperdició buena parte de su vida en vicios y estupideces, los cuales prefiere olvidar que alguna vez sucedieron. Pero en la actualidad desea hacer más, algo que su propio trabajo le limita.

Tampoco es secreto que nos falte nada, bien podría dejar su trabajo y viviríamos desahogadamente durante mucho tiempo, sino es que el resto de nuestras vidas, pero Blaise se siente en deuda con la sociedad, con el mundo, porque según él le dieron una segunda oportunidad de vivir y de tener una familia.

A veces siento pena por él y también impotencia por no poder ayudarlo. Tiene ideas fabulosas que siempre se quedan solo en eso…es frustrante que tanto intelecto, dispuesto para el bien, se quede estancado.

Harry palmeó el brazo de su amigo para darle ánimo, sin embargo Hermione continuó mirándolo.

Ahí ella se dio cuenta por fin, que a pesar de los millones de sentimientos que albergara, de todo el pasado y sus errores, existían cosas que jamás cambiarían y otras que sí.

Durante mucho tiempo olvidó lo que era ser una amiga y algo, muy dentro de ella, se lo volvió a recordar en ese instante.

-No te preocupes, Ron, ya habrá algo que podamos hacer.-Señaló, formándose una idea que quizá le serviría a ella para expiar sus culpas y remordimientos.

-Sí, Ron, déjaselo todo a Hermione, ella lo solucionará.

El pelirrojo solo sonrió, desviando el tema.

-¿Y qué hay de ti? ¿Ya hablaste con Neville?

Harry negó.

-Con todo lo del juicio y esas cosas, preferí que pasara un poco de tiempo. Además Malfoy está disfrutando a su padre.

Eso nadie lo discutía.

-Pero debes apresurarte, Harry, los tratos mágicos también tienen un límite de tiempo una vez que alguna de las partes ha realizado lo suyo.

-Es verdad, compañero. Debes apresurar las cosas para que Malfoy pueda hacer lo que le corresponde. Después de todo no creo que las cosas sean complicadas.

Harry lo intuía pero aun así algo lo estaba deteniendo.

-Si aunque…necesito pensar muy bien algunas cosas antes de realizarlas. Ahora que todo está muy cerca del fin, debo ser yo quien ponga en orden mis prioridades.

-¿Cómo cuales?-Indagó Hermione y ahí Harry supo que pasara lo que pasara no volvería a perder a ninguno de los dos. Su amistad se había fortalecido nuevamente.

-Creo que debemos hablar sobre un par de asuntos que tengo pendientes y que pueden modificar mi vida.

Tanto Ron como Hermione miraron atentamente a Harry Potter, quien comenzó su relato y no se detuvo hasta que al menos expulsó un poco de todo lo que llevaba a cuestas y le causaba estrés.

**oOoOoO**

Draco sonrió a su padre quien acababa de presentarse en la sala de la casa donde ahora vivía su madre.

Malfoy's Manor había sido vendida, forzosamente, por ellos cuando el dinero comenzó a escasear.

Muy pocas cosas fueron las que el ministerio no confiscó ni consideró peligrosas, además casi toda la fortuna había sido gastada en un centenar de papanatas que nunca hicieron nada por el hombre que había vuelto a ponerse ropa a su altura, que lo hacía lucir imponente, altivo, orgulloso y miles de cosas más que los diez años en prisión le habían quitado.

Tanto Narcisa como su hijo se sintieron orgullosos de la visión.

-Es bueno ponerse algo que no sea ese horrible traje gris de prisión.

-Te sigue sentando muy bien el color negro, cariño. Ha sido una larga espera desde la última vez que te vi así.

Lucius asintió, ni siquiera podía recordar claramente las épocas donde su sola presencia infundía respeto.

Pero ahora era diferente, había salido libre y no pretendía volver a la horrible prisión nunca más. Ya le había _pagado_ suficiente a la maldita sociedad.

-Sigue utilizando la pócima que te di para el cabello y en menos de una semana lo volverás a tener como antes.-Comunicó Draco, quien se sentía sumamente orgulloso de su larga cabellera. No tenía que hacer hincapié en que se trataba de un homenaje al hombre que medio sonrió.

-Es momento de empezar a cuidar mi persona nuevamente, sobre todo si deseo volver a ser el hombre de negocios que fui.

-Por eso no te preocupes ahora.-Anunció Narcisa, invocando una tetera y tres tazas de porcelana fina.-Tenemos lo suficiente. Por el momento solo preocúpate de tú recuperación y de disfrutar tú libertad, querido.

Lucius siempre se había preguntado lo que sucedería con su esposa estando él preso. No alcanzaría jamás a relatar las millones de ideas, nada agradables, que transitaron por su cabeza, entre las cuales se encontraba el divorcio y un nuevo matrimonio con alguien que pudiera estar a su lado protegiéndola.

Pero se olvidó completamente de lo fuerte y leal que era su consorte. Dos distintivos que durante la guerra y después de ella solo crecieron.

Siempre lo diría, se había casado con la mejor y a pesar de que no eran muy expresivos, se sentía sumamente orgulloso de tenerla aun a su lado.

Contuvo el impulso de tomar su mano, quizá en otro momento lo haría y le permitiría, si lo deseaba, llorar horas enteras como el día en que lo liberaron.

Siempre había odiado las lágrimas, pero aquellas derramadas con amor y después de su infierno, fueron oasis en un desierto.

-Mamá tiene razón.-Intervino Draco, tomando la taza que la mujer le cedía.-Por el asunto monetario no te preocupes.

Pero Lucius negó.

-No voy ni pienso vivir toda la vida de tú caridad, Draco. Fue bueno que ayudaras a tú madre mientras no estaba pero…

-No fue caridad.-Interrumpió el aludido.-No habría permitido jamás que mamá se quedara desamparada, ni antes ni mucho menos ahora que regresaste.

-Precisamente por eso. Solo dame unos días para restablecerme y volveré a empezar. Antes lo hice y ahora también.

-Pero papá…

-¡Basta, los dos!-Intervino Narcisa, invocando un plato con galletas.-Estamos disfrutando de una buena taza de té, nuevamente en familia, no lo echen a perder por favor.

Oh, Lucius había olvidado lo _sutil_ que podía ser su esposa en ocasiones, por eso solo suspiró y bebió té.

Lo mismo hizo Draco. Si algo sabía de su madre era que en momentos como ese, dónde ella precedía las cosas, no existía nadie más que ella a cargo.

A veces se cuestionaba sobre quien llevaba el verdadero mando de los Malfoy.

-Y para que quede asentado.-Murmuró la mujer tomando un platito con tarta.-Esta casa, todo lo que ves y lo que queda en la bóveda de Gringotts, es tuyo.

-¡¿Qué?

-¿A caso pensaste que nos darían una miseria por todo lo que después vendí? Yo también se de negocios, querido, no lo olvides.

Lucius miró a su hijo quien asintió.

Narcisa se había negado a conservar lo que le trajera malos recuerdos, por eso se había asegurado de venderlo. ¿En dónde? Nunca jamás se lo había dicho a Draco pero fuera donde fuera le habían dado bastantes galeones y la satisfacción de haberse deshecho de las _baratijas._

Sus padres, en definitiva, habían sido hechos el uno para el otro.

-Quiero enviar a Nott un obsequio de agradecimiento, Draco.

-No es necesario, madre, era su trabajo hacerlo.

-Pero…

-Ya me encargaré yo de pagarle esto, no te preocupes.-Sonrió el rubio, colocando el diario que tenía sobre el regazo en el sofá a su lado. Había pretendido leerlo pero estaba seguro que decía exactamente lo mismo que hacía unos días cuando todo el revuelo en torno a su padre había comenzado.

Eso le recordaba las cosas que había tenido que hacer para deshacerse de los reporteros que rodeaban su casa. Claro que Pansy se encontraba sumamente feliz por la atención, pero él lo que menos deseaba era más alboroto.

Su padre no había salido aun de casa por su explícita recomendación. No quería ni pensar en lo que sucedería si alguien llegaba a verlo. Las millones de sensaciones encontradas de la sociedad podían desencadenar una desgracia, algo que obviamente no deseaba que sucediera.

-¿Por qué no se van un tiempo de aquí?-Dijo de repente. Lo había estado planteando, de hecho, aun antes de que su padre saliera.

-¿Irnos?-Indagó Lucius, quien miraba de hito en hito a su hijo y aun no podía creer lo cambiado que se encontraba.

Escucharlo hablar como un hombre solo le recordaba todo el tiempo que había perdido.

-Sí, de vacaciones.

-Pero no hay necesidad de…

-Si no has salido aun de casa es por todo el revuelo que algún idiota desató en torno a tú liberación, así que no podrás pisar Londres sin que alguien te cuestione o te culpe de cosas que es preferible evitarte, papá. Es, racionalmente mejor, alejarse un tiempo. Al menos hasta que las cosas se calmen un poco.

Era un hecho, su hijo había crecido.

-Podríamos ir a Francia.-Concordó su madre, captando lo que su hijo deseaba decir.-Visitar a Andrómeda…además Francia siempre te ha gustado.

El aludido asintió. Recordar Francia era memorar sus exquisiteces visuales y culinarias, sobre todo la atmosfera tan apacible que Londres no tenía.

-Muy bien, entonces preparen todo para el viaje. Yo me aseguraré de su estadía y de todo lo demás.

-Draco.-Detuvo Lucius antes de que este se levantara del sofá.-No lo estarás haciendo para alejarnos y evitar que hablemos sobre esa tontería que hiciste con Potter, ¿verdad?

El rubio se detuvo, mirando directamente a los ojos cansados de su progenitor.

A pesar de que ninguno de ellos era expresivo con sus sentimientos, todos sabían del gran amor que se tenían.

-Sobre eso…ya hemos hablado, papá. Es mejor darme prisa a concluir todo esto para volver a mí vida.

Lucius iba a agregar algo pero la suave mano sobre la suya lo detuvo.

-Ahora no, querido.-Susurró su esposa- Más tarde hablaremos tú y yo.

El hombre la miró un momento y finalmente asintió. Aunque ambos aun se encontraban renuentes con ese Trato, debían reconocer que gracias a él todo había cambiado.

Lucius guardaba rencores que quizá jamás se disiparían, y aunque quiso seguir odiando a Harry Potter como durante mucho tiempo lo hizo, simplemente no pudo.

Él, aunque se negara a pronunciarlo en voz alta, había terminado con la humillación y lo había salvado de morir en prisión.

Nada le debía, estaban a mano con lo que su esposa había hecho por él en la guerra.

Draco se despidió de sus padres y dejó su casa para dirigirse a la suya, donde debía pensar un poco sobre todo lo que estaba pasando.

No había asimilado aun las cosas y tenía negocios rezagados que debía culminar si deseaba continuar con su vida, pero en ese momento donde al fin y después de tanto tiempo la estabilidad reinaba en su interior, pudo sentir que _eso_, a lo que no quería darle nombre, se estaba intensificando.

Se maldijo mil cien veces por haberlo permitido.

**oOoOoOo**

Neville despidió como siempre a su paciente con una sonrisa y esperó a que el siguiente entrara.

Mientras eso sucedía sacó de su cajón una caja de ranas de chocolate y sin meditarlo siquiera se metió dos a la boca.

-Lo bueno que son de tamaño pequeño, sino me preocuparías severamente, Neville.

El medimago se giró deprisa, sonriendo cuando pudo engullir las ranas.

-Bueno, es que mi debilidad es el chocolate. Theo me obsequia sin falta una caja de ranas todas las semanas pero esta ya la voy a terminar.-Explicó, indicándole al visitante que se sentara.

-¿En serio? ¡Pero si es martes!

El medimago rió, ofreciéndole la caja a su amigo quien negó.

-Últimamente he comido más chocolate del debido. Creo que tanta excitación en torno al juicio me dejó un poco ansioso.

-¿Y está bien que comas tanto?

Neville comió dos ranas más antes de cerrar la caja y guardarla. En un rato más estaba seguro que las cinco que quedaban desaparecerían.

-Mmm, en estado de mucho estrés es normal. A muchas personas les pasa con la comida, el ejercicio, esas cosas.

Harry asintió, aunque…

-¿Y qué te trae por aquí? No es que me disguste, todo lo contrario, pero no quedamos en vernos.

-Oh, no te preocupes por las _visitas sociales_, de hecho esta es una cita.

Longbottom parpadeó y miró en la agenda mágica que de inmediato reveló sus citas programadas para ese día. El nombre de Harry Potter resaltó de inmediato de entre todos los nombres.

-Ah, vaya, ¿entonces ya es oficial?

Harry movió afirmativamente la cabeza.

-Lo es amigo, así que…soy todo oídos.

Neville le había dicho a Harry que no tenía razones por las cuales preocuparse antes de que Malfoy cumpliera su parte, pero con su padre fuera de Azkaban y la ciudad llena de reporteros vagando en busca de comentarios de cualquier clase, supuso que el tiempo ya estaba corriendo.

Así que asintió e invocó un pergamino que después desenredó para mostrárselo a su amigo.

-Esto se llama _ciclo_ de fertilidad. Es lo mismo para hombres y mujeres por lo que solo hay que calcular el tuyo y todo lo demás será sumamente sencillo.

Harry miró el pergamino y se sintió conforme.

-Y… ¿cómo lo haremos? Es decir…

-Todo lo que tienes que hacer es enviar a Malfoy aquí para que haga su parte y después mi equipo y yo haremos la nuestra.

No tienes nada por lo qué preocuparte, Harry. Esto terminará más pronto de lo que imaginas.

-¿Eso quiere decir que Malfoy y yo podemos hacer las cosas…por separado? Es decir… ¿no me necesitas a mí para…?

-Oh, no, no, para nada. Esto es igual que un procedimiento muggle, por lo que te aseguro al cien por ciento que después de que Malfoy haga lo suyo, no hay necesidad de volver a verlo para nada.

Harry asintió con algo de duda.

-¿Qué ocurre? No te veo muy entusiasmado.

Y lo estaba, vaya que lo estaba. Por fin después de tantos años haría realidad su más ferviente deseo, pero las cosas al parecer habían cambiado un poco.

-Neville… ¿estás seguro que Malfoy es mi Candidato?

-Claro, la prueba de compatibilidad no se equivoca.

-Lo que significa que cuando hagas el implante… ¿todo estará bien?

El medimago sonrió.

-Es normal que las personas se preocupen por eso, sobre todo en cuanto al Candidato se trata, pero déjame decirte que no hay margen de error ni nada por lo qué angustiarse. Desde el primer _implante_ todo resultará.

Harry no tenía por qué dudarlo, su amigo tenía la suficiente experiencia como para decirlo. Vamos, era un genio nato que un día apareció para ayudar a la humanidad.

Suspiró y sonrió.

-Tienes razón, Neville, me estoy preocupando por cosas estúpidas.

-Es normal, amigo. De lo único que debes preocuparte por ahora es de cuidar tú alimentación y de seguir tú _ciclo_, lo demás déjamelo a mí.-Guiñó, extrayendo otra rana de chocolate.

Harry no recordaba haber visto a Neville tan goloso, pero después de todo lo que habían pasado, un pequeño dulce no le caía mal a nadie.

-Por cierto.-Dijo Longbottom antes de que se le olvidara.-Lo que también suelo recomendarle a todos los padres que utilizarán un candidato es el aspecto legal.

-¿Aspecto legal?

Neville asintió, buscando entre los documentos sobre el escritorio y pasándole al ojiverde una carpeta que miró con bastante curiosidad.

-Dado que Malfoy y tú son compatibles para procrear pero no van a permanecer juntos, sería bueno que firmaran un _desligamiento paterno mágico._

-¿Qué es eso?

-Es solo una cláusula que firmarán, sobre todo él, donde renuncia a sus derechos de padre. De esta manera protegerás a tú bebé y no se dará pie a riñas que puedan afectarlos a ambos.

-Oh, entiendo.-Murmuró el ojiverde mirando el documento dentro de la carpeta.

-A fin de cuentas todo esto es mera legalidad. Algunos candidatos desean ver a sus hijos, otros no. Depende de las partes involucradas sobre qué acuerdo realicen, pero como tú y Malfoy prácticamente son _negocios_…yo sugeriría que ambos firmaran eso. No es como si él fuera a buscar algo contigo o tú hijo, pero al menos de la forma legal todo estaría bien establecido. Se crearía un hechizo de protección sobre ti y en cuanto te embaraces pasará a tú hijo, así si Malfoy llega a romper el acuerdo…un lío legal nada conveniente para él ocurriría.

El de anteojos leyó atentamente las cláusulas y no era más que el resumen que acababa de darle Neville.

-Tal vez lo haga. De todas formas tengo que hablar con él sobre cuándo hará su parte.

-Llévate eso, no se pierde nada con hacerlo.

Harry asintió. De igual forma él sabía, desde el primer momento, que lo que Malfoy menos quería en la vida era tener un _descendiente _con él, mucho menos desear algo con su hijo.

En cierta forma le alegraba pero…

-Muy bien, Neville, entonces nos veremos después.

El medimago asintió, despidiendo a su paciente.

Estaba seguro que muy pronto todo eso terminaría y Harry podría ser feliz al fin.

-Qué alegría me dará cuando todo esto termine.-Sonrió, comiéndose el resto de las ranas de chocolate.

Un par de días más tarde Harry saludó a Draco Malfoy quien como lugar previamente acordado, arribó a la cafetería muggle tan puntual como dictaban sus normas de negociante.

-Es bueno para variar que te comunicaras, Potter. Estaba comenzando a pensar que te habías olvidado de todo.

Olvidarse de todo era precisamente algo que por más que lo deseara no podría hacer, mucho menos eso que había sucedido entre ellos en Woldingham y que evidentemente trataban de evadir. Sobre todo por el hecho de que no se veían desde entonces.

La manera en cómo habían llegado a la posada y después a Londres sin dirigirse ni una palabra que no fuera un remilgo de desacuerdo por parte de Malfoy, había sido un verdadero misterio.

Pero nada dura para siempre por lo que lo inevitable tenía que llegar.

-Solo….estaba esperando un poco para que disfrutaras a tú padre. Es todo.

Draco enarcó una ceja con algo de escepticismo.

-A mi padre tengo el resto de su vida para disfrutarlo, Potter. Al que no tengo tiempo de seguir aguantando es a ti.

No sabía porqué pero Draco supo que aquello no había sonado ni la mitad de hiriente que en otras ocasiones y eso le hizo tragar con fuerza.

La camarera depositó en la mesa dos tazas y se alejó con media sonrisa que Harry correspondió.

-Ya sé que ni siquiera lo probarás pero…

Malfoy negó, tomando la taza y bebiendo un sorbo.

-No está mal, para ser café muggle.

Harry sonrió, evidentemente la tensión era demasiada por lo que agradeció la intervención del rubio para disiparla.

-Entonces… ¿cómo está tú padre?

El rubio miró fijamente a un Harry que se sintió repentinamente tan o más incomodo que antes.

-Bien. Adaptándose nuevamente a la libertad.

-Eso es…bueno de saber.

-Le tomará un poco de tiempo recuperar su peso y no despertarse por la noche, como mi madre dice, sintiendo que se ahoga en cuatro podridas paredes, pero fuera de eso está bastante bien.

Cuando Harry se enteró del fallo a favor de Lucius Malfoy, fue gracias a Dean Thomas, quien con toda la influencia del mundo había logrado infiltrarse hasta la sala del juicio y mandar las nuevas.

Jamás se había sentido tan orgulloso de sus amigos, mucho menos de los resultados tan buenos que habían conseguido.

Jamás dudó ni un segundo de ellos y aunque pensó que las cosas tomarían un poco más de tiempo, como le dijera Blaise Zabini: _"esos idiotas no tenían pruebas ni razones suficientes para posponer más el veredicto, así que liberarlo fue la cosa más sensata que hicieron en toda la mañana"_

Se había sentido molesto al enterarse sobre el Veritaserum y el hechizo de verdad lanzado a su amigo, pero todo eso quedó en segundo plano al saber que muy pronto podría terminar todo eso.

-Enhorabuena, Malfoy. Me alegra que todo haya terminado tan pronto y con favorables resultados.

-Es lo mínimo que esperaba, Potter. No planeaba morir solo por tú incompetencia o la de tus amiguitos. Lo bueno es que los Slytherin somos excelentes manejando este tipo de situaciones.

Harry sabía que Draco jamás lo diría, pero se sentía tan conforme con lo que Ron y Hermione habían hecho que la sola mención de sus _amiguitos_ bastaba y sobraba para que supiera reconocer la pizca de agradecimiento que vislumbró en sus ojos grises.

-Sí, es bueno que los Slytherin estén unidos.

Draco Malfoy no era ningún idiota y sabía que la conversación estaba solo retrasando las verdaderas intenciones de esa cita, por eso simplemente fue al grano. Como debía ser.

-Vayamos al punto, Potter. ¿Qué es lo que debo hacer para saldar mi parte?

El aludido tragó nuevamente con dificultad. No se había sentido así de ansioso desde que su primera publicación fue hecha. Ni siquiera el luchar contra Voldemort lo había hecho sentir de esa manera.

Se estaba comportando como un idiota.

-Neville dice que él se encargará de todo, por lo que imagino que podrás ir cuando gustes.

Draco asintió. Eso resultaría más _sencillo_ de lo que se imaginó.

-¿Y tú…?

-Oh, él también dice que no es necesario estar los dos juntos…es decir…cada uno puede hacer _lo suyo_ por separado.

El rubio lo sabía, sin embargo la incomodidad estaba apareciendo nuevamente.

Volvió a patearse para seguir aparentando que era el de siempre.

-También me dijo algo sobre el aspecto legar y…creo que sabrás entenderlo muy bien dado que trabajas con contratos y esas cosas.

Harry le extendió la carpeta que Neville le diera y Draco analizó el contenido con minuciosidad.

-Es un desligamiento paterno mágico.

-Ham…yo sé que no hace falta hablar sobre lo que es, y dado que tengo tan poca experiencia en estas cosas…

-No es nada del otro mundo, Potter. Al final todo esto no es más que un _trato_.

Harry, quien sonreía nervioso, deshizo la mueca y asintió despacio ante la fría y calculadora frase de su acompañante.

¿Qué había esperado que dijera en realidad?

Por su parte, Malfoy leyó sin prestar realmente atención al documento.

Algo, muy dentro y a lo que tampoco deseaba darle nombre, se estaba removiendo con la violencia de un huracán. Eso lo incomodaba.

-Entonces, ¿quieres que lo firme ahora?

Harry no estaba preparado para eso, definitivamente no.

-No creo que debas apresurarte.-Dijo, aclarándose la garganta cuando se dio cuenta de lo rápido que había respondido.-Quiero decir, tómate tú tiempo para leerlo con cuidado y si alguna cosa no te agrada o quieres agregar algo, podríamos citarnos con Nott para que nos ayude con las legalidades.

El rubio, quien miraba atentamente al ojiverde, asintió muy despacio.

La realidad era que no deseaba buscarle una explicación a lo que estaba sucediendo entre los dos pero estaba tan claro que casi podía tocarlo.

Por eso cerró la carpeta y la colocó junto a él, muy cerca de la taza de café que volvió a beber.

Pasaron alrededor de tres minutos sin que ninguno pronunciara palabra, solo evasivas con la mirada cuando sentían que uno observaba al otro _más_ de la cuenta.

-Y… ¿qué harás a partir de ahora?

-Lo mismo que he hecho todos estos años, seguir con mi trabajo para continuar ganándome el respeto de todos. Ahora más que nunca es imperativo que el apellido Malfoy se encuentre muy en alto. Si no fuera por esos malditos reporteros…

-Es verdad.-Asintió el pelinegro.-Pensé que todo se quedaría entre nosotros.

-Se ve que no conoces al personal de los tribunales.-Se mofó el rubio.-Estoy tan seguro como mi nombre que en cuanto se dio el fallo, alguien corrió a comunicarle toda la historia a la prensa. Eso era una maldita bomba de tiempo que todo el mundo deseaba soltar.

-Para el alivio de los _comunicativos_, supongo.

-En efecto, supones baste bien. La vida siempre tendrá de esos.

Harry lo sabía, sobre todo porque durante mucho tiempo él y sus amigos lidiaron con una reportera intrigosa y nada ética que gracias al cielo se había mudado a Noruega. No sabía lo que habría hecho si la ahora retirada Rita Skeeter se hubiera entrometido en todo eso.

-Sabrás lidiar con la prensa y verás que más rápido de lo que te imaginas se entretienen en otras cosas. Es clásico en ellos.

Draco asintió, conocía muy bien el Modus Operandi de esa gentuza.

-Ya sabré que hacer en caso contrario.

Potter no lo dudaba. Los rubios estaban más acostumbrados que nadie, a lidiar con los reporteros.

Nuevamente se formó otro silencio y ambos concordaron, sin ni siquiera decirlo en voz alta, que aquella incomodidad jamás se iría. No al menos que se enfrentaran.

-Malfoy…

-¿Y tú qué harás?

El ojiverde frunció el entrecejo.

-Sí, ¿qué harás cuando todo esto termine?

-No entiendo la pregunta.

El rubio resopló.

-Eres un tarado, Potter. Me refiero a qué harás cuando tengas al bebé. Y no me digas que vivir entre muggles, eso ya me lo dejaste claro hace tiempo.

Harry, quien abrió la boca, sonrió cuando fue interrumpido.

Evidentemente al rubio jamás le gustaría la idea de que viviera entre muggles.

-Como te dije, no quiero regresar. Quiero seguir viviendo mi vida y estoy seguro que mi hijo estará bien.

Draco no podía estar tan seguro de eso.

-Me…ofrecieron algo…una propuesta.-Murmuró el ojiverde, cuando Draco estaba dispuesto a cuestionar algo más.

-¿Una propuesta?

En realidad no sabía la razón pero a Harry le estaba costando mucho hablar sobre eso.

-Jonathan…mi jefe, me propuso irme a Estados Unidos. Hay una vacante en la dirección de la NatGeo en ese país y como todas las sedes procuran consultarse sobre estas cosas, él me nominó y aparentemente todos están de acuerdo con eso.

Draco observó fijamente y sin parpadear a quien le había esquivado la mirada.

-¿Qué?

-Solo es cuestión de aceptar o rechazar pero…Jonathan confía en que acepte y yo…me es difícil no aceptar.

El rubio seguía sin comprender el mundo muggle, sus cosas y el trabajo de Harry, pero eso que le decía había removido más de lo que se habría permitido.

Parpadeó y esa vez el ojiverde lo miraba con, sino se equivocaba, la misma sensación que él estaba experimentando.

-Durante toda mi vida me han dicho que hacer y qué no, pero cuando encontré este trabajo…amo lo que hago y he evitado ascender por miedos y estupideces. Ahora, estuve pensando sobre lo que me dijiste del factor monetario y como no puedo hacer nada con mi herencia, voy a requerir de todo lo que pueda para que mi hijo viva plenamente y sin que nada le falte.

No quiero que crezca con las carencias que yo tuve o sin algo que pueda proveerle con un mejor sueldo.

Antes veía a un hijo como el cumplimiento de mi sueño, llenar el hueco que desde siempre tuve; pero ahora, y después de todo lo que ha sucedido, creo que un hijo en realidad lo es todo.

A Draco se le secó la boca pero no quiso beber nada, sus ojos seguían clavados en los verdes que habían adquirido una tonalidad distinta y que brillaban con emoción.

En ese momento el rubio comprendió que la idea de Harry de irse lejos y abandonar nuevamente a los amigos que había reencontrado le causaba temor, pero la etapa que estaba por cruzar era su impulso y al igual que él en el pasado, estaba dispuesto a todo por seguir adelante sin que nada ni nadie lo atara.

No quiso aceptarlo pero lo haría. Él comprendía perfectamente lo que era una responsabilidad y un deber, por eso debía reconocérselo a Potter, aunque su corazón estuviera temblando.

Harry pudo apreciar algo dentro de su compañero y no supo si alegrarse por ser entendido o encogerse por el temblor que sentía su corazón.

Nunca había sido bueno diciendo _adiós_, por eso diez años atrás se había ido sin decir nada a nadie, y esa vez pretendía hacerlo de la misma manera, solo que en el camino se le volvió a cruzar un hombre que con solo un pequeño tiempo de convivencia había removido en su interior más de lo deseado.

Crecer, como lo aprendía día a día, traía consigo también el hecho de aceptar cosas que antes, ni por error, habría creído posibles pero que en ese momento eran tan inequívocas como el sentimiento que se acentuó cuando ambos se besaron y al cual evitaban darle un nombre que afloraba cuando se miraban.

Los dos sabían lo que sentían pero quizá no podrían decirlo.

Esa vez, en definitiva, sería difícil decir adiós.

_Continuará…_

Ahora si estamos acercándonos al final, muchísimas gracias por su paciencia.

Sé que quisieran que publicara más deprisa pero no les fallo en lo semanal, así que por eso se merecen mi enorme gratitud.

El próximo capitulo será interesante, así que espero que estén conmigo hasta el final.

Nos vemos muy pronto, si el mundo real me lo permite y gracias por todos sus lindos comentarios, los tomo todos en cuenta y los respondo de forma inmediata.

Un saludo enorme, su amiga:

**Katrinna Le Fay**

_Noviembre 2010_

_PD1: Sigan apoyando la campaña Anti Plagio porque entre más seamos más podremos alzar la voz ^^_

_PD2: Si pulsas el botón de acá abajo y me dejas un comentario (el cual no cuesta mucho, se los aseguro) estarás contribuyendo a que conozca lo que opinas de la historia, así como tus sugerencias y todo lo que se te pueda ocurrir (solo insultos y review anónimos no acepto pero lo demás, claro que si ^^) De antemano gracias por tu comentario n.n_


	16. Gracias

**TITULO:** **El Trato**

**Capítulo:** Gracias

**Libro:** Harry Potter

**Pairing:** H/D B/R T/N

**Category:** Clasificándose como Sweet, Angs, Romántico y quizá algo más.

**Raiting/Warning:** Tengo dificultades técnicas con esta categoría pero, y dependiendo de cada quien, este capítulo es un Cítrico (Lemon o NC-17) o R. Sin dejar de lado el M-Preg y algunos Spoilers del último libro.

**Disclaimer:** Yo no poseo a los personajes de Harry Potter, pertenecen a su Creadora J. K. Rowling y a sus respectivos socios comerciales. Ésta solo es una historia escrita de fan para fans, sin fines lucrativos.

Lo único mío son la historia, las ideas y OCC (Personajes originales).

De todas maneras si te gusta la historia y quieres publicarla, te pediría que antes lo consultes conmigo.

_**CAMPAÑA LE FAY **__: __**No permitamos que el **__**PLAGIO**__** se lleve nuestro trabajo, así que si conoces una historia **__**Robada,**__** por favor denúnciala a sus respectivos dueños. No es justo que nuestras horas de dedicación se vayan a la basura y se vean inmiscuidas en una total falta de respeto para el Autor y los lectores. Entre más luchemos, más saldremos adelante. ALZA LA VOZ, NO TE QUEDES CALLADO ANTE EL PLAGIO.**_

**Tiempo:** **Posterior a la "saga" de libros. **

**En calidad de Universo Alterno.**

**FEEDBACK:** katrinna_le_fay arroba .mx **ó **katrinna_le_fay arroba

**MSN:**shania_xs arroba

**FACEBOOK:**katrinna_le_fay arroba

**Nota****:**_Esta historia, por ser lo que es contiene OCC en los personajes (creo que eso está claro desde el momento en que se llama: FanFiction) y M-Preg. Hago hincapié en esto._

_¿Qué es M-Preg? Es la contracción para referirse a un: Masculine Pregnant (embarazo Masculino) Si no te agrada esta temática, entonces no lo leas. _

_De esa manera te ahorrarías algún sentimiento de contrariedad. Pero si te da curiosidad, entonces adelante. Recuerda que yo no me hago responsable de nada ya que es tu decisión. Gracias_

* * *

He llegado al final de todo esto con muchos sentimientos encontrados pues jamás imaginé que lo que nació con demasiado esfuerzo y terminó con mucho más esfuerzo, tendría estos maravillosos resultados.

A todos aquellos que me han seguido hasta aquí: Muchas Gracias.

La palabra es corta para expresarme así que solo diré algo:

Todo lo que escribo es quizá equiparable a la vida misma porque no solo es imprimir palabras, sino darle sentido a una idea y a una sensación que como la vida, puede estar rodeado de inesperadas cosas.

La vida me ha enseñado a que debes tomarla paso a paso y aprovechar todo lo que te dé. Por eso, esta historia al igual que ella, da un sustento real de lo que puede pasar.

De antemano me disculpo por todos aquellos a quienes no pueda gustarle y a quienes estén esperando algo de lo que suelo hacer pero…no puedo expresar tampoco lo que esta historia representa para mí porque como lo mencioné arriba: comenzó a vivir con esfuerzo y termina llevándose mi corazón.

Gracias a todos por estos diez años como Fanwritter, por dejarme seguir viviendo, por elegir mis historias por compañeras, sobre todo gracias Harry Potter por existir y porque aun permites que te siga moldeando a mi modo.

_**Katrinna Le Fay**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**I want to thank you for giving me the best day of my life**_

_**Oh just to be with you is having the best day of my life.**_

_(__Y quiero agradecerte por darme el mejor día de mi vida._

_Oh, sólo el hecho de estar contigo es tener el mejor día de mi vida)_

_**Thank You**_

_**Dido**_

_**

* * *

**_

Le gustaba esa oficina porque siempre olía a café con crema, a galletas de nuez con canela y a hogar.

Quizá exageraba pero siempre que entraba ahí, olía a lo mismo.

Le gustaba también la decoración, no tan sobria pero tampoco tan juvenil. Quizá lo indicado a la edad que el dueño mostraba cada vez más en sus ojos negros.

Cada detalle, por pequeño que fuera, permanecía en su lugar, incluso las fotografías que adornaban las paredes parecían meditarlo muy bien antes de moverse.

Esa era la clase de orden que le gustaba, ese era el ambiente que le gustaba para poder trabajar en paz.

Pero sonrió a la sola mención del trabajo porque sabía que jamás podría obtener paz ni aunque su propia área fuera supervisada. La razón radicaba en el estridente ruido en su interior que parecía no querer detenerse más.

Había logrado opacarlo por años pero después de todo tal vez no había sido hecho para ser interrumpido.

Se sirvió un vaso con agua y respiró hondo antes de beberlo. Miles de imágenes corrían también en su cabeza, imágenes de una vida paralela que jamás tendría y que la juzgaba por sus decisiones.

-Este es el único camino por el que podía andar, así que no me critiquen por lo que decidí.-Murmuró, mirando su reflejo en el vaso que sostenía con fuerza.

-Nadie jamás se atrevería a juzgarte… ¿tú sí?

Sonrió…ya no por compromiso sino porque realmente lo deseaba.

-Siempre seré mi más férrea crítica. No tiene caso que alguien me juzgue cuando perfectamente sé lo que he hecho y no.

-Me parece que alguien ha dejado de asistir a las terapias grupales.

-Por favor.-Rió, tras deshacerse del vaso.-No es que me mofe de la psicología pero seamos realistas, ¿qué podían hacer ellos por mí que yo no supiera?

-Ese narcicismo, Hermione, en ocasiones te hace volar muy lejos…a veces temo que no pueda alcanzarte más.

-Vamos, vamos.-Sonrió, besando ambas mejillas del hombre que se situó frente a ella.-Hablas como si siempre estuviera _allá_ arriba. Nadie más que tú sabe que todo lo que hago está asentado en la realidad.

-Demasiado, ¿a eso venía tú monologo de hace rato?

Ella tomó asiento con elegancia mientras el hombre que hizo lo mismo frente a ella efectuaba un movimiento de varita para que dos tazas de café fueran llevadas hasta ellos.

-Quizá…en realidad ya no sé ni siquiera que decir sobre mí misma. Últimamente me he sentido cansada y harta de todo.

-Para que tú, quien siempre se tiene "_bajo control"_ me diga eso, debe ser por algo verdaderamente importante.

Hermione Granger no respondió, simplemente guardó un silencio que fue interpretado por el mayor.

-Pensé que te presentarías aquí hasta que yo te llamara.

-Los muggles dicen que al mal paso hay que darle prisa por lo que solo estaba haciéndome tonta tratando de evadirte.

-Hermione, Hermione.-Negó el que bebió un poco de café.-Más parece que has venido aquí a punta de varita que realmente por gusto.

-Pues…

-Voy a ofenderme seriamente por esto…incluso llegué a pensar en pasarlo todo por alto, ¿sabes?

Ella enarcó una ceja.

-Habla… ¿hablas en serio?-Indagó, decidiendo que era mejor no mover la taza de su lugar.

-No suelo bromear mucho a cuanto el trabajo se refiere, pero dado que te has tomado la molestia de venir hasta acá para _explicarme_ lo que sucedió…soy todo oídos, señorita directora del departamento de Aplicación de la Ley Mágica.

Siempre le pareció que el título era demasiado largo, algunas veces había intentado resumirlo o comprimirlo pero todo resultaba en palabras absurdas y sin sentido que nadie terminaría respetando, o en su defecto como en sus años de lucha con el P.E.D.D.O, distorsionado por bromistas. Así que simplemente lo dejó pasar.

-Señor ministro.-Habló, procurando la seriedad que sus conferencias de trabajo requerían.-He venido hasta aquí para explicarle todo el revuelo en torno al caso de Lucius Malfoy y su repentina salida de Azkaban.

-¿Repentina?-Indagó el hombre que medio sonrió.-Yo creo que es todo menos repentina, Hermione.

-Yo…

-Teniéndote como principal responsable de su salida de prisión y dada las excusas que siempre me diste sobre tus visitas a Azkaban…creo que aquí hay más de lo que las pilas de documentos certificados y libros de enmiendas a la ley que llevas en tu bolso, pueden explicar, ¿verdad?

Kingsley Shacklebolt había sido un eficiente Auror que trabajó encubierto para la desaparecida Orden del Fénix y que logró hacer su trabajo con la mayor pulcritud posible. Después de ser nombrado oficialmente Ministro, dos veces, las cosas habían comenzado a mejorar para la comunidad mágica. Para algunos era el mejor ministro en décadas, para otros simplemente un burócrata más. A su alrededor se habían formado millares de historias e ideas que no se preocupaba en desmentir, sin embargo para el hombre que había trabajado en cubierto en el mundo muggle y había aprendido bastante de la guerra, la vida no pasaba en vano. Su mirada cansada así lo delataba y también la sonrisa apacible que le mostraba a Hermione cada vez que a la mujer se le olvidaba quién era ella en realidad.

-Cuando viniste aquí un día.-Dijo, antes de que su joven jefa de departamento saliera de su asombro.-Con el entusiasmo de hacer lo mejor por la sociedad y para convertir todo en algo seguro para vivir, no me cupo duda de que lo harías excelente. Te conocí siendo una estudiante modelo y sabía qué harías tú trabajo lo mejor que pudieras.-Dijo, mirando con cierta gracia el leve rubor que cubrió las mejillas de la muchacha.-Al paso del tiempo pude constatar que en efecto, eres la mejor decisión que pude haber hecho en mis años como Ministro y que jamás tendría una queja sobre ti. Sin embargo jamás me imaginé que llegarías hasta lo que eres hoy.

-¿A lo que soy hoy? No entiendo lo que…

-Todos tomamos decisiones.-Indicó, depositando la taza en la mesa frente a él.-La vida está llena de ellas y debemos vivir con las consecuencias.

-Eso lo sé perfectamente bien, pero no encuentro el motivo de…

-Nunca quise que terminaras así, Hermione, sola y con desplazamientos emocionales hacia el trabajo. Te convertiste en la mejor y has incluso hecho leyes que atemorizan a cualquiera, pero lo que hay dentro de ti…

Ella evitó la mirada. Odiaba cuando él le hablaba en ese tono paternalista que no podía refutar. Y no por no poder hacerlo, sino porque en realidad la conocía como pocas personas en esa vida.

Entre los dos había nacido una confidencialidad de la cual la comunidad hablaba, pero solo ambos sabían de qué calibre eran las palabras que se dirigían sin miedo a la verdad.

-No voy a negarte.-Habló por fin pero sin mirarlo a los ojos.-Que más de una vez me he preguntado lo que sería de mi vida de no haber tomado las decisiones que conoces de sobra. Quizá sería una buena y abnegada esposa-amiga; quizá seguiría trabajando en donde estoy pero con menos horas de trabajo y menos actividades extracurriculares; quizá sería la madre de tres…dos…siempre me gustó ese número.

-¿Una niña y un niño?

Hermione rió.

-En efecto, me conoces muy bien. Una niña y un niño a los que probablemente yo hubiera puesto el nombre.

-No lo dudo ni por un momento.

Ambos sonrieron pero la mueca no duró demasiado.

-Quizá viviría en los suburbios….tal vez aquí en Londres…me dedicaría a mi familia y olvidaría…no, quizá jamás habría existido nada de lo que he hecho hasta ahora. Toda mi vida giraría entorno a mis hijos y a mi esposo quien, a pesar de ser un tanto complicado, me amaría como nadie en el mundo.

-Pura fidelidad.

El suspiro que la funcionaria lanzó indicó solo una cosa.

-Pura felicidad.

-El hubiera no existe.

-Lo sé perfectamente bien, por eso me siento ridícula al imaginarlo siquiera. Es…es…

-Es perfectamente comprensible, dado que has vuelto a ver al _hipotético esposo amoroso_ en cuestión.

Ella ni siquiera haría el intento de preguntar el cómo lo había averiguado. Con los años había aprendido a que si ella sabía cosas, el Ministro conocía el triple de información.

-Nunca me lo has dicho.-Dijo él pasado un momento y volviendo a tomar su taza.

-¿El qué?

-La razón por la que le dejaste. Siempre lo quisiste, no creo que el amor se te haya simplemente acabado de la noche a la mañana y mucho menos cuando esperaste tanto por él.

Eso lo sabía perfectamente. Había esperado tanto que por un momento, justo antes de realmente saber que era correspondida, sopesó la posibilidad de olvidarse para siempre de su pelirrojo compañero de desventuras. Pero cuando todo se dio de manera rápida, imprevista y tan Ron Weasley, no supo si sentirse feliz o eufórica por lo sucedido.

Ciertamente el amor no se acabó de inmediato, aun en ese momento pensaba que no se encontraba totalmente apagado, pero había elegido y no era momento de arrepentimientos.

-Tuve miedo.-Dijo, expresando por fin en voz alta lo que quizá ni a ella misma se había atrevido a decir.

-¿A qué? Si mal no recuerdo, eras completamente feliz.

-Lo era, todo el mundo y el cielo sabe que lo era pero tuve miedo…miedo de no poder cumplir las expectativas de buena esposa, madre, trabajadora. Miedo de fallarle a mis ideales, a los que estaban a mí alrededor. Terror de no poderle corresponder a Ron de la forma en que se merecía…él fue para mí más de lo que pude pedir y simplemente un día me vi en esa encrucijada que me dio una bofetada y me hizo despertar a la realidad.

-Todos tenemos miedo alguna vez. Incluso yo, cuando inicié en esto, temí no hacerlo bien.-Murmuró Shacklebolt, mirando fijamente a quien mantenía la cabeza gacha.-Pero al paso del tiempo comprendí que a pesar de ser Ministro, existen personas a mi alrededor que ayudan a que mis funciones se cumplan.

-Lo sé, lo sé, todo eso lo sé.-Bufó exasperada.-Pero simplemente no podía pararme más frente a Ron y seguir fingiendo que todo iba bien. Cuando me dijo que pusiera una fecha para la boda, di simplemente la que me pareció más lejana pero esta se acercó a pasos agigantados y simplemente no pude más. Me desmoroné.

Shacklebolt le dio un momento a la mujer, momento en que la observó y volvió a mirar a la chica de dieciocho años que recién egresada de Hogwarts, acudía a él en busca de empleo.

Hermione era la mejor, muchas veces pensó en ella como su seguro reemplazo, pero algo siempre se lo impidió. En ese momento podía verlo con claridad, así que en el mismo ademán paterno en el que siempre le hablaba, así le palmeó la mano que estuvo más a su alcance.

Ella suspiró derrotada y por fin pudo verlo a los ojos.

-A veces siento que necesito tanto a mis padres.

-Deberías de buscarlos. Nunca es tarde.

Pero la mujer negó, apretando su mano a la que simplemente permaneció ahí.

-Cuando les borré la memoria decidí que sería para siempre. Ya no era una niña que les necesitara…eso pensaba, pero a veces cuando llego a casa y solo Crockshanks me recibe...creo que más que un esposo, amigo o amante, lo que en verdad siempre me faltó fueron mis padres. La niña dentro de mí los necesita.

El hombre sonrió, al menos había aceptado por fin lo que durante años le insinuó.

-Además.-Suspiró nuevamente ella, esta vez con una sonrisa.-No creo que hubiera sido buena esposa ni madre. Tal vez amiga, como siempre, pero no esposa. Aunque am..é a Ron más de lo que jamás he creído, sé y sabía muy dentro de mí que yo no era la indicada. Jamás voy a perdonarme por haberle roto el corazón con excusas absurdas pero era lo mejor que podía hacer. Tan terco como es, jamás habría podido entenderme.

-Bueno, creo que esa terquedad era uno de sus puntos fuertes.

-Y lo sigue siendo, ¡Por Dios! Con cinco hijos y uno en camino, sin contar el esposo que tiene, debe seguir siéndolo.

Shacklebolt la escuchó reír y sin embargo se apiadó de ella porque las lágrimas que se limpió del rostro hablaban de desolación.

-No me arrepiento de lo que hice. Tomé la decisión que me pareció mejor para mí y simplemente seguí adelante. Tal vez en el camino olvidé un par de cosas que he vuelto a recuperar pero no me arrepiento. Él es feliz ahora y eso es lo que cuenta.

-¿Y tú?

-A eso no voy a responder, señor ministro, porque sabe perfectamente la respuesta.

Se miraron un momento antes de que los rastros de lágrimas acabaran de desaparecer de los ojos cafés que volvieron a mostrar decisión.

-Y yo que había venido aquí a darte una buena explicación de lo ocurrido.

-No creo que sea necesario, dado que sé perfectamente lo que sucedió y a quién ocultas, pero tienes el mérito de mi confianza una vez más al haber venido aquí para tratar de _explicarlo_.

Ella pensó que se había ahorrado millones de excusas y sentimientos de contrariedad por mentirle a ese hombre que siempre había sido muy bueno con ella. Las personas en verdad no sabían cuánto le había ayudado.

-Entonces en retribución a toda tú ayuda.-Dijo extrayendo un par de documentos de su bolso.-Y para expiar un poco las millones de culpas que a pesar de todo no se borrarán tan sencillamente, hablemos de eso que has venido pensando desde algún tiempo.

-¿De mis vacaciones en Fiji?

-Eso.-Sonrió ella entregándole un pergamino.-Y del asunto de tú sustitución como Ministro.

Shacklebolt leyó detenidamente el documento en sus manos y suspiró.

-Al parecer, como siempre, has hecho muy bien tú tarea Hermione, pero… ¿es correcto el nombre que veo aquí?

La directora del departamento de Aplicación de la Ley Mágica asintió sin borrar su sonrisa conforme.

-Yo sé que quieres a Harry Potter y aunque conozcas, de esa mágica manera que solo un ex Auror como tú sabe, lo que ha sucedido todo este tiempo, debo decirte con firmeza absoluta que no te lo daré.

El ministro enserió sus facciones.

-Él es el mejor para el puesto…si quisiera podría traerlo ahora mismo.

-Pero no lo harás porque a pesar de tus impulsivos deseos, lo respetas y respetas mis decisiones. Harry Potter es un amigo que no quiero volver a perder y sí para eso debo enfrentarme a ti y a todo el Ministerio, entonces lo haré.

Shacklebolt lo sabía, ante todo Hermione era una férrea guerrera que siempre lograba lo que se proponía, así que volvió a leer una vez más el nombre que la funcionaria había subrayado para él.

-Linda manera de expiar tus culpas. ¿Estás consciente de que tu puesto corre peligro si llego a tomar en cuenta lo que estás proponiéndome?

Sin pizca de duda ella asintió, mirándolo de forma tan desafiante que el ministro solo pudo suspirar y mover la cafetera de su lugar.

-Espero entonces que todo esté sustentado y como te conozco más que a mí mismo, sé que será una larga noche. ¿Galletitas con canela?

Hermione Granger sonrió. Sabía que el pasado siempre la perseguiría y aunque no se arrepentía de nada, las culpas de haber dañado a alguien siempre prevalecerían. Así que jugando su última carta de _Snatch Explosivo_, trataría de quedar en paz con la Hermione que gritaba sin parar en su interior pero que entendía, como lo hizo siempre, que había que continuar caminando para encontrar quizá la manera de ser mejor para sí misma.

**OoOoOoO**

Ron miraba atentamente a su mejor amigo quien sentado frente a la chimenea hojeaba el diario sin mucha atención.

Blaise acababa de llevarse a los niños a comprar golosinas porque Derek y las Gemelas los habían perseguido toda la mañana para que les compraran algún dulce. Una vez que se les metía algo en la cabeza era muy difícil que se les olvidara. Comenzaba a apiadarse de su hermano Percy y del personal de Hogwarts…cuando Kara y Hara entraran al colegio las cosas serían verdaderamente caóticas, eso y sin contar las numerosas cartas que le llegarían.

Suspiró con un poco de cansancio. Lo único que le quedaba pedir, a quien fuera que lo escuchara, era que no fueran a vetar a sus demás hijos en el colegio.

Su esposo era de la idea de consentirlos pero él, quien tenía un poco más de visión paterno-casa estaba pensando en que debía poner ciertos límites a su consentidor consorte.

De cualquier manera ahí estaba, descansando un poco del bullicio de sus hijos pero un tanto preocupado por el hombre de ojos verdes que estaba doblando el diario.

-¿Alguna nota interesante?

Harry negó, mirando a su amigo.

-Al parecer la nota sobre Lucius Malfoy va menguando.

-Eso es bueno, ¿no?

-Si…creo que sí. Al menos puedo volver a salir sin miedo de toparme con algún periodista que pueda reconocerme.

-No creo que se hayan dispersado por completo. Pero si, la nota ha decaído y con ello lo demás. Ahora lo más relevante es el misterioso caso del Gato con la herencia…creo que Nott está trabajando sobre eso.

Harry no pudo evitar reír. El mundo mágico jamás dejaría de sorprenderlo, sobre todo por sus noticias tan fuera de su realidad.

-Gatos quita herencias, Varitas, Pociones, Tratos…creo que a pesar de todo jamás lograré acostumbrarme.

-Es un bonito mundo, si lo ves desde el punto de vista que es más sencillo utilizar magia en tú vida cotidiana.

-En eso si estoy completamente de acuerdo contigo aunque…

-¿Ya nunca más utilizarás magia?

El ojiverde se lo pensó un momento antes de responder.

-No lo sé. La verdad durante estos años no la he utilizado y mentiría si te dijera que la he necesitado. Creo que de alejarme de este mundo pasé totalmente al extremo opuesto y eso tampoco es muy bueno. Pienso que el equilibrio es importante y como es verdad que he olvidado algunas cosas, también es cierto que la magia es parte de mí. Mis padres fueron magos, Sirius fue mago, Remus…todos ustedes mis amigos, los son y aunque haya decidido vivir con los muggles no puedo hacerle esto a mi hijo.

Ron frunció el entrecejo, exigiendo con eso que su amigo se explicara mejor.

-No puedo negarle a mi hijo su herencia, como alguna vez lo hicieron conmigo. Yo no odio la magia ni este mundo, jamás podría hacerlo dado que fue mi salvación. Pero he decidido mantenerme al margen y aunque eso signifique que ya no haga hechizos ni convierta sapos en palomas, no puedo ocultárselo a quien será mi hijo.

El pelirrojo estaba de acuerdo con su amigo. Harry siempre le relató los tragos amargos sufridos a manos de su parentela, exento de magia y oculto como un fenómeno. La magia era parte de Harry Potter y aunque él ya hubiera decidido sobre su vida, era justo que su futuro vástago supiera de todo.

-Ya sabes que cuentas conmigo, digo, por si has olvidado cómo levitar algo.

-Eso no podría olvidarlo ni aunque Rubeus, el hermano de Hagrid, me cayera encima.

Ambos rieron. Después de tanto trabajo y espera, al fin podían darse un momento estable para ellos.

-Y dejando a un lado todo este asunto de la magia… ¿ya tienes alguna respuesta?

Harry suspiró, sabía que era inevitable seguirse comportando como si _nada_ hubiera sucedido. Aun agradecía la novedosa prudencia de su pelirrojo amigo, pero no podía seguirse comportando como si aquel episodio entre Draco y él no hubiera sucedido.

-Creo que a él no le importo, Ron y dado que ha sido muy poco el tiempo en que nos hemos tratado…

-Por favor.-Se mofó el pelirrojo con la misma mueca que Harry conocía.-El tiempo no es excusa para que dos personas lleguen a experimentar algo. Si no me lo crees pregúntale a Blaise sobre nosotros. Él dijo que a la tercera _cita_ se enamoró de mí.

Harry no era creyente del amor a primera vista, siempre había sido algo lento para expresarse y aceptar sus sentimientos, pero no se lo mencionaría al hombre hormonal frente a él. Era un misterio enorme el adivinar su reacción.

-Siempre he creído que hay que seguir adelante…después de todo lo que ha sucedido en mi vida es lo más sano que puedo pensar.

-Eso es verdad.

-Cuando vine aquí no pensé que todo esto sucedería. Para serte sincero no creí que me quedaría más de una semana, mucho menos aquí en tú casa. Todo lo que creí conocer ha cambiado y aquellos que pretendía jamás volver a ver ni por error, ha terminado en convivencias graciosas y charlas que me han llevado a descubrir a personas completamente diferentes a lo que esperaba…la vida nos cambia y aun así no puedo hablar abiertamente sobre lo que siento por…ya sabes.

Ron lo entendía. Una parte de él quería gritar como el histérico Ron que siempre sería, pero la parte racional que atendía a cinco niños y a un adulto intensamente pasional le repetía que debía de apoyar las decisiones de su mejor amigo.

Después de escuchar todo lo que Harry había pasado en esos años, pero sobre todo en esos días de estadía en el mundo mágico, se dio cuenta de que por muchos consejos que diera jamás lograría dar con uno que aplacara un poco las ansias del ojiverde.

Era verdad, habían siempre pasado por penalidades pero también por momentos felices y delicados que requerían de concentración y enfoque.

Siempre habían logrado salir de todo con mutuo apoyo y planes que requerían de destrezas infinitas para lograr el cometido. Pero esa vez, lastimosamente, ningún plan podría darles el triunfo.

Así que solo le quedaba hacer una cosa.

-¿Ron?

El pelirrojo se levantó del sofá, fue a donde se encontraba su amigo y simplemente lo abrazó.

Harry abrió los ojos con sorpresa pero cualquier cosa que hubiera podido decir murió en su cabeza junto con el hueco en el estómago y la ansiedad.

Jamás había tenido padres, el destino le había arrebatado también a quien consideró figuras paternas y las únicas muestras de amabilidad y amor fueron por parte de quien siempre consideraría su familia.

No necesitaba de palabras para entender el significado de esa acción, así que con todo el cariño que tenía hacia el hombre que era su hermano, simplemente lo abrazó de regreso.

Cualquiera que fuera su elección y camino, esa vez sería acompañado por las personas que siempre lo amarían.

Su vida después de todo había dejado buenas cosas para él.

**OoOoOoO**

Draco entró en su despacho y se encargó de cerrar lo suficientemente audible la puerta como para que lo escucharan hasta la manzana siguiente.

Se cubrió los ojos con la mano izquierda mientras con la derecha trataba de apoyar su cuerpo en el escritorio para no perder la milimétrica y última chispa de paciencia que le quedaba.

Pero el ruido de tacones acercándose le indicó que tendría que esforzarse el triple si deseaba realmente no explotar.

La puerta se abrió en el segundo siguiente en el que el _tac-tac_ de los zapatos se detuvo.

-No pienso seguir con esta absurda seudo charla, ¿escuchaste?

Pero el azote de la puerta le dio la respuesta que no deseaba.

-¿Por qué siempre tienes que ser tan necio?-Indagó la estridente voz de su _encantadora_ esposa.- ¿A caso no he soportado todos tus desplantes y malos tratos?

Draco se negaba a contestar eso, es más, ni siquiera la miraría.

-He sido atenta, devota y paciente. Sobre todo PACIENTE. Exijo al menos una retribución a eso.

-Pancy, por última vez…

-¡NO!, ¡Por última vez no, Draco Malfoy! ¡Esta vez soy yo la que habla!

El rubio gruñó y terminó por girarse y sentarse en la esquina del escritorio que momentos antes le sirvió de apoyo, sin embargo el gesto de cubrirse los ojos persistió.

-Estoy cansada… ¡HARTA! de que me utilices. Ya no puedo seguir soportando ser tú burla.

-Sabías a lo que te atenías antes de casarte conmigo y aun así accediste a ser mi esposa.

-¡Porqué pensé que cambiarías!

Cómo odiaba esa frase tan trillada. En verdad jamás entendería cómo las personas esperaban un cambio de alguien que simplemente no lo quería. Sobre todo cuando desde el principio nunca hubo un engaño.

Así que volviendo a gruñir y esta vez buscando los ojos furiosos de la mujer, habló.

-Te conozco de toda la vida, Pansy y nunca vas a cambiar tú estúpida manera de reaccionar. Sigues siendo la misma chiquilla malcriada, mimada e imbécil que conocí en aquella tonta fiesta de Té a la que nos llevaron nuestras madres.

-¡Draco!-Gimió molesta la mujer, friccionando las manos tanto como pudo.

-Siempre has sabido lo que soy, siempre has sabido que utilizo a las personas para llegar a dónde quiero y si siempre te utilicé, ¿qué demonios te hizo pensar que quería cambiar eso? Piensa, Pansy, piensa solo por un segundo y verás que lo que estás pidiéndome simplemente es ridículo.

-Lo será para ti pero para mí es importante.

-No creo…

-Ya sé que es inútil tratar de entrar en razón contigo, pero si quieres que esta parodia de _perfecto matrimonio_ continúe, entonces me darás lo que quiero.

Oh, ¿Pansy se estaba atreviendo a amenazarlo? Eso si quería verlo.

-Si nunca tendrás mi apellido, ¿qué te hace suponer que te daré un hijo?

La sonrisa irónica del rubio no amedrentó a la mujer quien avanzó un paso hasta que tuvo a su esposo justo a su altura.

-Porque yo conozco cosas por las que cualquiera mataría por saber.

El susurro terminó en una sonrisa de superioridad que Draco conocía pero no toleró.

-No me asustas, en lo absoluto.

-Lo sé.-Guiñó ella sin borrar su sonrisa.-Pero si por…digamos, _casualidad_, algún miembro del jurado encargado de sacar a tú padre de prisión se enterara que todo eso fue solo por un Trato Mágico…¿a caso sabes lo que te harían a ti y a tú padre?

Draco lo sabía perfectamente bien. Su padre y él pasarían de forma automática a prisión para pudrirse ahí.

Las leyes mágicas sancionaban de manera absoluta y rápida a todos aquellos que se valían de Tratos mágicos para lograr su cometido en el ambiente penal.

El tribunal solo buscaba excusas para no cumplir con sus funciones, pero violar una de las principales leyes del código penal mágico era imperdonable.

Miró a Pansy con puro odio y deseó descuartizarla. Sería más fácil pagar el silencio de algunos que verse las caras con un grupo de idiotas que estarían saltando de alegría por encerrar a los Malfoy en una linda celda familiar.

-Piénsalo, querido. Si tú tienes tus métodos, yo tengo los míos.

Él lo sabía. Uno de los amantes de Pansy trabajaba muy cerca del juez principal del Tribunal…sería solo cuestión de horas para que ella hiciera realidad sus palabras.

Por su parte Pansy sonrió aun más, satisfecha de lo que había hecho.

Había tenido el suficiente tiempo para meditarlo y la situación requería de medidas drásticas si deseaba retener a Draco junto a ella.

No era ninguna tonta, a pesar de lo que muchos podían decir, y sabía que algo había cambiado en su esposo.

Se negaba, ni por error, a darle nombre a sus presentimientos y no se convertiría en la segunda ex esposa de Draco Malfoy.

Cuando hubo entrado en esa casa se juró así misma permanecer, por los métodos que fueran, ahí.

No se amedrentaría, no más, ahora sería ella quien pondría el juego en la mesa y le demostraría a su esposo que más que una mujer tonta y sumisa, era una mujer de temer.

Quizá siempre se había arrastrado para cumplir hasta el más pequeño capricho de su esposo pero la vida, sus amantes, codearse con las personas adecuadas, saber escuchar sin ser vista y ser Slytherin al fin la darían a conocer.

Así que esa mañana y después del desayuno le hizo frente al rubio quien continuaba mirándola con odio.

-Quiero un hijo tuyo.-Volvió a decir, sin apartar la mirada de la gris quemante.-Y me lo darás, porque si vas a darle uno al mugroso de Harry Potter, yo que soy tú esposa tengo todo el derecho de tener uno que no sea un bastardo.

Y aunque ella deseó seguir sonriendo, la mano apresando con fuerza su cuello se lo impidió.

El terror comenzó a formarse en sus ojos y la visión de su enfurecido esposo la calcinó.

-Escucha bien, para que tú diminuto cerebro lo capte.-Murmuró, muy cerca de ella y escuchando sus arcadas.-No ha existido ni existirá jamás persona que se haya atrevido a amenazarme y saliera impune. ¿Entendiste?

Pansy asintió como pudo pero la mano no se retiró.

-No voy a darte ni un hijo ni nada, nunca y si te atreves a hacer algo que perjudique a mis padres o a mí, te juro que lo que Voldemort te hizo será un juego de niños comparado a lo que yo voy a hacerte, ¿está claro?

Volvió a asentir, el oxígeno se le estaba escapando rápidamente.

Draco reprimió el impulso de seguir apretando el cuello de la mujer que por fin dejó libre y cayó al piso con un fuerte acceso de tos.

-Te lo dije un día y te lo vuelvo a recordar, querida Pansy: No te metas conmigo o te pesará.

Ella se alejó del rostro que se acercó hasta el suyo y mientras trataba de controlar la tos escuchó al rubio salir de la habitación.

Sus ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas cargadas de ira e impotencia.

-Mal-di-to.-Pronunció, masajeándose el cuello.

Sabía que no merecía ese trato, sabía que era digna de más y que había transgredido la línea que siempre había logrado bordear.

Su infelicidad era infinita y conocía la manera de terminar con ella pero el problema era que no deseaba hacerlo porque amaba a Draco Malfoy pero también había aprendido a odiarlo.

La inclinación de la balanza era perfectamente visible para cualquiera y mientras se ponía en pie, aun llorando, maldijo tan hondo como pudo.

-Maldito y estúpido Harry Potter…ojalá jamás hubieras regresado.

Porque ella sabía que lo que Draco mostraba en sus ojos cada vez que miraba algo que no era ella, se trataba de un sentimiento por el que toda la vida había luchado y que visiblemente jamás conseguiría.

**OoOoOoO**

Harry había decidido por fin, después de varias horas, buscar a Draco Malfoy.

Aun no tenía muy en claro lo que diría, mucho menos lo que pasaría pero no podía permanecer más tiempo con la incertidumbre en el corazón.

Se sentía tonto, confundido y como el principiante aquel enamorado sin remedio de Cho Chang.

Se detuvo en seco cuando la _palabra_ por fin cruzó sus pensamientos.

-¿Qué?

Entonces la confusión aumentó, no solo por la línea de pensamiento sino porque Draco Malfoy estaba parado justo delante de él.

Se miraron un momento antes de procesar la información.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-Indagó el rubio en un tono para nada amable.

El pelinegro tardó un momento en responder.

-Ham…venía…vengo a buscarte para…

Pero el ademán del rubio detuvo sus palabras.

-Ahora no, Potter. Vuelve cuando las arañas vuelen.

Harry quiso decir que existía una araña…hombre que volaba pero eso solo habría propiciado más enfado en el hombre que lo pasó de largo y siguió caminando, seguramente para desaparecerse más adelante.

Su cabeza entonces maquinó deprisa y la desesperación se apoderó lentamente de él.

-El Trato…el contrato del…el desligamiento paterno mágico…vengo por él.

Draco se detuvo y trató de controlarse un momento.

Lo único sensato que a su cuerpo se le ocurrió hacer después del _numerito _con Pansy, fue salir de su casa.

Su ánimo era intermitente y en cualquier momento explotaría. Encontrarse con el _estoy en todos lados _Harry Potter, no ayudaba en mucho.

Así que giró los ojos con cansancio y enfrentó al que aguardaba su respuesta.

-Sígueme.

-Pero…

-No tengo tiempo de discutir contigo, Potter. Sígueme o piérdete. No me importa.

El ojiverde reaccionó más por reflejo que por pensarlo y terminó siguiendo al rubio quien tomó su antebrazo y al segundo siguiente se desvanecieron.

La aparición conjunta era muy peligrosa si alguno de los involucrados realizaba algún movimiento no planeado pero afortunadamente para Harry eso nunca se dio porque no tuvo siquiera el tiempo de asimilar que después de diez años se había vuelto a aparecer.

Cuando sintió tierra firme su cuerpo tembló y el pequeño traspiés lo puso de nuevo en la realidad.

-¿Qué fue eso?

Pero el rubio no respondió, se apartó de su improvisado compañero y comenzó a caminar.

A Harry le tomó un momento enfocar su mirada y ver a su alrededor.

Era un paraje cubierto de árboles, cercas y casas con techos multicolores…parecía una especie de poblado que no reconoció.

-Estamos como a una hora de Londres.-Medio explicó el rubio a quien por fin lo siguió.

-¡¿A una hora? Eso es bastante… ¿por qué aquí?

Draco siguió avanzando hasta alcanzar una de las múltiples casas, a la cual se introdujo después de abrir la puerta con la varita.

-¿Estamos allanando propiedad ajena?-Indagó el ojiverde. Lo que menos quería era alguna clase de problema con alguien. Eso involucraría un revuelo y de nuevo a la molesta prensa que había logrado evadir en su camino a la casa de Malfoy.

-Como si yo fuera a hacer eso.-Se mofó el rubio tras introducirse en una habitación.

Harry lo pensó bastante antes de atreverse a poner un pie en la casa y cerrar la puerta.

El lugar era bastante más espacioso de lo que lucía por fuera. La decoración era sobria pero hasta cierto punto acogedora. No existían fotografías en las paredes, solo algunas pinturas de paisajes en movimiento.

Un prolijo piso de madera contrastaba con el color de las paredes y cada una de las habitaciones guardaba su propia decoración especial.

Apareció justo en el instante en que Draco prendía fuego a la chimenea y se aseguraba, si mal no entendía, de reforzar las barreras de protección.

-Esto es mío.-Escuchó el ojiverde a quien buscó de inmediato algo más que té para beber.-Nadie conoce que lo tengo, salvo Nott y Zabini.

Harry asintió, agradeciendo la explicación que desde antes ya comenzaba a imaginarse.

-Seguramente esto te ha servido mucho.-Murmuró, aceptando el vaso de Whiskey que el otro le ofrecía.

-Es un refugio contra el maldito mundo. Vengo aquí a no pensar en nada y para estar solo.

El pelinegro supuso que alguien con el estilo de vida del rubio debía tener un tipo de _escondite secreto_ que lo alejara de la realidad.

En cierta forma lo envidió un poco porque cualquiera mataría por algo así.

Se sentó justo frente al hombre que lo seguía con la mirada, eso lo puso un poco nervioso pero decidió aparentarlo. Como siempre.

-Yo…lamento si estropee algo.

Draco sonrió.

-Absolutamente nada. Lo que necesitaba era alejarme de mi casa…Pansy se está volviendo insoportable.-Dijo, pasándose una mano por los ojos cansados.

Harry no supo que agregar al respecto. Cierto era que aun no comprendía la razón por la que el rubio se había casado con Parkinson pero al mirarlo ahí, exhausto y controlando todas sus emociones como nunca que recordara, algo en su interior se removió hacia la dirección que indicaba _pena_.

-Siempre lo ha sido, creo que has logrado soportarla más de lo que cualquiera hubiera esperado.

El rubio, quien dejó que su cabeza descansara en el respaldo de su sofá, rió con estruendo.

A Harry le pareció que nunca lo había escuchado reír así, ni siquiera cuando convivió con él y Derek.

No pudo evitar sonreír y preguntarse si realmente Draco Malfoy alguna vez dejaría de sorprenderlo.

-Es increíble…si el _maravilloso _Harry Potter lo dice, es porque en realidad soy patético.

Eso ni siquiera había sonado a un insulto, las palabras habían salido tan cargadas de normalidad que el ojiverde aumentó su sonrisa.

-Yo no quise…

-Es verdad.-Asintió el otro después de suspirar.-Creo que la he soportado por el bien único de las apariencias, sobre todo ahora que mi padre ha quedado en libertad y la sociedad espera el mínimo error para saltarnos encima como aves de carroña…a veces odio vivir así.

-Te entiendo.-Corroboró el pelinegro.-La excesiva atención llega a cansarte pero tú siempre has sido así.

-¿Así cómo?-Indagó, quien lo miraba atentamente y sin una gota de altivez.

El Draco Malfoy frente a Harry Potter era el real, el verdadero, aquel que había cambiado a lo largo de los años y que ocultaba para proteger lo que quería.

Los ojos verdes entonces se apartaron de los grises que continuaron mirando a aquel que desprovisto de cualquier barrera se presentaba ante él como lo que realmente era.

-Siempre has vivido rodeado de atenciones y siendo…creo que te apodaban el Príncipe Slytherin.

-¿En serio?-Rió el rubio.-Eso es nuevo para mí.

-Pensé que lo sabías. Incluso Hermione, Ron y yo llegamos a pensar que tú te habías autonombrado así.

Harry no se esperó que Draco escupiera el Whiskey en su boca, eso sí fue una total sorpresa.

-¡Oh por el nombre de mi abuelo! Eso sí sería tener demasiado narcicismo. ¿Cómo pudieron pensar…?

-Actuabas…con demasiado narcicismo.

El rubio se limpió las lágrimas que habían aparecido en sus ojos, algo que hizo saltar el corazón del auto invitado.

-Bien, quizá lo tenía…

-¿Tenías?

-Tengo.-Se corrigió tras arrugar brevemente la nariz.-Pero jamás me habría puesto un sobrenombre así…tal vez Emperador o Rey Slytherin, ¡¿pero príncipe? ¿Qué clase de idiota se conforma con un principado cuando puede ser más?

Ahora fue el turno de Harry para reír ante quien sintió por vez primera en quizá toda una vida, que su pecho descansaba de las múltiples presiones que había acumulado.

No fue hasta ese momento en el que Draco comprendió que siempre que se encontraba en presencia de Harry Potter, algo dentro de él cambiaba.

Ante él no necesitaba aparentar o hablar con palabras pretenciosas. Era simplemente él haciendo y diciendo lo que quería y al parecer a su compañero le pasaba igual. Nunca lo había visto reír así.

-Seguro fue obra de tú club de admiradores.-Dijo el ojiverde, una vez que pudo detener su risa.

-Tal vez.

-¿Si tenías?

-Y sigo teniendo. Para tú información sigo siendo un impactante modelo a seguir por la casa Slytherin.-Indicó, alzando un poco el rostro en señal de orgullo.

-Ahhh, vaya…tendré que decirle a Ron que cuide a Derek en caso de que entre en Slytherin. Digo, si se enteran que es tú ahijado seguramente a él también le erigen una estatua o algo.

-Y Weasley se pondría histérico…quizá no estaría mal lanzar alguna clase de rumor cuando Derek entre en el colegio.

Harry sonrió al imaginar el histerismo de su amigo, eso sería maravillosamente divertido para quien lo viera…excepto para Zabini, quien seguramente tendría que hacer milagros para calmar a su esposo.

El silencio los rodeo un momento, algo que no los incomodó en lo absoluto.

-¿No sería más simple para ti si comenzaras a vivir como realmente quieres?

El rubio no pareció comprender la repentina cuestión.

-Eres un hombre exitoso que tiene el _toque de midas_. Puedes hacer lo que quieras y más ahora que tú padre por fin se encuentra libre. A mi parecer no necesitas de nadie para seguir aparentando el respeto que ya tienes.

Draco lo había pensado muchas veces pero no era tan simple como parecía.

-Quizá para ti o cualquier otra persona funcionaría.-Habló, modulando su tono cansado de voz.-Pero no para mí. Hay cosas que nunca se olvidan, Potter y entre ellas se encuentra todo lo que ha sucedido.

Aunque el pasado esté ahí, siempre existirá quien te recuerde más por lo que has hecho antes que por lo que haces ahora.

-Eso pensaba yo.-Defendió el pelinegro con presteza y sin pensar.-Pero ahora todo es diferente. Si las personas se dieran un momento en conocer a otros…

-Mi apellido, Potter, pesa más que el plomo.

Los ojos grises centellaron y Harry por fin lo entendió.

Draco actuaba tan…Draco porque su apellido era la herida que jamás sanaría. Y no por la familia sino por las acciones que sus integrantes habían cometido.

Recordó a los Black. Aunque Sirius era una persona diferente, jamás podría salir por completo de lo que su familia había hecho, mucho menos después de todo el lodo que manchó su nombre. Siempre creyó, antes de perderlo, que si todo su caso se aclaraba, las miradas aun caerían sobre él como piedras.

Ahora entendía la razón por la que Malfoy se había entregado en cuerpo y alma a salvar su apellido, a ser fuerte, poderoso y un gran hombre de negocios.

Su loable acción iba dirigida más que a sí mismo, a sus padres, los cuales seguramente estaban orgullosos de él.

Un nudo se forjó en su garganta y prefirió no agregar nada. Los prejuicios eran horribles.

-Al menos hasta que crea que es el momento adecuado, no puedo darme por vencido. Ahora, más que nunca, es necesario que permanezca de pie y firme ante todo lo que ocurrirá.

-Pero los periodistas…

-Escuché una vez a alguien decir que ante una calma, la tormenta se acercará con mayor fuerza. Por eso debo estar preparado y si eso significa que deba seguir soportando a Pansy, entonces así será.-Indicó con decisión.

-Ahora entiendo.-Murmuró el pelinegro.-Por eso no deseas un hijo.

Harry comprendió su indiscreción y cuando buscó al rubio para disculparse, este simplemente lo miró.

-Traer un hijo a este maldito mundo, cuando su apellido puede perjudicarle, sería la peor idiotez que pudiera hacer.

-Pero estás luchando por…

-Ya te lo dije.-Suspiró.-Este no es el momento para que un hijo mío viva en esta podrida sociedad incomprensible.

Entonces todo se volvió muy claro.

-Lo lamento tanto.-Murmuró, sorprendiendo al rubio.

-¿Qué lamentas?

-El Trato.

Draco de verdad no se esperaba eso.

-¿Qué?

-Lamento que por culpa de eso tú vayas…si lo hubiera sabido antes…

-¿Qué cambiaría?-Señaló con un tono molesto.-Si antes deseabas un hijo, no creo que ahora lo quieras menos. Además gracias a ese Trato mi padre está fuera de esa asquerosa prisión.

-Pero tú…

-Me lo dijiste una vez, Potter. Mi…tú hijo vivirá en el mundo muggle y aunque no termine de gustarme la idea…creo que será lo mejor para él.

Harry se sintió de piedra. Que Malfoy aceptara eso era como si el mundo se fuera a terminar.

-Malfoy.

-No se puede hacer nada al respecto, así que voy por el contrato de desligamiento para firmarlo, mañana mismo iré a donde Longbottom para hacer mi parte y que tú puedas seguir tú vida con tú futuro hijo y con ese muggle.

Harry estaba por agregar algo pero lo último lo desconcertó.

-¿Qué?

-Parece que tu vocabulario es limitante, Potter.

-No, no me salgas con eso, ¿qué tiene que ver Alec en todo esto?

Draco no iba a caer en la provocación.

-Nada, olvídalo, es tú vida y…

-No, por algo lo has mencionado. ¿Qué hay con Alec? Él… ¿él te dijo algo?

Las manos del rubio se contrajeron y el raciocinio comenzó a fallar.

-No me dijo nada, pero es evidente que está loco por ti.

-Eso no…

-¡¿Lo vas a negar?

No lo haría porque por más _tonto_ que quisiera parecer, él conocía las intenciones de su ex novio.

-No, pero tampoco significa que yo lo quiera.

-¡Por favor!-Rió mordazmente.-Si te derrites por él. Solo es cuestión de ver cómo le hablas y lo miras para saber que no te es indiferente.

-Tuvimos una relación. Claro que no me es indiferente pero tampoco significa…

-Te llama Har… ¡¿HAR?...¿qué clase de absurdo diminutivo es ese?

-Yo no lo elegí.

-¿Te gusta que te llame así?

-No…eso no es asunto tuyo.

-Entonces tienes muy poco gusto a cuanto hombres se trata.

-¡Eso tú no lo sabes!

-Claro que sí. Si ese muggle de pacotilla es tú patrón, no quiero ni ver a los que le antecedieron, o precedieron. Dado el caso, no me interesa.

-Si no te interesara entonces ni siquiera mencionarías a Alec.

-Deja de pronunciar su nombre.

-No lo haré.

-¡Hazlo!

-¡NO!

A este punto ambos se encontraban ya de pie y enfrentándose con algo parecido a sus riñas de siempre, pero entonces fue el turno de que por fin la verdad apareciera.

-¡Lo harás!

-¡No lo haré sin una buena razón y como solo es por capricho, entonces…!

-¡LO ODIO!-Gritó el rubio acercándose a quien abrió los ojos en sorpresa.

-¿Lo odias? ¿Solo porque es muggle?

-¡Lo odio porque te habla de esa manera estúpida, y porque casi se te tira encima y porque te dice Har sin que tú muevas un solo músculo cuando sé que odias que te llame así!

-Eso no es…

-¡Y porque te tuvo antes que yo y puede volver a hacerlo!

Harry retuvo la respiración pero ni así pudo detener sus palabras.

-¡Si no quisieras que me tuviera entonces harías algo para impedirlo!

Fue un impulso, la sangre explotando en el interior de Draco y la agitación en Harry quien llevó al primero a estampar al segundo contra la pared y a mirarse fijamente mientras su respiración sonaba entrecortada.

-Eres un maldito arrogante, Potter.

-Y tú un estúpido engreído que teme que le gane como siempre.

Entonces se sonrieron, recordando sus riñas infantiles y sus múltiples enfrentamientos que habrían culminado de esa manera si el mundo, sus destinos y todo a su alrededor hubiera sido diferente.

Esta vez el beso fue mucho más intenso, cargado de sentimientos a los que temían nombrar pero que a esa altura era ya imposible negar.

Se habían enamorado, por la convivencia diría, por el pasado, por todas esas riñas que llevaban consigo cargas enormes de sentimientos y deseos.

Al fin el niño Draco de once años se encontraba conforme y el niño Harry que alguna vez deseó ser amado y que pasó toda su vida en busca de eso, lo encontró.

El beso profundizó hasta que sus lenguas lucharon y se permitieron saborearse sin pudor o arrepentimiento.

Ya no tenían once, quince ni veinte, eran adultos con una vida y conocimientos suficientes como para saber lo que deseaban y a pesar de que todo lo que les ocurría sucedía como en la vida, simplemente se entregaron a lo que desde siempre fue inevitable.

El rubio empujó a su compañero, quien se empeñaba en querer abrirle la camisa, hasta el alfombrado blanco frente a la chimenea, pero antes de llegar a él tropezaron y rieron cuando Draco cayó sobre el de anteojos.

-¿Ansioso?-Indagó Malfoy, lamiendo descaradamente el cuello y barbilla de quien tembló pero sonrió.

-Lo mismo te preguntó.

El rubio lo ayudó a levantarse y en cuanto estuvieron de frente nuevamente volvieron a besarse. Ya habían desperdiciado mucho tiempo como para detenerse a pensar. Todo lo que querían era simplemente sentir.

Esta vez lograron llegar a donde el rubio quería, el cual esta vez fue preso del ojiverde quien había logrado abrirle la camisa y besaba parsimoniosamente el pecho blanco que subía y bajaba sin un ritmo definido.

Harry se preguntó, últimamente, si el cuerpo del rubio era tan blanco como su rostro, ahora que podía constatarlo se alegró de que las fantasías que había comenzado a tener no se acercaran a la realidad.

El cuerpo de Malfoy era perfecto y él lo lamió a su antojo, degustando cada rincón que encontró a su paso.

Lamió las tetillas rosadas una y otra vez hasta que el dueño suspiró, entonces mordió suavemente para obtener el pequeño tirón de cabello que aquel que le acariciaba por debajo de la ropa, le dio.

Harry se detuvo, le sonrió al que permanecía bajo él y comenzó entonces a quitarse la ropa.

Primero los anteojos, después la camisa, botón por botón fue abriéndose paso bajo la mirada que comenzó a quemarle la piel.

Sonrió cuando las manos blancas tiraron de la prenda y lo acariciaron. Ahora fue el turno de Draco de besarle el pecho, mientras él cerraba los ojos y se dejaba llevar por el vaivén involuntario que sus caderas hacían sobre el que intentaba quitarle el pantalón.

-Espera.-Murmuró Harry, apartando al desconcertado rubio.-Lo haré yo.

Levantándose del regazo del rubio, Harry comenzó a quitarse el pantalón. Nunca lo había hecho con nadie pero ese momento se le antojó el indicado, por eso cuando abrió el botón, bajó la cremallera y miró que el rubio se lamía los labios, la pizca de raciocinio que le quedaba, murió.

Antes siquiera de que el pelinegro terminara con su tarea, el rubio se abalanzó hacia él, tirando del pantalón y encontrando, sin premeditación, el miembro semi erguido de quien gimió alto y sin pudor cuando la boca de Malfoy lo envolvió.

La sensación fue maravillosa y el movimiento maestro de Draco fue llevarlo hasta un lugar inimaginable aun antes de cualquier cosa.

Estuvo seguro, no podría afirmarlo, que gimió más de una vez el nombre de quien succionaba su miembro profundo y después rápido.

Harry estaba a punto de colapsar por lo que tomando el cabello rubio, que caía desordenado por la espalda de su entretenido dueño, se lo indicó.

-Draco.-Musitó, obteniendo la atención de los ojos grises que no comprendieron la razón por lo cual le apartaban de su _dulce_.-Aun no.

El rubio no entendió y sin que pudiera agregar nada, los labios del pelinegro lo asaltaron, dejándole probar la aditiva sustancia que había mantenido absorto al otro.

Harry lo empujó hasta la alfombra y fue su turno entonces de morder, besar y lamer todo aquel cuerpo que era solo para él.

Retiró los pantalones y tal como su compañero hiciera hacía un momento, prácticamente se abalanzó hacia el miembro que lo recibió erguido y con satisfacción.

Recorrió la carne con hambre, saboreando los suspiros, el sabor salado y las millones de electrizantes punzadas que su espina dorsal obtenía cada vez que los dedos del rubio subían y bajaban por su espalda.

Entonces Draco lamió sus dedos y mientras Harry entendía la directa, subió hasta perderse en su cuello.

Antes de sentir los dedos invadiendo su interior, el ojiverde también los lamió, eso fue un punto erótico que el rubio premió con un sensual baile de lenguas y un quejido satisfecho cuando por fin hizo la intromisión.

No dejaron de besarse, danzando al compas de dos caderas que urgentes reclamaban algo que por décadas habían soñando sin hacerlo consciente.

Sus miembros erectos se acariciaron, danzaron, se amaron como los que se miraban a los ojos por miedo a perderse alguna expresión o indicio.

El rubio quiso decir algo, agregar lo que fuera, pero la oleada de éxtasis lo llevó a simplemente posicionarse entre las piernas que se habían abierto especialmente para él y se enterró despacio en la carne del que cerró los ojos y simplemente sintió.

Fue Harry quien comenzó a moverse, perdiéndose en la presión que el rubio efectuaba dentro de él.

-Harry, Harry, Harry.

Su nombre, pronunciado junto a su oído, con jadeos y caricias que estaban llevándolo al límite lo hicieron temblar, por lo que empujó a Draco y volvió a quedar en su regazo, moviéndose esta vez al comprar de la mirada gris llena de lujuria y de manos que apretaban sus nalgas y acariciaban sus caderas para sentir aun más el placer.

Ambos sabían que el baile ansioso que comenzaron a tomar estaba llegando a su fin por lo que el rubio acarició el miembro olvidado de su amante llevándolo a experimentar mucho más placer.

La última estocada antes del clímax fue un remolino interno para los dos, pues sabían que todo lo que sentían, pensaban y querían estaba justo ahí, en ambos, cuyas caricias y vaivenes tenían por objetivo mostrarse como realmente eran. Sin máscaras.

De haber podido se habrían arrancado los labios entre los besos y mordidas desesperadas que se daban, pero cuando el orgasmo llegó, ambos lo experimentaron como el mejor de sus vidas.

Subir al cielo no tenía retorno, mucho menos cuando entre la sensación delirante de sus cuerpos, sus bocas seguían llamándose con desesperación y una luz blanca aparecía para iluminar la habitación.

Harry enarcó la espalda y se dejó caer contra el rubio quien apretó su agarre en las caderas de su amante.

La respiración jadeante solo hablaba de un magnifico acto y mientras sus frentes se juntaban, sus ojos se buscaron con desesperación.

No era necesario hablar, todo estaba dicho en lo que acababan de hacer. Por eso volvieron a besarse para comenzar nuevamente a hacerse el amor.

Las historias de amor nunca son iguales y esta no podía ser la excepción.

Pero la vida es diferente para cada persona y fue ella la encargada de hacerles ver la realidad, por eso cuando Draco Malfoy despertó, en una cama deshecha y después de tanta pasión, comprendió que debía seguir su camino.

Amaba a Harry Potter, lo amaba como jamás podría volver a amar a nadie pero también era consciente, como el hombre que no estaba a su lado, que ambos tenían responsabilidades que los reclamaban y que no podían dejar en el mundo real.

Él más que nadie debía seguir luchando para lograr sus objetivos y Potter, su siempre eterno rival y amor, tenía un camino propio que cumplir. Por eso no se sorprendió en encontrar una nota sobre la almohada, la cual temió leer pero debía ver.

Acarició el pergamino blanco y permitió que la luz del día llenara su rostro, una vez que pudo contemplar la única palabra escrita para él.

Harry había aceptado su traslado al continente americano y él, a pesar de saber que se amaban, no haría nada.

Ambos aun tenían mucho camino que recorrer antes de poder aceptar siquiera que podían permanecer juntos.

Con una sonrisa de tristeza, aquella que nunca nadie vería, se despidió del que en tan solo unos días lo había inundado de sensaciones pero que durante el resto de su vida siempre amaría.

"_**Gracias"**_

Dictaba la nota y aunque no pudo decir más, también agradeció por los mejores días de su vida.

El Trato al fin, estaba cerrado.

**= FIN =**

**Katrinna Le Fay**

_Noviembre 2010_

* * *

Sí, hay Epílogo.

Próximamente.

¿Comentarios?...creo que son necesarios y estoy lista para recibirlos.


	17. Epílogo 1: Y así continuó nuestra vida

**TITULO:** **El Trato**

**Capítulo:** Epílogo 1: "Y así continuó nuestra vida"

**Libro:** Harry Potter

**Pairing:** B/R T/N

**Category:** Clasificándose como Fluffy.

**Raiting/Warning:** PG-13. Sin dejar de lado el M-Preg.

**Disclaimer:** Yo no poseo a los personajes de Harry Potter, pertenecen a su Creadora J. K. Rowling y a sus respectivos socios comerciales. Ésta solo es una historia escrita de fan para fans, sin fines lucrativos.

Lo único mío son la historia, las ideas y OCC (Personajes originales).

De todas maneras si te gusta la historia y quieres publicarla, te pediría que antes lo consultes conmigo.

_**CAMPAÑA LE FAY **__: __**No permitamos que el **__**PLAGIO**__** se lleve nuestro trabajo, así que si conoces una historia **__**Robada,**__** por favor denúnciala a sus respectivos dueños. No es justo que nuestras horas de dedicación se vayan a la basura y se vean inmiscuidas en una total falta de respeto para el Autor y los lectores. Entre más luchemos, más saldremos adelante. ALZA LA VOZ, NO TE QUEDES CALLADO ANTE EL PLAGIO.**_

**Tiempo:** **Posterior a la "saga" de libros. **

**En calidad de Universo Alterno.**

**FEEDBACK:** katrinna_le_fay arroba .mx **ó **katrinna_le_fay arroba

**MSN:**shania_xs arroba

**FACEBOOK:**katrinna_le_fay arroba

**Nota****:**_Esta historia, por ser lo que es contiene OCC en los personajes (creo que eso está claro desde el momento en que se llama: FanFiction) y M-Preg. Hago hincapié en esto._

_¿Qué es M-Preg? Es la contracción para referirse a un: Masculine Pregnant (embarazo Masculino) Si no te agrada esta temática, entonces no lo leas. _

_De esa manera te ahorrarías algún sentimiento de contrariedad. Pero si te da curiosidad, entonces adelante. Recuerda que yo no me hago responsable de nada ya que es tu decisión. Gracias_

* * *

Como aun quedaron algunas cosas sueltas, entonces voy a tratar de resolverlas por acá.

* * *

La verdadera razón por la que había decidido estudiar medimagia radicaba en las dos personas que absortos en su mundo, permanecían sentados en el jardín del hospital.

No era necesario que lo dijera, quienes lo conocían intuían la verdad.

Haber crecido sin padres y con la ambivalente sensación de odiar y sentir pena por sí mismo, siempre lo llevó a ser distraído y un poquito cobarde.

Su abuela le había criado bien, la vieja mujer siempre hizo lo que pudo por él pero tampoco era mentira que su carácter poco paciente y las críticas hacía su forma de vivir y comportarse crearon en su autoestima pequeñas heridas que tal vez nunca sanarían.

No la culpaba, su amada abuela había hecho lo posible por él y lo había amado tanto como a su padre.

Después de aquel episodio en el departamento de Misterios en su quinto año, Augusta lo había admirado aun más y las comparaciones con su padre menguaron.

Después de la guerra las cosas cambiaron un poco, sobre todo con su decisión de estudiar Medimagia.

Se había enfrentado a Augusta con el coraje que los años habían forjado en él y a pesar de que en un principio la anciana no lo apoyó, por considerarlo inverosímil y una pérdida total dado su desastroso pasado, el paso del tiempo se encargó de hacerle ver el prodigioso nieto que tenía.

Desafortunadamente Augusta Longbottom no vivió para ver su graduación y la pena llevó a su nieto a seguirse esforzando para alcanzar sus objetivos.

Neville recordaba tan nítidamente como si hubiese sucedido el día anterior, las lágrimas de su abuela antes de morir.

Le había pedido perdón por sus errores y le había externado, de esa particular manera que conservó hasta el final, lo orgullosa que se sentía de tenerlo como nieto.

Aunque no tuvo a sus padres con él, se sentía satisfecho por haber tenido a una mujer que lo amó como si hubiese sido su madre.

Por eso diariamente y conocido por pocos, se enfrascaba un par de horas en libros, anotaciones y aportaciones que lograrían, algún día tal vez, traer de regreso a sus seres queridos.

Él sabía, sin necesidad de haberlo escuchado, que la pena de su abuela fue mucha y que varias noches, sino fue que todas, lloró por el terrible destino que su hijo y nuera habían sufrido.

Perder un hijo no era algo fácil de asimilar, mucho menos cuando su cuerpo aun estaba presente pero su mente volaba más allá de las nubes, en otro mundo que no lograban aun alcanzar.

Tal vez, y a varios años de graduarse, comenzaba a entender las negativas de su abuela para que estudiara algo tan complicado como medimagia.

La esperanza, nacida del terrible dolor, era algo frágil que podía romperse cuando la realidad se estrellara con ella.

Augusta temía que él fallara en su objetivo, pero lo que quizá más temía era que esa frágil esperanza terminara rota.

Su amada abuela lo protegió siempre hasta el final pero él, quien era un hombre muy diferente al temeroso niño que fue, no podía simplemente rendirse.

Seguiría luchando, aun en contra de la realidad y de los fracasos acumulados en el escritorio de su laboratorio.

Tenía fe, debía tenerla en que algún día podría salvar a sus padres pues si había logrado hacer milagros donde nadie siquiera lo había imaginado, bien podría lograr eso que su abuela también esperó.

Se recargó en el árbol a su lado y suspiró.

Habría podido trabajar en cualquier lugar, incluso los nuevos hospitales pedían su traslado, pero la decisión de laborar en el hospital San Mungo para enfermedades y heridas mágicas fue siempre su prioridad.

A pesar de las críticas y frases desalentadoras de sus colegas, no podía rendirse, no cuando había avanzado tanto.

-¿De nuevo por aquí, doctor?

Asintió mientras sus labios se arqueaban levemente.

Estar ahí, donde sus padres vivían, era una absurda manera de sentirse cerca de ellos. Aunque no le reconocieran.

-Es usted un buen hombre.

-¿Usted cree?-Indagó a la enfermera que no perdía la oportunidad de hablar siempre con él.

-Por supuesto. Pocas son las personas que diariamente vienen aquí para visitar a su familia.

Él lo sabía, sobre todo después de la guerra donde el número de enfermos mentales había crecido.

-Son mis padres, no puedo abandonarlos.

La enfermera asintió. Conocía al medimago Neville Longbottom desde que había comenzado sus prácticas en ese hospital.

A ella le parecía que sus acciones eran loables, dignas de un amoroso hijo. Pero siendo realistas, ella sabía también que sus esfuerzos hasta ese día no habían logrado mucho en las dos personas que día a día olvidaban más.

Era una pena, a su parecer, que dos personas respetadas en el pasado hubieran terminado así.

-Usted merece la medalla al mejor hijo del mundo, doctor.

Neville rió.

-No exagere, es simplemente que no puedo cruzarme de brazos mientras ellos siguen así. Algún día voy a traerlos de regreso.

Ella no mencionaría siquiera los diagnósticos que opinaban diferente, sobre todo porque el medimago a su lado era terco en sus ideales. Pero, ¿quién en su posición opinaría diferente?

Suspiró, palmeando confiadamente el brazo de quien le sonrió.

-¿Ya les dio la nueva?

-A eso he venido.

-Se tardó, doctor. Ya todo el hospital lo sabe.

-Solo no me hagan una fiesta o algo así. Ya sabe que no me gustan mucho.

La enfermera sonrió, palmeándole una vez más el brazo.

-Siempre ha sido un poquito raro, doctor. Aun me pregunto cómo capturó ese esposo suyo que tiene. ¿Sabía usted que las y los hijos de todos los grandes hombres del Ministerio estaban tras de él?

Neville la miró y negó con la inocencia que jamás perdería.

-¡¿En serio? Eso sí que es novedoso.

-Hay, doctor.-Rió nuevamente la enfermera.-Solo un ciego como usted no podría darse cuenta de eso.

El aludido tuvo la delicadeza de sonrojarse lo que animó las carcajadas de la enfermera.

-Su esposo era tan popular que no dudo que se habría subastado muy bien de haberse realizado la puja.

-Habla de él como un trozo de carne, Adele.

-No se moleste, doctor, es solo la verdad que todo el mundo menos usted, sabe.

Quizá era cierto pero su esposo era una persona sumamente especial para él y si hubo o había alguien interesado en él, no le gustaba saberlo.

-No se preocupe.-Guiñó la mujer.-Lo tiene seguro. Solo basta ver como lo mira para saber que está totalmente enamorado de usted. Sobre todo ahora.

Neville solo movió la cabeza. Precisamente por eso nunca le habían gustado los chismes o las fiestas. Prefería permanecer al margen y sumergido en lo que realmente le importaba.

-Bien, dentro de media hora regresarán a su habitación así que si desea acercarse a ellos para hablar, hágalo ahora.

Él asintió, despidiéndose de la mujer que le sonrió.

Se conocían desde hacía tantos años que la confianza era algo que la enfermera se había ganado. Eso lo llevaba a recordar las confidencias que ella le hacía en torno a los progresos o retrocesos de sus padres, pero también a guardar bajo llave que Alice y Frank Longbottom eran sus padres.

No comprendía el afán que ella tenía en negar el parentesco cuando él se encontraba sumamente orgulloso de ser hijo de dos excelentes ex Aurores y magos. Pero Adele siempre le recordaba lo injusto que era el mundo y también en la figura pública en la que involuntariamente se había convertido.

Sacar a la luz sus experimentos para conseguir regresar la cordura a sus padres, era como enredarse así mismo en el cuello una soga gruesa y nada amable que podía ajustarse poco a poco con los comentarios del mundo.

A pesar de que le parecía ridículo, era verdad.

Las sociedades podían avanzar en muchas cosas pero retrocedían tres pasos a lo que la empatía y humanidad se refería.

Por eso, solo por eso le agradecía a la enfermera todo lo que hacía por ellos.

Suspiró, no había nada más que hacer que seguir intentando. Por eso avanzó hacia la banca donde Frank y Alice miraban el jardín.

-Hola.-Dijo, cuando se acercó a quienes lo miraron fijamente.- ¿Cómo están?

Tardaron un poco en responder pero al igual que siempre, o al menos desde hacía unos pocos años, respondieron.

-Bien.-Asintió Frank, regresando su vista a la nada.

-Muy bien, gracias por preguntar.-Sonrió Alice, quien mantuvo fija la mirada en quien le regresó la sonrisa.

-Eso es…bueno.-Asintió Neville, sintiendo un gran nudo en la garganta.

Tal vez, tal vez no había logrado aun regresar completamente a sus padres, pero del mutismo e indiferencia tormentosa en la que habían vivido ambos durante muchos años, por fin un poco de luz se había hecho.

Sus experimentos, después de todo, habían logrado algo.

-¿Es usted medimago?-Indagó la mujer, cuyas arrugas comenzaban a mostrar su cansancio y edad.

-Así es.

-¿Y viene a drogarnos?

-¡Frank!-Riñó ella, sonriendo de regreso a quien rió.-Disculpe a mi esposo, pero no sabe cuándo ser amable con las buenas personas.

-Oh, tú siempre eres amable con todo el maldito mundo. ¿Qué no ves que lo único que ellos quieren es drogarnos para no dejarnos salir de aquí?

Alice miró con bastante enfado a su esposo quien lanzó al aire un chasquido de lengua y se levantó de la banca.

-Voy a caminar antes de que nos vuelvan a encerrar.

Neville no dijo nada, existían días como aquel donde su padre se encontraba muy irritado y otros, como el día anterior, donde era todo sonrisa y amabilidad.

Efectos secundarios de su experimento. Pero por verlos así, un poco _cuerdos_, bien valían esos desplates.

-Discúlpelo, doctor. Hoy ha estado insoportable, por eso nos han dejado salir más temprano de lo usual.

-No te preocupes, yo comprendo perfectamente bien.

Alice le sonrió mientras él ocupaba el lugar donde su padre había estado.

-Nunca lo había visto por aquí.

-Si me habías visto, es solo que no lo recuerdas.

-¿En verdad? No lo sé…todos dicen que las pociones que nos dan nos ayudarán a recordar pero no me siento distinta a ayer.

-Lo eres, créeme que lo eres.

Neville sonrió y entonces sintió la mano de su madre en la mejilla.

-Tiene una sonrisa muy bonita…ya antes la había visto.

Quiso decirle que era su misma sonrisa, quiso decirle que cada vez se parecían más, quiso decirle que era su hijo pero eso crearía un shock que no toleraría y que de cualquier forma al día siguiente olvidaría.

Por eso se conformó con acariciar la mano de quien le sonrió de forma maternal.

-Me agrada, no sé porqué pero me agrada. Mi corazón se enternece cuando lo miro.

Él detuvo las lágrimas y simplemente asintió. A veces su felicidad se medía por segundos.

Fue entonces que Alice miró hacia abajo y se sorprendió.

-¡Oh!-Exclamó con mucha emoción.-Está esperando un bebé. ¡Qué hermoso!

Y Neville no encontró palabras para lo que experimentó en el justo momento en que su madre puso ambas manos en su vientre levemente redondeado y lo acarició.

-¡Qué lindo! ¿Qué es?

-No lo sé.-Explicó, tratando de que su garganta no se cerrara.-Aun es muy pequeño para saberlo.

-Ojalá que sea un niño…me gustan los niños. Si hubiera podido ser madre, habría tenido un niño hermoso y lleno de vida.

Sus ojos lo traicionaron y dejó salir un par de lágrimas que no ocultó.

-Si.-Continuó diciendo ella, mientras sus caricias aumentaban.-Será un lindo bebé. -¿Lo traerá para que lo conozcamos?

Frank, quien había regresado, se unió a la charla que su esposa y el medimago sostenían.

-Por supuesto, lo traeré para que lo conozcan y le pongan un nombre.

-¿Nosotros?-Cuestionaron ambos con bastante impresión.

-Nada me haría más feliz que eso.

El matrimonio se miró pero terminaron sonriéndose.

-De acuerdo, pensaremos un hermoso nombre para su bebé.-Anunció ella, tras tomar la mano de su esposo para ponerla en el vientre de quien continuó llorando.

A lo lejos, junto a la puerta, Theodore Nott contemplaba el cuadro. Le era difícil decir si deseaba detener aquello por el bien emocional de su esposo o permitir que continuara. Era lo más cerca que habían estado los tres en mucho tiempo y supo que Neville se encontraba radiante de felicidad.

Un mes atrás, cuando se enteró de que sería padre, todo su mundo cambió.

"_Theo".-_Había dicho su esposo una noche, cuando él revisaba unos documentos importantes.-"_Hoy me desmayé"._

Intrigado pero sobre todo preocupado por la salud de su esposo, dejó todo de lado para mirarlo.

"_¿Estás bien? ¿Te sucede algo? ¿Qué ocurrió?"_

La sonrisa aniñada de Neville fue todo un poema a su exasperación.

"_Estoy bien, es solo que antes de venir a casa me desmayé. Pensé que era por el estrés y el exceso de trabajo pero Cooper me hizo un estudio y…"_

"_¿Cooper? ¿El tonto ese que está en el laboratorio y babea cuando te ve?"_

Su esposo había reído pero él sabía reconocer perfectamente a un rival cuando lo veía.

"_Si, él, pero no es ningún tonto. Es un buen profesional que…el caso es que me hizo un estudio y…Theo, ¿qué dirías si te dijera que ya sé la razón por la que como tantos chocolates?"_

Era un hombre listo e ingenioso que se había enfrentado a muchas cosas en su vida, pero el hecho de que su esposo hubiera tomado sus manos para posarlas en su vientre lo descolocó a la milésima potencia.

Desde ese día no existía un segundo en el que no mimara, de más, a su esposo.

El sentimiento en su interior no podía explicarse con absolutamente nada. Era tan feliz que gritarlo al mundo se volvía más atrayente cada vez.

Comenzaba a comprender a Zabini cuando este le hablaba de sus hijos.

Ser padre era la cosa más maravillosa del mundo, sobre todo cuando lo compartía con el amor de su vida.

Leves tonadas de una canción llegaron a sus oídos, una canción que Neville le había cantado hacía mucho tiempo, cuando le habló de los escasos recuerdos que tenía de sus padres.

Alice cantaba y junto con ella su hijo. Quizá muy en el fondo ella comprendía la situación pero su mente torturada le impedía asimilar las cosas. Así que no le quedaba más que escuchar y sonreír al cuadro frente a él, prometiéndose firmemente seguir apoyando a su esposo con sus investigaciones.

Algún día, él sabía, lograría recuperar a sus padres y entonces su felicidad estaría completa.

_**Dancing bears,  
Painted wings,  
Things i almost remember,  
And a song someone sings  
Once upon a December.**_

Someone holds me safe and warm.  
Horses prance through a silver storm.  
Figures dancing gracefully  
Across my memory  
Far away, long ago,  
Glowing dim as an ember,  
Things my heart  
Used to know,  
Things it yearns to remember

_**Someone holds me safe and warm.  
Horses prance through a silver storm.  
Figures dancing gracefully  
Across my memory**_

Far away, long ago,  
Glowing dim as an ember,  
Things my heart  
Used to know,  
Things it yearns to remember

And a song  
Someone sings  
Once upon a December

_**(**__Dulce voz,_

_ven a mi_

_haz que el alma recuerde_

_oigo aún cuanto oí_

_una vez en diciembre._

_Quien me abraza con amor_

_veo prados alrededor_

_esa gente tan feliz_

_son sombras para mí._

_Quien me abraza con amor_

_veo prados alrededor_

_esa gente tan feliz_

_son sombras para mí._

_Cuando fue, no murió_

_Como fue lo que prende_

_Volverá esa voz_

_Cuando llegue diciembre._

_Oigo aun cuanto oí,_

_una vez en diciembre)_

_**Once Upon a December**_

_**Letra y traducción oficial**_

**OoOoOoO**

(Tres meses después)

Las voces, las miradas, las conversaciones estaban todas dirigidas a la misma cosa y no tenía que ver en una bola de cristal para averiguarlo.

Sonrió con fingida cordialidad y no evitó bufar. Odiaba la hipocresía, la odiaba pero quizá de eso tendría que vivir por un tiempo…al menos para usarla con los funcionarios importantes, los inversionistas y los visitantes de otros países que pisaran su casa o el despacho de su esposo.

Suspiró y volvió a sonreírle a un par de personas que le sonrieron de igual manera. Tenía que sentarse o estaba seguro que pronto explotaría.

Con la mirada buscó a su esposo y lo encontró charlando con un grupo de desconocidos que no dudaba pronto conocería.

-¿Se encuentra bien?

Miró al joven risueño de ojos azules a su lado y negó.

-Necesito una silla y no es broma.

En el acto el joven, de no más de veintitantos, se movió en busca de la silla más _confortable_ que encontró para colocarla justo al lado de la mesa de bocadillos.

-Gracias.-Agradeció Ron, cuyos pies se vieron sanamente recompensados. Tenía aproximadamente cinco horas moviéndose sin parar, primero en casa con sus hijos, no deseaban niñeros y tuvo que recurrir a Fleur y Bill, quienes de buen agrado se ofrecieron para auxiliarlo…la casa se había convertido en un hervidero de niños pelirrojos y rubios que gritaban y saltaban por todos lados.

Ni siquiera quería pensar en la limpieza.

Después, al llegar al Ministerio, los saludos de rigor, las sonrisas y más saludos. No creía soportar más pero debía hacerlo, por el bien y la reputación de su esposo, debía.

-¿Algo más en lo que pueda servirle?-Indagó el joven ojiazul, quien miraba en rededor en lugar de a él.

Ron negó, de cualquier forma aunque le hubiera pedido la luna, dudaba mucho que el nuevo asistente de su esposo fuera a llevársela.

¿En dónde había quedado el otro chico? Ah, sí, ya lo recordaba, también era el asistente de Blaise… ¿para qué diantres requería dos?

Bien, eso no era lo importante en ese momento, lo relevante era que se sentía terriblemente feliz por los acontecimientos.

Exactamente tres meses atrás Blaise había llegado a casa en estado de shock. Preocupado había acudido a él por una respuesta y todo lo que obtuvo fueron cuatro palabras: "_Soy el nuevo ministro"_

Ron había entrado también en shock y después de sentarse le exigió a su consorte una mayor explicación.

Zabini le dijo, en el mismo tono sorprendido, que esa tarde el Ministro lo había requerido en su despacho de manera inmediata. Temeroso de todo y nada concreto, asistió a la reunión donde entre tazas de café y el usualmente buen humor de Kingsley Shacklebolt, este le habló de su inminente retiro y del como, después de una exhaustiva investigación, decidió que él sería su reemplazo.

Blaise sabía que la aceptación de Shacklebolt no bastaba para hacer el cargo realidad, pero que él mismo lo dijera significaba que todo era un hecho.

Ni Ron ni Blaise comprendían esa radical decisión, era verdad que Blaise se merecía un mejor puesto en el ministerio, dadas las buenas ideas que tenía, pero jamás se imaginaron la magnitud del cargo.

Habían tenido que pasar unos días para que asimilaran la noticia…eso y que su padre llegara a su casa gritando y riendo de felicidad porque su yerno sería su nuevo jefe.

Y entre eso, las felicitaciones y la algarabía de su esposo que terminaba siempre arrinconándole y haciéndole cosas poco atractivas para pensar en ese lugar, transcurrieron los meses. Un par de días atrás Blaise había sido nombrado Ministro de manera oficial y esa noche, tras múltiples súplicas por parte del nuevo funcionario para que él asistiera, la gala en su honor.

Aun no podía creer que fuera el esposo del Ministro de Magia y aunque sus funciones solo radicaban en _verse bonito_, como George le había dicho entre risas, la verdad era que se sentía sumamente orgulloso de su esposo.

Siempre lo había dicho, Blaise se merecía algo más para poder ayudar a las personas y también para poder _exonerar_ las múltiples cargas que según él, llevaba a cuestas.

Ron pensaba que su consorte exageraba con eso, pero mirarle ahí, sonriente y feliz con lo que había obtenido después de realizar durante mucho tiempo y de manera impecable su trabajo, le hacía sentirse completo.

Sus hijos debían comenzar a ver los logros de su padre porque era un ser maravilloso que llegó a él en el momento justo.

Agradeció con una leve sonrisa el vaso de jugo de calabaza que un mesero le tendió y se recargó en el respaldo de la silla.

Los cambios eran buenos y él tenía optimismo en ese, sin embargo no acababa de gustarle el jovencito ese ojiazul que prácticamente se comía a su marido.

Sabía que si Blaise lo había contratado era por su capacidad laboral, pero eso no le restaba que tuviera sus _manías_.

Giró la cabeza y respiró hondo. Si su consorte se enteraba que lo celaba, ni el infierno congelado bastaría para detener sus burlas….era eso o atenerse a sus cariños incesantes.

Olvidándose de eso un momento contempló a sus amigos, quienes habían recibido la noticia con sorpresa pero cordialidad.

Todos, al menos con los que continuaba en contacto, estaban ahí al igual que Theodore Nott, Neville, sus padres, Charlie, Ginny, Dean, George y Percy, quien había logrado escapar del colegio para dejar a Seamus en su lugar…nadie más que Zabini había brincado de felicidad por eso.

Sonrió, en verdad se sentía conforme e inmensamente dichoso. Quizá, no podía esperar más de esa vida maravillosa que le daba tanto.

En otro lugar del salón, mirando de manera soñadora al nuevo ministro de magia, se encontraba Aarón Feller, el nuevo asistente del ministro. Con apenas unos días ejerciendo sus funciones ya se sentía feliz de su puesto, sobre todo de estar al lado de un hombre tan atractivo e inteligente como Blaise Zabini.

Había investigado un poco su pasado y se topó con lo que a simple vista creyó de él. A su parecer, ni aunque pasaran mil años, el hombre dejaría de ser un _Play Boy_.

-¿Qué miras?

-Nada, ¿por qué?

Lair Omar, el único asistente que el ahora ministro había tenido, miró al nuevo chico con ojo inquisidor. Era atractivo y vistoso pero antes de que cometiera alguna tontería y eso perjudicara su impecable historial de vida, debía advertirle…al igual que a todo el personal nuevo que laboraría con Blaise Zabini.

Tal vez por la lealtad y confianza que Zabini había depositado en él, era que seguía trabajando con él.

-Aarón, voy a decirte esto una vez y espero que tú gran capacidad de análisis, que dicen que tienes, te ayude para comprenderlo: aléjate del señor Zabini.

-¿Por qué?-Indagó el ojiazul sin entender.

-Porque no lograrás nada intentando algo.

Quizá porque Lair no lo conocía.

-Y no es porque dude que puedas hacerlo.-Aclaró el que sonrió a un inversionista amigo de su jefe.-No dudo que puedas conseguir a quien desees, eres atractivo y joven, pero no a él.

-Hablas tan experimentado.

Lair suspiró, mirando al joven a su lado.

-Tengo experiencia y no porque yo lo haya intentado, sino porque en los cinco años que llevo trabajando con el señor Zabini, he logrado conocerlo muy bien y él es un hombre recto de familia que ama con locura pasional a su esposo embarazado que has dejado descortésmente y solo, en esa silla de quinta.

El ojiazúl no podía creer que alguien como Blaise Zabini estuviera enamorado del pelirrojo…embarazado que lucía bastante cansado y sudoroso.

-Créeme, es su adoración y te lo digo con la certeza con la que sé mi nombre, el señor Zabini mataría sin piedad a quien osara siquiera tocarle un cabello a su esposo. Así que…yo me lo penaría muy bien antes de hacer algo innecesario con él, o de ser…grosero con el amor de su vida.

Aarón Feller tragó con dificultad y miró al pelirrojo que bebía lentamente algún extraño líquido naranja.

Si todo lo que Lair le decía era cierto…

Lair sonrió con cierta autosuficiencia cuando el joven ojiazul corrió en dirección a Ron Weasley.

-Te lo mereces por tonto.-Murmuró, saludando a varias personas más mientras permanecía pendiente a lo que el nuevo ministro pudiera necesitar o en su defecto, su familia.

Sería interesante trabajar con ese nuevo chico atolondrado.

Y la velada continuó, sin demasiada relevancia, solo sonrisas cordiales de las cuales la mayoría eran fingidas pero que debían permanecer así por el bien único de sus intereses.

Pero a mitad de la noche y cuando el baile comenzó, entonces sucedió.

-¿Se encuentra bien?-Indagó Aarón quien había decidido no moverse del lado del pelirrojo, lo que le había valido varias miradas aprobatorias por parte del ministro.

Pero Ron no respondió.

-¿Señor Weasley?

-Busca a Neville…trae a Neville Longbottom.

-Pero…

-¡AHORA!-Exigió con fiereza el pelirrojo, una petición a la que el más joven no pudo negarse y realizó en el acto.

Ron se aferró al asiento de la silla con fuerza, mientras trataba de regular su respiración.

Su rostro se encontraba amarillo y con rastros de un sudor que se había prolongado y no lo había dejado en buen rato.

Trató de localizar a su esposo con la mirada pero no logró encontrarlo. A buena hora se perdía de su campo visual. Tal vez debía comenzar a acostumbrarse a eso.

Un momento después, tiempo que le pareció una eternidad, apareció el medimago Neville Longbottom, flanqueado muy de cerca por su esposo y el agitado joven ojiazul.

-Ron, ¿qué ocurre?

-No…sé…no me siento… ¡Dios!

Neville frunció el entrecejo y con la mano tocó la frente de su amigo.

-¡Por todos los cielos, Ron! Tienes fiebre.

De inmediato extrajo su varita e invocó la misma bola de monitoreo que empleó durante el Juicio. Su expresión poco amable no indicó nada bueno.

-Busca ahora mismo a Zabini.-Ordenó al más joven que rápidamente salió en busca de su jefe.-Y tú, comunícate con el hospital.

-Pero…

-¡Ahora, Theo!

En muy pocas ocasiones Theodore Nott había tenido la oportunidad de mirar a su esposo en ese estado de seriedad extrema por lo que intuyó que la situación era grave, así que de inmediato buscó la chimenea más cercana y se comunicó con el hospital. Lo demás era lógico de hacer.

-Neville…

-¡Eres un maldito inconsciente, Ron!-Riñó el que con entrecejo fruncido miraba el monitor.- ¿Desde cuándo te sientes mal?

-Desde…desde esta mañana. Pero no pensé… ¡Auch, auchh, auchhh!

Neville le lanzó al pelirrojo un hechizo leve que se encargaría de regular su temperatura pero contra el dolor que experimentaba nada podía hacer ahí. Era imperativo que fueran al hospital.

Más rápido de lo esperado el nuevo ministro se presentó frente a ellos, el rostro preocupado no aminoró cuando vio a su esposo.

-Ron, rojo, ¿qué tienes?

-Nada, no es…

-Lo que sucede.-Intervino Neville quien seguía molesto.-Es que tú atolondrado esposo va a dar a luz. Eso es lo que pasa.

Blaise sintió que el piso se movía pero de inmediato se arrodillo, tomando la mano sudorosa de su consorte.

-Ron…Dios, ¿por qué rayos no me dijiste que te sentías mal?

-No quería…no quería arruinarte la noche, Blaise. Es tú fiesta…es tú logro y yo…

-¡Al cuerno con la fiesta!-Gruñó el Italiano.-Lo que me importa eres tú y la salud de nuestro bebé. ¡Maldición Ron, no debiste forzarte así!

-Esta vez concuerdo con Zabini. No debiste esforzarte si estabas sintiéndote mal. Eso puede afectarlos a ambos.

El pelirrojo quiso protestar pero no se sintió con las fuerzas de hacerlo, por eso apretó la mano de su consorte quien besó su frente a modo de apoyo.

-Ya está llegando alguien del hospital para trasladar a Weasley.-Indicó Nott en el justo momento en que los demás pelirrojos se acercaban.

-¡Ron, cielo!, ¿qué pasa?

-Nada mamá, solo es…

-Ya es hora.-Indicó Blaise tras alzar en vilo a su gruñón consorte.

-¡Blaise, bájame!, ¡¿qué haces? ¡El ministro de magia no puede…!

-El ministro no, pero tú esposo si y me niego a quedarme cuando estamos a punto de tener un bebé. Así que cállate y coopera.

Los presentes le dieron la razón al italiano quien, a pesar de las miradas, guió a su esposo hasta una de las habitaciones continuas donde el equipo del hospital ya aguardaba por él.

El trayecto a San Mungo se realizó de manera segura pero rápida para el pelirrojo que seguía experimentado fuerte dolor.

-¿Estará bien?

-Descuida Zabini, yo mismo me encargaré de todo.

Blaise miró a Neville quien a pesar de sus pocos meses de embarazo lucía bastante…redondo.

-Descuida, es un genio y aunque le digamos algo se empeñará en estar en el parto.-Calmó Theodore, sabiendo que discutir con su esposo era mala idea, sobre todo cuando estaba comenzando a tener drásticos cambios de humor.

La única persona que entró a la habitación rodeada de enfermeras, fue Molly Weasley, quien se negaba a quedarse estática mientras su _bebé_ sufría.

La espera fue lo suficientemente larga para los nervios del esposo pero relativamente corta para el resto de los autoinvitados, quienes animaban al futuro nuevamente padre.

En la mañana cuando llegara a casa, sus demás hijos se enterarían de la nueva y seguramente no pasaría mucho para que los llevara a conocer a…

-Todo listo.-Sonrió Neville saliendo de la habitación.-Felicidades Blaise. Eres el nuevo padre de…

-¡No me digas!-Pidió, entrando de inmediato hasta la habitación del pelirrojo que con rostro cansado pero una inmensa sonrisa en los labios, cargaba a su nuevo bebé.

Blaise no pudo evitar correr, pasando de largo a su suegra que sonriente se retiraba, hasta él para besarlo en los labios y externarle su felicidad.

-Te has salido con la tuya.-Murmuró el cansado pelirrojo, tendiéndole el pequeño bulto que se movió solo un poco.

Cuando Blaise Zabini fue padre por primera vez, no supo cómo reaccionar al tener a Derek en sus brazos.

Cuando Hara y Kara nacieron, tuvo dificultades para decidir a cual cargar primero, lo mismo sucedió con Ander y Aidan…aunque en esa ocasión fue un poco más sencillo.

Ahora, con su nuevo hijo, el nerviosismo y la felicidad en su pecho se había extendido anchamente como el mundo.

Descubrió con sumo cuidado el rostro del bebé y comprobó una vez más que los pelirrojos abundarían en su casa.

-Es una niña.

-Sí, una preciosa niña.

Blaise acarició con su mejilla la cabecita de su nueva hija y después volvió a besar al pelirrojo que jamás se cansaría de mirar a su esposo de esa manera.

-¿Y cómo la llamaremos?

Ron, tras años de conocer a su consorte, sabía que terminaría ganando en la predicción del sexo de su bebé, por ello cuando lo meditó perfectamente no le cupo duda de que el nombre que eligiera sería digno de la nueva integrante de los Zabini-Weasley.

-Mina.

Blaise lo miró con asombro.

-¿Mina?

-Así es. Mina Zabini, como tú madre.

El italiano sonrió, mitad felicidad mitad nostalgia. Que Ron hubiera elegido precisamente ese nombre hablaba de lo mucho que le conocía.

A pesar del desacuerdo ideológico que existió entre él y sus padres, honrar a su querida madre de esa manera fue todo un shock emocional para él.

No pudo evitar abrazar con un poquito de más fuerza a su nueva bebé y de agradecer a la vida, al cielo, a todos por ese regalo maravilloso que le habían concedido.

Estaban comenzando con una nueva etapa y se juró así mismo hacer un lugar donde las personas, sus hijos y su esposo pudieran vivir en paz.

Pagar sus errores y recibir a cambio semejantes obsequios era más de lo que algún día pudo pedir.

Amar y ser amado era algo que no podía desperdiciar y se apuntó mentalmente agradecer a la mujer que a pesar de todo, había hecho posible que él pudiera modificar a la sociedad para bien.

No era ningún tonto y perfectamente sabía de quién había salido la idea de nombrarlo ministro.

Aunque jamás llegaría a tolerarla por completo, Hermione Granger tenía su gratitud.

La vida, después de todo, acababa de comenzar.

**= FIN=**

**Katrinna Le Fay**

_Noviembre 2010_

_Notas Aclaratorias:_

Mina, significa: La más pequeña.

Como esto me quedó más largo de lo que pensaba, el Epílogo 2 y último, Próximamente (muyyyy próximamente)

¿Comentarios? ^^


	18. Epílogo2:Una piedra preciosa regalo de

**TITULO:** **El Trato**

**Capítulo:** Epílogo 2: "Una piedra preciosa regalo de Dios"

**Libro:** Harry Potter

**Pairing:** D/H

**Category:** Clasificándose Como Fluffy.

**Raiting/Warning:** PG-13. Sin dejar de lado el M-Preg.

**Disclaimer:** Yo no poseo a los personajes de Harry Potter, pertenecen a su Creadora J. K. Rowling y a sus respectivos socios comerciales. Ésta solo es una historia escrita de fan para fans, sin fines lucrativos.

Lo único mío son la historia, las ideas y OCC (Personajes originales).

De todas maneras si te gusta la historia y quieres publicarla, te pediría que antes lo consultes conmigo.

_**CAMPAÑA LE FAY **__: __**No permitamos que el **__**PLAGIO**__** se lleve nuestro trabajo, así que si conoces una historia **__**Robada,**__** por favor denúnciala a sus respectivos dueños. No es justo que nuestras horas de dedicación se vayan a la basura y se vean inmiscuidas en una total falta de respeto para el Autor y los lectores. Entre más luchemos, más saldremos adelante. ALZA LA VOZ, NO TE QUEDES CALLADO ANTE EL PLAGIO.**_

**Tiempo:** **Posterior a la "saga" de libros. **

**En calidad de Universo Alterno.**

**FEEDBACK:** katrinna_le_fay arroba .mx **ó **katrinna_le_fay arroba

**MSN:**shania_xs arroba

**FACEBOOK:**katrinna_le_fay arroba

**Nota****:**_Esta historia, por ser lo que es contiene OCC en los personajes (creo que eso está claro desde el momento en que se llama: FanFiction) y M-Preg. Hago hincapié en esto._

_¿Qué es M-Preg? Es la contracción para referirse a un: Masculine Pregnant (embarazo Masculino) Si no te agrada esta temática, entonces no lo leas. _

_De esa manera te ahorrarías algún sentimiento de contrariedad. Pero si te da curiosidad, entonces adelante. Recuerda que yo no me hago responsable de nada ya que es tu decisión. Gracias_

_

* * *

_

Aun queda saber algo, así que esto es lo último.

* * *

(Tres años después)

Desde que se apareció, un par de cuadras atrás, tuvo la sensación de que su cuerpo había dejado de responderle.

Mientras se acercaba al punto de encuentro, pensó en miles de cosas y nada realistas a la vez.

Su cabeza se hallaba en blanco y todo lo que podía hacer era continuar caminando solo por reflejo.

La carta que llegó el día anterior había especificado la hora y el lugar pero no el remitente. Sin embargo no hacía falta pensarlo demasiado para adivinar de quien provenía, sobre todo por el vecindario muggle donde estaba.

Se detuvo un momento, contemplando el parque frente a él y entonces pudo sentir a su corazón latiendo con ansiedad, esa de la que muy pocas veces era presa pero de la que en ese momento era rehén.

Miles de sensaciones agolpándose en su cuerpo, en su mente, en sus recuerdos. Millones de cuestiones sin respuesta y otros tantos miles de miedos que le hicieron querer vomitar.

Pero nada ganaría con meras conjeturas, era un hombre y como tal debía hacerle frente a cualquier cosa. Por ello cruzó la calle y se dirigió hacia ningún lugar en especial, solo a donde su corazón le indicó.

Fue así que a lo lejos, sentado en una banca y leyendo un libro, lo encontró.

Experimentó un escalofrío desde la punta de los pies hasta el último de sus cabellos, pasando por la columna vertebral y su boca. Esta última se secó, pero a pesar de eso sonrió.

Tan igual a como le recordaba. El mismo cabello alborotado, la misma despreocupación, la misma pose de siempre.

No pudo contenerse más así que se acercó, separándoles al fin solo unos cuantos pasos.

Se encontró entonces en la disyuntiva de no saber qué decir.

Era un hombre de negocios, exitoso y con muchos clientes y socios a los cuales había impresionado con sus palabras, pero en ese momento no encontró ninguna que pudiera externar el palpiteo incesante de su corazón.

-Ham…

Se golpeó mentalmente por lo que salió de su boca cuando muchas veces, antes de salir de casa, había practicado precisamente lo que iba a decir. Algunas cosas hablaban de irritación y reclamos, otras de simple felicidad por volver a verle y el resto se perdería seguramente en algún saludo que jamás lograba definir si sería afectivo o por simple cordialidad.

Así que cuando aquel que le daba la espalda, se giró, simplemente el mundo continuó sin ninguno de sus planes.

-¡Viniste!-Sonrió el hombre que dejó el libro en la banca y se levantó para enfrentarlo.

-Bueno, dado que no me dejaste muchas opciones de respuesta…

La risita simplona no le molestó, todo lo contrario, le pareció una bella melodía.

Se miraron, a pesar de que los separaban tres años de su último encuentro, no observaron cambios radicales el uno en el otro.

Draco Malfoy continuaba con el mismo cabello largo rubio platino, enfundado en ropas negras que dejaban a la vista el importante cargo que seguramente ostentaba.

Harry Potter, por su parte, parecía un poco ojeroso pero los mismos ojos verdes fulgurantes se asomaban detrás de un par de armazones negros, mientras que el resto de él era simplemente él.

-Luces…

-¿Horrible? Lo sé, últimamente no he logrado dormir bien.

-¿Trabajo?

Harry asintió, sin borrar la sonrisa que Draco no podía evitar mirar.

-Tuve que dejar listas varias cosas y me tomó más tiempo del que imaginé.

Draco jamás entendería la adoración casi enfermiza que el ojiverde tenía por su trabajo, pero al parecer continuaba haciéndolo feliz. Por eso, solo por ver su sonrisa un poquito más, bien valía no entender nada de fotografía, cámaras y tontería y media.

-Tú luces exactamente igual. Quizá tienes escondida la fuente de la eterna juventud.

-No exageres.-Bufó el rubio, aparentando enfado.-De la última vez hasta ahora solo han pasado tres años, obviamente en un periodo tan corto no se puede cambiar demasiado.

-¿En serio?-Indagó el pelinegro borrando su sonrisa.

El rubio pensó que realmente deseaba decirle que si había cambiado, quizá no por fuera pero en el interior si había cambiado y que el tiempo citado había sido el más largo y tormentoso de su vida. El hecho era que no sabía en dónde estaba parado y ante ese tipo de situaciones siempre había sido bastante prudente.

Sin embargo la vida volvió a sorprenderlo una vez más cuando el hombre frente a él enredó los brazos en su cuello y simplemente lo besó.

Draco escuchó siempre hablar de grandes oasis en medio del desierto que eran como el paraíso para el caminante errante. En ese momento, cuando sus labios volvieron a tocar los de Harry, sintió exactamente lo que era el paraíso.

De inmediato aferró al pelinegro y acercándolo a él ahondó en el beso salvaje que no previó, pero que agradeció mientras le mordía los labios y era correspondido.

-Estos tres años han sido los más largos de mi vida, no sé cómo dices que fue tan corto.-Murmuró Harry, pegando su frente al que simplemente sonrió y besó su mejilla.

De la incertidumbre con la que se había levantado esa mañana y los miles de pensamientos que atravesaron su cabeza en un segundo, solo quedó la paz que se encuentra después de un largo camino.

-Estúpido Potter.-Dijo el rubio, volviendo a besarlo.-Al menos hubiera esperado una maldita carta o una llamada por red flu. ¿En Estados Unidos no hay red flu?

El aludido rió, acomodándose en el cuello del que continuaba abrazándolo.

-Si hay, pero ambos sabemos lo que habría sucedido si hubiésemos hablado.

Draco lo sabía. Si Harry hubiera aparecido en su chimenea, estaba completamente seguro como su nombre, que alguno de los dos correría al otro.

No hacía falta decirse lo que sentían, eso había quedado claro en su último encuentro.

El estar separados los ayudó a concluir con sus responsabilidades. Ambos lo habían requerido porque de otra manera tal vez, no serían quienes eran en ese momento.

-Hay alguien que quiere conocerte.

El rubio cerró los ojos, saboreando la voz y las palabras del que besó su cuello antes de volver a enfrentarlo.

Estaba consciente de que quizá ese momento nunca llegaría, sobre todo porque a pesar de lo mucho que amaba al _idiota_ frente a él, no tenía la certeza de absolutamente nada. Y pese a que jamás firmó el desligamiento paterno mágico, escucharle decir eso abrió en él cosas, sensaciones y encogimientos que llegaron directo a su corazón.

Harry se apartó de él y con la mano le señaló a la distancia, donde estaban unos juegos infantiles casi solitarios.

Draco miró los ojos verdes que le alentaron y sin nada que pensar simplemente caminó.

Jamás le diría a nadie que experimentó miedo…terror. No de lo que encontraría sino de todo en realidad.

Miedo de él y sus reacciones, miedo de quien deseaba conocerle, miedo de no cumplir expectativas, terror de no poder hacer nada.

Pero sus ojos grises se toparon con la solitaria figurita que parecía cantar mientras el pequeño columpio se mecía suavemente. Repentinamente todo el miedo se esfumó.

Solo un paso de distancia lo separó del columpio y de quien mantenía la cabeza gacha.

El tiempo entonces se detuvo y comenzó a moverse muy despacio, casi como si nada existiera.

Miró los pequeños pies detener el columpio por completo, elevar el rostro y toparse con los mismos ojos de Harry Potter.

Al parecer aun no llegaba el momento para dejar de sorprenderse, porque a pesar de que abrió la boca sin tener la menor idea de lo que iba a decir, alguien más lo hizo por él.

-¡Papá!

Sintió cómo dos brazos pequeños y delicados envolvían su cintura con fuerza, pero la palabra aun resonaba estridentemente en su cabeza.

Miró el cabello rubio, igual al suyo, que caía como rayos de sol por la espalda de quien alzó la mirada y le sonrió.

Algo en su corazón se rompió, así que bajó hasta quedar frente a frente con la hermosa niña que lo miraba como si no existiera nada más maravilloso en el mundo.

-Ho…hola.-Saludó, después de que su garganta lo traicionó.

-Ho-la.-Rió ella, colgándose esta vez del cuello del rubio.-Soy feliz.

-¿Por qué?-Indagó, sintiendo por primera vez lo que era abrazar un hijo; un hijo que apenas conocía y ya amaba con locura.

-Papi lo hizo, papi trajo a papá.

Draco no supo que decir, así que cargó a la pequeña y continuó abrazándola con fuerza. Sus ojos entonces buscaron al hombre que a poca distancia miraba la escena.

-Pero… ¿cómo?

-¿Pensaste que no le hablaría de ti?

No era necesario responder a eso.

-Desde que fue creada que le hablo de ti. Ella sabe todo de ti.-Sonrió el pelinegro, acercándose un poco más al aun anonadado rubio.

-Papi tiene una fo-to tu…tu…

-Tuya.-Ayudó el ojiverde, recibiendo la risita infantil de la niña que besó sonoramente la mejilla del rubio.

-¿Una fotografía mía?

Harry le explicaría después, que aquel día, en Woldingham, había tomado una fotografía suya y que esta permanecía enmarcada y cerca de su hija desde el día en que nació.

-Ambos estamos orgullosos de ti y ella, más que nadie, tenía derecho de saber quién es su otro padre. A pesar de conocerte únicamente por fotografía, ella debía y quería verte.

Draco no encontraba aun palabras que quisieran salir de su boca, por eso acarició la mejilla de su hija y besó su frente.

Durante esos años había pensado millones de veces en ese momento, en algunas ocasiones se veía así mismo esperando en algún pub a que alguien, mínimamente parecido a él, se sentara a su lado y le dijera que había ido a buscarlo, a conocerlo después de tanto tiempo porque era su padre.

Otras veces se veía así mismo caminando por la calle y topándose accidentalmente con un alguien de cabello negro, ojos grises y anteojos que se disculpara por el tropiezo y luego, casi enseguida, lo reconociera.

Las situaciones y lugares diferían de acuerdo a su ánimo o al de su inconsciente, quien se empeñaba al menos una vez al día en recordarle aquello que estaba en algún lugar del mundo y que no conocía.

Quizá estaba volviéndose viejo o demasiado sentimentalista, pero la verdad era que no esperaba realmente que ese momento llegara y ahora, que podía tener la realidad frente a él, ciertamente no quiso volver a separarse de ella.

Harry entendía perfectamente lo que el rubio estaba experimentando en ese momento.

Cuando su embarazo fue eminente, charló con su hija y le habló de todo una y otra vez.

Cuando ella nació, continuó relatándole cosas de las que seguramente algún día volvería a preguntar. Pero algo que jamás pudo ocultarle o negarle, algo más importante incluso que su herencia mágica, fue hablarle de su otro padre. Del hombre a quien amaba, del que estaba orgulloso y al cual esperaba ver cuando creyera pertinente.

El tiempo había avanzado dolorosamente despacio pero cuando supo, no importaba cómo, que las cosas con el rubio habían cambiado un poco, se decidió.

Así que ahí estaban y nada podía ser más perfecto.

-Aun la miro y siento que no la merezco.-Murmuró el rubio, quien solo podía sonreír al monólogo nada cuerdo que su hija sostenía.

-La mereces, créelo. Como te dije, ambos estamos orgullosos de ti.

Draco Malfoy había logrado que su apellido se fortaleciera y fuera nuevamente respetado. Tal vez no por todos pero al menos consiguió ganar la lucha que durante tantos años había sostenido.

El prestigio, la solemnidad, el respeto una vez más estaban de su lado y por eso, dos años atrás se deshizo definitivamente de la molesta Pansy quien apeló con todas sus fuerzas para evitar el divorcio, pero al final no había ganado.

El resto del tiempo se lo dedicó a sus objetivos pues después de aquella noche, donde conoció el verdadero amor, comprendió que las batallas se luchan de frente y no escudadas en apariencias que tarde o temprano caerían.

Ahora podía decir que era un hombre libre, sin embargo el hecho de que tuviera una hija, después de todo lo que siempre evitó, le dolía un poco.

El ojiverde besó la comisura de sus labios y dirigiéndose a la niña que hablaba con su padre de los unicornios que tanto amaba, dijo.

-Cariño, háblale a papá sobre ti.

Draco miró atentamente a la niña que parpadeando y sonriendo, pronunció directamente para él.

-Mi nombre es Dasha Amethyst Malfoy, tendo tes años y mi papi es Harry Potter y mi papá es Draco Malfoy y amo a los unicornios y a mis papis y a los unicornios.

El rubio sonrió pero no pudo dejar de estremecerse. El nombre era simplemente precioso.

-Pensé…todo este tiempo pensé que la llamarías…

-¿Potter?

Draco asintió, recibiendo una ancha sonrisa.

-No podría haber hecho eso.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque estoy…estamos orgullosos de tú apellido pero sobre todo de ti. Dasha lleva el Malfoy en la sangre y jamás se arrepentirá de ser quien es.

-Pero no me conoce.

-Te conoce más de lo que piensas, ¿a caso no ves lo orgullosa que está de ser tú hija?

Draco volvió a mirar a la niña quien era su viva imagen, a excepción de los ojos, esos eran de su otro padre.

Pero el rasgo altivo y la sonrisa que le dedicaba, daban fe a las palabras que Harry acababa de decirle.

Su hija era una Malfoy y así siempre sería.

No pudo evitarlo, besó a Harry de lleno en los labios mientras su interior, al fin y después de tantos años, encontraba la paz absoluta.

-Después de esto no voy a permitir que se vayan.

-¿Y quién piensa en hacerlo?

Los ojos grises no comprendieron.

-Dasha y yo hemos venido para quedarnos. Claro, si nos aceptas.

La aludida asintió, colgándose nuevamente al cuello de su padre.

-¿Estás dispuesto a regresar al mundo mágico por mi?

Harry había hecho miles de decisiones en su vida pero aquella era, sin lugar a dudas, la más acertada de todas.

-Por estar contigo, haría lo que fuera.

No dijeron nada, solo se miraron porque tenían el resto de sus vidas para decirse todo lo que agolpado en sus corazones deseaba salir, pues lo que había nacido de un Trato mágico se transformó en una piedra preciosa regalo de Dios y amada por ellos.

-¿Papá? ¿Me pompas un unicornio?, ¿y un helado de to...to…late?...no, mejor, mejor quiero un hermanito.

El par de adultos sonrió, tal vez esa noche el deseo de su hija se haría realidad.

**FIN**

**Nota Aclaratoria:**

_Dasha Amethyst, significa: Una piedra preciosa regalo de Dios._

Ahora sí, esto es el fin.

No tengo las palabras para agradecer a cada uno de ustedes quienes a lo largo de estos dos meses siguieron El Trato.

Un simple **Gracias** no sería suficiente para externar todo lo que siento porque como lo he dicho, esta historia es muy, muy especial para mí pues es un autoregalo por mis diez años como fanwritter y también un regalo a todos ustedes quienes me permiten seguir con vida.

No me voy, claro que no porque creo que no podría dejar de escribir pues es lo que más amo en la vida, así que si el departamento creativo, la musa y la imaginación me lo permiten, quizá en un futuro no muy lejano nos volvamos a encontrar con otra historia de Harry Potter. Si no es así, entonces en algún otro fandom porque yo siempre escribo, quizá no de lo mismo, pero en estos diez años no he dejado de escribir. Así que espero cumplir muchos años más con ustedes, quienes me permiten vivir.

Muchísimas gracias por todo y sobre Hermione…en el último capítulo las cosas quedan zanjadas con ella. Hermione entendió que lo que realmente le hace falta son sus padres, no una relación, solo sus padres a quienes obviamente fue a recuperar. Ella deseó redimir sus culpas un poco proponiendo a Blaise Zabini como nuevo ministro pues ella sabe que él es una persona competente, con grandes ideas que harán una mejora para la comunidad. Blaise sabe que ella es un buen elemento por lo que de ninguna manera le quitará su trabajo, al contrario, ella se merece más.

Por eso no la inmiscuí más en los epílogos. No se preocupen por ella, ella ha reencontrado la amistad que jamás volverá a dejar pero sobre todo la estabilidad consigo misma, que era lo que siempre le hizo falta.

Con esto aclarado, me despido, agradeciendo de antemano sus comentarios y…si en algunos años alguien más relee esto o es nuevo por aquí, sigan enviándome sus comentarios. Siempre es bueno saber la opinión sobre lo que escribo o escribí.

Gracias, y hasta que el mundo real me permita escribir otra historia, su amiga:

**Katrinna Le Fay**

_Diciembre 2010_

_PD1: Sigan apoyando la campaña Anti Plagio porque entre más seamos más podremos alzar la voz ^^_

_PD2: Si quieren descargar la música que me inspiró para esta historia, pasen a mi LJ: __h t t p : / / k a t r i n n a – l e – f a y . l i v e j o u r n a l . c o m /__ (unan el link, busquen el tag de: Soundtrack El Trato) y podrán descargarlo. O si prefieren pasar a mi Facebook también por ahí encontraran el link de descarga ^^_

_PD3: Derechos reservados. Todo lo que se encuentre escrito bajo el nombre de __**Katrinna Le Fay**__ o __**KLF **__se encuentra registrado._


	19. Nota Final

Hola, gracias por pasarte por aqu a leer este fic ^^

Cuando lo termines apreciar tus comentarios (siempre es bueno saber lo que piensas sobre lo que escribo)

Si te ha gustado, te recomiendo las dos precuelas de este fic:

* "Como conoc a mi esposo" (Blaize/Ron) El t tulo lo dice todo

* "La prueba" (Theodore/Neville)

Tambi n hay un Fic que se sit a despu s del ltimo Pr logo. Se llama: "Noche de paz?...noche de amor"

Espero nos disfrutes y me dejes saber tambi n, lo que opinas sobre ellos.

Gracias ^^ 


End file.
